Queen
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Terre and Kim are totally opesites and yet are good friends. they believe that eachother are dead when posted to different levels in the complex, and would you know that Terre finds herself posted watching over the wellbeing of the Alien Queen and Kim...
1. And it starts

**Queen**

"Terre. Terre. Terre if you don't get up now we will be late for breakfast, again!"

"Aaa!" the young blonde scientist fell off her bed at her vigorous wake up call. Her room mate a good friend had beaten her with a pillow to wake her up as screaming at her, didn't seem to work. Slowly and rubbing her head, Terre stumbled to her feet and scowled at her room mate, Kim. "And what was that for may I ask?"

"It was to get your lazy ass out of bed before we miss breakfast, for the third time this week!"

"Fine, fine. I am up now back off and get what ever is up your ass, out from up your ass!"

"God I can't stand it when you are in this mood."

"MOOD! I am not the one that smacked her friend over the head with a pillow!"

"Because a pillow is mortally wounding." Kim's voice dripped with sarcasm and she placed her hands on her hips. "You know for a 21 year old. You act like a sweet-sixteen and such a baby!"

Terre, deciding for her own reasons to drop it, mumbled murder under her breath while getting dressed and washed. She emerged from the bathroom in her usual regulation clothes. That consisted of black shoes, long black, casual trousers, a white work shirt and her big white lab coat with her name and ID badge in the front pocket. Her bright blue eyes were now wide open with awareness thanks to the fresh cold water in the bathroom and her long, wavy blond hair was tied ontop of her head in a bun. Only a few rebellious strands fell to shape her face sweetly. She quickly forced her jam jar glasses on and took her clip board from her desk, holding it close to her in her usual fashion. Around here if you didn't hold onto your clip board tight, the soldiers liked to bat it out of your hands and hit you with it. The soldiers were so cruel that the entire woman staff tried their best to stay far away from them unless it couldn't be helped. They were all rough barbaric ogres with no respect for the female species. It was hard to think that these same people were the Earths defences. They were the bug trackers. But don't let the word 'trackers' fool you. They did a lot more than simply 'track' down the Alien drones and their nests. They also killed them. Normally only killed them unless told other wise. So yes, these were the very same soldiers that kept her and the rest of the planet safe from the Alien menace. _But it still doesn't give them the right to be so damn cruel... _

"Are you coming or not?" Kim, in the same attire but with brown trousers and her own ID badge, tapped her foot impatiently. She had brilliant, emerald green eyes and her black hair was braided in hundreds of little plats. All through them were little rings and baubles with designs on them like stars, moons and some pentagrams. All of her braids were plated backwards and hung behind her in a mass of silky black and various colours that her accessories gave off. She was English and her nick-name was Blair. Not because of the prime minister that was in power decades ago. But because her hair was wildly black and her eyes unnaturally bright, that they thought of her as a modern Blair witch, and made wise cracks about finding bits of their friends and saying that she had done it. Sometimes they would insist that she had cursed them and she never liked it. She had been forced to 'take time off work' and remain in her room until further notice because one of the soldiers had mocked her. So she turned around and punched him square in the nose and broke half his face after it erupted into gushes of blood. She was a cold woman and Terre had many a time wondered if she was capable if feeling anything other than hatred and cruelty. So she made it her duty to make her feel everything possible. Yeah sure she annoyed her, but she also made her laugh a lot too.

"Yes your ladyship. Now let's go slow poke." Terre got to the door before Kim and closed it in her face. All the way to the mess hall Kim gave her room mate the silent treatment. And to be honest, Terre really didn't mind the quiet for a change. The smirk on her face was proof enough that she wasn't sorry and that just made Kim even angrier. Once they had received their breakfast and seated themselves at the table Kim finally spoke.

"Bitch."

"That reminds me I forgot to get my collar fixed up. Can I borrow yours?" Kim tried her absolute best to stay angry with her friend. But she failed miserably and broke out into smiling and chuckling.

"Why can't I stay angry at you when you deserve it?"

"Because how can you stay angry when I do this?" Terre shook her eyeballs from side to side, inside her sockets and smirked when she finished. Kim had brought her hands up in front of her face and looked completely disgusted.

"You freak! How many times do I have to tell you to _stop_ doing that?"

"Until you realise that I never listen." Terre stuck her tongue out at her friend and received a shaken head.

"You know when we were back at school. And everyone else tried this weird and wonderful idea of growing up and maturing. Were you ill?"

"Very funny. But I only give it a 3 out of 10 on the funny scale. Not one of your best."

"And what was my best?"

"5."

"That hardly seems fair?"

"You don't have a sense of humour, remember?"

"What ever." Kim took a mouthful of her muesli and paused when she saw what Terre was eating. "What is that?"

"Fruity loops."

"That says it all." Kim thought for a moment. _You are bright, colourful and zesty like fruit loops. And I am bland, plain but good for you like muesli. We are so different and yet we are friends. Well. That's what you call us anyway..._

"So, you done?"

Kim looked down to see her 'friend' had finished her breakfast. She quickly finished hers and got to her feet. In silence they put their trays away and left the mess hall. "So where are you today?" The two scientists took their day cards out of their personal slots and checked where they had been assigned to today.

"In the red wing. Oh great...I get to put up with Jack and his wonderful world of Pokemon. That man has saved every card from her youth, collected over his adult years and now thinks that the best chat up line is 'hay baby, do you want to see my shiny Charizard? It's in mint condition from the peace times?' That man _needs_ a life and _needs_ to stay away from me."

"He only wants to date you Kim."

"More like molest me." Terre raised her eyebrow at her and Kim felt the need to defend herself. "He drools over me all the time and I swear that he is stalking me!"

"I hope he isn't. We live together."

"Thanks for the concern Terr." Kim folded her arms and pouted slightly. "So where are you posted anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll just...oh no!"

"What! Where are ya?" Kim towered over her room mate's shoulder and peered down at her card. She then knew why she had gasped. "You're in the labs, in the basement. I don't know how you pulled this one off but well done!"

"Well done? Well done! How can you say well done?"

"Why what's wrong? Only the top scientists get to go down there."

"But then they stay down there. Once you get posted down there you don't come back up!"

"And who told you that garbage?" She leaned against the wall, no where near as worried as Terre was who was currently shaking slightly.

"Don't you remember Lisa? She was posted down there and that was 6 months ago. No one has seen her since! And don't tell me for one minuet that you can't hear all those creepy noises from down there."

"What noises? I've never heard any noises."

"You have to be kidding me! At night all I can hear are dogs whining and crying. I don't know what they are doing down there but it doesn't sound good..." Terre held herself and shivered at all the things that could be going on down there. It was only Kim who brought her out of it.

"HEY! Don't you freak out on me you crazy yank! Get a grip and go to work. It won't be as bad as that I promise."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kim in her plea to calm Terre had placed her hands on her shoulders and still had them placed there.

"Don't make a promise that you might not be able to keep..."

"Calm down. I have never heard those noises you just described and I sure as hell can keep one lousy promise. Ok?"

"...ok..."

"Good. Now if mister Pokemon hasn't driven me insane, I will see you later."

"Good bye." Kim turned around, confident that she had been the voice of reason and strode off to her station. Her long braided hair waved behind her and her beads glistened in the light. Terre could only watch as her friend vanished around the corner. In her mind that would be the last time she would see her room mate and didn't even think she would be returning to her room tonight. She knew what had gotten her promoted. Not every scientist on this base had a Doctors degree in Biological Chemistry AND psychology. She had put her review forward to be promoted to a higher pay and her CV and qualifications report had 'mysteriously' gone missing. And in a military base like this, nothing ever just went missing.

Terre walked down the cold, metal hallway to the forever guarded elevators. The guard was about to tell her to turn the hell around when she produced her assignment card. He chuckled and muttered something like welcome to the team miss and let her through. She pressed the basement button and trembled as the elevator decent to the very bottom of the complex. She heard a "ping" sound and the doors started to open. She knew that what ever was behind those doors would change her life forever...


	2. Welcome brain box & take that Pokemon!

_**Chapter. 2**_

The doors opened wide and Terre was instantly faced with a huge black man in a full green military suit, medals on his left and wings on his right.

"You mist be that Egg head scientist from upstairs. Are you?

"I, I, I am from upstairs and I am a scientist."

"Show me your card missy."

"Yes sir." She gladly gave him the card and soon regretted it. His cold face twisted into a distorted smirk. His face was obviously never meant to smirk from all the scars on his face, tightening his skin.

"Welcome to the team, Books for Brains. We have quiet the job for you." He reached forward and clasped tightly around her arm, pulling her out of the elevator and further into the open. She looked around carefully and noticed that in the centre of the room was a huge pen.

And in it was the largest Alien she had ever seen. And her first. She had never had the misfortune to meet with one as that normally meant dying afterwards. It was as tall as a small building. It was a dark black colour with a Navy shine to it across its armour like skin. It had four arms in all. Two large arms that came from large shoulders, and two smaller ones coming from the base of its neck. All of its arms looked to be equipped with sharp claws. She noticed that it had two large legs, meaty with muscles from having to carry its entire body weight. Then she saw its head. First she saw its mouth and remembered what she had learned at school. Inside its mouth was an inner mouth that would shoot out and bare not only its normal row of teeth, but the sharp fangs round its inner mouth as well. It had a larger head than her text books had described and it was way too long. But the tail was perfectly described. She saw its tail as it swung it around weakly and got a good look at it. It was enormously long and almost skeletal with sharp blades that could penetrate through any metal on Earth. It had a spear like point to it too. She was lost buy this creature. It was huge and swollen in its stomach and had a white sac attached to it's under body. Then she heard it. It screamed in agony and writhed in pain, whining like a tortured dog, but a lot worse.

This must have been what she heard at night. This Alien was crying and she was hearing it for the first time, but this time in person. It was moving to her to see such a powerful creature cry in captivity. Her attention was taken back by the Black military man (whom she still didn't know the name or rank of) as he snapped her round in front of him and pushed her forward, towards the pen. She gasped as the Alien's face swerved round slowly and fixed on her position. She froze with the utmost fright and opened her eyes wide. She then saw that it had no eyes! How could it see her and know where she was if it had no eyes!

"Bow before her royal highness, the Queen of the bugs. The head Alien herself." The soldier mocked behind her. Terre span round and looked directly at him with teary eyes. Seeing it like this was wrong and she couldn't bring herself to look at it any longer. Tears were even spilling down her cheeks slightly, making the soldier chuckle. "Do not give her your tears. She would kill you without a second thought. But no more on that." He walked forward and took one of her wrists. She struggled against him, hating him for treating that poor creature so badly. Though she didn't forget that the poor creature could probably kill every person in the complex if it was free. "This is to be your station." He threw her down so she landed on a chair. Her hair had fallen out of her bun after being man handled and was now at its full length. She tucked it behind her ears and it tried to come forward. the soldier came at her again and she froze. "This bitch of a bug Queen is to be kept alive. You are qualified for the job. Use your knowledge in Biological Chemistry to monitor her life signs and keep her alive and use your know how in psychology to watch her behaviour. You are the perfect nanny. And that is your job. You will stay here all day every day and will not leave this spot unless relieved. Understand small fry?"

"y y yes s sir."

"Good." He turned to leave and she called after him, curiosity driving her forward.

"What happened to the last person who had this job? She must have been here a while so I am not the first one to monitor her. what happened to the last person?"

"They stared at her for too long. Died of insanity. I suggest you don't stare at her." He continued to walk off, but not before adding one last worry to her already worried mind. "She tends to mess with your head if you look too long." Then before she could address him further, he was gone. Terre looked around anxiously and couldn't see anyone around her. there was just her, the Alien Queen and some strange scratching noises...

_**With Kim**_

"So I was like no way, Weedle could never take on a Poliwrath but he was like it can and I had to get out the entire rules book and prove to him that Weedle was 2 points less than Poliwrath and had no chance."

Kim had her eyes closed and was clawing at the table. For what had seemed like hours all Jack had talked about was his fucking Pokemon and it was driving her insane. She drummed her long, sharp nails on the table with a scowl plastered to her face as he wailed on about a Weezing and a Charmander going at it. _damn annoying pest!_

"THAT IS IT!" Kim brought two clenched fists down on the table and broke it in two. She glared death to Jack and he was immediately silent. "If I hear one more thing, just ONE MORE THING! And you are a dead freak walking UNDERSTAND!"

"y, y, yes Mam."

"Good. No shut the hell up will ya."

"but I didn't even get to the good part when my Pikachu teamed up with a Poliwhirl and."

"Damn you talk WAY too much!" Kim lost it. she lost all control like she has done many times in the past and launched at her co-worker. She brought her flat hand around and clawed him in the fase, blood oozing fresh and red from the cut. She brought her boot to his gut and elbowed him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious and she stood over him, fighting to get her self control back as she panted like a livid, wild animal. "Damn yank. I hate you nerds that refuse to leave your mother's basement and when you do still act like a total weirdo!"

"Well done." Kim span round and saw a black soldier. He was dressed in full military green uniform with various medals on his left and wings on his right.

"Can I help you sir? Or would you like to join this guy here?"

"Feisty. I love it. And there is something you can do for me. you are being promoted."

"To do what exactly?" Kim walked over to him slowly, not rusting this guy for one moment. There was something about his eyes she didn't like. She didn't trust him as far as she could through him, which with her highly impressive strength was pretty far.

"I need fresh blood on my team. We have some unruly captives and I need someone one my team like you. With fire and the skill to get the job done. What do you say?"

"Does it mean I won't work with damn yanks like him?"

"Never again."

"Then count me in."

"Good. Now go back to your quarters and rest up. I will make the transfer active tomorrow. When you go to receive your assignment it will say to come to the lower levels."

"The basement?" Kim would like to be with or near Terre if possible.

"No. not the basement. The 3rd level from the bottom. We like to keep the basement and the 3rd floor separate."

"why? What do you have on he 3rd floor that you don't want near the basement?"

"You are full of questions now aren't you? But that is none of your concern. Now go to your quarters. But before you go, what is your name?"

"Kim Scothern."

"Well Kim Scothern. Welcome to my team." He patted her on the back before she could object and went his separate way. Kim too walked her own path and made her way to her room.

Once there she decided to do the one thing that she had never been able to do. Sleep, all day!

Her dreams were filled with fantasies about military operations she would take part in and no doubt lead. If only she knew what she was going to get herself involved in tomorrow. She would never have agreed to go...


	3. Dan the fancy man and 16 huh?

_**Chapter 3**_

Terre had been at her station all that day and all that night. She constantly watched the bio panel to check the Queen's life signs and did what the military guy said not to do, stare at the Queen. She wheezed almost all the time and looked over bloated. Like she had been pig fed or overly pregnant. She hardly ever moved, only fidgeted every now and then and always seemed in pain. One thing Terre had observed that no one went inside the cage alone. Only in groups of 20 at the least and that was only when they were armed to the teeth. What they did when they were in there was simple. They opened one side of the white sac attached to her underbelly and reached in for something. They would always be crowded around it so Terre never saw what they took. That had happened after every 5 hours. So she had seen it a couple of times now. The containers that the 'stuff they had taken' were then transported through a moving assembly line through the wall. Of course Terre didn't know what was there but she knew it would be top secret.

It looked in so much pain. Terre had been watching it for a while now and couldn't help but utter a few sighs and sorrowful tears. As a silent tear slipped down her cheek she was approached by a scientist.

"Hi there. Are you the newby?" Terre quickly gathered herself and wiped her tear away discreetly. She smiled at the new man and looked over his appearance. He was tall, had a strong build and the same army cut as every other soldier in the complex. But he had a smile that screamed 'lady killer' at her and she couldn't help but beam at him. he was handsome with his big blue eyes, brown hair and strong chin.

"Yes I am. Terre's the name."

"Dan's the name. and pleased to meet you Terre. Can I call you Terr?"

"Sure. So what do you do down here?"

"What do you do down here?"

"I asked you first." Terre turned round in her chair. he was leaning on one foot in the ground. On foot on the base of her chair and had his arms resting on his raised knee.

"Alright I give in. I am the weapons expert around here. I am here to keep the Queen bug at bay. You?"

"I'm here to keep her alive." She chuckled at him and he smiled, dashingly back to her.

"I don't hurt her you know. I am here just in case."

"In case of what? She can hardly move as it is..." she returned her gaze to the Queen. She was still laid on one side, breathing harshly.

"Well you won't be in this position for long. That old girl is on her way out. That's why we keep her separate form the others. So a new Queen can't be appointed." Terre was about to ask him what he meant by others when a not so friendly face appeared and walked up to them.

"Lieutenant! Do not fraternise with my staff. Go and get your pussy from some where else. Let her do her job!"

"Yes sir!" Dan turned and gave her a wink and whispered to her, so that only she could hear. "See you soon Terr." He marched off and out of the almost empty basement, leaving her on her own with an Alien Queen in a pen, and this very vulgar man.

"I just realised that I haven't told you my name. I am General Snide. Lean it. now! I want a progress report of big momma's condition."

"Well sir. General Snide. Her blood sugar levels are at an all time low and her lipase and protease enzymes have all denatured in the internal bleeding. Her acidic blood is killing her from the inside out. Two major veins and arteries have burst and her blood flow is minimal. She is dying sir. And I cant help her. from the looks of the damage she has been like this for at least a month."

"Damn it we still need her!" the General thumped the panel and bared his teeth. "We still need her!"

"What for General? Why are you keeping this Queen here in the first place?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Our aim is to study her and her species. To discover a way to kill the friggers. And to find a way to protect our weaponry from their acidic blood, and us if at all possible."

"So how do you study her and her race by having me watch her?"

"Oh my dear, your part in this is nothing. You are simply here to monitor her. have you seen that amniotic sac on her underside?"

"Yes sir." The General smirked evilly and started to scare Terre.

"She isn't just called a Queen Alien. She is a Queen for a reason. In that Sac she makes her eggs, filled with future drones and killers. We collect them every 4 or 5 hours to give her room to make more. We put them somewhere to grown and study her 'babies' in a laboratory. We dissect them, shoot them, crush them and pin them against each other." Terre's eyes were wide from what she was hearing. _You sick son of a bitch!_ "But nothing has helped us in getting any closer to finding their weakness. Nothing!" he took a deep breath and continued. "In the beginning we could only study her eggs on a small scale and her grown drones on an even smaller scale as a Queen only gives birth by choice and then only when she is fertile. And that even depends on the Queen. This one, if willing, could only give birth to her hundreds once every 6 months. So we ran out of the bugs to quickly. So we altered her DNA and surgically attached her Sac to her, so it would never drop away and so she would always be fertile. And constantly giving birth, every minuet of every day. You can thank your and my boss for that genius idea. That's Field Marshal Ivan Hook by the way. That man is a nasty piece of work. He set up this project and chose you for this job personally. Little girl." He chuckled little girl like he knew something that he shouldn't. And she instantly knew he did.

"What do you mean." He cut her off.

"little girl? Because you are one. Little, 16 year old Terre Jones. Oh yes, that's right. We know all about you and your little I am 21 years old really plan. After a few years of high school you got bored and forged a birth document, getting straight into collage and getting your degree while your peers in high school were still learning the basics. You were born with a huge brain and you have used it ever since. Too bad you didn't count on the recourses Ivan holds in his grasps." He cackled at her, making her feel her under age. "But don't worry my dear. We like your work and have decided to keep you here and promote you to this job anyway. Just thank your luck stars you are valuable and not, or you wouldn't be breathing right now." Terre gulped deeply, not liking the threatening look she was getting from the General. "Well enjoy your nap. You are relieved to go to your new quarters. Dan the fancy man will tame you there. Just whatever you do." He leaned in closer to her, scaring her even more. "Do not let him into your room. You are too young to be anything _but_ a virgin and he will soon change that is he gets into your room. have a nice sleep." He pushed her off her chair and forwards. She walked in the same direction as her push and found Dan waiting for her.

"Hello again Terr. Shall we?"

"Thank you." She lowered her head, frightened and nervous from what she had been told about 'Dan the fancy man' and what he would do to her. She didn't like it one bit and decided to do a runner if possible.

"Here you are. Here's your room...next to mine." _Whoopee..._

"Thank you and I really need to sleep. Night!" Terre quickly opened her door and locked it before he could even get a good night in...

She caught her breath and looked around her new room. It had a single bed and the walls were bare. There was a bathroom tucked around the corner and a small fridge in the other corner. _You must eat in your room then..._

Terre undressed, flopped onto the bed and looked over to the time. It was 7:00am and she could only think of her friend, Kim.

_She will be waking up right about now..._


	4. Meet the captives

_**Chapter 4**_

_**AN: as Terre had gone to sleep, Kim is waking up.**_

The usual alarm clock went of with a vengeance waking one of its two usual owners. But now there was only one. Kim stretched off, cracked and snapped every bone in her body that she knew about and got to her feet. She was about to scream in her usual fashion to get her lazy room mate out of bed, only to notice that she wasn't there.

"Terre?" just to make sure, Kim walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. Nothing. The bed, previously, didn't even have any sign of being slept in. she put her hand on the mattress and it was as cold as death. No one had slept in that bed all night. She at least thought that after her shift Terre would have just gone to bed like usual, the lazy Baka. But she hadn't even returned at all last night. Her hearing is usually very good and she would have woken up anyway if she had have entered last night. But she didn't need good hearing to hear Terre. She was in her opinion the world's loudest, most clumsy person in the world, even when trying to be quiet. So not only had there been no trace of Terre in the room, but from closer inspection of her clothes and belongings, he had defiantly not returned at all last night.

Kim pondered on this further as she took her routine shower and washed her face and teeth. Afterwards she reached automatically for her work shirt and lab coat, stopping at the last moment. All thoughts of her missing friend left her as she remembered back to her 'promotion'. She would be, as he phrased it, helping them with some prisoners. She played back in her mind exactly what he had said.

"_I need fresh blood on my team. We have some unruly captives and I need someone one my team like you. With fire and the skill to get the job done." _

_Unruly captives huh? Well if they have 'unruly captives' that need my fire and skill to tame, then a lab coat is hardly going to work up much of an intimidation factor. And neither are smart trousers and a work shirt. I need something more durable and practical..._

Her thoughts trailed off as Kim frantically raided her wardrobe for a special something that she had sneaked past security. Upon finding it, she ran to the bathroom and quickly changed. When she emerged she was dressed in baggy army meets combat trousers with a tight black buckle belt, army boots, a sports bra and an army green tank top that had straps over her shoulders and showed off just enough cleavage without being ridicules and still practical. Now she was ready. Before leaving for her routine breakfast, muesli, she checked herself on the mirror. She brought her hands forwards, over her face and brushed her dreadlock-like-braids behind her back into a pony tail. This was far more practical than having it cascade down her back and onto her face. Satisfied that she was finally ready, she turned on her heel and left her room. Once in the mess hall her thoughts returned to her friend and she scanned the room for her. No here in sight was a youthful blonde with the biggest blue eyes you have ever seen. With a sigh she filled a bowl with muesli and milk and took her usual seat, minus her companion.

_Terre where are you? You never miss your fruity loops..._

Feeling down, she consumed her breakfast slowly, thinking and worrying for the welfare of her friend. She placed her empty bowl and made her way to the card wall, alone for the first time in years. Kim sighed again as she reached for her card. It didn't seem right for her to be taking her card without the childish giggling of Terre, asking to see where she was posted today, knowing that it would be the same place that she was this time last week. Peering over the small orange card she saw a note on it. According to this she didn't work here anymore and was to be referred to the 3rd floor for missions.

_Missions? Like the ones given to military personnel!" _

Her mood improved dramatically. She steeled herself to prevent her feet from skipping down to the elevator. Once there, she saw someone was waiting for her.

"Good morning Kimberly. Good sleep?" Kim curled her lips downwards in disgust, baring her teeth at the use of her _full_ first name. she forced her irritation under control and answered him.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Try as she might, frustration was apparent in her voice. But he either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Good. You are gong to need it. I am your new boss. General Snide. But you will call me General or sir. Follow me and I will take you to meet the boys."

"Boys?" The general entered the elevator and she followed suit, waiting to find out who these 'boys' were.

"Your new colleges my dear."

"Do not call me dear, sir. I do not want any special treatment or pet names because I am a girl sir."

"Very well Kimberly. As you wish. Here we are." The doors opened and they both stepped out, Kim following Snide. "Boys! Meet Kimberly." The way he had said her name made her name seem like some sort of joke. She didn't find anything funny about it. She instantly scowled and partly frowned at her new 'colleges'. There were three of them. One was black with a bald cut, tattooed arms and 'love hate' marked onto his knuckles with a single ring through his ear. He had a large, wide but sort of muscular build. He sniggered at her and blew her a kiss. She decided that she didn't like him at all. She moved onto the next one. He was no better. He was completely identical to the first one but white, a small amount of blonde hair and instead of having tattoos on his arms, he had them everywhere so it was only just noticeable that he was white. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, baring her teeth once again due to distaste. The third and final one was scrawny, had grey eyes and brown hair in curtains. He had studs in each ear and a smug grin on his face as he traced his eyes over her, in a disgustingly obvious manner. She had to use all her restraint to_ not_ attack him for being so vial.

"Kimberly" _damn it I hate being called that! _ "Meet Brad" _okay, that's the scrawny one. _"Dom" _the love hate guy _"and Joe." _Mister Multi colour._ She thought to herself as he announced their names and pointed them out. The one called Brad licked his lips at her and she lost it. She launched forwards and punched him in the face.

"Let THAT teach you to be vulgar to ME!" With each word she emphasized, she backhanded his face as he knelt on the floor, kneeling there from the first punch and the second one to the gut. She was about to beat him further when Snide came to his rescue and pulled her off him.

"THAT is ENOUGH! Kimberly these are your colleges and you will be nice to them. UNDERSTAND!"

"APOLOGIES SIR BUT I AM NOT HERE TO ENTERTAIN THEM NOR HAVE THEIR EYES LOOK OVER ME LIKE THAT!"

"Calm your voice Kimberly my sweet. I like your fire though. No wonder I wanted you on my team." He released her and watched her as she stood firm, he noted just how much taller she was than him, being only 5 foot himself. She must have been approaching 6 foot herself. "Now Brad, Dom, Joe. Play nice and show her the ropes and what we do on this floor. Show her how to 'treat' our captives with the 'respect' that they deserve. I will be checking in on her so I will not tolerate slacking, or teasing. Behave or you know the penalty. To your duties NOW!" Snide left and all three men stared murder at Kim as Brad struggled to pick himself up off the floor.

"Now little Kimmy pie (smirk) lets go meet our, 'guests'." Brad took a firm hold of her hands and dragged her along. She was about to complain when she was suddenly thrown forwards into a smaller room with metal on every wall. Sheets of metal that looked like they could withstand anything, even a bomb from the looks of how thick it was.

"Where am I?"

"At our work station little Kimmy pie. Here, meet our friends!" all three of them launched forwards and pushed her backwards, leaving as if afraid of being caught by something.

She plummeted backwards with such a force, that she didn't stop until her back met with a thud against something hard, strong and slightly warm. Too angry to notice, she stood upright. Her long braids had fallen out of her bobble and now fell over her shoulders and face, and some still her back. She reached behind her until her hands met with a body, a stomach from the feel of it. She could feel the ripples of muscles shapes beneath her fingers through what felt like some sort of mesh._ It must be some sort of padded wall._ All of her 'colleges' had cleared off and were watching through a monitor, waiting for her to scream and beg to be allowed out. She heard a beep like a siren and then a clang, like huge chains of some sort had just been dropped to the ground. Which they had. Around her feet she could see large, thick silver chains and empty shackles. She leaned against what ever she was leaning against and caught her breath. Not realising just _who_ she was leaning on. Kim started to mutter under her breath, cursing bloody murder to her so called colleges.

"When I get my hands on you yellow bellied cowards, I am going to rip out your spinal cords, bit by bit. Throw _you _in a dark room and then whip you with your own spine until you bleed cold. Then I will leave you to recover, just to beat you again the next day and crush your pathetic hopes that I have forgotten about you. Then after a long, long time." She stood straight, still against the meshed material and whom ever it clothed, that she thought was a wall. She brushed herself off and continued her silent threats. "I will gouge your eyes out with something blunt, something very, very blunt and leave you alone, blinded and infected from the rust. I will listen to your cries for help and laugh at you. But then. Then I will leave you in the generals 'loving care' while he nurses you back to health. Blind and motionless from having no spine you will have to live your life, long and painfully. That is what I will do when I get my hands on you"

"_I like your mind ooman. I like your logic and violence._" Kim rose her head, bolt upright from shock. Her thoughts had been interrupted by some sort of clicking noises, coming from right behind her. She reached behind her once more to check the 'wall'. It was breathing! She felt it start to rise and fall, flat against her back. Her fingers traced up its front and realised that what she had felt hadn't been muscle _shapes_ but _real_ muscles! She brought her hands above her head and placed them on a pair of strong, broad shoulders. Her hands came down to her sides, knowing that someone or something was behind her and had heard her. She took a deep breath and slowly turned round. Her eyes fixated upwards onto a cold, dark, steel mask with blue eyes pieces that looked like they could see in the dark. She was almost engulfed by its eyes and didn't move. It stared back at her, daring her to move. He brought his hands to his mask and she watched as he removed two black tubes from the mask. It made a popping sound and she opened her eyes wide as he pulled off his mask. Kim watched the mask lower to firstly reveal a large oval forehead with many back diamond like birthmarks around the rim of his head. Then two large amber eyes with what she thought to be a malicious gleam to them. but on closer inspection she saw a shadow in his pupils. What that meant she didn't know but didn't linger on his eyes as the mask left his face fully. The creature had four mandibles, two sets of them with a tusk like tooth at the end of them. Two of them pointed down at the top of hid mouth and were the smallest. The other two were much larger and ran on each side of his jaw, the tusked end pointing upwards. The mandibles on each side looked to be able to move with facial expression and touch on another. She stared for a moment, taking in all his appearance, blinked once and then relaxed.

"My name is Kim." She stated, smiling slightly but focused as this person is still a potential threat.

"_Maktel, can you speak ooman?" _The creature turned its head to the left and Kim cautiously followed its gaze, meeting yet another masked creature, just as powerful in appearance as the first. She didn't like this. If she _was_ in danger, she was out matched and would easily be over powered. They were both 7 feet tall and rippled with full muscles. She would not be able to over brawn them. She would have to use her mind and stay alert.

"_No Katel. I speak their language as much as you do." _Kim couldn't help but feel nervous from their clicking and no doubt conversing, curious and frightened by what they _could_ be saying. The masked being stood before her was very similar to the other one. But he was taller and had, that she noticed, a black fire like birth mark that covered his chest and began beneath his loin cloth. That she had also noticed. She was very observant and had a nak for processing details unnoticed.

"_I can say my name in their language. Shall I tell her our names brother?" _ The masked being with the fire mark clicked to the other creature and waited for a response. Feeling just as nervous as before, Kim waited for it to answer too. It stared at her for a time, weighing her up. It focused deep into her eyes and she felt almost naked under his gaze. Then it nodded to the being with the fiery chest. Then the one before her looked down on her, its intimidating stance never faltering. He placed one hand in its chest and continued to look at her. "Katel." He pointed at the other creature and spoke again. "Maktel." _They must be their names. _She concentrated on them and memorised their names. _Katel, Maktel. _She placed her hand on her own chest and stated her name again for them.

"Kim." After a few clicking noises they seemed to pronounce her name perfectly. Katel managed it first. Their voices were not as clear as hers. They still clicked the letters and sounded croaky in their pronunciation, but it was better than nothing. "Can you understand me?" in unison they nodded and she smiled. "Well I can't understand you...can you speak my language?" they shook her heads and couldn't help but think that they wouldn't be much of conversationalists. Kim's eyes once again met with the chains on the floor, and couldn't help but ponder on them. "Were these attached to you? Were you restrained when I came in here?" Katel nodded and too a step towards her. She took a wary step back and remained calm. She may now know their names but that didn't mean that she was in any less danger. They could still jump her. And she was still out numbered and out matched. "Forgive me but I still do not know you. I am cautious by nature. I mean no offence." Katel nodded but still took a step towards her.

Outside three men were loving this. She was telling them she didn't trust them and backing away from one of the massive creatures. They didn't think it would be long until she would scream for help.

Kim however would never scream for help. Not even if it would save her life. Her eyes slowly dropped and she saw something that she hadn't noticed before. All up his arm were deep cuts and scars. She lost her control and ran forwards. She caught him off guard and traced his scars with her fingers. "How did you get these?" Kim looked around for something to sooth them as they were still burning under her touch. She saw a box on the opposite side of the room and smiled inwardly when she saw it had a red cross on it, indicating a first aid box. Opening it quickly she found some moisturising antiseptic cream and some bandages. She looked over to Maktel and saw he had the same injuries. Making sure she had enough, she returned over to them. She tended their wounds in silence, making sure she did everything properly and precisely. They simply watched her; curious to why an ooman would be helping them. After she was finished both hunters decided that they trusted her. In their culture, if someone tended to your wounds it was an act of respect and she had tended to them so carefully, so lovingly, that they instantly bowed to her once she had finished. Kim smiled back politely. She didn't know why they would be bowing to her, but she didn't mind the chivalry. Katel once again stepped towards her, and she once again backed off. Meeting with the wall she lowered in stance, preparing for anything. She didn't quiet think that they were about to attack her, but she would be ready of they did. Katel reached forwards, attempting on placing his hand on her shoulder and hold her tight, signifying their mutual respect. But the door opened quickly and she was dragged out of the room. The manacles suddenly came to life and took the wrists of the two hunters once more, enslaving them to the wall.

Once stationary she paused as she looked around her new surroundings. Brad, Dom and Joe were sat in front of three computer screens. One watched over both of the captives and the other two looked over them individually.

"So, what did you think to our 'guests' Kimmy pie?"

"Firstly, do not call me that of does your groin need a beating?"

"Why you little!"

"And secondly, what are they?"

"Well my love. They are hunters of the purest kind. They hunt for the hell of it. They love worthy pray and will kill you if they get their chance."

"They didn't kill me just now? And they had the chance then?"

"Women don't make good pray or even good trophies. To them you are good for making more of us for them to kill. You are just a baby machine to them my sweet."

"Fuck off with the baby names alright!"

"Make me sweet heart."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The General stormed in and seethed at them. "I will not have such harsh words exchanged between my people. Now have you told young Kimberly what we do here or have you been acting like pricks all day?"

"They just threw me in with Katel and Maktel."

"With who?" they all looked at her and the General was the one who asked the question.

"Katel and Maktel."

"They told you their names? They spoke to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I have just promoted you to the rank of interrogator. I think from the name you will know what your job is."

"They can't speak our language sir. Only their names."

"Still. You will go in with the others. You see they arrived on our planet for a hunt. We want to know what attracted two hunters to our backwater planet. What is about to happen that would be so good to hunt? Find out and from now on. You will go in alone. The others tend to get...carried away."

"But General. She isn't even a marine!"

"But she is better at this job then you and this is her first day! Do not challenge me Brad or I will put her in charge of your pay check and punishments. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Brad mumbled off and Kim smirked, feeling quiet smug with herself.

"Very good. Until tomorrow." The general left quickly and Kim looked to the others. Who had gotten up too?

"Where are you going?" Kim put her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation.

"For some action. You can come to if you want." Dom licked his lips. "But you will have to come and party with us, naked."

"Pass." Kim rolled her eyes and sat in the now vacant chair in front of the camera screens.

"Aww. No fun. I was looking forward to seeing you dance Kimmy Pie."

"That's it. leave or you wont have a groin to 'party' with."

"You'll loosen up once you get to know us. Bye bye Kimmy Pie." They left swiftly before she could beat them.

"Damn bastards." She huffed and sank in her chair. some where along the line she had lost her bobble so her dread lock braids fell over her face. She smiled and looked to the screens. The two Aliens were more courteous to her then any man she had ever met. If only she could understand them. Then she would find out why they had been captured. And why they are here.

_**In the cell**_

"_That ooman. Kim. When we escape, do we kill her?"_

"_No. she has healed our wounds. It is against the code to hunt her now."_

"_Katel. You wish to take her with us. Don't you?" _Katel looked to his brother.

"_Yes Maktel. I do. There is something in her eyes. A fire. I must see that fire again."_

"_You wouldn't happen to have a crush on the ooman female would you?"_

"_Do you wish for me to wear your skin as my cloche? Or your mandibles as my jewellery?"_

"_No. but I think you have a soft spot for the ooman female. She helped you. And I don't know if you noticed, but she was surprised to see us here. She wasn't involved in our capture. To take her with us...would be acceptable."_

"_Do not talk of escape like a matter of time little brother. We must be focused and wait for the opportune moment. Unless, you have a plan?"_

"_No. but I would like you to have one." _

They were both silent for a while, until Katel broke the silence.

"_Kim."_

"_What?" _Maktel turned to his brother; he wasn't looking at him but was deep in thought. This was good. It meant he had a plan.

"_Kim. The ooman female. She might...help us. She seemed appalled at our injuries."_

"_But appealed to touch yours."_

"_SILENCE!" _Katel hissed, catching his brother off guard.

"_Thank you brother. Now I know I was right."_

"_About what?"_

"_That you have a soft spot for her."_

"_Why do you insist upon pairing me up all the time? Just because you have a mate doesn't mean that I should."_

"_I am younger than you and I have a mate Katel."_

"_Only by 5 minuets. And that doesn't mean I appreciate the constant reminder of my mate-less situation thank you. Now to the more important issues at hand. Kim."_

"_So you do like her!"_

"_NO I. She can help us escape. All we need to do is somehow learn ooman."_

"_Or get her to get our translators. I altered it so we can speak in our language and it will speak it in ooman or hard meat." _

"_Yes. Next time she comes in here we must recruit her."_

"_Katel?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know if she helps us escape, she would be honoured pray. And we could take her with us."_

"_Well it wouldn't be fair of us to leave her here to face the other oomans for helping us."_

"_So we will take her with us!"_

"_We will drop her off somewhere far away."_

"_Katel. Stop being a fool. I will be leaving you once we get off of this backwater mud ball. You will be alone in space in that ship and no one to train with. Once she is honoured pray, you have the right to train her. And she could keep you company."_

"_If I say I will think upon it. Will you drop the mating issue?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Deal. I will think on it further."_

"_I knew you would see it my way. All we need to do now is wait."_

"_Yes. And now we wait."_


	5. ease dropping and over hearing oops!

Chapter 5

Kim was bored out of her mind. She had been left alone in front of a screen, that didn't have any sound and was in black and white. She tended to rotate from each screen. The far left one was of Maktel, he was interesting to watch. He seemed to click and yet snigger at Katel. She wondered what he was saying as he seemed to be rubbing up Katel the wrong way. Especially to the point of hissing and rattling his chains.

The centre screen had them both on it and the far right one had Katel in it. She didn't know why but she found herself staring at this one the most. There was something in his eyes when she looked at him. She could only describe is as a shadow. It lurked in the depths of his eyes, it could have just been a shadow made from his helmet piece, or her instincts could be right. It cold be from in his eyes. Like he had something to hide. Something she desperately wanted to reveal if possible.

Kim sighed. It had been hours and the two 'hunters', as the dweeb patrol had called them, had been quiet for hours. She was getting frustrated at this! Her fingers viciously drummed the metal desk and scowled, her patients growing thin. She stared at Katel again. _those cuts. They weren't on just his wrists. They were all up his arms too. How did he get those injuries? They look like they were made by some sort of knife or dagger. But how? How could they have been made by a knife when they are chained up?_

She sank back in the chair and continued to drum her long nails on the side. _this is getting ridiculous! I have been here all day! My stomach is growling and I haven't eaten anything but my muesli. _She looked to the corner of the screen and saw the time. _8:00pm! No wonder I am starving! If I am not relieved soon I will do something crazy!_ Luckily just then none other than Dom, Joe, Brad and General Snide arrived. They lingered outside of the door and she listened hard. From the way they were talking they were miffed about something. They conversed, not knowing she was listening.

"General Sir. How do we continue Project acid blood in the basement if we don't have the Queen? We need her!"

"I know Brad. But she is dying. I have the biggest nerd and walking brain box we have monitoring her life signs. She said a lot of stuff that all meant that Queeny isn't going to be around much longer. She has internal bleeding or something."

"And with her acidic blood, that isn't good is it sir?"

"No Dom. From the looks of things, she isn't going to last much longer."

"Then sir, shouldn't we try to get another Queen?"

"It isn't that easy. The only reason we have this Queen is because she was found in Antarctica, on ice. All our space ships can't find any others like them and the government have kept all the other Queens under wraps. Ivan will not be pleased if we lose her. It will be all our heads that will roll if we lose her."

"It was his idea to alter her DNA sir. Why should we suffer for his mistake?"

"Because he is the one with the huge bank account, our Boss and the one who pays us to do his 'biding'. He will make us pay if the Queen dies. And the worst thing is he made us destroy all the other females that weren't nursery workers. And they are all locked up."

"Why did he make us kill all the other females sir?"

"The Queen knows all her creatures and no matter where you put them, no matter how far apart you keep them, she will talk to them through telepathy. Or at least the guys on level 1 say so. You know the nerds. They are usually right about this sort of thing. But they said to Ivan that if we kept the females that the Queen would see them as a threat to her authority and all hell will brake loose for her to get to them, and kill them. It has happened before so Ivan didn't want to take any risks. So, he had us kill all the females that could become a Queen."

"How many were there?"

"About four. But one could go and make another nest of thousands in a mere year. But no, we had to kill them."

"Why does an army of that size, only have four reserve Queens?"

"Because all the drones are neuter, genderless."

"So they are neither male or female?"

"That's right Joe. They only change their Gender if ordered to."

"Wait? So if the Queen tells them to be female, they grow a pussy?"

"In a way yes. But probably not quiet like the way you chose to put it you sick bastard. I worry about you Brad."

"I just say it like it is sir."

"Well, if we don't find another Queen or a way to save this one, then you will have no fowl mouth to 'say it how it is' with. And neither will the rest of us."

"Sir? What are we going to do with Mr and Mrs Crab face?"

"what ever the hell you like Brad. Just don't do anything that will kill them. they could still be useful. After all, Ivan wants to learn how they heal so fast, so harming them...would be a method of testing they regenerative abilities. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"But not today Brad. You, Joe and Dom can show little Kimberly just how to 'treat' the ugly bastards tomorrow. You are all relieved."

"YES SIR!" Kim listened to the three son of a bitches yell in unison and run off. To where ever they live she presumed. She ran back to her seat and tried to look bored, like she had been sat there all the time. Snide walked in and smirked at her.

"You look tired?"

"I have been sat here, still, all day. I am starving and tired as hell. So back off with the pleasantries or I will make you eat your words. Sir."

"Very well. You are relieved, bugger off and come back here same time tomorrow. Take this card and you will not have any problems getting back here."

"Thank you sir." Kim stood up and took the card. She blanked him and walked, quickly back to her room. She walked in calmly, turned round and slammed the door shut. Then she allowed her face to express her horror. _Queen? Project Acid Blood? Drones? Nest? What the hell are they doing down I the lower levels? What the hell did they mean by another Queen? And why the hell did it sound like the Xenomorphs? I knew there had been an outburst in the south, but not here. They couldn't have a nest here. Could they? Wait! They said it was in the basement! Terre is in the basement! Please dear God say she hasn't been drawn into all that shit because of her large head and the brain in it. she is too innocent and naïve to handle something like that! When she gets back here, I will have to ask her just what they are doing with a Queen in the basement. And I hope to dear God that the Queen isn't an Xenomorph Queen like I think it is. Or General Snide is a more stupid, foolish son of a bitch than I thought he was! and that Ivan guy. I don't think I like the sounds of him. He had her DNA altered. To do what? At least the General said she was dying, so it isn't like we are in any real danger, if you can call living ontop of an Xenomorph nest safe. Yes, when Terre comes back, we **will** have words!_

Kim sighed and then growled, frustrated as hell.

"Where the hell are you? You should have come back by now...I hope you are alright Terre. I never told you...but you are like a sister to me. a little, quirky, annoying sister. You damn Yank." She chuckled weakly and frowned. Terre had been worried about being sent to the lower levels of the basement and she had laughed at her. Before sending her off like she was being ridiculous and talking nonsense. But with an Xeno Queen down there...she might be in more trouble than even Terre had thought. _She might even be...NO! I refuse to believe she is dead. By God she may be an emotional fool and yes she has a huge, overly trusting heart but she is NOT stupid damn it! if anything griefy did come up she would get out of there and not look back. She would not put herself in danger like that. Would she? What if she didn't know about the Queen? Or what if she did but thought it was...nice? she wouldn't, would she? I mean she always did go on about hating violence and cruelty to animals, but she wouldn't feel anything for the Xenomorphs, would she? No. she is not that stupid! _

Kim huffed and sat on her bed. She looked over to see that Terre's bed was still neatly made and untouched. She sighed and began to worry even more. _But she is kind. She is sweet and far to willing to forgive, not to mention trust anything. She even said that a piranha was cute and would be friendly if it wasn't in a tank. Friendly? Oh yeah, the piranha would be real friendly, while it gnawed you hand off! And she said that a jaguar would be cool as a pet. A Jaguar? I even told her she was being an idiot. Then she sulked with me. it took me a whole week to make her come round. Emotional fool. Yet...she could be hurt. She could be down there, crying and screaming for her dear life. She could be cornered right now, begging for her life and where am I? In my room, on my bed, whittling like an old spinster! I have to do something! _

Kim got to her feet and stormed to her door. However as she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell? I didn't lock this door!" she brought her fists down on it and tried to break the door down. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't even dint it. she didn't like this, a prisoner in her own room. she screamed loudly and kicked it.

"Calm yourself Kimberly. You have been locked in for a reason my dear."

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell are you?" Kim span around madly, not seeing anyone in her room.

"Your General Snide."

"Sir?"

"Over here." Kim followed the voice to a small palm pilot on the desk. She picked it up and saw a speaker box on the screen. "I took the liberty of placing this in your room. See you are now a special officer of my special unit. You are to remain here in your room until tomorrow morning, where you will have your breakfast before reporting immediately to your station on level 3. There is now a fridge in your room, with a large meal in it, waiting for you. I knew you would be hungry so I took the liberty of placing it there." Kim looked round and saw a small white refrigerator.

"You like to take your liberties don't you sir?"

"Indeed I do. And tomorrow is a big day for you. Today was just for you to get a feel for your station. Tomorrow the work begins."

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"I have a room mate. Her name is Terre Jones. She didn't return last night or tonight. She has been posted to."

"Yes well she has been promoted. Don't worry of her anymore."

"But sir. Where is she?"

"On another level now."

"The basement?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"She told me sir; I was with her when she found out about her promotion. When will she be coming back here?"

"She won't be coming back to that level Kimberly. Her promotion is a permanent position. She is doing it quiet well."

"And what is she doing down there sir?"

"Just some observational work."

"Observational work on what sir?"

"Something big. That is all you need to know for now. No more questions."

"But sir with all due respect, what is she observing?"

"I said no more questions. My you are a curious one. I will see you in the morning."

"But Sir!" but the screen died and the screen dimmed. "Damn." She threw the PP (Palm Pilot) to the bed and sat down. _Please oh please say that the something big she is observing isn't the Queen! Oh Terre. I hope you are alright. _

Kim worried the rest of the night away as she ate to her hearts content and slept. Her last thoughts were of Terre as she slipped into a much needed slumber.


	6. RIP Xenomorph Queen and a new Siering?

_**Chapter 6**_

Terre moaned as she felt her arm being poked. She opened her eyes lazily to see Dan. She screamed and pulled the covers over her. Even though she was still dressed from the day before, she didn't think like it was a reflex.

"Hey! I was just getting you up."

"What are you doing in my room? How did you get into my room?"

"Wow! Relax!" He put both hands up and smiled. "You slept in. you need to get ready for work. Today is a big day."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Queen will be in surgery today."

"Erm, why?" Realising she was still clothed she got to her feet and rubbed her eyes. _Why would the Queen be in surgery?_

"Well, you of all people should know why. She is bleeding internally so we are going to open her up and try to help her."

"But...opening her exoskeleton will be life threatening. That alone would kill her!"

"Well the General doesn't seem to think that."

"The fool! He is going to kill her!"

"Well you have 30 minuets before they operate."

"DAMN!" Like a shot Terre ran to her draws, ignoring Dan and ran to her bathroom. Moments later she ran out, her hair in a clumsy bobble, a new set of clothes that were identical to the day before, black casual trousers, white work shirt and lab coat. She struggled and hopped around the room to get her shoes on and fell over, into Dan. He caught her and she blushed, yelped and jumped away. She finished putting her shoes on and opened the door. Dan came after her and found her storming around the basement. He caught up to her just in front of an empty pen. "Where the hell is the Queen! I thought you said I had 30 minuets! I still have 15!"

"They must have already started, early."

"WHERE!" she ran forwards and grabbed him by the collar, with a look of 'lie to me if you dare!'

"I will take you if you let me go." She released him and he ran, in fear she would hurt him, to the surgery room. They ran in and saw a huge window, looking down on a large metal table. The Queen was strapped down, face up with metal bolts around her neck, tail, arms and legs. She banged on the glass to get the attention of the surgeon, who was about to bring a rather nasty looking scalpel to the Queen's stomach. She wasn't struggling so she must have been pumped with drugs before hand. And that would kill her if they kept her overly sedated before they even finished!

When no one paid her any attention she looked to see a door on the far side of the room. "Terr, don't even think about it!"

"I never do!" She ran with all her might and burst through the doors. She almost jumped down the stair case and ran through the doors. She made it. The surgeon had only just brought the scalpel to the Queen's skin, not even cutting it yet. "STOP!"

"Terre? What are you doing here? This isn't your station, who brought you here?"

"That doesn't matter. HEY YOU!" Terre ran past the confused general, round the large table and didn't notice that the Queen's head followed her. She ran to the surgeon and smacked his hands. The scalpel fell to the ground and she scowled at him.

"Terre Jones! What is the meaning of this!"

"Do you want this Queen to live? Yes? Then don't you dare touch her!"

"What? Why not? We are trying to."

"Trying to kill her!" Terre stomped her foot with emphasis and put one had on her hip in a fist, and the other pointing accusingly at the general. "The protective structure of the Queen is made of a case like exoskeleton that protects her insides from tampering. It is vital that you do NOT open her exoskeleton or you will kill her from the drugging needed, or the physical stress on her body, or the mental stress on her body, or the bleeding you would cause to burn right through her, or all her vital systems shutting down, or."

"ALRIGHT! Damn it Jones we get the message. Take her back to her pen. And Jones?" Terre didn't move as she watched specialist marines flood in and unshackle the Queen before taking her away, probably to the pen. "Jones?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Well done. We would have lost her today if you hadn't stopped us. Well done."

"No problem sir. I did it for..."

"For her?" Snide cocked his eye brow and saw her grow quiet. "You wouldn't...care for it, would you?"

"No sir."

"Good. To your station Jones."

"Yes sir." Terre gladly ran to her seat in front of her panel, with the life signs of the now sleeping Queen.

In all the shouting the Queen had been watching, secretly watching like she had always done, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Which had yet to arise. But this fair haired female that had recently arrived, she was...different. How she couldn't tell from appearance. She looked just like the rest of them. But yet, she didn't. It was how she acted and how she looked at someone that was different. The dark skinned meat had looked on her like she would it, with disgust. Yet this female meat was different. She seemed to care. At first the Queen thought her to be false and wanting appeal from the others. But after the way she had come in to save her life, she knew this one was special...and could be useful. If used in the right way, this different meat could be quiet useful. She knew she had to escape and soon if she had any hope for her offspring. If she were to die, so would they. The hive doesn't survive without her, the Queen. And she felt all her female children die, like part of herself was killed too. She felt everyone of her children die, along with part of her. She felt and shared their pain as they died by the hands of these trappers. But she wouldn't take it any longer. They all thought her to be a stupid animal, a reproducing machine. Like all she did was make more of her own kind. She was also the military leader of her children and head of the hive. So she was far from stupid and far from weak. She would have her revenge for all her fallen children. She would do what ever it takes to ensure that her beautiful children survive, even if she must die in the process. They would live! She was after all a mother. What mother wants their children to die? No mother wants to sit back and let her children be picked off, one by one and dissected for the sheer reason to satisfy the trappers nerves that it was just like the last one, and was like the last and the one before that.

She was tired and knew she was running out of time. She was dying and she knew it. She had little time left and didn't think she would survive more than a week. And that was only thanks to the kind trapper.

The Queen winced and watched the kind meat look up, concern written on her face as clear as day.

Terre heard the Queen wheeze and wince with pain. She immediately looked up to check if she was alright. She looked back to the vital signs and frowned. From all the man handling she had been put through this morning, the Queen's condition had decreased to seriously hurt to close to dead. Her already failing vital systems were now close to shutting down. Her brain waves were lower than the day before, her blood flow was barely moving and she had clots forming in vital arteries and veins. The ones she had left anyway.

A single tear escaped her eye as she did the calculations. The Queen will die before the week was through.

She wondered if this Queen had once been free or born in captivity. Either way, being forced into a cage was wrong in her view. She didn't know what was worse. If the Queen had been born in isolation and never had the chance to experience freedom, in the wild with her children and without a care on some distant planet. Or if she had once been free, in the wild with her children, without a care on some distant planet, only to bee ripped from freedom into slavery, cold metallic bars and forbidden to see her children grow. Tears ran down her cheeks silently.

_People protest about Lions and tigers locked up in a pen, simply because they were fun to look at and a danger to humans. Yet here, a creature from another race is locked up for the same reasons and no one cares. No one stands up and shouts their views against it; no one holds a march or protest stand to be heard. No. everyone simply looks the other way and eats in all the crap about it 'being for the good of humanity'. Bullshit! Humanity my arse! They locked her up to rip her children apart and poke around their inners. They condemn her to a never ending labour, just for their own selfish needs. No, this was not for humanity. This has nothing to do with humanity. This was quiet frankly inhumane and immoral on so many levels. Why is it right for them to do this to her and her kind and not right for people in other countries at war with one another, to torture for information or what they want? Isn't that what is happening here? Aren't they torturing the Queen to get what they want? These Generals and Marines walk around with a clear conscious and all smug, just because they believe that this is 'for the good of humanity'. That they are heroes because they can beat up an already dying creature. I hate them. I hate them all. They should be thrown into a cell, forced into permanent agony and left there to die, because it is convenient to others needs. Then they would uproar that it isn't right. Then they would march and liberate their people. Maybe that's why they do it. Because this Queen isn't human. They think that because she can't speak or doesn't look like us, that we can do what ever the hell we like. Well I won't take this anymore. This is wrong!_

The Queen watched in pride. She could use her telepathy to hear the thoughts of whomever she pleased, her children or the meat. She had been listening to everything Terre had said and watched her cry. This meat was touching. She really, generally cared.

The Queen crawled her aching body to the side of the pen. She laid down flat, exhausted from the one meter journey and placed her back to the bars. She moved her large head until she was looking out of the pen. She growled quietly and green blood shot from her mouth. It touched the bars and simmered until there was a large hole, big enough for the meat to crawl through without the acidic blood touching her. Terre saw this and got to her feet slowly. She cautiously started to walk slowly, no faster than a crawl. She kneeled down and came close to the Queen.

Once the meat was only inches away, the Queen whimpered. Terre instantly reached forwards, without thinking and placed a hand on the Queen's skeletal head. She stroked it and began to hum to her. The Queen smirked to herself, the meat was fearless for touching her. that was good. She needed her to be fearless. The Queen caught Terre off guard and a huge tail came to life, leaving the ground and coiling around Terre's waist. Terre's hand paused and so did her humming. The Queen waited until her stroking resumed. Her humming was a little shaken, but she continued. Then the Queen started to draw her in. Bringing her tail back ever so slowly and bring the kind meat into the cage.

Terre was petrified! Her entire body was shaking along with her humming. But she didn't struggle. There was no point. If the Queen wanted to kill her, all it had to do was squeeze and the spikes of her tail would kill her, without draining any of her depleted strength. The Queen slowly brought Terre through the hole, lowering her as she did. That was to make sure she didn't get burnt by her acidic blood on the bars. Once inside the Queen summoned all her strength and sat up. She towered over the little human, still wrapped in her tail, tightly. Her head hung forward to look down on her. Terre was still quivering and shaking. She had never been so afraid in her life! Right now she needed someone like Kim to tell her she would be alright. But Kim wasn't here with her, in the pen with the Alien Queen.

Terre closed her eyes as the Queen lowered her head, coming slowly towards her. Terre heard as all the air around her was sucked up into the Queen's mouth. She winched and held her ears tightly as the Queen exhaled with a mighty screech. The high pitch roar echoed and bounced off all the walls. Soon after, swarms of Marines, including Dan and General Snide ran in, guns at the ready. The Queen ignored them and continued her wailing, blood starting to seep from the inside of her mouth, dripping off her mandibles.

If the Queen didn't stop she would literally scream herself to death. This constant screeching would put such a strain on her lungs and blood pressure and she would just keel over. Yet the onslaught of yelling didn't stop. In fact they got louder and a chorus soon began as ramped rattling and banging on the walls joined in. then she heard other screeching. It was like they were all morning a loved one who had passed over. Or where they morning a loved one, who was _about_ to pass over? The Queen kept her screeches up but her body started to sway. She finally stopped and the walls broke. Bright Green acid burnt through the walls and many smaller black heads with large teeth burst through the metal. But they didn't come out.

Terre looked round to see the Marines had aimed their weapons at the other aliens. She couldn't believe this! There were other aliens! Then it hit her. _Of course! These must be her children, the eggs that are taken away from her egg sac, these are her children. But why are they just stood there? Waiting? _

"TERRE!" Terre span her head round to see Dan, a huge plasma gun in each hand, one pointed at the Queen and the other pointed at the now open walls. "Terre get OUT of there NOW!" Terre looked from the worried Dan to the ever swaying Queen.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Her question was answered as the Queen arched her back, threw her head back and screeched again. "Stop that! You're killing yourself!" Terre wanted to do something, anything to save her. But the Queen wouldn't release her from her tight grip. The large, skeletal tail slowly pulled her towards the Queen and she placed her hands on it, scared out of her mind.

"TERRE!" Dan ran towards the Pen but stopped as a huge, black hand grabbed his shoulder. "General Snide sir, I have to get her out of there now sir!"

"You will stay here. If those miniature bastards make one move form their pens you are to lead my units to kill the bastards, understand?"

"But sir, Terre!"

"Is expendable! The Queen and my men are not! I will get her. Stay at your post!" Snide ran to the Pan and watched the drones at the wall. The were fixating at the Queen, who was still screeching. "Jones!"

Terre looked around to the General. "Stop her yelling with this!" Snide threw a tranquiliser gun at Terre and she caught it.

She moved back to facing the Queen and looked down at the small, delicate silver gun in her hands. She stared at it, both palms up and the light shining of its surface.

The Queen stopped and looked down at the fair haired meat in her tail. She lowered her head and Terre didn't look away from the gun.

Snide returned to his men and a worried Dan.

"Sir?"

"Damn it! Jones hasn't fired it yet!"

"Sir?"

"I threw Jones a trank-gun. If she doesn't use it soon she is a dead man."

"Sir! Let me go after her!"

"No damn it. Stay in your rank and that is an order!"

"Damn it." Dan filled his lungs and screamed towards the pen. "TERRE SHOOT THE DAMN BITCH BEFORE SHE EATS YOU ALIVE!"

Terre looked back at Dan. He cared about her, but obviously didn't care about the Queen. Then she noticed her. She looked up and saw the Queen was looking down at her, her head hung low as if ready for anything. Terre looked back to the gun and felt sick.

"They want me to use this...no. NO!" Terre screamed and threw the gun out of the pen and it skidded, to Dan's feet. All Dan could do was look at Terre and knew he may be looking at her for the last time. Why? Why didn't she shoot it? She will die now.

The Queen began her wailing again and threw her head from one side to the other.

Yes! She is the one. She will be perfect. She couldn't kill me and will never be able to kill my children! She would never kill them. She is not meat. As of today she will never be meat again.

As a mother now, I make the ultimate sacrifice! I will die to let my children live! I will let a new Queen lead them into freedom, a Queen that truly understands the need for freedom! Even if only one of my children live I will not have died in vain!

Terre closed her eyes as she saw the Queen finish her cries, and lower her head to face her once again. The Queen was now panting right in Terre's face. She could smell the thick, rotting blood from her mouth in her breath. Terre opened her eyes to see deep down the huge mouth of death. This was the end. At least in death she had stuck with her principles and morals. She knew she had done the right thing and didn't fear her death. At least it was better than being shot by the general for not obeying his order to shoot the Queen. At least the Queen would kill her quickly.

Terre whimpered as a long tongue slithered out of the gaping, fanged mouth before her. Once fully extended Terre saw the infamous inner mouth with all its glory, armed with many small but sharp teeth. It came close to her face and the walls came to life. The Drones spilled out of the shadows of their cells and flooded into the room. Plasma guns fired and bones were crushed, cracked, squashed and bodies striped of meat. Heads were battered, backs were snapped and limbs were scattered to the other side of the room from its original body. Blood was everywhere.

And that went for both human and Alien.

Terre however wasn't watching the stampede of Marines, clash and collide into the hordes of Alien drones. Her full attention was on the Queen's inner mouth as it came deadly close to her forehead. The shape teeth opened wide and she saw a hole open up in the centre of the mouth piece. She tried to raise her hands but the Queen's tail had coiled over them while she wasn't looking. She was being held to the floor and her hands were made useless. She was going to die.

The Queen brought its smaller set of arms at the base of her neck up from the floor and used her main arms to balance her weight. With her now free set of arms, she held Terre's shoulders tightly, holing her still.

Terre was streaming with tears. She knew death awaited her but she was still shaking with unexplainable fear. Only if you were faced with death, the mouth of death itself and the body of fear would you be able to comprehend the fright and flooding terror that now ran through Terre's veins. Her body was cold, her limbs were numb without feeling and her face was saturated in her own, salty tears of knowledge. The knowledge that she was about to die, painfully and hoped it would be quick.

Terre winced as a wet, cold sensation hit her forehead. She opened her eyes to see her worries were true. The Queen had now placed her inner mouth on Terre's forehead, the teeth pinching at her soft skin.

Then the Queen screeched again in pain, only for Terre to join her.

Many needle like shooting pains jabbed at her head and Terre screamed in agony. The chorus of both Terre's and the Queen's cries of torture were unnoticed by all in the basement. Marines and Aliens were at each others throats, knowing if they didn't win they would be killed. So far the battle was going evenly but unlike the Aliens, the humans were starting to tire. Dan and Snide were back to back, both shooting in all directions.

"Sir? They are getting the advantage. What are your orders sir?"

"In the cabinet, on the wall is a flamethrower. I will cover your back."

"Yes sir!" Dan shot another Drone in the chest, sending its bright green blood spattering through the gapping hole in the drone's chest cavity and sizzling through the floor as it landed. He jumped over it and pulled out his machete knife from his back. He sliced the head clean off another drone that was feeding of the remains of a fallen man. He reached the wall without having to kill anymore if the drones and pulled out the flamethrower. He activated it and watched the general shout to his men.

"NOW DUCK!"

Terre's entire body panged with searing jolts of pain, all from her head. The Queen was in even more pain but wasn't finished yet.

Terre felt like every bone, every blood vessel and every nerve in her body was burning. She was sweating madly and tears streamed down her face and it seemed like the pain would never end. Barely, she felt the inner mouth, that was now latched to her forehead go suddenly hard, like it was oozing something into her very head! She went into spasm as the Queen pulled back and released her.

Terre fell back and felt the tail around her waist loosen, letting her fall to the ground and her back. She panted madly, her heart beat racing a still rapid from over use. Every fibre of her being stung painfully and she couldn't move. She just about managed to open one eye through sheer grit. Upon looking out her only functioning eye she saw the Queen. She was laid in a similar fashion to Terre and even breathing like her. They were laid face to face, panting and unable to move. Tears still flooded form her eyes and made small pools on the floor.

Suddenly heard someone shout 'NOW DUCK' and she felt a harsh heat on her back, like a fire had been started near her and she had her back to it. Her eyes closed, her body finally winning her inner battle for rest. Her fatigue taking her mind's consciousness from her, leaving her world to fade into darkness. Only a strange voice could be heard as she slipped into a deep slumber.

"_Rest my daughter. Rest and live. Remember to be true to the ones who love you and never let anyone forget your place. Live, be strong and make...me...proud."_


	7. Squabbling brothers and GET OFF ME!

Chapter 7

"What time is it?" Kim tumbled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. She came back more alert and dressed in black combat trousers an a black tank top that didn't cover her stomach or her cleavage. She didn't even have time to put her hair back into a bobble as the door unlocked. Determined to get out she left her jumper that she was going to put ontop of her small top and ran out of her room. the door shut behind her and she heard it lock. "Damn General Snide! I will have to have words with him!" wearing her usual scowl she went to breakfast and her routine bowl of muesli, and to her station. Once there she saw the man she wanted to see. "General I want to have a word about...what happened to you?" Just as she had begun to talk the general had turned to face her, and she saw three claw marks run all down the left side of his face and down his neck.

"I got into a fight. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"YES Kimberly!"

"Sorry sir."

"No problem. There was just an incident this morning that needed my attention. Incidentally Dom, Joe and Brad have been relieved of their duty until further notice. You will be working alone today and probably for the rest of this week and the next."

"Are they injured sir?"

"Yes. But they will live."

"What could have happened that needed you and the marines to handle, and get injured?"

"Just a little spat. Nothing more. Now no more questions and on with your duties."

"Yes sir. Will I be here all day sir?"

"Yes Kimberly. Now get to it and here are the keys." Kimberly caught the keys in mid air.

"Keys sir?"

"They are for the cell doors. You are now entrusted with them and should have your own set soon. They belong to Brad but he won't be using them, so you have them. Good day." The General left and Kim sat in the large seat.

She wasn't stupid. A 'little spat' wouldn't have put claw marks down the general's face like he had been attacked by a large animal. And if her instincts were right, the animal was an Xenomorph. There had been a meteor crash land in the Antarctic with more then one Queen on it. one had stayed frozen and must be the one that Snide had captured but the others had defiantly escaped and made their own nests. There became an epidemic of Xenomorph nests springing up all over the globe and the Governments of the world along with all the richest men in the world had gathered in one room and planned how to kill them off before the planet was over run. They managed to kill off most of them with nuclear weapons and even an atom bomb once. But some of the governments, especially America and Japan had taken 'experimental' drones that were actually maturing Queens and made their own, controlled nest. Kim knew of the rumours of this but never thought she would ever end up working for one of the sneaky bastards that wanted to play God! And they were also keeping other alien life forms in cages. Maybe they were experimenting on Katel and Maktel too. Maybe they were just more lab rats for General snide to play about with. After all, she had heard him say he wanted Brad to beat the crap out of them, just to see how fast they heal. That is it! no one was around! She could go in there and heal them, even talk to them again and no one would know. All she needed to do was turn off the computer screen and open the door.

Kim walked over to the screens and saw that the two hunters were sleeping. She looked at the controls around the screens, looking for which ever button would release the chains. Frustrated at the lack of labels she growled and brought both fists down on the panel, smirking as the chains fell to the ground. She cringed as the sleeping hunters fell to the ground.

"I am guessing they will not be in a happy mood then." She went to the wall and was pleased to see a high tech medical kit. She pulled it free from the shelf and opened the door, turning off the computer screens as she went.

The door creaked open and shut behind her. She placed the box on the floor and ran to Katel. She turned him onto his back and looked down to see him doing something odd. His upper right mandible clicked against his lower one and she could have sworn he was smirking beneath them. She didn't get much more of a chance to ponder on it a she was grabbed by her upper arms and thrown onto her back. Maktel ran to her side and pinned her left arm and left leg while Katel did the same in her right. "Hey! Let me go right this instant! Let me GO!" she thrashed about, trying to get free but failed miserably. "LET. ME. GO!" she arched her back and tried to push up from the ground, no noticing Katel watch her breasts as they rose from the ground. She did however see Maktel make a clattering sound at Katel and receive a punch in the face. This was a mistake as in punching his older brother, he had let go of Kim's right arm. She pulled up and punched him square in the face. He stumbled backwards and she brought her now free right leg up, booting Maktel straight in the gut. He rolled back too and she got to her feet, stood in a low stance, ready for a fight! She watched as the two hunters surrounded her. Katel on her left, Maktel on her right. She faked right and made Katel come at her; she ducked back to the left and booted him in the gut. He pulled back and ran at her, mandibles flared and hissing madly. She forgot about Maktel and ran at Katel. They met and collided with a smack as Kim used her small size to her advantage and ducked under his incoming fist. She jumped up, now past his defences and brought her right hook up, square in the chin. He stumbled backwards and she didn't relent. She crouched on all fours and brought her leg round, sweeping his feet from under him. He landed on his back with a thud. She clambered ontop of him only to be back handed in the face, sending her cascading backwards. This time she landed on her back and he did the clambering. He laid on her and brought a fist to her face, busting her lip. She growled loudly and smacked him across the face. She tried to hit him again only for her hand to be caught by the wrist. He brought his fist straight down; she blocked it and held his wrist. "Care for a trade Mr Jumpy?" he flared his mandibles it the name and tried to over power her. He won and brought his first from her grasp and punched her in the nose. He pulled hi fist back and looked to see red blood on it. Her nose was bleeding but she didn't cry. Instead she brought her legs up and hooked them under his arms and around his neck. Quite alarmed he froze and she used this to her advantage. She twisted her body and popped her hips, throwing them both over so he was on his back and she was sat on him. She put her hands on his chest and moved herself out of the rather inappropriate position only to straddle him. Katel reached up and wrapped both of his huge hands around her throat, restricting her air. "Just because...I am...smaller." she brought her hands to his wrists, trying to loosen his grip. "Doesn't...mean...I am...weaker." she screamed loudly and pulled at his wrists with all her might. His eyes opened wide as she actually pulled his hands away from her throat. Holding them away from her she panted and refilled her lungs with air. "I never give up. Not even when my foe is bigger than me. So basically, you are no exception!" she stopped to get her breath back and continued. "Now look. You said you can understand me so listen. I came in here to help you and your wounds. That box behind me is a medical kit and I want to dress your wounds properly alright? So don't attack me when I am here to help you or I might just bite back! Alright!" she received a hissing growl and let him go. She got to her feet and looked to see that Maktel was stood against the wall. He had been watching the entire thing and found it all quiet amusing. They had pinned her to check she didn't have any tracers on her and was about to let her go when she punched Katel and booted him. He knew it had been a misunderstanding to their intentions but he loved that his brother had wanted to take it to her. Really Katel had been testing her, to see if she was worthy of training if they took her with them and from the sour look on Katel's face, she had proven herself worthy. To Katel's dismay. Before they had gone to sleep later that night He had managed to make Katel promise to test Kim. If she passed then Katel would have no excuse not to take her with him and couldn't refuse to take her of she proved herself. Which she had so now he had to take her with him.

Maktel watched as Kim opened the Med-Kit, mumbling about ungrateful son of a bitches and ouch my bloody nose.

She brought the box over to the still sitting Katel and took out some strange looking items.

"Hey, Mr Jumpy, I need for you to give me your arms please and please for Gods sake." She reached forwards and pulled his arms in front of him. "Stop sulking as we both know you didn't go all out on me. besides, you look like a big baby when you sulk." Katel looked away from her and to Maktel. He hissed when a cold compress was applied to his right arm.

"_She is right you know. You were sulking. But not about her beating you."_

"_Stupid Ooman female! Now I have to take her with me by my honour or be known as bad blood that lies. Damn you Maktel!" _

"_Please, you will like her. I can tell you already do."_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do to."_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do to!"_

"MY GOD! I can't understand a damn word you two are saying and _I_ _know_ you are bickering like children. Grow up! You in the corner who just stood back like a pussy and enjoyed the show, stop mocking and rubbing Katel up the wrong way. He punched you last time, and you! Katel! Don't be such an up tight bastard and don't let him get to you! I swear you two are related. Are you?" Katel nodded. "Well just be nice for Gods sake! I mean if you can't be nice to the one who cares for you; you are pretty screwed in life now aren't you?"

Kim smirked as they had both gone silent. Maktel opened the box and Kim saw him take out the exact items she had. "Am I to assume you will dress your own wounds?" Maktel nodded and sat in the corner, tending to his injuries. "As for you. Other arm, now." Katel hissed and shoved his other arm at her. She took out the antiseptic cream and took her time, oozing in onto his arm and smoothing it gently.

"So. That black fiery mark on your chest." She pointed to it and he looked down. "Is that a birthmark?" He nodded and looked away. "Please look at me. I have something important to tell you." Katel looked back to Kim and she smiled at him. He didn't know why but that smile seemed to just go through him, in a pleasant way. It was either that or the loving circular movements she made on his arms as she smoothed the cream on his arm. Maybe both but something she was doing made him smile back. His mandibles relaxed and his lower set rested against his upper tusks. She saw the improvement in his mood and smiled even more. "Nice to see you're not angry at me anymore. I think you are smiling. I like it." she blushed and looked back to his arm. He noted the blush and smiled.

_Is this ooman female...attracted to me?_

"There is a Queen. In the lower levels. I think they are holding her in the basement. Whether or not she is still there I don't know. There was an incident this morning and my superior has claw marks on his face, like an Xenomorph has had its way with him. She was dying the last time I checked though and will not recover." She squeezed more cream onto her hand and looked for another injury. She saw his wrists were badly swollen, probably from thrashing around in his chains. "Your hands?" He lifted on hand and she shifted closer to him, resting his hand on her knee. She rubbed the cream between her hands and began to massage it into his skin. "I erm. Well I don't think it is right that you are being kept here." Katel looked up. _Is this ooman about to say she will help us?_

"And well if there is anything I can do. I know you can't tell me but I will try to help if you describe it to me." He crawled towards her, onto his knees. She did the same and looked at him, focused.

"_Maktel. What should I ask her to bring us?"_

"_Remember that translator I told you about. It is in my belt. They took it somewhere. Just tell her to get that and then we can just tell her what to do next. Good look in playing charades."_

"_Pauk-de!" _

"You two wouldn't be arguing again, would you?" Katel looked back to Kim and took a deep breath. Ok, this wouldn't be hard. All he had to do was tell her to get Maktel's belt and bring the translator device. The device itself looked like a smooth pebble with buttons that slotted into a hunter's wrist armour. All he had to do was describe it.

Katel opened his eyes and began. He made a small ball, like he was cupping something.

"Is it, small?" he nodded. He rubbed his hands together, flat.

"Is it flat?" he nodded again and looked to the wall. He pointed to the panel. "it looks like a panel?" he shuck his head and pointed again.

"It is on a wall?" once again he shuck his head. "erm, bright, blue, buttons." He nodded frantically making her stop. "Buttons, it has buttons?" he nodded again. He used the end on his clawed finger to draw a circle in the ground. "It's a circle?" he nodded. "Small, flat, has buttons and is a circle. Like a remote control?" he nodded and pointed to his belt. "You want me to get you a belt?" he shook his head. He looked to the empty tube and pointed at it, he cupped it in his hands like before. Then he put it in his belt. "It's in a belt?" he nodded and put the tube down. "Who's belt?" Me smirked and pointed to Maktel and then made the small circle sign again. "The smallest one?" he nodded and smirked over to a hissing Maktel.

"_Laugh it up Katel! But I will tell her allsorts of things once she gets the translator, like how you were staring at her milk glands earlier?"_

"_You wouldn't dare?" _

"Alright, I have established that you hiss when you are arguing and that is all you two seem to do. I will get the, what-ever-it-is and be right back." Kim got up only to feel a strong hand on her shoulder and turned. Katel bowed his head to her and she smiled back. _Wow, that's twice I have smiled today. Terre would be proud. _

Kim bowed her head to him and left for the next room. She rummaged like a mad thing until she found two, large metallic belts. She took the smaller one and searched until she found a pouch. She opened it up and found a dark metal like pebble with red buttons and was smooth to the touch. She tidied the room up to hide her little intrusion and re-entered the cell. "Look what I have. Is this it?" Katel beamed as he saw she had gotten the right item. He quickly took it from her and fiddled with the buttons. He clipped it to his belt and looked to her.

"Hello Kim. Nice punch." He smiled as she became gob smacked.

"So that thing is like a communicator."

"More of a translator but yes."

"So. Now you can talk." She smiled sweetly and walked towards him. She then sprang at him and pushed him to the ground. She pinned him beneath her and sat on him. "Now you are going to tell me why the hell you jumped me when I came in here!"

"Well little Ooman female. My brother and I were checking that you didn't have a tracer on you before we allied with you."

"Then why the hell did you try to beat the hell out of me after you saw I wasn't bugged then hum?" He struggled but she brought her hands flat on his chest, pushing him back.

"I enjoyed it!"

"What? Why the hell would you enjoy fighting like that! I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"That made you all the more fun to spar with."

"Spar? You are weird you know that?"

"I find you strange also ooman."

"Alright, stop calling me ooman. I don't call you crab face like the others do."

"But you call me Jumpy."

"_Mr _Jumpy actually. But I see your point. I won't call you jumpy anymore if you don't call me ooman. You know my name so use it. Got it?"

"Very well _Kim._"

"And what did you mean by allied with me?"

"If you get off me I will tell you."

"I don't trust you!" Katel roared and flared his mandibles.

"Disrespectful ooman!" he arched his back and threw her off him to the side. Maktel knew a temper tantrum when he saw one. He quickly intervened and grabbed Kim, taking her out of his brother's reach. He then pulled the translator from his brother's belt and attached it to his.

"Kim. I am Maktel. My brother has anger management issues."

"That is one way or putting it."

"Well we need your help and that alone makes you important, and that infuriates my brother."

"Well he can back off before I make him!" she pulled against Maktel's grasp on her arm towards a hissing Katel.

"NO! Please Kim. Listen to me."

"Humph! What!"

"You are just as short tempered as my brother!"

"Get on with it damn it!"

"Well. We need to escape this place."

"Obviously. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. You."

"Me? What do you want me to do?" Kim relaxed and pulled her arm back. She crossed her arms and scowled, as she usually did.

"All we have been left with are our hanging clothes and masks. They even took our sandals. We need you first to locate our armour and weapons. Then return with them and leave the door open and our chains off. On your way out, disable the controls well and truly so they can not active anything in this room."

"Then when the son of a bitches walk in, you will jump them and beat them down before escaping."

"Exactly. But you can't be here when we make our move, be close or even down the hall or something. I think I remember there being a hall out there."

"Yes, the hall is just before the door that leads to here. If I find where they keep your things today, I will bring them to you tomorrow and the next day you run for it."

"Yes. And be unarmed when we leave or by our honour we must kill you. Only unarmed pray will be spared."

"You would kill me?" Maktel looked to Katel who was leaned against the wall. He unclipped the translator and threw it over the room to Katel. He caught it and clipped to his belt.

"You will not be killed, or left behind..."

"What exactly do you mean by not left behind?" Kim leaned with on shoulder against the wall and raised one eyebrow.

"You healed our wounds. You are also aiding our escape, so you will be considered honoured pray. If unarmed when we escape, our laws allow us to take you with us."

"You mean to your ship, and into space?"

"The little ooman catches on at last."

"Don't be an ass with me. but why do you want to take me with you?"

"I must on my honour. I did enjoy sparing with you but there was a purpose behind it. You held your own against me, a trained hunter. So you are worthy pray. But you also showed respect for us on our first meeting, not regarding your own safety in unchaining us and healing our wounds. We, as you would say, owe you one. So I have made a deal with my brother and we have conversed over it. when we leave. You will be going with us. Whether you, or we like it or not."

"What if I didn't want to be scooped like some poor little, helpless damsel in distress and carted off with two strangers that I don't know or trust. Well, I trust Maktel. But I sure as hell don't trust you!"

"Well that's just too bad." He opened his arms and smirked evilly, growling. "Because I am the one who will be caring for you once we leave. My brother has a mate so he will be going a separate route us once we leave this planets orbit. We have a ship each so you will accompany me as he leaves to his mate and unborn pup."

"I am NOT going anywhere with you!"

"That's what you think ooman!" Maktel, sensing and almost suffocating on the tension, stepped between them and took the translator. But not before sending Katel a glare and a comment.

"_Nice social skills brother. Way to giving her the news Katel!"_

"_You know I do not want this!"_

"Kim." He took her shoulders in a strong grip and forced her to face him. "We need your help to do this. My brother is a very, proud hunter. He is not as open as I am about needing help."

"That's why you have a mate and he doesn't I guess. Because he is insensitive!" Kim smirked evilly past Maktel and to Katel, who was hissing madly and flaring his mandibles wide.

"Well I have often told him that myself but a brother can do only so much."

"Yeah, I see. Well I will not be going with Katel or anyone, anytime soon for that matter! But I will help you. I was always going to help you. As I have already said, I do not agree with you being kept here."

"Then do as you said you would. Find our items today, bring them tomorrow and we leave the day after...with you."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that. I will be no where near you when you leave. I will be at the other side of the base, in bed. I will wish you all the best though. And I hope you find your mate. And I really hope that Mr Grumps gets a life and solves his attitude problem!"

"Yeah...well we will see you tomorrow. You shouldn't spend too long with us or your superiors will get suspicious."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, with your stuff hopefully."

"I have no doubt in your abilities."

"Thank you and I hope you escape. Do me a favour though."

"Yes?"

"There are three men, four actually. Two black. One has a scare and the two white are either weedy or covered in tattoos. Beat them for me will you?"

"I will." Both the Yautja laughed loudly at her request. Kim knotted her eyebrows as all she heard was a lot of clattering and clicking mandibles. "My brother and I were laughing. You looked confused."

"I was a little."

"_A little?" _

"Katel do not be disrespectful. She is our friend."

"Tell him he is an arsehole who doesn't know how to treat people and I really don't like him."

"We can understand ooman. We just cannot speak it."

"_Tell her I think she is a filthy, unworthy little ooman female that should be with her mother, learning how to talk to her betters with respect!"_

"I will do no such thing Katel!"

"What did he say!"

"Nothing of importance. Now go. Until tomorrow Kim."

"Until tomorrow. Bye." Kim walked out slowly, kicking the med-kit slightly to the side, so they could still use it if they needed. She opened the door and closed it, casting a quick glance to Katel. Who surprisingly was looking right at her. They both opened their eyes wide at being caught and scowled before looking away.

"_You will so be her mate one day."_

"_How will I if I am free, to hunt as I please, while she is here on this backwater planet? You heard her. I don't have to take her with me as she refuses."_

"_She will come with us. She just needs to think about it. We can still persuade her."  
"You mean, YOU can still persuade her. Leave me out of it."_

"_Fine. But it is you she will be going with."_

"_Damn."_

"_I saw you."_

"_What?" _Katel sat on the floor, knees up and looking at his brother who was sat in a similar fashion.

"_I saw you, looking at her."_

"_You forget one or the first things we are taught as young bloods. Never take your eyes off your enemy."_

"_Yeah. Sure. You were looking at her to make sure that she didn't catch you off guard. Does that go for when you were looking at her milk glands too?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_What? No come back? Brother I do believe I have you."_

"_It was a mistake. I was wondering what she was doing. That is all."_

"_Sure. And the fact that I could smell, arousal in your scent and you started to pump out a little musk, had absolutely nothing to do with it?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Once again. I win. You like her and she likes you. Did you notice her blush earlier?"_

"_Yes, but it was most likely nothing."_

"_Oh really? And the fact that she was staring at you too had nothing to do with it? or that her body temperature went up slightly as she touched your arms?"_

"_We had been fighting only moments before. So she was hot."_

"_You thought she was hot?"_

"_You know what I meant. Do not twist my words to prove your own suspicions. That are wrong."_

"_Sure they are. And you are not in denial."_

"_Why could I hear sarcasm in your voice brother when you spoke the truth?"_

"_Never mind. Get your rest brother."_

"_You believe me don't you? I don't feel anything for Kim."_

"_Its Kim now is it?"_

"_Shut up!" _

"_I thought you wanted me to talk to you."_

"_Go to sleep before I put you to sleep!"_

"_3 to Maktel. Katel 0." _

The Hunters slept. They would need their strength for the day ahead of them. As they had _no_ intention of waiting a full day once they had their weapons and armour. They would leave straight away and Kim would be there. After all, she would be the one bringing them their weapons. So she would have no choice as they take her with them. That is why Maktel didn't argue with her as she said that she would be in bed, at the other side of the base. Because she wouldn't. He knew after her very long spat with Katel that she wouldn't be willing to go with him. Especially after the _wonderful_ way that Katel had told her. So he lied to get her to come near enough to them for them to grab her and run for it.


	8. Nerd OO! Useful nerd!

**_Chapter 8_**

Kim walked out of the cell, locking it and turning the screens back on. She left quickly and rummaged through the next room. she only found the two belts again and no armour. _If I were a stuck up general who thought he was indestructible, without a care in the world, where would I hide the one thing that would turn the tables into the tired hunters curt. A safe perhaps? _Kim eyed a steel door with numerous locks on it. she smirked knowing this was just up her ally. She was after all a computer expert and could hack, lock, decode, enter and leave any system and any computerized object without a sweat or a trace. She opened up the panel and grinned at the primitive punch code security pad in front of her. _5 minuets and I will have this baby open without detection. _She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the buttons. If the armour was behind this door, then it would be checked and monitored. So some of the buttons would be more warn than the others. Se smiled, feeling bigger dips in 5 of the 16 buttons on the panel. That meant she had 20 different combination to choose form and after the first 3, she would be detected. She could afford to trial and miss. Foot steps alerted her and she dropped to her feet and rolled under the table. She lifted herself up the body of the table and had her ands and feet in each corner, so she had her back to the underneath of the table, hidden from view.

In walked a tall, skinny man with ruffled brown hair, glasses, a white lab coat and a pocket guard. _Nerd...OO! Useful nerd! _

The 'nerd' pushed his glasses up his nose and slowly pressed the keys on the pad. Kim smirked, memorising the combination and then ducking from view as he disappeared into the room. Kim waited a full 15 minuets until he left, ticking a clip board in his hands. She almost fell from her hiding position as he mumbled something.

"Now to the basement and that Jones girl." She held her breath until he left, waited 5 minuets, just to be sure and lowered from the underside of the table. She clambered out and ran to the door.

_If I can just see if the hunter's stuff is in here I can try and follow that nerd guy and find out what has happened to Terre. He said Jones and unless there is more than one person on this base with that name, then something, that happened this morning, involved her. _

She retyped the code into the wall and it opened effortlessly. Kim ran in and smiled madly as the only things that occupied the room were strange looking metal plates that looked to go over various parts of your body. She saw a huge, chunky glove with small metal plates covering the knuckles. It looked to weight a ton, especially since it had some sort of bulky wrist guard. She ran her fingers over it and jumped as part of the guard opened up and ejected a smaller wrist piece. Out of pure curiosity she retrieved it and slipped it over her own wrist. Only to feel it tighten and adjust to her left wrist. She walked over to a mirror to see how it looked...to not see how it looked. Kim's mouth dropped wide open as she gawked at...nothing. She waved her hand in front if the mirror and couldn't see anything in the mirror. Now she had heard the rumours about the 'Predators' and their abilities to vanish. But this was unbelievable. She was invisible.

"Terre!" Kim smirked evilly as she realised she could go down to the lower levels without detection. She replaced everything other than the cloaking bracelet and ran out of the door, shutting it on her way out.

Kim ran past people, amazed that they didn't even blink as she ran past them. She soon caught up with the person she had dubbed 'Nerd' and tip toed behind him. She followed him into the escalator and through a long hall. They came to an open room and she had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gagging. The entire place rank with rotting flesh and corpses. And just to make her feel just that little bit worse, rotting flesh and corpses littered the floor.

Kim's eyes opened wide as she saw that the bodies were not only human, but Alien too. Masses of black, rotting Alien bodies had been heaped into one large pile and their Green blood was sizzling at the air, adding to the stench. She watched 'Nerd' walk over to someone she recognised straight away. General Snide.

"General sir?"

"Ah. Bollemy. She is right over here." Kim silently followed the general and Bollemy to the centre of the room. Then she gasped to herself.

In the very middle of the room was a huge cage. It stood as tall as a building, a tall building, and as wide as a small park. But in the cage was what caught her attention. Sprawled out on the floor was a blonde haired woman. Her face was hidden beneath her hair as it cloaked her face. But she still recognised her. _Terre!_

"Sir? Why is Jones in the Queen pen? And where is the Queen?"

"The Queen has been moved to be disposed of. If not, her blood would have rotten he floor away.

"DISPOSED OF! But without her."

"Calm yourself! She died and we did everything we could of to help her. But we failed and she died. She didn't half go out with a yell though. My headache went to a migraine in seconds."

"She just...died?"

"No, she summoned her army to take out 153 of my men first. But yes, she just died. She didn't even manage to finish killing her last victim. Which brings us to Miss Jones here. The Queen tried to eat her no doubt, but died before she could finish her off. I tell you it was the weirdest way to eat her I have ever seen. But she is alive and just shocked we think. We haven't dared moved her because we don't know how damaged she is. That is why you are here. You are gonna go straight in there, give her a physical, medical or what ever you damn walking degrees do and tell me what the damage is. And if we can move her yet."

"Now sir?"

"No Bollemy, I just told you I wanted you to go for the hell of it. OF COURSE I MEANT NOW! GET TO IT!"

"Yes sir!" Kim ran after Bollemy and stood back as he went into the cage. He shouted back after about 10 minuets of constant prodding and rolling her over to her side and back. "She is alive sir. No broken bones but may have a concussion. There are eight points of entry left on her forehead. She will not have a scar but will have one hell of a hang over when she wakes up."

"Anything else?" Kim, the general and Bollemy turned to see a man rush in as he asked the question. "Is she alright?" Kim had to smile as she looked over the new man. He was tall, had no shirt on (meow!) big blue eyes and a strong chin. His army uniform consisted of his combat trousers and boots, not to mention the huge plasma riffle like gun over his shoulder.

"Dan, let the man tell me first before you interrupt."

"Sorry sir."

"Well Sirs, there might be a concussion and she will feel the need to vomit, continuously for a few hours once she wakes up. But other than that she got off pretty luck I would say. I mean, the Queen did try to kill her so to say she will just be sick for a while; I say she is damn lucky. Sir."

"Well then get her out of there and get her to the infirmary!" Dan barked and ran to Bollemy, helping the sleeping body that was Terre off of he ground. Kim followed them as they took her to the medical wing and the female doctors dressed her into medical robes. They put a huge sanitary pad on her head to help her heal the still bleeding cuts on her forehead. She looked like she had had brain surgery. Kim sat on the side of her bed once the doctors left to let her sleep and stroked her head. Terre stirred slightly but fell back to sleep.

"You better get better you hear me damn it. who will I argue with if you don't?" Kim smiled at her and held back the urge to laugh. "So miss stubborn, I should have known that you were stupid enough to stand up to a Queen. So you took her on did you? Good for you. I am just glad you survived it. Damn why did you have to be moved down there? Why did I let you, no, tell you to go down there? Well if you have any sense you will not be going down there again. I bet you go back." She giggled and brushed a stray lock from Terre's face. "Well I have been good while you were fighting the mother of all ugly asses. I smiled twice today, twice! And over the same guy. Well, I think he classes as a guy. I wish I could tell you what I have been up to Terre. And how I have been offered a one way ticket to outer space. To hunt and explore with this real, strong and powerful man. He can even over power me! I have never met anyone stronger than me until I met him. He doesn't really like me, but I don't like him either. But that doesn't mean I am not attracted to him." Kim laughed and couldn't help but imagine how Terre would react. Over the moon she supposed. And would probably tell her to 'go for it'. "Well I will help them escape from their confines and tomorrow I will take them their weapons. Part of me wants to go with them, but I couldn't leave you here now can I? And I don't know Katel very well so I cant just get up and go, off impulse. That would be risky. Katel is his name by the way. Well I should leave and let you rest. I am glad you are alright you stubborn Yankee mule. Well, 'till I see you next." Kim slowly pulled away from her best friend and made her way reluctantly from the medical wing, back to her station. Luckily for her, no one had come to check on her and didn't interrupt her as she slipped back into the safe door, replacing the cloaking wrist band. She couldn't resist and turned everything off again and opened the door silently. She looked in through the gap and saw that both Katel and Maktel were laid quiet comfortably on the ground. She ignored Maktel and crawled over to Katel. So she didn't see Maktel look up at her.

Kim kneeled next to him and watched him sleep. She found herself breathing in sync with his chest. Rising and falling deeply. She leaned forward, lowering her face to look at his, closed her eyes and whispered to him. "Tomorrow I will bring you your weapons and armour. I hope you smile at me again. And I hope you find yourself a mate. I didn't mean to insult you, a lot; by saying you were insensitive and couldn't get a mate. I am sorry. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you." She opened her eyes to meet two large amber ones, which were open and smirking at her." she sat up slowly, making no sound. However he sat up with her and kept their faces close to each other.

"No problem." Kim said cautiously, not to give away her surprise.

"Do you watch every male you are attracted to? Or just the strong ones?"

"I wasn't staring." She whispered to not wake up Maktel, who was already awake. But he pretended to sleep so Katel didn't know he was watching.

"Yes you were, I saw you. And you only denied watching me. You didn't deny being attracted to me." his smirk grew larger as she blushed, but scowled.

"Don't let it go to your head. I only like that you are stronger than me." she paused and sat down, her legs curled around her and her long braided hair falling forward to make a black veil on each side of her face. "I have never met anyone who can over power me before. Nothing more. And I am not attracted to you, I admire you."

"Really?" he smirked, going closer to her.

"Really." She also smirked, closing the gap between them too.

"So you would feel nothing if I were to do this?" He leaned forward and opened his mandibles slightly. They gently ran over her face and brushed against her cheeks. She closed her eyes and basked in the warm fuzzy feeling. This wasn't kissing like she knew it, but assumed it must be kissing how he knew it. Kim turned her head to one side and brushed her lips, softly across his lower right mandible. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes glazed slightly with desire. "Anything?"

"I don't know. do that again and I will tell you." He clattered, laughing slightly and leaned in again.

"_Please Katel! I can smell your musk from over here! Wait until you have her alone on your ship and then take her. Please don't put me through your courting of her."_ the two pulled away instantly and Kim stood up. Katel jumped up too and took her arm before she could go.

"Will you be coming with me?"

"I thought you didn't want me to come?"

"I may have changed my mind. Will you?"

"I would like to but."

"That is good enough for me." he pulled her into a tight embrace and brushed his lower mandibles over her forehead. She leaned up and kissed his right lower mandible and then the left.

"See you tomorrow."

"I will wait for you." Kim left and Maktel smirked at Katel. _"Not a word you or I will beat you myself!"_

"_I didn't say anything."_ Maktel smirked to himself but couldn't resist. _"I will wait for you."_

"_Damn you!" _After more teasing from Maktel, they fell to sleep but only after Katel threatened a form of torture if he didn't give up.

Kim however didn't sleep much that night. Her general came and dismissed her and she skipped all the way to her room. But she soon grew sad. She had finally found the one who could send her blood boiling and her senses wild, only for him to be from outer space and for him to leave the day after tomorrow. Well no matter. She dreamt of the here and now and couldn't help but smile like a giddy little school girl with a crush. She had never felt this way before. Sure she had been arguing with him earlier, but it had been an act. To be honest, she had enjoyed rolling around on the floor with him too.

But little did she know that Katel had purposely cut her off so that he could take her with him the next day. She wasn't at all pleased when he surprised her either...


	9. What a day high heels and PUT ME DOWN!

_**Chapter 9**_

A:N, wow I have never had so many reviews on one story. Maybe that's because I am still new to this site? Oh well I just really love the reviews! Just so that you know, this chapter is going to be a long one so read it when you have the time because it will be longer than the last chapters. You will see for yourself.

Well I hope you enjoy.

On with the Story!

Kim spat out her toothpaste into the sink and smirked to herself as the alarm when off. The alarm she had went off twice, first for her and second to tell her it was time to get Terre's lazy ass out of bed. She had a shower and washed her hair in its braided dreadlocks. She walked over to her wardrobe and a very naughty idea hit her.

_Katel leaves tomorrow, today will be the last time I see him. I should give him a sight to remember me by. Oh this is going to be so much fun!_

Kim went through her entire wardrobe and found what she was looking for. At the welcoming dinner that you first went to once hired to work in this place, she had been required to wear a certain outfit that she had every intention on wearing today. She walked over to her mirror fully dressed and looked over her appearance. She looked from her feet upwards. Her high heel, black shoes were flawlessly polished. Her see-though tights showed off her shapely legs with a tint of black and her knee length, smart/casual black skirt shaped her waist perfectly. Then she checked her shirt. It looked like a long sleeved, white work shirt but had ruffles of frills from her collar, down the sides of her buttons to the bottom of the shirt. She had the top button open, making her long neck visible. In a word, she looked hot. Yet she wasn't revealing anything to do it. unlike most of the women she had met, Kim didn't associate looking attractive to wearing as little as possible and wearing as much make-up as you can. In fact Kim never wore any make-up. She had always said if you are beautiful then it should be because you are naturally pretty, not because you cake orange foundation and plaster bright red lipstick to your face.

Kim waited for the familiar click of the door and left to the mess hall. She blushed as everyone in the hall, especially the male marines, stared at her with shock. Well she tried to tell herself it was shock but she couldn't put the randy looks completely to the back of her mind. She ate her muesli and eagerly left to her station.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she had never felt as nervous. She opened the final door to feel the urge to run away. Inside the room was none other than Brad.

"Kimmy Pie? Is that you?"

"No, it's the frikkin Easter bunny."

"More like Playboy Bunny. I never knew you could look hot." Brad smirked friskily at her and stood up. He was wearing his usual combat trousers and a green army shirt with a pocket on his left peck. "And you do look hot." Kim scowled as his grey eyes traced over her shirt. "But there is always room for improvements. Like for example." He walked straight up to her and Km stood her ground. "A little bit of cleavage wouldn't hurt."

"Don't even think about it." He smirked at the threat and chuckled mockingly. He reached forwards and undid the first two buttons. She pulled back and raised her fists. "Never try that again or I will."

"Or you will what? Spank me? please do." He came at her again and she ducked round him. not liking how much her high heels were slowing her movements. "Come on Kimmy Pie. We are all alone. And it is gonna stay that way, all day. No one will know if we have a little...fun."

"Back off!" Kim backed against the cell door, feeling intimidated by Brad. She was after all in very flimsy clothing and Brad, from the way he had undone her two buttons before she had chance to pull back, was obviously a master at undressing woman in flimsy clothing.

"You know what Kimmy Pie? I don't think I will." He too a menacing step towards her and she pressed her back up against the wall as much as she could. He had blocked her off from any other way of escape, so she was trapped between him and the door. _The door! _As Brad took another step she looked to her right. The panel was right next to her and so was the button that opened the door. Brad came inches from her and she brought her fist down on it, stumbling backwards as it opened.

Katel and Maktel had been woken up by the arguing from outside and looked up to see two humans enter. One female who looked to be falling over herself backwards and a male, who looked to be stalking the female.

"Kimmy Pie. Why don't you want to play with me?"

"Back off you sick son of a bitch!"

"Oh I love it when you talk rough. Do you like it rough Kim? Do you want me to be rough with you." He laughed evilly as she backed backwards, fear taking control. Then Brad saw a large shadow stand behind her. Kim shuddered until she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She was about to panic when she heard a dangerously low growling and hissing over her shoulder.

"K K Katel?" she smacked herself mentally for letting her voice shake so badly but relaxed as the two hands gently squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"KIM! You didn't put their chains back on before you left yesterday!" Brad turned to run but Maktel appeared between him and the open door. He pulled his marine machete knife out to strike him but Kim leapt forwards, brought her fists together and swung them down, directly to the back of his neck. Maktel then reached forwards and took the knife from Brad's hands as it started to slip in his fingers. "Why you little bitch!" He span round but Kim felt Katel push her shoulder to one side and launch past her.

The huge Yautja warrior collided with the unsuspecting human and crushed him beneath his wait as they hit the floor with a thud. Katel brought a fist into the air and beat Brad's face mercilessly, blood erupting from the human's nose, mouth and even his eyes. Kim had to run forwards and try to pull Katel off of Brad before he killed him.

"KATEL! Stop it!"

"But he wanted to defile you! That is one of the greatest crimes there is! To try to force yourself on a female is dishonourable and must be justified!"

"Oh he will get his 'reward' later but do not kill him. He isn't worth it Katel!" Katel stopped his onslaught of powerful punches and simply stared down at the bloody pulp.

"You are right. He is an unworthy ooman and not fit to be pray. Filthy little ooman male!"

"Oh I get it. I can't touch Kim because you are screwing her. Is that right Kim? Do you prefer to hump aliens to your own race?"

"Insolent ooman! How dare you!" Katel raise his fist again but felt Kim wrap both hands around it. He stopped and roared in the oomans face before standing to his feet. "You better have a good reason for stopping me!" Katel barked at Kim, she scowled back.

"I won't talk to you if you talk to me like that! And I think I should be the one who gets to have revenge, don't you?"

"But it should be the male that avenges the female."

"I am not weak damn it!" Kim stormed past him and gripped the bloody Brad by the neck. "And Katel? I can fight my own battles thank you very much!" she pulled him over to the wall and manually clasped the shackles over his wrists and feet. she turned back to the two hunters or Predators as the humans called them and left Brad to hang there on the wall, in pain. She saw the knife in Maktel's tight grip and ready to be used. "Back to business, you want your weapons now?"

"Yes." Katel answered since he was the one wearing the translator.

"I will be right back, and keep him quiet." Kim stormed out of the room and an angry rage.

"_What's her problem? All I tried to do was punish the male for trying to take her against her will."_

"_So can you imagine how embarrassed and frustrated she must be?"_

"_She still shouldn't take it out on me damn it. All I tried to do was."_

"_Protect your mate?"_

"_Do not start this again! I am not in the mood for it!" _Katel hissed and Maktel simply clattered his upper mandibles in amusement.

"_But you know when we take her with us, as soon as she returns; you will have to decide whether to take her as your mate or just your pupil. I would prefer you to."_

"_I know all too well what you would prefer and it is NOT going to happen!"_

"_So you are only going to train her? So, what will you teach her? Or did you start your training with her last night when I had to tell you to watch your musk?"_

"_Brother. If I were you I would shut your mandibles before I rip them from your face!" _

"_Very well. But I will say one more thing."_

"_Careful of your words brother." _

"_If you were to choose her as your mate, you would have made a fine choice. She did after all state that she wanted to fight her own battles, so she is a fighter as we have already seen. And she is a strong female."_

"_She is strong. I had to actually try when I fought her. She almost over powered me. Almost."_

"_And she told you she found that attractive."_

"_I thought you said you would say one more thing? That was two."_

"_Very well. Well here is the moment of truth. Here she comes." _

Both Yautja warriors look to the door as they here the clip clop of Kim's high heels approaching...

With Kim a few minuets previously.

Kim stormed out of the room and an angry rage. She growled to herself as she walked straight next door to the locked safe door. _What? Does he think I can't defend myself? I could have beaten him myself If he hadn't have jumped in first! I can't believe he thought I couldn't get my own revenge and that I would need **him** to 'protect' me. Male swine! Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself. He is so quick to forget that** I** beat him in the cell. Test or not, I won!_ Kim grunted and pressed the code into the door. She had checked that there was no one about before she entered and walked into the safe room. She continued her mental rant as she gathered up the Predators things._ He thinks he is sooo tough! Well if he really was all that, then why does he need me, a** female**_ _to help him escape? And to get his things for him? It wasn't him who snuck around and hacked into the safe, or retrieved his little translator. I think I liked it better when I couldn't understand what he was saying. He can't offend me with clicks and hisses. Now I can understand him he's a pain in the arse!_

"_But he wasn't an arse to you last night..." _a voice in her head reminded her and she shrugged it off. _"Stupid son of a bitch probably thought he could use me for his own enjoyment. That would explain the sudden change from ooman to Kim in about a day. He goes all out to hurt my feelings, and my body in the morning and by evening he is all will you come with me. Well I am not going to be fooled by that asshole! It is clear that he doesn't believe in my abilities or in me in general and never has. God what is this stuff made out of? It's so light. _

Kim finished loading herself up with everything, making her into a walking pack mule. _Well let's see how he likes it when I tell him there is no way in hell that I m going with him tomorrow. Let's see how he likes it when I am at the other side of the base tomorrow morning, sleeping in because, would you know, my alarm miraculously didn't go off! I wonder how that will happen. Oh yeah! let that be a lesson to the insensitive bastard! Let that rain on his bonfire! Will you come with me? Not on your Nelly! To think I had the guts to lower my pride to him and he used me like that, and has the ordascity to act like a jerk the next day! The only reason all this happened is because of him. To think I got dressed up for him. Humph. Well we will see who has the last laugh when I waltz in there, drop their stuff before them, turn around and walk off. HA! Up yours your sexist bastard!_

Kim was still scowling furiously when she walked back in. she dropped all the armour on the floor like she 'said' she would and watched them put their things on. She couldn't help but look on in awe as the plates of metal seemed to come to life as their owners touched them. She watched Maktel though. She had no intention on making even the smallest eye contact with Katel.

Once they were fully dressed she looked to see they even had their sliver, metallic masks on. Their armour was also this colour and had a strange symbol on the front of their chest armour. It was a circle with what looked to be a backwards C, a dot in the middle and a squiggle beneath the entire thing. Like a but longer and bigger.

"Alright. Well you don't need_ me_ anymore so I will be on my way. I hope you get back home and have no hard feelings to the pricks of our race that tend to be the majority. And I hope you find your mate Maktel." She turned around and began to storm off.

"_Katel! Now!" _ Just as she reached the door she heard large foot steps behind her, like someone was running. She turned just in time to see Katel, the taller of the two, run past her. She wasn't going to make a fuss but as he did, he reached out with one arm and scooped her onto his shoulder. Her stomach on his shoulder, facing behind him and her legs flailing close to his face. She struggled and screamed but Katel just ignored her.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Remember when I said that I have to take you with me on my honour?"

"Yes?" she whimpered as they ran very quickly down the hall. Too quickly by human standards yet neither Yautja seemed to tire or even break a sweat.

"I meant it. Welcome to our Clan."

"KATEL! You put me down this INSTANT!"

"Yes, I am _really_ going to put you down because you _ask_ me too."

"DAMN YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I hope you are not always this loud. I would hate to have to get used to this level of volume."

"IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I WILL."

"Scream a little louder? Because that is all you can do to me. Now shut up and stop your futile struggling. It is starting to get on my nerves." Kim was about to say and what are you going to do about it when they came to a metal door, which Katel booted clean off its hinges. _Never mind then..._

Alarms started to ring in her ears and she growled.

"Can those alarms be any louder? Grrr!" Kim, starting to feel slightly sick from the constant swaying of her body as Katel ran, placed her palms on his shoulder blades and pushed herself up to see over his shoulder. She lost her grip as the Predators suddenly ducked round a corner. "Ouch. Can you be a little gentler with me as you KIDNAP ME!"

"Quiet! We are going to cloak and we need to be swift. And **_silent_**."

"And why the hell should I do as you say? You are after all taking me hostage!" Katel growled and dropped Kim so she fell to the ground, landing on her bum with a nasty sounding bump. "Ah!"

"Listen ooman and listen well. Once we are of this Gods forsaken backwater planet of yours, you will be my pupil and if persuaded, I a _very_ harsh master. Do not give me reason to be a hard teacher and be quiet!" Katel became silent as Kim's green orbs grew cold and distant.

"...Ooman... You called me ooman..." Katel cringed inside as he saw the hurt in her face.

"Just..." He struggled to form words for a moment. The feeling of betrayal was clear in her emerald eyes. It chocked him at first. "Be quiet and we can talk about it later." Like ordered Kim grew silent and didn't put up a fight as Katel lifted her back into the same position on his shoulder. He then turned his cloaking device on in his wrist armour in sync with his brother.

They ran down the hall and she looked up to see Maktel behind her, and whispered to him.

"I know you don't have the translator on so I don't expect you to answer me." Katel listened to the conversation that he was probably not meant to hear. "Please Maktel. You are the kind one. I can tell you are the compassionate one." Katel screwed his face up and had to try hard not to let his lower mandibles flare open in rage.

_He is the kind and compassionate one? And what am I? Cruel and emotionless? Pauk ooman female! Why do you hurt me so..._

Katel stopped his thoughts as she continued. "Please. I beg you. Please, don't let him take me with him. Please. I freed you both because I do not believe in you being kept against your will. But that is what Katel is about to do. He is about to take and keep me against my will, like a prisoner. I don't want to be like you were back there, in chains. The chains don't have to be physical but they will be there. I can't leave! I don't believe in what they did to you. That's why I helped you. Don't let him take me please."

"_I can not help you Kim. By his honour he must take you with him and it is partially my doing that forced his hand in taking you."_

"_I wish she could understand you." _Katel had turned the translator off as he had no desire to talk to Kim anytime soon.

"_Brother! You heard?"_

"_I heard everything. She thinks I am a monster..."_

"_She will not think that way once you get her off this mud ball. She will see a better way of life and she will thank you."_

"_I wish I thought like you did brother. For she doesn't." _

Kim didn't like the clicking conversing between Maktel and Katel. She could only hope that Katel hadn't heard her and that Maktel was trying to help her.

"_She will have a change of heart brother. She is strong."_

"_I am not stupid brother. I will not like the many years to come in her company. I know it."_

"_Just wait and see. I can see the same fire in her eyes that burns in yours brother. The Gods themselves destined this meeting. For your and Kim's meeting. She is only hurt because you called her ooman. Just keep your anger in check and she will warm up to you."_

"_So all you want is to play match maker do you!" _ Katel stopped and span round to face Maktel. Luckily they hadn't come near anyone yet, despite their swift running. Kim could only hope this argument was in her favour of leaving as she couldn't understand the Predators native tongue.

"_Brother. You know it is more than that."_

"_But that is why you forced me to test her and into this situation. Isn't it? Your obsession with getting me a mate has condemned me to caring for an ooman female who hates me and everything about me!"_

"_So you want to leave her here do you? To be punished for helping us get our asses out of here!" _when both squabbling brothers pushed chests together and started hissing their words Kim's worries, doubled. It wasn't going well what ever they were arguing about.

When Katel took his time to answer Maktel smirked.

"_She hurts me and I don't like her!"_

"_If she hurts you Katel, it must matter to you how she feels about you for it to hurt you. So you **do** care about her whether you like it or not. And whether you like it or not you **must** take her with you!"_

"_I hate what you have done to me brother!"_

"_Tough hard meat milk glands big brother!" _(A:N in other words, he just said tough titty) (Bad words!)

"Erm, guys" Kim tried to get their attention, marines were starting to creep through the walls.

"_C'jit Pauk-de!" (Damn fuck!)_

"_Kainde Amedha Aseigan!" (Hard meat servant!)_

"_Gkei'moun Thwei!" (Easy blood!)_

"_Ell-osde' Pauk!" (Fuck you!) _

"Guys!" she tried again, in vain, as the marines came dangerously close to them.

"_I should beat you right now!"_

"_Bring it!" _

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! WE HAVE COMPANY!"

At the sudden yelling the marines started to shoot everywhere. If it wasn't for the fact that they were cloaked, they would most likely be dead 'beings' lying. But they were cloaked so the two brothers jumped into action instantly and dodged around a corner. A full thick corner of metal hid them from the marines and Katel dropped Kim to her feet. But held her arm tightly.

"_Are they armed? **Brother**?"_

"_Yes. **Brother.**"_

"_Then they are armed pray. And will die."_

"_Let the hunt begin."_

"_We are not finished. After we clear the area of oomans, you are next **little brother**."_

"_Gladly **Big Brother**." _They hissed the 'little' and 'big brother' parts and anger. Kim could have smacked them herself.

"After all you said to me about being quiet, you two can't stop bickering for 5 minuets." Katel switched the translator and barked at her.

"This is none of your business ooman!" he instantly cringed at calling her ooman again. He wanted to smack himself and felt a pang of guilt when she looked away from him and closed her eyes. He had hurt her again, only mere moments from the last time. "Listen I."

"Just turn the translator off. I don't...want to understand you anymore. Please just...speak your own language. I won't talk anymore..." Kim lowered her head. Her spirit well and truly crushed and hurt. Katel hung his head slightly and switched the translator off.

"_She doesn't even want to hear me...now do you understand why I can't take her with me brother?" _after a short silence Maktel hung his head.

"_I guess technically, she isn't honoured pray. You could leave her if the ooman males got her. But be it on **your** head of these filthy oomans harm her!"_

"_Right."_

"_You have a plan already?"_

"_Yes. Here goes nothing." _ Kim heard a crackling and saw Katel and herself materialise and was dragged round the corner. The marines aimed their guns instantly but didn't shoot. Kim was being held in front of Katel and was in danger. He raised his fist, clenched it and Kim gulped as two long blades shot out of his wrist armour. He lifted his arm so the blades were in front of her neck but not touching. She watched as the marines stepped aside and a familiar face appeared. General Snide came to the front and held his plasma gun at arms reach, aimed at Katel's head.

"Let her go you crab faced bastard."

"General that is hardly going to make him do as you say, now is it?"

"Kimberly, this is not the time to be a head strong bitch with me. Can it understand you?"

"Yes sir." Kim answered but didn't stop looking at the two intimidating blades in front of her.

"Then tell the bastard to let you go, to drop its armour and weapons and we won't kill it." Kim sighed. Knowing that Katel would have heard the general but still relayed.

"He wants you to let me go. And drop your armour and weapons. And they wont hurt you if you do." She turned her head to one side and whispered. "Your going to kill them all, aren't you?" he nodded and didn't take his eyes away form the marine unit. She turned back to the general. "I have told him sir. Anything else?"

"Tell him to do it NOW!"

"Please comply immediately." She huffed, too crushed to care. She could really do with Terre's goofy face to cheer her up right about now...

She came back to reality as she felt herself being pushed forwards. She was caught by the general and she couldn't help but open her eyes wide. _He is...letting me go? _She turned back to him and didn't get a chance to say thanks as every marine in the room opened fire on him. Katel quickly ducked round the corner. Only one bullet had penetrated his armour, imbedding itself in his shoulder.

"_C'jit!" _

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_Yes. But I will live." _Katel looked to his fellow hunter and brother and nodded. They both ran round the corner, both fully cloaked and collided with the front of the unit. The marines were sent flying in every direction. One had his head severed and thrown to the other side of his room. His body hitting the wall and his head dropping near the door. Another suddenly screamed as two gapping, bleeding wounds weeping from his gut. He fell to is knees and his head twisted with a jerk and he fell limp to the ground. Many more just yelped and lost their lives just as quickly. The unit circled around Kim so she couldn't escape. One by one they were picked off at a rapid rate. Until there were 20 men out of about 100 left around her. One was Snide and she saw Joe and Dom there too. The walls painted fresh with marine blood and corpses in awkward positions, unnatural positions, were everywhere. Even in the circle around her. She looked down to a man by her feet. He had no head and half a neck, his right arm was missing and she cringed when she located it near the general's feet. She looked back to him and saw he had a long machete knife in his cold hands. She reached down and only Maktel saw her take it. Katel was far too busy; he leapt onto Dom and dragged him in front of the others. Kim looked up and saw him scream in the air, being held by an invisible force. She watched the marine scream a blood curdling yell as a wet ripping squelching sound came from behind him. His body went into spasm and she saw why. His head hung forward but his yelling didn't stop. But she held her free hand over her mouth as white bone slowly appeared, bit buy bit, being pulled from his back straight upwards. She immediately recognised it to be his spinal cords and spine. With a sickening squelch it was ripped clean from his body and he was dropped to the ground. He yelped as the spine seemed to have a mind of its own and lashed out at him, whipping his back mercilessly. Then she realised what was happening. She had herself wished to do that to Dom and the others, and said she did. But she never meant it! Katel, she assumed, was doing this for her as she couldn't and in a way, this might be his way of saying he thought of her and would remember her. She didn't know why, and it sickened her to think she did, but she smiled at the display.

Katel saw her smiling in his direction and beamed. She had noticed that he had remembered her request and wish from when they first met. He didn't usually kill this way; he just killed them quickly, never like this. But actually, it was quiet...invigorating. Or was that from the way Kim was looking at him? Somehow, he knew from the look in her eyes that she knew it was him, and why he was doing it. He threw the spine to the side and pulled out his knife, and turned the handle to face him. he knelt down and took a fistful of the oomans hair, lifting his head to look at his people. He used the blunt handle and started to quite frankly, gauge his eyes out. When he saw Kim giggle he stopped and dropped him. He stood and looked over to see his brother smirking at him.

"_Dedicating a kill to her are we? Yes Katel. You do not care for you at **all**." _

"_Silence. When I want you to make comments on my methods I will ask for them!"_

"YOU SICK BITCH!" The Yautja looked round to see a few marines, the ones that were left, had turned to face Kim. They had noticed her smiling and giggling at the torture that their fellow marine had been put through and one of them lost it. He turned on her and both Katel and Maktel ran forward to protect her, but Katel seemed to run faster.

Kim stood low and used the machete knife to slice the side of her black skirt, to free her restricted manoeuvrability. She ducked as he flew at her. His fist was aimed at her face but her ducking made him miss and she brought her leg round, sweeping his feet from under him and letting him land on the floor. The General saw her and instantly assumed betrayal.

"She is with them!"

The marines were about to turn on her but Katel took their attention and backhanded the general to the wall. He fell unconscious and slummed to the ground. They all turned to face forward and made a move that Katel didn't expect. They all launched forwards and at least 7 of them landed on him. The rest clambered to him to make a huge dog pile, punching him and trying to stab him with the ends of their guns. Maktel managed to move and kill half of them and Kim rushed forwards. Her top splattered with the blood of a marine that had tried to jump her and got 'caught' on her knife. He was now 'sleeping' on the floor. She didn't know why but she started to try to move the marines off of Katel and was punched in the face. Her yelp of pain was responded with a punch to the attackers face, and a mighty roar. Katel stood up, green blood dripping down his invisible form. But the blood was visible and was oozing from his legs and arms. His chest wasn't too bad because of his armour. But his legs had really suffered. All the same he came to the aid of Kim and pulled another Marine from the floor and snapped his neck as he was trying to run at Kim. Only about 12 or so of them were left they all stood back to back. Their rounds had run out and they held their guns like baseball bats and looked around. Since they could only see Kim, one launched at her. She brought her machete forwards and pierced his chest. She sliced straight through his body and pulled back, wiping the blood on his shirt.

One of the Marines had managed to get Katel to his feet and blood clogged his cloaking device, so he was now visible. They all tried to pounce on him. Most died but got a few vital stabs with knifes on his arms. He was laid on the floor and Maktel was preoccupied with more marines. A full unit arrived and Maktel was holing them off. Kim ran to Katel and saw a marine, Joe, stood over Katel's bloody form.

"You sick son of a bitch! I will make you pay for killing Dom! He was my best friend you bastard!" Katel closed his eyes and Joe raised his knife high. When the final blow didn't come Katel opened his eyes to see Joe was still stood over him, arms high and ready to strike. But his face was like he had seen a ghost. Blood started to seep through his mouth and he coughed blood on his shirt. He fell to one side and was replaced with a panting woman. Her black braids hung around her face making her look like a Yautja herself. Her bright Green eyes twinkled with a type of ecstasy. _She has the lust! The lust for battle! She...saved my life..._ She dropped the bloody knife and fell to her knees.

"Are you alright!" she ran her hands over his belt and switched the translator on.

"Yes...thank you."

"That's ok. Now let's get you and your brother out of here."

"You mean...let's get _us_...out of here. Honoured pray..." Kim raised one eye brow but didn't get chance to question it as she was swooped over Maktel's shoulder. He had seen and heard everything and smirked madly as he took but his brother over one shoulder and the ooman female over the other. He had to remove his plasma cannon to do it but he simply clipped it to Katel and ran. His cloaking device hid them all.

"Katel? Katel!" Kim started to panic when Katel didn't answer. His limp body just swayed behind Maktel as he ran. "Katel you ignorant bastard you answer me right now you hear me!" Kim whimpered when he didn't answer again. Blood was flowing quickly from him and he didn't look to have much time left. "Katel..."

"Damn you are loud..."

"KATEL! You're awake!" Kim reached round and took one of Katel's lifeless claws.

"How could I rest with your infernal screeching."

"Oh Katel. Stubborn to the end."

"Damn...right..." Kim was smiling madly, happy that he was alright. But his head hung down and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Damn let me rest..."

"No! you stay awake you hear me! if you go to sleep you might not wake up! And how will we finish our argument if you don't wake up?"

"Yes...our argument."

"You just hang in there. I'm here and I won't leave you till you are safe."

"You will never leave me..." Katel surrendered to his bodies needs and fell completely limp.

"KATEL!" she squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, to the point where his talons dug into her hands, making them bleed. "Maktel! Katel's unconscious! We have to hurry!" She looked over shoulder and saw Maktel nod. That was good enough for her and she returned to staring at Katel's motionless face. When a cool breeze hit the back of legs she looked round to see forestation. Maktel was heading straight for it, but the door was locked. "Maktel! Please say your not going to." she didn't get time to finish as Maktel brought up a large plasma weapon from his belt and shot the wall. The smoke didn't even clear as Maktel ran straight through it. Feeling afraid she squeezed Katel's hand tightly and pulled it to her face. She watched as the moon became visible, showing it must be night. She felt Maktel's grip on her hips and Katel tighten as they entered the foliage of the wood. She only heard yelling and gun shots from behind her for 5 minuets before it all went silent. Maktel came to a stop and lowered to one knee. Kim uneasily slid off him to her feet, wobbling from her high heels digging into the uneven ground. She saw Maktel lower his brother to the ground on his back.

"Is he alright? I know he isn't but I mean."

"I know what you mean Kim and he will be alright."

"When did you put the translator on?" She looked to his hands and saw him holding it. "Oh. Right."

"Stay with him."

"Yes." Kim dropped to her knees and crawled up next to Katel. She didn't like how shallow his breathing was and how raspy it was. "I think his lungs are damaged."

"As do I. wait with him."

"Why? Where are you going?" but of course he was still cloaked and only heard his foot steps as he ran to where ever he was going.

She looked down on Katel and unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt. She tore long, thin strips off and pressed them on his wounds, trying to at least lessen his bleeding. "Oh Katel. You fool. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have lost your focus."

"If he hadn't been showing off for you ya mean? If he hadn't have devoted that kill to you then he wouldn't be injured no."

"Maktel?"

"I am here. With the ships." Maktel's clocking device crackled and he materialised. He was stood behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"Ships?" He held a small remote and pressed a button. A large crackling met with her ears and then she saw them. Two large ships appeared in the clearing. They were large, bronze and had markings on them that looked a lot like Aztec hieroglyphics. They were long, wide but had a pointed front for aerodynamics and manoeuvrability. Yet it was bulky like it would be fit for head to head stand offs and ramming. There were no doors or windows in sight and looked to have reptilian like scales covering the entire body of the ships. She also saw that it had a large clamp between them, joining them together.

Yes ships. What? Did you think we walked here?"

"No. I am not that stupid." She frowned and looked away. "No matter what Katel may think."

"He doesn't think you are stupid."

"Yes he does. Well." She stood to her feet, not taking her eyes away from the still Katel. "I hope you get home alright and tell Katel, that even though I didn't talk to him much, just argued, I thought he was a skilled warrior and I hope he finds a mate. good bye Maktel." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. he didn't understand the custom but allowed it, and used it to his advantage. In putting his arms around her in response, he was perfectly able to lift her from her waist, over his shoulder and carry her away. And that is just what he did. "Oh no! Not this AGAIN!"

"We will be off this flying mud heap soon." Kim thrashed her fists and legs, trying her best to escape.

"Let me GO!"

"Kim. What did my brother say to you the last time you _asked_ his to let you go?"

"He was a sarcastic bastard and I will do more than yell!" Kim flung her legs round and span on his shoulder so she was facing upwards. She pulled her feet up and slid off his back backwards. She was on her feet and retreating before he knew what she had done. He pressed another two buttons on his device and two things happened. firstly a huge, transparent blue energy shield, pulsed from the two ships and surrounded them and half the forest. It then retracted backwards and halted in front of Kim. _Oh great. Now I guess I am not going anywhere. Damn stubborn Predators! _ "You guys just don't take no for an answer, do you!"

"We never have. No come here. I would hate to have to face my brother if I harmed you by_ **dragging**_ you onboard his ship."

"Remember before when I said you were the kind and compassionate one? I take it back."

"My heart bleeds Kim. Now come here and stop being unreasonable."

"UNREASONABLE! You're trying to kidnap me and _I_ am the one being UNREASONABLE!"

"Yes. Now come here."

"Sure, I am really going to give in to you because you ask me to!" Maktel smirked at her and she scowled. "Alright I get the point you were trying to make about asking doesn't make you do something but still. I am not going with you."

"Is that what you think?" Maktel made very slow steps towards Kim and she stepped back just as slowly.

"Yes."

"Well Kim." Kim looked behind her to see she had just run out of backing off room. But Maktel didn't stop coming and he would soon he upon her. "I happen to think differently." He swiftly jumped forwards and hooked his huge clawed hand around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder. For the second time that day.

"DAMN YOU!" Kim used the last of her strength to punch the back of his armour, which only hurt her and annoyed him.

"Here we are, Katel's ship." Kim then saw what the second button had been for. The armour plating on the larger of the ships had coiled back into the roof and the door was open with its boarding ramp down and waiting. Maktel strolled up it and threw her inside. He then closed the door and left her. Kim stood up and brushed herself off.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you Mister! I do not like being handled like a RAG DOLL!" she looked to her side to realise she had her machete knife tucked in her belt. A devilish smirk played across her lips and she held the hilt of the knife tightly, hiding it behind her back. The door opened and she forced a smile as Maktel walked in with Katel over his shoulders. He paused and tilted his head to one side, obviously curious to her change in attitude but ignored it. The door closed behind him and he pressed a button on the controls. She could hear the clanging of the shifting metal and could only assume that the plated armour had covered the ship again. She watched silently as Maktel walked deeper into the ship. She followed, careful to keep the knife from view. Maktel made a few worried glanced back to her but she simply smiled at him, wide eyed and her plan hided beneath her charade. She giggled as he looked forwards again for the 5th time. _He won't know what hit him he he. _she followed him down a hall, eyes shut and smug. So she didn't see Katel open her eyes and look up at her. Katel clicked to his brother so she didn't hear him.

"_Kim is up to something."_

"_I know. she is being way too quiet. I think as soon as I put you down she planes to jump me with that ooman knife behind her back."_

"_You saw it too?"_

"_Yes brother. Nice to see your awake."_

"_Just get me to the med room and I will take it from there."_

"_Are you sure? I could stay and."_

"_No. get me there. Lock her in with me before she gets chance to realise what is going on and beam to your ship from the bridge. I will handle her."_

"_Very well. She is certainly very...spirited."_

"_And she is honoured pray. I have no objections to taking her with me now. She saved my life and I will train her as my own young blood pupil."_

_She certainly did. To think. we were going to let her go and tried to. but her own actions forced us to take her with us."_

"_So it is her own fault she is here." _ Maktel clattered and made a trilling noise, getting Kim's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh? Nothing. We are almost there."

"Good." Kim clasped her knife tightly in anticipation. She followed Maktel round a corner and took the time to look at the walls. They weren't like the outside walls. They were red and had an unearthly gleam to them. The walls weren't flat either. They were straight until they met the ceiling where they curved. She also saw pillars and noticed just how high the ceiling was. Kim suddenly felt small against the huge ship. She was like a mouse compared to whom this ship was meant for. Well, after all, Katel and Maktel were both about 7 feet and that could be the average height for their species. _They could even be bigger._

Kim snapped out of her trance when she followed Maktel into a large room. It had a metal table in the middle but didn't scream science project. She leaned against the wall as he lay Katel on the table. Her grasp on the knife increased as Maktel turned to face her. He walked right up to her and she prepared herself.

_Ok. He is 7 feet tall, as muscular as hell and could probably snap your neck in a second. All you need to do is slip past his many, many years of training in the art of killing and get the knife near his throat. No pressure...yeah right. Well, here goes nothing. _

Maktel smirked under his mask. He could see the unsurety in her face but almost wanted to double think approaching her as her eyes seemed to glaze over with something. _Is that...no. it couldn't be. She is ooman. Only Yautja have the lust for battle. Only Yautja have the focus when afraid._ Once more he came at her.

"Come at me and regret it. I have nothing against you and mean no disrespect Maktel." Kim lowered into a fighting stance and brought the knife into view. "But if you don't let me off this ship then I will take the remote from you and escape myself."

"You have guts Kim. I like that and I am sure that will help you through my brothers training."

"You still don't understand do you? I cant come with you. I cant go into space with Katel...and learn your honourable ways...and see so many different worlds...and leave my life of false happiness and lies...and leave this money oriented planet and its corrupt ways..."

"From the sounds of it, you want to go with my brother."

"I cant damn it!" Kim regained her focus and held the knife ready. "I have a friend down there. I can't just leave her. She needs me to guide her. She is really sick. I mean the Xenomorph Queen tried to suck her brains out and and and she is still down there. Unconscious and alone. No one else will care for her. if she doesn't have me then who does she have?" Maktel grew quiet as he saw tears form in her eyes. But she didn't cry. It was as if she didn't know how to let it out. As if she wouldn't.

Kim started to quiver and the hilt of her machete rattled in her grip. "She has no family. Her parents died in a plane crash and she has no other family. She has no frinds other than me and no man will comfort her. they only want to hurt her because she is pretty. I had to kick a guy in the balls once because they tried to rape her! And he almost did...She is vulnerable and innocent. And on a planet like Earth, people take advantage of the innocent and weak. That is why I won't go with you. I have to protect her from the very same people who chained you up like rats. I will not just leave for a life of excitement when I know that Terre could be hurting." Maktel reluctantly jumped forward, taking advantage of her distraught state. He slapped the knife from her hands and she fell to her knees. "I didn't even get to say good bye."

"Cry it out Kim. Let it out." Maktel knew of human behavioural patterns and knew that she would feel better if she cried it out. But Kim just shot to her feet and stared him in the face. Fury encrusted in her scowl and her eyes glinted with a livid shine. Or was that a murderous shine? It could be seen as both.

"**I will not cry! I will not be weak and I will not STAY HERE!**" every word dripped with venom as she seethed through her teeth. She ducked down and retrieved the knife. She jumped up and Maktel was ready. He pulled out his own dagger and stood ready. He knew the look in her eyes. She had what can only be described as 'the lust'. The need for battle and the inner strength to protect herself. He would have to use all his training to out fight her. If he slipped up, even once, then she would have him without a second thought.

Kim jabbed forwards and sparks flew as Maktel met her attack with his own dagger. The sheer force of the metal pieces colliding broke Kim's machete in half and sent Maktel's knife flying across the room.

"Kim! We have no choice and it is not me who you are angry at. And neither is it my brother." He dodged to the left as her fist came for him, only barely missing him. "What is dons is done and is out of our hands now." Once again a fist came for his face but this time it hit on target and sent his mask to the floor. His mandibles flared wide and he rolled on the floor to avoid her foot. He really didn't mind her foot but didn't like the look of the sharp point on the end of her shoe. He thought it was called a heel but forgot about it as she tried to nail him again with an elbow. "We were going to leave you!"

"**Why didn't you!**" she held her fist together and swung at his head. This time Maktel lost his temper as it collided with the side of his face. He roared loudly and stood to his feet. He arched his back and reached forward with one clawed hand. She ducked at it went over her head but realised it wasn't aimed for her face. He had purposely aimed behind her to grab the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"THIS IS WHY. Katel pleaded that you weren't honoured pray and I reluctantly agreed as you didn't do the one this that made you honoured pray. you hadn't saved either his or my life." She stopped struggling and just held his wrist, realisation dawning on her. "But when we did let you go, you ran to Katel's rescues and saved his ass and officially became Honoured Pray." he set her down on her feet after being sure she had calmed down. "You saved Katel and became honoured pray. he will now train you and show his gratitude and you should be honoured. As for your friend." Maktel took his time to continue, knowing this would be a sensitive area. "She is with her own kind and will never forget you." Then he realised something. "She survived an attack from the hard meat Queen?"

"Yeah. From the look of her injuries it looked like it tried to suck her brains out." He nodded.

"If she survived such a powerful creature then she must be a strong female. And capable of protecting herself. And she survived throughout her life before you came along...right?" Kim hung her head.

"Yes..."

"Then she doesn't need you." He placed one hand on her shoulder. "You need her. But not anymore. Now you have my brother. He is strong and honourable."

"And a jackass who hates me for being human." She spat at him and Maktel opened his lower mandibles. Kim sighed and looked back to her feet. "I am sorry Maktel. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I just...i am not getting out of here am I?"

"No. I am glad you finally realise that."

"I will not be happy. You know that right?"

"I know how you will be. And it is not unhappy. Trust me." He leaned forwards and lowered his head to whisper to her. "I must leave you now for my own reasons. But before I go I must tell you something that I promised my brother I would tell you."

"Oh?" Kim heard soft trilling noises in her ear.

"When you came to us yesterday, and my brother and I pinned you."

"To see if I was bugged?"

"Well..."

Kim's eyes grew wide and her cheeks grew a shade of red that made Maktel make loud trilling, clattering noises with his mandibles. "I thought you might like that. Farewell Kim of the Toj Yen Clan. And welcome. Until we meet again young one." Maktel placed one hand on her shoulder and shuck it slightly, careful not to hurt her with his superior strength. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before he let her go and began to walk off. "And one more thing. My brother, as you know, has quite a temper."

"So stay away from the fire right?"

"Yes. And good luck in mating with him."

"In WHAT!" Kim span round glared at Maktel. Only to see a steel door shut where he had once been. She ran forwards and banged on the door loudly. "MAKTEL! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Kim stopped as she heard a scratching noise at her feet. She looked down and saw the translator scuttle under the door and to her feet. She picked it up and looked over it. It came to life and she placed in on her tattered and torn shirt. To not forget it.

"You are so loud..." Kim shot round and saw Katel stir on the table. She walked up to him and clipped the device to his belt. He looked down and watched her fasten it to him, and he noted the pinkish tinge to her cheeks as she did. "Help me sit up."

"Please would have been nice. I hope you won't be this bad mannered to me all the time."

"Stop whining and help me damn it. Urgh!" in hearing his growl she helped him sit up, with difficulty. "Get me that box from the wall." Kim rolled her eyes and retrieved the box. It was black and weighed a ton! She struggled and dropped it on the table next to him with a clunk.

"What the hell is in that thing?"

"Wait and see." He opened it up and looked out the corner of his eye as Kim sat herself next to him. "_Would you_ undo my armour _please_?"

"Because you asked so nicely then yes." Kim looked behind him as he leaned forwards. "Do I undo it from the back?"

"Yes, there is a latch at the base of the armour, before my hanging cloth."

"Ok. Erm." She traced her fingers down the crevasses of the sliver metal and found the latch to be very mush near the start of his hanging cloth. Any lower and it would be his hanging cloth!

She clipped it open and felt Katel put his hands on her hips, pulling her across his lap. She sat up, straddling him and wide eyed.

"You need to pull it from the front or it will not come off. It ensures that an enemy can not remove it in battle. Well?"

"Oh, right." She reached around his waist and pulled at the sides of his armour forwards. Trying to keep her blushing hidden with her braided hair. But once again Katel noticed. He decided to keep it to himself. But he did decide to enquire about her sudden and deep sigh.

"Why did you sigh? Are you in need of rest?"

"No. I am just finally relaxed. The most relaxed I have been all day anyway. Wow what's that!" engines rumbled and roared beneath them.

"My brother controlling both ships from the bridge and we are probably about to leave the planet."

"Oh..."

"That...isn't a problem is it?" Kim pulled the armour piece over his shoulders and set it down next to them. She took a firm hold of the top of his front piece, just below his neck. She looked him in the face and smiled generally. Like she had done the first day they met.

"No it isn't. I had a word with your brother and he made me think about the reason I wanted to stay." She pulled hard at the armour, pulling it into her breasts. She blushed as she saw him look at her chest and decided to continue. "The reason I wanted to stay was because there is someone down there that needs my protection. But I realise that she doesn't need me. In fact it is me that needed her. But I see that I don't. So no, that isn't a problem. Not anymore I guess." She looked down and saw that the chest piece was still connected at the bottom to his belt.

"Good because whether you like it or not you are coming with me. You don't have a choice." She scowled at him and then smirked. She had a wonderful idea on just how to punish him. She jerked the armour against her body, pulling the armour clean off and it pushed harder against her chest, until it _looked _to hurt.

"Agh!" She dropped the armour to the side and cupped her breasts, pushing them up and together to enhance her cleavage. "That hurt."

"Erm it did?" She smirked to herself as she saw him looking and blushing slightly. "Well erm I erm."

"It really hurts. Do you have anything for it?" she used a look that she knew killed any man in earth. She waved her long, braided hair behind her and a few strands came forwards. She turned her head to one side and tilted it towards one shoulder slightly. She fluttered her eyes once or twice and bit the side of her bottom lip.

"I...erm...I"

"Do you have any cream I could rub on them?"

"Well I don't know erm. How badly does it hurt?"

"A lot." She leaned closer to him and made sure she kept a firm hold of herself. "Man I feel really sore. Here see." She unbuttoned her shirt with one pull and fought the urge to throw her head back and laugh as his eyes grew wide. She heard clicking from his throat and leaned forwards. She decided to swallow her pride just this once, to get her own back on his for all the times he called her ooman and insulted her by being rude. She took one of his hands and gently placed it over her cleavage. He froze still and looked shocked. but his punishment wasn't over just yet.

Kim made his hand cup one of her breasts and made a painful yelp. "Ouch that hurts. See, right there. I feel really sore there. Do you have anything for me?"

"W what!"

"For my soreness?"

"Oh, you mean cream. Right well erm."

"Oh and right here too." She moved his hand under the other breast and made his thumb go round one way and the rest of his hand the other way, following the wiring of her bra.

"Damn it." He pulled away and looked to his armour. "I don't have anything for your armour so please put your...self away."

"You're not embarrassed are you? You had no problem with looking at my breasts when you pinned me yesterday." She smiled seductively as he shot his head back to her.

"Y y you saw me!" his eyes were wide. "I didn't mean to I mean you just erm I just."

"It's okay. I know."

"You...you do?"

"Yeah. You're a big." Kim traced her fingers over his chest and round his bare pecks. "Strong." she ran her fingers up his chest and round his neck. She even felt the vibration as a growl rumbled deep from his throat. "Honourable warrior. And I am a little, vulnerable woman. Alone, on your ship. With you. I understand completely." She lowered herself so she was actually straddling him now, her body pressed against his.

"You are very temperamental. One minuet you are nice to me, the next you hate me and the next..."

"The next what?" she pressed her breast against him and smirked inwardly as a certain scent, that Maktel had mentioned and what it was for, met her nose. It was pleasantly musky and she smiled, her goal fulfilled.

"The next you are very, very pleasant with me. I must say I prefer this."

"I bet you do." She giggled but stopped as two strong hands rested on her hips. He was past shocked and into participating. This was not good!

"Oh I do. Especially now that my brother isn't here to interrupt us." He leaned forward and Kim playfully pulled back. She giggled as he tried to lean into her again, only for her to pull way and grin at him, in a naughty manner. "What exactly do you want from me?" her intentions evil, she leaned into him until her lips brushed the side of his cheek. She whispered slowly and in a seductive purr.

"Nothing you can give me in your state Katel." She licked her lips at him before crawling off him and sashaying to the door. "Now I am going to get a room and a bath. You have a bath right?"

"Yes. But I am sure I can help you find a room if you stay."

"I really need a shower, a cold shower." She smirked. He obviously didn't know she had toyed with him yet.

"Well there is a spare room down that hall, to the end and make sure to take the left room."

"Why? What's in the right one?"

"My room."

"Well I better stay away from that room, hadn't I." she turned and made sure her hair and hips swayed from side to side as she left. Kim ducked around the corner and waited. After 10 minuets she heard a loud growl and he was talking aloud. She listened hard and was grateful the translator was still working.

"Damn her. I can't believe she made me pump out musk like that! And I bet Maktel told her about yesterday. I bet she thinks I am a perv ontop of a monster..."

_He thinks I think he's a monster...?_

She left him to tend his wounds and walked to her room. She took the left door and laid out on the bed. She forgot all about the shower she wanted as the thick, furry covers helped her drift off into a deep sleep. Kim smiled the entire night in her sleep, dreaming of the future adventures she would no doubt have. She didn't once think of her bed ridden friend on earth. But she thought of her...


	10. Rude awakenings and new eyes

_**Chapter 10**_

"Terre...Terre...Terre. Wake up Terre. Come on now. You've been a stubborn mule so far, don't you dare let me down now."

"K.K..." Terre tried to speak but her throat was dry and horse. It also felt numb so she couldn't make the right sounds. She tried desperately to answer the kind voice. It was familiar to her, like she had heard it before and liked it. It was kind and soft, gentle to her ears. Her mind was a blank and she didn't even know her own name. At first she felt all fuzzy and numb. But soon, sensation returned to her body and she felt sore, then hot and sticky. Then her eyes burned in her sockets. She was pretty sure she had them closed but still, light shone down on her face from somewhere and stung her delicate lids. Her face scrunched up and she immediately yelled out on pain. "AAAAAAAAA!" Stabbing jolts of pain pulsed in her abdomen and her head felt like it was wide open with someone picking at it with an axe. She arched her back and thrashed from side to side, screaming and screeching loudly.

"Terre! You're awake!"

"Out of the way sir. We need to sedate her." Terre stained her hearing past her yelling to hear another male was near her. It had a stern demanding voice and didn't sound half as pleasant as the first voice. She felt a cold sensation run down her left arm and then flowed around her body. Her pain didn't vanish, but lessened greatly and she stopped yelling. She was panting and could feel the sweat beads run down her face. Then something soft and flat brush across her brow, wiping her sweat and no doubt tears away.

"Terre? Can you hear me?"

"I am sorry sir but the sedation will knock her out for a while. If you like I will alert you to the next time she wakes up?"

"No, that's ok. I will stay here."

"Very well sir..." Terre stained her hearing even harder as the voices became muffling and mumbles. Her burning limbs became familiarly numb again and she relaxed into the sheets. Her mind faded to a blank and she slipped into a deep slumber once more.

"Oh Terre..."

Dan had been sat with her ever since she had been brought here, to this infernal medical ward. The doctors kept trying to make him leave but he just pulled his rank on them and told them to leave him alone. When one male doctor got stropy with him he simply told him that if he didn't leave him be, that he himself would need one of the beds after he was done with him. Then he told him to fuck off and go suck someone's dick that cares.

Dan didn't usually swear, but he didn't usually stay with a girl he hardly knows in a ward either. So he made an exception.

Dan leaned forward as Terre relaxed and brushed one of her long blonde locks out of her face. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Afternoon."

"General Snide sir!" Dan shot to his feet and offered his chair. The General took it and focused on Terre.

"At ease."

"Yes sir." He relaxed brought another chair over, sitting beside the General.

"Report. How is our resident brain box doing? She still with us is she?"

"Yes sir. She suffered a lot of blood loss but we have her hooked up to a full bag of blood. She had eaten her way through two bags already in the last 5 hours and this is her third. And it's nearly empty."

"She really lost that much blood?"

"Yes sir. She I continue?"

"There is more?"

"Yes sir. She is suffering from the blood transfusion as for some she isn't accepting it well. She is rejecting the blood cells and she is almost over her concussion. It was only a slight one thank goodness."

"Won't she die if the blood doesn't take?"

"Actually sir, she seems to be producing her own blood cells at a rapid pace. So much so, that she won't be having anymore blood after this bag is done."

"Anything else?"

"Only her acute migrant from the head trauma. But that will subside before she even wakes up."

"Our little nerd seems to be indestructible doesn't she?"

"Yes sir. She is very lucky. She must be the only person in history to have survived an encounter with a Queen alien, hand to hand in combat with no weapons. Extraordinary really."

"Yes...too extraordinary."

"Sir?"

"That Queen had at least a week left in her from the last bio readings. We have looked over the charts and it goes like this. She is healthy enough to last for a while. Then, compared with our surveillance footage, Little Jones gets drawn into the cage. Then her vitals don't change until she gets her tail wrapped around our little girl and what do you know? Her vitals start to build, exponentially!"

"Then...why did she die?"

"She started to get healthier and healthier. Then well, her army attacks thanks to momma bug telling them to. Then we are way to busy to notice than the Queen suddenly loses her strength and her heat energy shifts."

"Shifts sir?"

"Well boy, I had to be told twice about this too. When you look through your infra red goggles, where is the main heat?"

"Near the heart and vitals sir."

"Then why was it like that on the Queen one minuet and then the next...in her throat?"

"Her throat?"

"Yes Dan you broken record player, her throat. We have the footage of it shifting in her body and moving up to her head. Then back to her throat and into her mouth. Her _Inner mouth_."

"Inst that..."

"Yes Dan. That is how she tried to 'kill' Young Jones. She tried to suck her brains out you say? Then why did she pump something into her? Surely if she wanted to eat her, she would suck, not push and blow."

"Sir?"

"From our footage it shows she takes in a deep breath before leaching onto Jones and then using the breath to push something through her inner mouth. Then we see on the infra red screen that her body heat leaves her through her inner mouth...and enters Jones. Have you noticed her sweating?"

"Yes sir. The doctors say she has a slight fever."

"Well then why is her body temperature, her entire body temperature, higher than it should be? Any human would be dead at that temperature, and yet all she has is a fever."

"She is strong and the doctors tested her immunity and say that."

"She has an inhuman immune system. That she would never fall ill of anything, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why did she get the chicken pox when she was younger if her immune system was so good. Or was it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you sir."

"She has changed Danny boy. Her 'near death encounter' has changed her entire body structure. Her pain threshold is higher, her blood flow is faster allowing more adrenaline, oxygen and energy to get round her body quicker and her muscles are starting to increase in mass. I have reason to believe she has changed...into one of them."

"Sir that is outrageous!"

"Is it? Look at the facts."

"Coincidences sir, purely coincidences."

"I do not believe that and I need a demonstration to prove otherwise." Dan had sprung to his feet as the mention of her being one of them. He sat down again and looked to his leader, who he was starting to lose confidence in, and fast.

"What do you have in mind? A blood test?"

"No." The General stood up and looked over to a doctor. He beckoned him forwards and he came, a large needle in hand. "Now."

"Sir?" Dan watched in horror as the doctor plunged the needle into her arm and quickly removed her blood pack. She instantly started to whimper and toss around; her pain was present on her face and demanded attention. Her eyes flew open and everyone stood back. Her eyes. Her beautiful, blue eyes that spurred hope and joy into the hearts of whoever saw her...were black and cold. There were no whites, no pupil or iris. Her eyes were completely black and had a devilish gleam to them. And pain.

"Is that proof enough for you Danny my lad! You! Get her in chains now!"

"No!" Dan tried to get to her but the general's men came from no where and apprehended him. He struggled but could only look on as the fragile, thrashing Terre had shackles clamped around her neck, stomach, wrists and ankles. Four men lifted an arm and leg each and carried her out of the room. Dan was finally released and stared murder at his General.

"Now boy. She is not human. It is just as bad is a face hugger planting an embryo in her. She isn't the girl you once knew. She is dead and not coming back. We must monitor this development and record it. If we are in luck, this may make up for losing the Queen."

"You say that like this was the best thing that has ever happened to this base!" Dan spat, his fists clenched tightly, fighting the urge to punch his better in the face.

"Actually. It is." Dan was once again restrained by the Generals men as he tried to launch at Snide. He was brought to his knees and the General eagerly ran out of the room, after his new 'pet'.

_It's cold. So very, very cold. _

Terre shivered and held herself. She had been thrown into the same huge pen that the Queen alien had once occupied after a few female marines pinned her down and dressed her into an over all. It was like a black version of the orange jump suits that prisoners had to wear. And she was a prisoner. At least she felt like it.

All she remembered were terrified faces, looking down on her and then being dragged, dressed and dumped into the cell. There were too many bad memories of this cell and being here made her recall them over, and over, and over again. At least, as she went over what had happened in the cage, she got her memory back to what had happened to her. She felt her head and ran her fingers over a soft, thick material on her forehead. She took a tight hold of it and ripped it off, throwing it to the floor in rage. She was being kept like a rat and looked at like she was a school experiment. Lab coated scientists, a lot like she used to be, were surrounding the cell. Her eyes darted from one side to the other and she looked them all up and down. They were all scrawny and slender. _Weaklings! If they were in here I would snap them in two! _

Terre found herself snarling and to her feet.

"_What do you want from me? Why am I here?" _Terre waited for her answer but raised an eyebrow when all she got was the sound of the 'lab coats' scribbling on their note pads. _"What the hell is going on here!"_

"So I was right! You are one of them!" Terre's eyes shot towards the door. General Snide waltzed in like he owned the placed and smirked at her through the bars.

"_Coward! Come here and say that! How dare you keep my here!"_

"You even talk like the buggers."

"_What are you talking about?" _

"So young and so useful. I wonder if you can talk to the others."

"_Others? What others? And why aren't you answering my questions? Damn it why am I here!"_

"Oh how I wonder what you are saying."

"_Huh? Now I know I am not the clearest speaker in the world but."_

"Sorry to interrupt your nail on a chalk board screeching but I can't understand a word of what you are saying. If you are even forming words that is."

"_If you listen then you might here me! And what do you mean nails on a chalk board!"_

"Not so loud!" Snide put a finger in his ear and tried to ease his pain. "I was knocked out this morning and my head is still ringing. Your screeching inst helping. Listen to me Jones. I. Can. Not. Understand. A. word. You. Are. Saying. Get it?"

"_Yes but why not?"_ She cocked her head to one side and pulled a confused expression.

"Do me a favour. Nod your head if you can understand me." Terre rolled her eyes, tapped her foot and nodded. "Good now listen up you little she-bug." Terre scowled at him but listened all the same. "Some how, some way, the Queen made you into one of them. you are now an Xenomorph. Of what rank you will be I have no idea, if you even have one but I would love to find out. Your body has changed on the inside and you have changed. Have you seen your eyes lately?" she shuck her head and watched as He ushered one of the lab coats to bring him a mirror. He smirked and held it up to her. Terre jumped back and held her hands over her mouth. She looked normal, except for the two, huge, cold, black, deathly evil eyes that looked back at her in the place of her normal ones. She blinked hard, trying to get her blue orbs back but failed.

Snide chuckled and put the mirror back into the waiting hands of a lab coat. "So you see. You are no longer part of the human race. I would ask you how that feels...but you can't answer me. It seems that you can't even speak our language anymore." Tears welled in her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. "Oh, don't worry little Jones. You seem to be in better condition than the rest of us too. So you are a lot fitter than us _mere_ humans."

"What in Gods name is going one here and where the hell is my Queen!"

"Mr Ivan sir!" Terre watched as Snide span round, fear on his face. He gulped deeply and put his hands together in a submissive manner.

"That is me. I own you and your pay check and it's so nice of you to remember me. Now answer my question and where the hell is my QUEEN!"

"Well sir. She is...dead. But don't worry sir."

"DEAD! Do not worry; it is you who will be doing the worrying!"

"Sir, please." Terre looked the man over. He was over weight, covered in chunky gold rings and chains and in a white suite. He was tall so his pot belly wasn't too bad. But he was still butt ugly. In her view anyway.

"Please what general?"

"Listen. I have to tell you something."

"Well well well. Now who do we have here?" Terre looked down to her feet as she felt Mr Ivan stare at her. "Why is this young woman in a cage? Or is she a bit of an animal?" Ivan chuckled but Snide jumped in.

"Well actually yes sir. She is. The Queen did something to her and died in the cage. It latched onto her head and pumped something hot into her head and it travelled around her body, well the heat from it did but we don't have any idea what exactly was put into her."

"You said that too fast Jeremy." Terre chuckled at his first name and Snide scowled at her.

"Boys, give him the footage." Terre watched as two screens were past to the wealthy man, and how his eyes grew wide. At first she thought he was shocked. But when he started to grin madly she scowled again._ Did no one care that I almost **died this morning!** As long as they have a play thing are they happy? _

"Well J. you certainly have earned your monthly cheque now haven't you. Is she a Queen?"

"We don't know sir."

"Then put one of the blind bastards in with her and see!"

"But sir, if she isn't then."

"Then they will not harm her, they just won't worship her. If she is one of them they will not harm their own. Put one in. NOW!"

"YES SIR!" Snide ran to the next room where Terre had seen the eggs go to through the conveyer belt. He came back and held the two large doors open. "MOVE IT NOW! Ivan is **waiting** and he doesn't like to be kept **waiting!**" Terre watched in horror as buff marines appeared, pulling thick cords over their shoulders. Then she saw what they were pulling.

A large cage on wheels came in. it was like the ones used for lions at the circus, but there was no feline inside. Terre became entranced as screeching met her ears. It visibly hurt everyone else's ears but she didn't mind it. But she did mind what was in the cage. It was tall, long, had a long, skeletal tail and a smooth long head. It had no visible eyes but thrashed its head around at every single person in the room. Her heart beat quickened as the marines pulled the cage round and opened the door to her cage. She thought about running for it. That was until the cage came attached to the entrance and clipped on tightly. Terre fell to her knees as the door slid open. The marine on the left side was impaled in the side buy the creature's tail and fell to the ground. It turned and lashed out with its claws at the other one, but he managed to jump back in tine and it missed him by mere inches. It slowly turned its head to face her. She shuffled backwards until she came up against the back bars of the cell. She whimpered as it slowly crawled out of the cage. It walked around the right side of the cage, slowly. It's back hunched low and crawling like a panther, about to jump it's pray. In response Terre shuffled along the bars to the left. She came to the corner and it stalked into the centre.

She had no where to go.

She was trapped and the alien was going to kill her and eat her.

She shivered and held her sides, preparing as best as she could for imminent death. She hoped it would be quick. She had her eyes clasped shut and held her knees to her chest. Even her ankles were rattling together in fear. She heard the soft patter patter of the alien as it approached her and her heartbeat rasped faster in time with it. With each patter her heart went babum.

Patter

Babum

Patter

Babum

Patter Patter

Babum Babum

Patter Patter

Babum Babum

PATTER PATTER PATTER PATTER!

BABUM BABUM BABUM BABUM!

Then there was silence.

She had heard it come at her, she new she did. It should have been ontop of her but it wasn't. She slowly lifted her head and looked between the tops of her knees. She gasped as she was face to fangs with the creature.

It was just stood there, as close as it could get and wasn't doing anything. She remained still for a few minuets and still it didn't move. She took a large gulp and raised her head slightly. She froze as it raised its head with hers. She lifted up a little more and it did the same. Terre was sat straight up, her back flat against the bars and saw it sat straight up too. It was sat like an obedient dog, its knees of its back legs against its body like hers had been and its forearms in front of it. It was sat just like a loin would. She steadied her thumping heart and took a deep breath. It didn't want to kill her. Why, she didn't know. But it didn't. If it did, it would have killed her already.

"Marvellous!" Terre looked to the side of the creature to see Ivan, practically doing jumping jacks. She scowled at him. He was finding amusement and great joy in her pain and misery, her fear and emotional stress. She found herself baring her teeth and snarling at him. She stopped when she saw the creature move its head in the same direction and hiss at him. Ivan froze still and the creature turned back to her. She pushed back against the bars again and watched it. As it watched her.

"Talk to it Jones. You know you can!" Terre snarled at him loudly and the creature joined in, except this time it hissed and roared in malice. Ivan jumped back and hid behind General Snide, quivering. He peeped over the general's shoulder as the hissing roar dimmed to a threatening growl. "Jeremy, make her talk to it."

"Very well sir." Snide cautiously walked closer to the cage until he was stood inches away from the bars, on the opposite side to Terre and the creature. "JONES, TALK TO IT."

"_Kiss my ass you fucking arsehole!" _ Terre screeched and the creature span round on its heels. It was now stood on all fours and hunches, ready to pounce. It growled dangerously and stalked slowly towards Snide.

"Jones! Call it off or Kim will suffer!"

"_Kim? Where is she? What have you done to her!"_

"Call it off or else!" Snide stepped backwards, feeling more than slightly intimidated.

"_Why the hell should I call it off? It wont listen to me."_ as if her puzzled face spoke her words for her the general continued.

"Call it off like you would tell me to stop. You can talk to it so DO IT!" Terre flinched from the sudden raise in his voice and the monster took that as a threat. He started to speed up his advancing and went from a steady crawl to a pounding run.

"_Erm, erm, s s s stop please?" _to everyone's amazement, including Terre's, the creature halted and dug its claws into the floor, skidding to a stop. It didn't take its gaze from the general and he began to unconsciously shiver in fright.

"T t t t. (cough) tell it to back off. Do it!" Terre was still in awe from how the serpent like creature had stopped because she asked it to, to listen. "TERRE!" she snapped to attention and her brain finally registered what he had said. She thought about just staying quiet, but then she thought back to his threat about Kim and decided otherwise.

"_Could you, please, back away from him?" _ Terre squeaked pathetically as she knew if it backed off, it would come closer to her. and it did.

It turned to one side, still baring its fangs at Snide and skulked off. Directly for Terre. She whimpered and started to hyperventilate as it approached her again. Her over breathing caught its attention and it started to run to her. She screamed (screeched to other people's ears) as it came at her. She clasped her eyes shut and whimpered between pants. Then, she felt something smooth and cool against her mouth, closing it. the smooth material brushed her lips from side to side and she could hear a soft, deep purring. Daring to risk it, Terre opened her eyes and saw what the creature was doing. It was brushing its smooth forehead lovingly over her mouth and purring at her. She raised a worried eyebrow and wondered why it was acting this way. Then she realised that the purring was to sooth her and rubbing its forehead on her mouth was to calm her breathing. And it had worked as her breathing was now back to normal. Once it realised that she was no longer whimpering or shivering, or over breathing, it pulled away slightly, sat like a lion again but still leaning over her.

Terre pulled herself back into a sitting position and held her knees to her chest. She hid her mouth behind her knees and focused on it. It had its head to one side and was cooing at her, in a coaxing manner.

"So she IS a Queen!" Terre didn't need to look to see who it was, the horrid chubby sound of his check flapping was enough to tel her it was Ivan again. "this is even better than a normal Queen. Now we can smuggle her anywhere and we don't need to look for places of open areas, we can chuck her anywhere!"

"Sir, that creature with her is the last one." Snide turned away from the cage, walked up to Ivan and whispered so that she couldn't hear. But the creature could hear every word and tilted its head to one side, letting Terre know it could hear them. "We can't continue with your project, if we don't have any Xenomorphs to experiment on."

"Then breed the bitch."

"But sir?"

"How do they breed Snide?" Snide decided that if he told Ivan how they bread that he would reconsider.

"Well the female in a normal circumstance would in a nest. Then before it runs off, one of the warriors would fertilize it, ready for it to make its own nest. Then it would give birth to thousands at a time for about 6 months if it want to. then it waits another 6 months for al its 'children' to grow up. Then it is disgusting and chooses one of its grown sons to mate with and so on. So you see why we cant breed her?"

"No. get that devil tongued bastard to fuck her."

"Drones don't have any gender. Only the warriors do and they all died this morning in the attack. The old Queen told them to."

"Yes yes yes I know all that from your report screen. so how do you get a male?"

"We wait and see if that particular drone becomes a male. But that is a slim chance as out of the thousands we had, only about 4 of them were male."

"Is that the only one left?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I will get a male from another planet. I have observation colonies at nests across the universe. I will have one shipped here within the week."

"Very good sir, do you not want to just send for a queen to? I mean, a male is alright if you have a Queen."

"But Jeremy. We have a Queen."

Terre couldn't hear what they were saying but she instantly thought that to be a blessing from the evil look Ivan gave her and the growing snarl coming from the creature's throat.

"Sir? But it would have to rape her to."

"You know what I want and you know how to get it. I will supply you with a male before next week. Good day to you Snide." Ivan turned to leave but Snide put his hand on his shoulder aggressively.

"Sir. Please don't tell me that my new mission is to let her get raped by an Xenomorph."

"It will sense she is a waiting Queen and take her straight away won't it?"

"Yes but."

"Then do it. and I hope after all these years of study that you haven't developed a soft side or a conscience Jeremy."

"Then I bid you good day." Ivan smugly waltzed out and left Snide, furious as hell.

Terre simply returned her gaze to the patient creature before her. it had stopped snarling and looked quiet content now. Its mouth was closed over its fangs and its tail waved from side to side occasionally. Just like a happy dog. Now Terre thought over what had happened with her, the Queen, this creature and registered what Ivan had called her.

"_I'm a Queen?" _she said aloud and nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

"_Yes my Queen."_


	11. Damon

_**Chapter 11 **_

"_Aaaaa!" _Terre screamed and clasped her had over her mouth. Had it...just answered her?

There was only one way to be sure. _"Am. Am I. Am I a Queen?"_ she finally blurted out and fought the urge to close her eyes tight.

"_Yes my Queen. You are." _Terre's eyes opened wide. It had answered her. She even saw its mouth open and form the words like a human would. Of all the things she could have said she showed her natural hair colour in her response.

"_You just spoke to me."_

"_Yes my Queen. You asked a question so I answered you. Or would my Queen like me to be silent?"_

"_NO. No. that's ok. I'm a little...surprised. That's all."_

"_Surprised? Surprised that you are a Queen or that I can speak to you?"_

"_Both really."_

"_You didn't know you were a Queen?" _it rose its head in alarm and she immediately flinched. It lowered its head again so it was at her level and continued. _"When did you last come to term?"_

"_Term?" _then her eyes shot open. He had just asked her when she was last pregnant. _"I've never been preg, I mean, I haven't ever come to term."_

"_What? But you are a Queen. My Queen. Where is the rest of the hive?"_

"_Hive? You mean the other Xenomorphs?"_

"_Don't call us that! The trappers call us that. And the hunters call us hard meat."_

"_Then what do you call each other?"_

"_We don't. We don't interact. Only you, the Queen, talk to us."_

"_Then what do I call you?"_

"_What ever you like."_

"_But you just said not to call you. Never mind."_

"_I am sorry my Queen. I fear I have been unworthy and stupid with my words. I will be silent now."_

"_NO. Please. I haven't been able to talk to anyone for a long time. Besides, I don't find you unworthy or stupid. I must be the stupid one. I am blonde after all."_

"_Blonde?" _it tilted its head to one side and looked confused.

"_The colour of my hair. It's called blonde."_

"_Blonde...why would that make you stupid or unworthy. Which you are not. You are my Queen."_

"_Never mind, erm. What is your name?"_

"_Name?"_

"_Yeah, what do I call you?"_

"_What ever you like."_

"_Not this again. Look, my name is Terre. What is your name?"_

"_I have no name my Queen."_

"_Please call me Terre and why don't you have a name? Didn't your parents call you anything?"_

"_What is parents?"_

"_Oh boy. Well, I came from a man and a woman. They came together and my mother became pregnant with me. When I was born my mother and father, my parents, named me Terre. So, did your parents call you a name?"_

"_I was spawned from a human male. His chest was very cramped, I had to emerge early. I don't remember my Queen, my mother. I never met her..."_

"_I am so sorry." _brushing the gross chest bursting issue aside she couldn't help but feel sorry for it. She had lost her parents a long time ago too and thought that at least she remembered something. This poor creature didn't even have one memory to visit in the night.

She reached forward and carefully placed her palm over its forehead. It instantly began to purr and rubbed its forehead against her hand, like a cat. She smiled and got the courage to stroke its head slowly. It purred louder and lowered to its side, at her side and she turned to face it so she could still stroke it. After about 30 minuets of purring and stroking, it lifted its head to look at her, and for a brief moment, she could have sworn it had its lips curled into a sweet smile.

"_Thank you my Queen. But I feel no remorse. I have a Queen. I have you now and I will serve you until death. I will kill for you and do what ever you wish of me."_

"_Wow. Thanks but you don't have to do that." _

"_You are my Queen. It is my duty to serve you with unwavering loyalty. Which I gladly apply to."_

"_That's really sweet. I still don't know your name..."_

"_I have no name my Queen."_

"_Well...I could give you one." _ The creature crawled closer to her and made sure its head was close to her side and the ground.

"_You need not honour me so my Queen."_

"_But I need to call you something. I can't just go around calling you it, you and oi. I need to call you a name. What do you want to be called?"_

"_What ever you want to call me my Queen. I am truly honoured that you would want to name me."_

"_Well. No offence but...are you a girl or a boy? I mean, male or female?"_

"_Neither."_

"_Huh? How does that work?"_

"_I am a mere drone my Queen. I have no gender. Only the Queen, you, is female and her daughters and future Queens are female."_

"_What about males? Don't you have males?"_

"_We do. But only the warriors are males."_

"_So will you always be genderless?"_

"_Only the Queen can give us a gender."_

"_**Give** you a gender?"_

"_Yes. If you were to tell me to become female, then I would start to develop into a female. If you were to order me to become male, I would develop into a male."_

"_Alright then" _Terre perked up and smiled down at 'it'. It wasn't a threat and she was starting to very much like the creature's company. _"What gender do you want to be?"_

"_It isn't up to me my Queen. It is up to you. I have no choice in the matter."_

"_If, and I mean IF, I were to tell you to be female, what would happen."_

"_Oh...female...I would grow larger. Like the Queen before you and wait for a male to fertilise me. And give birth."_

"_And if I were to say male."_

"_Well I would grow taller and bigger and grow muscles and get stronger and. Become male." _ Terre smiled and giggled at how enthusiastic it had been about becoming male.

"_So you would like to be male." _ It remained silent, sheepishly silent. _"Tell me. Why don't you want to be female?"_

"_You want the truth my Queen?"_

"_Is it because you would give birth?"_

"_No. it is because I would have to leave **you** to make my own nest. I might even turn on you. I don't wish to **ever** leave you."_

"_Oh my. That is so...aww. So sweet." _ The creature edged its way towards Terre and snuggled up to her. Even Terre was surprised that she let it rest its head on her curled stomach. She had her back against the bars and looked down on the born killer and was cuddled up to her like a newborn kitten.

"_Then you will be male. If that is alright?"_

"_Of course my Queen! I will begin to change straight away! Now I can protect you forever! I will never leave your side as your worrier!" _

"_My warrior? You mean, like my personal warrior?"_

"_Yes, that is what a warrior does, protects the Queen."_ Terre smiled as 'he' wrapped his arms around her and didn't even flinch as a long skeletal tail slithered around her waist, pulling her down to a laying position.

"_Now that you are on your way to being male, I can give you a male name."_

"_Thank you my Queen."_

"_David?" _Terre couldn't help but giggle as he hissed at the name. _"Daniel?" _once again he hissed. _"Danny?" _this time he hissed even louder and shuck his head slightly. _"Well you look like a D kinda guy. I need a D name that suits you..." _Terre hummed to herself over all the D names she new, and then she thought of one that might make him laugh. _"Damon?" _

"_Damon...I like that name my Queen." _Terre had only meant the name as a joke, but now that she looked at him, he looked like a Damon.

"_Damon it is." _She shivered violently and clasped her sides. _"Gosh it's cold in here!"_

"_Are you cold my Queen?" _ Terre looked down at her stomach and saw 'Damon' looking up at her.

"_Yes. I don't think the trappers have ever heard of **heat!**" _she emphasized the word heat with a shiver and chattered her teeth. Then she noticed that her teeth were not all the same length anymore. She licked her teeth and ran her tongue over her canines. They were longer then the rest of her teeth and were sharper too. She instantly forgot about her dental inspection as a new sensation took her attention. Damon's long clawed hands had crept up her black jump suit and held her waist. He pulled her down so she was flat on her back and quickly climbed ontop of her. Terre was about to object when she realised what he was doing. He rested his huge head on her chest and covered the rest of her body with his, wrapping his arms, legs and tail around her and acting like a radiator. She slowly put her arms around his neck and rested her hands on his back. "_Thanks."_

"_Anything for you my Queen."_

"_Thanks anyway...Damon." _Once again she could have sworn his mouth curled into a dazed smile as he started to doze off. He looked to be asleep and she looked him over. He was huge! How could he be laid on her and not be squashed! Then she thought back to how the general said she was fitter and being a Queen. She already knew that a healthy Queen was stronger than a tank, so she assumed that she must be stronger now that she was a Queen. The pleasant heat getting to her, she slowly closed her eyes and her head fell to one side. She fell asleep and unconsciously cuddled up to her new friend, and he held her like a prized possession.

They didn't wake until the next morning and Terre was the first to be roused.

"GET UP! WAKY WAKY YOUR HIGHNESS!" Terre groaned groggily and opened her cold eyes. She saw General Snide smirking at her and instantly bared her new grown fangs at him. A piercing hiss rumbled out her throat and mouth, waking Damon. He looked at his Queen and saw the look of distaste in her eyes. He rose to all of his feet and hissed with her. He spun his long tail round and hit the side of the cage, just in front of the General. He stepped back and gathered himself before stepping forwards again. "Tell it to stand down or we will remove it from the pen."

"_Calm down Damon."_

"_Do you wish for me to kill it? I could stab it with my tail between the bars before it know what hit it."_

"_No. if you do that then his men will take you away from me...and I don't want you to leave me alone with them." _ Damon looked back to his Queen and saw how truly frightened she was of being alone with them. he would kill them all for scaring his Queen when he escaped.

"_Yes my Queen." _

"_Thank you." _He crawled back to her and Terre kneeled up. Damon sat next to her but stayed focused on the general, ready for anything.

"Good girl Jones. Tell me. What is he like? You were cuddling wit him pretty closely so you must have got to know him?"

"_He is more of a man that YOU will EVER be!"_

"I take it that was an up yours then, it was loud enough." Snide turned to one side as a lab coat passed him a device. "I have a present for you Jones. This is a translator. So I can understand you. You will screech and a computerised voice will play it back. Here, put it round your neck like a collar." Terre watched as something skidded across the floor and headed straight for her. Damon went to destroy it but she placed her hand on his claw, stopping him. She crawled forwards and took the collar. She wrapped it around her neck and winced as it tightened slightly. It was blue and had sliver rings around the edges. It looked like a space necklace. "How are you feeling this morning Jones?"

"Like I should rip your head off!"

"_My Queen, why are you speaking their language?"_

"So I can tell him just how much of a jerk he is."

"Please don't translate to it. I find you confusing as it is."

"His name is Damon!"

"Name him yourself did you?"

"Yes actually!"

"_And I am honoured by it your filthy piece of MEAT!"_ Damon arched his back and hissed at Snide, who smirked back."

"What did it, he say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes and you are going to tell me for the sake of your friend."

"He called you a piece of filthy meat and what have you done with Kim!" She jumped to her feet and Damon followed suit, constantly looking for an escape root and danger.

"Nothing as of yet. But I could make her life torture if you persuade me to. So, if I tell you to do something, next time do it straight away." Snide walked over to the cage door and opened it. he stood in the entrance and Terre had to wrap both arms around Damon's tail to stop him from pouncing on him. "I am going to enter, but you have to keep it under control."

"Damon please. PLEASE!" He stopped struggling and looked back at his Queen. Tears were in her eyes and a fiery hatred burned in his chest. His fangs bared and ready to smash open the meats skull for distressing his Queen! But he would do as he was ordered. She might have a plan. He crawled to her side and felt a pang of sorrow and Terre put her arms around his neck, as he was so tall that even when he was sat down her neck came to her side. she was holding on to him for support and protection and Damon just wanted to run before her and protect her, kill the one who was making her feel to helpless and take his Queen far away from this place. But he would wait. If he was patient enough, the opportune time would reveal itself.

"Good little bug drone. Now Jones, make it beg."

"Kiss my ass I will not."

"Think of Kim. It would be a shame if she were to die in her sleep due to faulty piping, directly above her bed." Snide smirked as tears ran down her face. "Now make it beg!" she quivered and looked down at Damon. She pulled the collar off and spoke to him.

"_I need you to do something for me and I am so sorry."_

"_Anything my Queen."_

"_D." _she sniffed and wiped her tears away. _"Do you know how to beg? Like a dog?"_

"_What is dog?"_

"_Just, sit up, hands like this and make whining noises." _Damon brought its hands up like Terre showed him and did as he was told. But he never looked away from her.

"_My Queen I am confused. Why am I doing this?"_

"_Because he told me to tell you to do it. I am sorry."_

"_You are the Queen! You do NOT do as he, a mere piece of meat, tells you to."_

"_I must. He has a close friend of mine trapped here and if I don't do as he says...he will kill her."_

"_Is she...a trapper?"_

"_Yes. What I mean no." _Terre worried herself to how quickly she had answered Damon that Kim was one of them. but technically she was, but not like them. _"She is human but not a trapper."_

"_So she is meat?"_

"_You could say that."_

"_Then why care for her? she will die anyway."_

"_not if I can help it. I am sorry."_

"_Stop apologising to me. I am a drone, you are the Queen. Queen's do not apologise."_

"_Ok...but."_

"_My Queen please, instruct me."_

"_To do what?"_

"_To kill the one that clouds your mind and plants fear in your eyes. Tell met to kill him!"_

"_No, Kim will die."_

"_She is as good as dead anyway. If he doesn't kill her, I will."_

"_What!" _Terre jumped back away from Damon who just followed her until her back was against the wall. Snide was very much enjoying this and decided to be quiet and watch. _"What do you mean you will kill her if he doesn't?" _

"_My Queen, this meat called Kim. She has too much control over you and as your Warrior, I will not allow one single meat bag to influence your choices. For the good **you** my Queen I will kill her if she dictates your orders again."_

"_NO! I will not let you. I will not let you kill her! She means more to me than anything. She has been like a mother and a sister to me from the first moment I met her, years ago. I will not let you kill her!" _ Terre for the first time in her life roared, her fangs bare and her screeches echoing off every wall, ringing in Damon's head. He shuddered back and whimpered before her. She stared angrily at him for a long time. He just crouched on the ground, head hung low and in submission, not daring to move. Eventually Terre's hard face fell and melted. She walked casually to him and lowered to kneel on her knees. she placed one hand on each side of his face and lofted it to face her. _"Damon. You have to understand that when it comes to my friends, nothing will make me do anything to harm them. I would be the same if I were to be put in this same situation but with you trapped out there, your life on the line. I would be as stern with saving your life as I am Kim's. I will not waver on this and you will not hurt her. right?"_

"_Forgive me my Queen. I should have known better than to question you. I am unworthy."_

"_No, you just needed to understand. Now you do and all is well. Gosh I am even starting to sound like a Queen."_

"_Just wait till you start acting like one."_

"_What?"_

"_I will not harm the meat bag. As you have ordered me not to. Please, I have a plan to kill the meat behind me. Not yet, but soon. May I kill him then? If I inform you when we are to escape? I only wish to get you to safety." _Terre looked to the amused Snide and smirked at Damon, who looked to be smirking back.

"_Go for it."_

"_Is that an...order?"_

"_That my friend **is** an order."_ Terre chuckled and placed the collar over her head. She added one last thing before putting it on. _"You can understand what I am saying to him right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then listen to this and look like you don't, ok?"_

"_Yes my Queen." _She slipped the collar on and activated it. it tensed again but she was ready for it this time.

"Now Miss Jones, what was that about?"

"My friend here was trying to ask me to let him bite your dick off. He is partial to black skin." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips, wanting to laugh as he stared down at Damon with large eyes."

"What do you mean...partial to black skin?"

"I mean he likes you. He wants to know if you taste as good as you look."

"Sick fuck! Get it away from me!" Snide ran out of the pan, slammed the door shut and quivered on the other side of the bars. "tell him to balls!"

"But that is what he wants from you, balls."

"I should have its head for that!"

"What was that? You want to give him head? General Snide you are disgusting!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"What ever. I don't want to talk to you if you are gonna be disgusting and make vulgar comments about my friend." Terre pulled the collar off and zipped it up in her leg pocket.

"_My Queen, I didn't say that."_

"_He doesn't know that." _ Terre couldn't help but giggle as the General stormed off.

"_You know I don't feel that way don't you?"_

"_Oh I know. it was just amusing to see him squirm like the worm he is."_

"_I would rather smash my teeth through his skull. But I see the reason behind it. Mental warfare?"_

"_Oh yes. And I won." _

"_You are the Queen. You always win."_

"_I think I'm starting to like this Queen business."_

"_Good. It suits you." _ Terre raised an eyebrow at Damon who was laid on his front with his tail coiled around him. she didn't know why but he looked even bigger than before she looked him over. And there was something else too...

"_Your acting a little differently."_

"_Differently my Queen?"_

"_Yes...and I can't put my finger on why. And are you bigger?"_

"_You made me male my Queen. I told you I would develop into a male and that involves physical changes. So yes I am growing taller and better built for me role."_

"_Role?" _Terre crossed her legs and sat next to her huge 'cage buddy' and rested her back on his side.

"_I am your warrior and protector now. I need to be built to withstand more hazards and stronger to fight for you."_

"_What other changes will you go through Damon." _She closed her eyes and listened to his steady breathing.

"_My Skull casing will change. It will no longer be smooth; instead it will groove, dip and curve to my natural skull shape. And my body will become a lot more deadly. More spikes, longer claws and stronger legs for endurance and heavy lauds."_

"_You said that physical changes are involved. So are their mental changes to?"_

"_Yes my Queen. I will think like a predator, my instincts will sharpened and my hearing will focus more and on a wider range."_

"_What about personality?"_

"_Personality? We don't have personalities. Remember, our kind only interact with the Queen and we don't exactly have conversations with her. only orders."_

"_What? But we have conversations. You have a personality."_

"_I...do?"_

"_Yes. If you didn't you would be an empty shell and wouldn't do anything unless I forced you. And you made up your own plan on getting out of her. so you have your own mind to."_

"_I do have a personality. That must be thanks to you my Queen. I do not remember anything before you."_

"_Oh."_

"_That is a good thing."_

"_Good good." _Damon looked down at his Queen. She was cuddled up to his side and looked to be dozing off. He curled around her and sunk his teeth into the shoulder of her jump suit. He dragged her along side him and encircled his arms around her. He pulled her closer and curled his tail around her leg and his head round her head. Terre shuffled up to him and rested her face on his neck and her hands on his chest.

"_I love you my Queen." _

"_I love you to Damon. And I am sorry about yelling at you, or rather roaring at you earlier."_

"_You have every right to. you are the Queen. And besides, I liked it."_

"_You what? You liked it?"_

"_Yes. I liked it when you took charge and dominated me, like a Queen should. You showed authority and power. It made me quiver with ecstasy and submission."_

"_Erm, ecstasy? Why ecstasy?"_

"_Because a Queen should be a ruler and for that brief moment that you raised your voice to me, I saw a ruler in you and it made me shiver. And with ecstasy. All I want is for you to be free, to rule your hive with me by your side, as protection."_

"_Protection from trappers?"_

"_And other Queens and armies. But you are safe. I will ensure you are safe at all times. I am your warrior and will protect you with my life."_

"_I hope it never comes to that. Wait, free to rule my hive? What do you mean by that?"_

"_You are tired my Queen. You have trouble keeping your eyes open. Rest and let your body continue to change as you sleep. I will watch over you my Queen and protect you."_

"_Alright." _ She rested her head onto his chest again, only for one thing to bug her. _"Earlier you said you were a drone. Then you said you are a warrior. Which one are you?"_

"_I am on my way to being a warrior. It will take some time but I will tell you when I am a full warrior. Until then please rest."_

"_Okay. Thank you Damon. Thank you for understanding."_

"_No thanks needed my Queen. Rest." _Damon waited until his Queen's breathing slowed down to a sleeping rate and stared at her. for an ex trapper she wasn't all that bad looking. He didn't tell her about her hive because he had plans for her that she would not accept right now. Soon she would. He knew she would from the way she took charge over him earlier. She will be a strong Queen and will have a large and powerful hive with many, many children.

He will make sure of it.


	12. The dream? or premonition?

Chapter 12 : **_The dream? Or premonition?_**

Kim tossed and turned in her bed. her old clothes sticking to her sweat and her body arching with her dream. She was running down a corridor and was being chased. She didn't see who but she knew she didn't want to find out. She looked over her shoulder constantly as she ran, checking for her unknown attacker. She still saw no one but the eyrie screeching and hissing got louder and she ran even harder. Her heart felt like it would burst through her chest as she came face to steel with a dead end. She looked to be in an underground bunker and didn't like what was around her feet. Dead, bloody bodies were littered everywhere. All of whom were either human or the same creatures as Katel and Maktel. Then she saw him. Katel jumped out of the shadows and stood over her. Bright green blood oozed from his mask, armour and all visible skin. Only his dread locks weren't bleeding. Kim called out to him but got no reply. Instead she watched in horror as he arched his back and roared in pain. His clawed hands scraped and cut at his armour and mesh clothing until it was off his chest. Then he howled in torture and stumbled forwards. He landed on his back and was shaking violently.

"_Katel? Katel what happened to you? KATEL?" _

"_K k."_

"_Yes I am here. What can I do for you? Let me help you, please say I can help you."_

"_...k k kill me..." _ Kim's eyes shot wide open in horror as Katel arched his back again and threw her his wrist blades. _"KILL ME NOW!" _

"_NO!" _ Kim wailed back. Then Katel gave out one last almighty cry and became silent. His body failed to move, even when she shuck him.

"_Katel?" _She heard cracking and snapping and saw his chest bulge upwards. _"What the hell? Katel? NOOOOO!" _Kim crawled away backwards as a peachy face burst upwards, sending bright green blood everywhere and even on her face. It looked at her and hissed weakly. Kim sobbed and held her hands over her nose and mouth. Not wanting to believe that Katel was gone.

"_What's the matter Kim? You didn't get attached to him, did you?" _she looked up and a familiar face.

"_Terre? I thought I would never see you again. Watch out that thing is headed straight for you!" _Kim watched the chestburster slither slowly towards Terre. But Terre didn't look afraid, if anything she was coaxing it on!

"_Come here little one. Come here, come to mommy." _

"_Mommy? Get away from that thing now! It will try to hurt you damn it!" _Kim got to her feet and put the wrist blades in place and tensed until they came out at full length. She ran towards the now kneeling Terre and prepared to stab the peach skinned bastard where it slithered. But a mighty roar erupted and her path was blocked. Before her stood a large black Xenomorph, but it was no drone. It had four large tube like spiked on its back, huge claws on its hands and feet, I huge tongue (where's its inner mouth?), a sleek black body with a navy shine to it and a huge armoured but slim body. It looked like the perfect killing machine. And it was stood right in her way, blocking her off from a helpless Terre. Kim roared and ran forwards to attack the beast. Her only wish to prevent Terre from meeting Katel's fate.

But before she even got to it she felt a large spike in her back. She fell to her knees and leaned forwards, blood trickling from her nose and mouth. She coughed and looked up. The monster had stalked straight past her and was behind her. She didn't see another one behind her before it vanished. Who had stabbed her?

She clawed at the ground and looked behind her. Terre was stood in a black leather loin/hanging cloth, black leather boob tube and black boots. But what caught her attention was the chestburster cradled in her arms and the overly swollen stomach.

"_Hiya Kim. Long time no see. Here, meet my baby. You've already met I guess. It was so nice of you to bring Katel with you. My baby would be here without him. Would you my gorgeous little baby?" _Kim tried to get her breath back as Terre cooed and made a fuss over the cooing creature in her arms.

"_Terre, put it down. It isn't a fluffy creature you can love and pet. It's a monster. Put it down."_

"_MONSTER! How dare you!" _Terre placed her hands over where the child's ears would be. _"That is my baby you are talking about. I don't make fun of your children. Oh, sorry. You don't have any."_

"_Terre, I don't know why you keep calling that thing your baby, but you need to put it down. WATCH OUT!" _Kim tried to stand but could move her legs. The perfect killing machine from a few moments before had crawled up behind Terre and looked to be advancing on her.

"_Watch out for what?_" Terre looked around and saw it. But instead of running away she just turned around again. She cupped the small chestburster in one arm and raised the other in the air. The creature stalked towards her and curled its head around her shoulder. Her outstretched arm coiled around his neck and she turned to face him. _"I don't believe you have met. Kim, meet my husband."_

"_Your what!"_

"_My husband. Gosh you are slow today. Isn't she slow today honey?" _The creature, or her husband, nodded its head and slithered its long tongue around Terre's neck. The sight made her want to look away but Terre didn't take her eyes from her, so why should she?

"_May I say that you have weird taste in pet names."_

"_Pet names? You still don't get it. He is my husband. Here, let me prove it to you." _Terre placed the chestburster on the ground and it slithered off somewhere too quickly to follow. What Km saw next made her want to hurl.

Terre Turned to face the creature and it pulled its tongue from her neck. Terre tilted her head back and slithered her own, normal tongue out. The creature stuck his tongue out too and met Terre's in mid air. Then they rubbed against each other and the creature stood up on two legs. It towered down over Terre but never took his tongue from hers. It moved its clawed hands onto her hips and slid its tongue into her mouth. Kim almost did hurl as Terre moaned and wrapped her arms around the creature's neck. She pulled it down and sealed her lips with its. Kim held her stomach in pain as she fought the need to empty her stomach as Terre 'made out' with the creature.

"_That is sick!" _Kim then saw something creeping along the floor as the creature roughly turned Terre to one side and deepened their kiss. A long skeletal, spear headed tail protruded from Terre's back and swept the floor in an almost liquid fashion. And there was red blood on its tip. _"You stabbed me didn't you?"_

"_Yes." _Terre panted and pulled away from the creature. _"You wanted to hurt my husband; I can't have that now can I?"_

"_Terre. I don't know what has happened to you but."_

"_I am the Queen. I can do as I please and my husband here will ensure that my wishes are carried out. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him." _Terre released her hold on the larger creature and stalked towards her. Kim found her feet and stood tall. But tears poured down her face_. "Look at my stomach Kim. Look at my beautiful stomach." _Kim looked down at Terre's swollen stomach and gasped. She saw it wobble like a baby had kicked it from the inside.

"_Are you pregnant?"_

"_Yes. I was worried about it the first time too. But after the first few hundred, you kinda get used to it."_

"_After the first hundred? And that is..." _Kim looked to the creature as it made its way over to Terre. It began to lick her neck again and Terre smirked at him.

"_Is the father of them all? Yes. He is and he is a proud father. And a randy bastard, I am already pregnant D. You can't take me again until I have given birth to these children. So stop petting me before I forget we have company." _Kim heard the creature purr deeply and she couldn't keep it down anymore. She turned around and puked her guts out on the floor. She turned around again and only saw Terre. But her stomach wasn't swollen and she didn't look the same. Her long blonde hair was still as wavy as ever, her oddly dark eyes (due to the lighting she thought) were the same but she was wearing a large black jump suit. Kim reached forwards and saw the entire scene had changed. In her hands were cold bars and Terre was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

"_Terre?"_

"_Kim?" _Terre sat up and jumped to her feet. "Kim!" she ran to the side of the cage and reached through the bars. The innocence in her voice and the tears down her face told Kim that this was Terre. The other one wasn't real.

"_Terre? Why are you in this cage?"_

"_I am a Queen now. The old one did something to me and made me a Queen too. Snide thinks it's funny and keeps me here to fill her shoes. I know she doesn't have shoes but you know what I mean. He wants me to make D do what ever he wants and."_

"_Wait, D?" _that was the name of the creature that...! _"Where is D?"_

"_Erm, you know him?"_

"_Where is he Terre, its important."_

"_He's right, erm. I don't know. I was sleeping next to him in the cage, the put him in here too, but he isn't here."_

"_Listen to me, stay away from him. he is gonna do something to your mind, change you and make you have lots of." _Kim jumped back before she could finish. A Familiar monster was in the cage behind him. Terre looked round and jumped a mile._ "Is that your friend D?"_

"_No. I haven't seen that one before. He is way too big to be my Damon."_

"_Well, move slowly and I will get you out of here." _Terre tried to move but the creature ran at her. It ran to her and immediately bowed to her.

"_It must know I'm a Queen. Damon wouldn't hurt me when he knew I was a Queen."_

"_Just get over here. That things isn't a friend, it wants to."_

"_**DO NOT ORDER THE QUEEN TO DO ANYTHING!" **_ Kim jumped back as the creature sprang towards them both, landing on Terre and pulling her back to the centre of the cage. Her entire world began to grow black and empty.

"NO! TERRE! TERRE!" Kim felt like she was falling backwards and closed her eyes. Everything had gone dark anyway and she fell onto something soft, like fur.

"Kim? Kim? KIM!" Kim felt her body being shaken and opened her eyes. Kneeling over her was a very alive and well Katel.

"Katel? Is that you?"

"Yes its me, what happened, you were screaming something about someone called Terre. What happened?"

"Katel!" Tears poured from her eyes and she leapt forward, almost choking Katel as her arms squeezed his neck tightly in a vice like grip. "I thought I lost you I thought I lost you." She sobbed into his chest and he put one of her clawed fingers under her chin, pealing her face from his now wet chest.

"You will never get rid of me."

"Promise me. Promise me you won't ever leave me!" Katel looked down into her eyes and moved her face deadly close to hers.

"I promise you that I will never leave you."

"And you won't die on me."

"I will not die on you. What has spurred such questions?"

"I. I had a nightmare. A really bad dream. You asked me to kill you and I wouldn't. Then I saw why." Kim sobbed into his chest again and Katel wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't accustomed to seeing her cry. "You died. A chestbursting thing just."

"Hush, hush. Calm down. I know what you speak off. No hard meat will impregnate me. I assure you. It was just a dream."

"It was so real."

"Hush." Katel rocked her lovingly back and forth until she calmed down. When she was no longer weeping, he pulled away. He brushed a stray braid out of her face and smiled down at her. "Do you always have bad dreams?"

"No. but that one was horrible."

"I heard you screaming and came to calm you. It is still night. You have slept all day, the next day and it is now night. Come, you will sleep with me tonight. That way, if you have another bad dream I will be there to comfort you."

"But."

"No arguments. I am just glad my wounds are healed or I would have been longer."

"Thank you Katel. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He reached round her waist and hoisted her up into his arms, in a bridal fashion. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. They left her room an walked straight into his room. it looked just like hers but twice as large. She didn't pay too much attention to the room as Katel just laid her down on his bed and crawled up next to her. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Kim just stared at him like he had woken up from the dead. Like he had come back to life. She didn't ever want to take her eyes off him again. "Are you going to star at me all night? Or do you intend to sleep?"

"I intend to stare at you all night. I am just so glad your ok." He looked up slightly and saw tears in her eyes again.

"Come here you over emotional fool. I am not going anywhere." He pulled her closer and held her back to his chest. "If I hold you, you will fell me with you all night and can get some sleep. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks. Really, thanks."

"Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

"ok." She shuffled closer to him and he held her tighter. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to hold her like this without a fight! "And Katel."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Good night."

"Good night."


	13. Mood swing? The gift?

_**Chapter 13**_

Although she tried, Kim didn't get any sleep. she just stared into the dark shadows of the room. Katel's room. In his sleep, Katel had rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. She was cuddled next to him with his arm around her. Her head rested on his chest and she clung to him like a scared child. In her mind, she had lost Katel to an alien. She knew that it was just a dream, but that didn't stop her from feeling the need to keep glancing back at him. Just in case.

She rubbed her cheek into his chest and basked in the feeling of his _warm_ skin. It had been so cold in her dream, but he had been dead in her dream.

Tears welled in her eyes again and she whimpered a fresh round of sniffles and silent tears. She didn't want to wake him. Kim drew circles in his skin and didn't try to sleep anymore. She was too afraid of seeing Katel's lifeless body again. And way too afraid of seeing that, thing that attacked Terre. The real Terre anyway. Kim knew in her mind that the first Terre wasn't real. It was a twisted abomination of her friend. A corrupt image of her friend. After all, the second Terre didn't even know that creature, that horrid, horrid creature from the first part of the dream.

_But they were both called D... _

She shuck her head and dismissed it. The first, perverse Terre had called it her husband and D once. Where the second, more life like Terre had called it D and Damien or something. And she didn't recognise it in the cage.

_But both of them said she was a Queen..._

_That's impossible. She's human! Only the huge female Xenomorphs are Queens. That last Queen had tried to kill her for Christ's sake! It was just a dream. A bad, terrible, disturbing dream that is anything but real. Nothing was real. It was just a dream damn it!...Katel..._

Kim sniffed again and felt something gently run through her black beaded braids. She looked up and Katel was awake. He was brushing his clawed fingers through her hair and smiling down at her.

"Have you even tried to sleep?"

"Yes...I just failed. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it now, your dream I mean."

"NO. I mean no...thanks."

"You will feel better for it. females always do."

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Who's Terre?" Kim jerked up to look at Katel's eyes. He turned onto his side and faced her.

"She...she's a friend."

"Is she the friend you didn't want to leave behind? the one you said you needed?"

"Yeah. That's her."

"What happened in your dream?"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it _alright!_" Kim turned her back to him and held herself tightly, missing the warmth of his skin.

"Talk to me." He sounded more stern than concerned. But his touch was enough to show how much he cared. He traced her shoulder and arm with his talon. He shuffled closer to her and hesitated before resting his large hand on her hip. "Please?" Kim broke down into a fit of hysterical tears and sobbed.

"I. I don't want." That was all she could manage through sobs.

"You're exhausted. Get some sleep while I get the training room ready. I refuse to train you until you have a decent rest."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Why not? What are you afraid will happen?" Katel moved up to her and leaned over to look down at her face. It had gone blank and slightly pale. But the fear swam like sharks of dread in her brilliant emerald oceans. But they didn't look so brilliant, as tears still clouded her eyes like a film of misty glass. He saw he wasn't about to get anything out of her right now and settled for a new approach. "If I leave you for now, will you tell me later? Or at least get some sleep?" when she failed to even acknowledge that he had said anything, he lost his temper. "Fine! If you wish to be cowardly and stupid by avoiding the question and your fears then that is FINE with ME! I try to be nice and considerate but NO! It doesn't matter, you still ignore me damn it! I have had enough of wasting my time on a pathetic little ooman and her pathetic little mood swings!" now Kim lost her temper.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION! I NEVER ASKED TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU! I ASKED TO STAY BUT YOU STILL KIDNAPPED ME AND TOOK ME OUT TO SPACE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT IF YOU TRY TO BE CONSIDERATE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Kim seethed and got up. She wobbled at first but flung herself at the door and supported herself with its frame. "How could you give a damn about a 'pathetic little ooman' and her 'mood swings? It's not like you care anyway. You already said it yourself. You were forced into this. You don't care..." Kim limped out of the room and forced her weak legs to carry her into her room.

"Wait." Katel tried to get to her but she simple took a hold of the door handle, saw him coming and slammed it shut before he could get there. Katel roared and arched his back in pure frustration, but mostly anger. Kim screamed at the top of her lungs, showing him that she could make just as much noise as him damn it! her legs were still half asleep as she stumbled over to the fur bed. she was exhausted and her most recent argument with Katel just made her need for sleep greater. Now she wasn't just physically tired, but thanks to Katel, she was mentally tired too. Her mined roared and screamed at Katel, all of her anger and pent up emotions were now being directed at him. She had forgiven him for calling her ooman the last time, and the time before that. But after all that, he still called her ooman.

"Damn asshole. Men, they are all the same. no matter what the race. See Terre? This is why I don't get close to guys. Because all they do is hurt me. that is why I don't let them get close to me because all they do is break my heart and pride." Kim whimpered and collapsed on the bed. her mind went to a blur and her eyes to mist.

Katel heard her mighty scream and deep down, part of him was impressed. But that was only, really, really deep down. So deep down that at that moment, the only way to find it was to push past all the rage, dodge the oncoming waves of hatred and jump down the pit of self loathing for what he had done. As soon as Kim had spat at him he knew what he had done, again. He couldn't help it. It was like no matter what he tried he would forever hurt her feelings and still make her feel like a damn animal. Like she didn't belong, an outsider. And all because of her race, ooman. _But she does belong with me...I want her with me. How could I have blown up at her like that? It was all going so well until I ran my mouth off at her. Damn it why did I lose my temper?...I even roared at her...she must really hate me now... _

Katel turned and sulked off back to his room. He dressed in his armour and decided to train his frustrations away. Maybe later he could apologise to her and make it up to her...

Kim just sobbed with every ounce of energy she had left in her small, hungry, exhausted and damp form. Eventually her body just gave in and she involuntarily fell into a deep, nothingness of a dream. It was more like being in a stasis as she didn't dream. Just rested like her body needed.

_**With a certain new Queen on Earth.**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

"_My Queen? What is wrong?" _Terre awoke in her own sweat and tears. She panted as her eyes darted around the pen, trying to make sense of where she was, who she was and what the hell had happened in her dream. _"My Queen?..."_

"_Huh?" _Her eyes finally travelled behind her and saw the large, black creature that had a shine tint of navy to its skin. It was shiny, dry and armour plated in its soft yet inhumanly strong exoskeleton. Its huge, long head was looking down on her as she lay on her back and it was crouched at her side. Its skeletal tail with a spear tip was protectively coiled around her body on the floor, surrounding her to prevent anyone touching her without his knowledge. Its mouth was closed, its head was to one side and it seemed to be making whining noises like a worried puppy. It took her a few moments, but her memories flooded back to her and the name of the _male_ creature came back to her.

"_Damon!" _She shot up and encircled her arms around his neck.

"_Yes my Queen, I am here. Why were you screaming?"_

"_Oh Damon. I had a terrible, terrible dream. My frind Kim was there and I don't know where she went but I was still in this cage. And she was out there."_

"_With the other Trappers?"_

"_Yes I guess...but there was someone else in the cage with me."_

"_Me?"_

"_Oh no it wasn't you. I wish you had have been there, but another Like you was in here with me. But he was bigger, had four spikes on his back and they looked to be like tubes. Like the ones you have, but bigger. He had a huge mouth. And he pounced at me!"_

"_Did he harm you? And did he tell you he was male?"_

"_I woke up after he jumped me, but erm. He just shouted at Kim. He didn't really say anything to me."_

"_Then how did you know he was male?" _

"_I think I just knew...weird huh?"_

"_No it isn't. It just means that your natural instincts are setting in. about time I would say."_

"_Instincts? Like what?"_

"_Like that mental link for one. I am physically talking to you in our language, but soon you will be able to hear and transmit thoughts from my mind to yours and back again. You will be able to smell meat bag blood from miles away, sense them without sight and even think differently."_

"_What do you mean by think differently?"_ Terre pulled her knees to her chest comfortably and smiled up at Damon in innocent curiosity. She waited patiently but Damon just seemed to be staring at her. _"Damon?"_

"_Oh! Right. Well you will think like a Queen and act more like a..."_

"_Like a Queen?"_

"_Yes and a predator. An alpha female at her best." _Terre giggled at the enthusiasm Damon showed about her being an alpha female. He was so bent on her being a great Queen of a hive and rule an army and...hive? Then she remembered what he had said to her before she fell asleep.

_**Flash back**_

"_All I want is for you to be free, to rule your hive with me by your side, as protection."_

_**End flash back.**_

"_Are you going to tell me what you meant the other day, about me being free to rule a hive with you at my side? For my protection or something."_

"_Ah, yes. That." _Terre saw he became uneasy and he fixated on his own front claws.

"_Well? Come on tell me already." _Terre giggled and smiled at him. his head moved up and simply stared at her again.

"_You are a Queen. You have certain, well, duties that you need to perform and that includes." _Damon was so grateful when Snide and the Ivan meat bag stormed excitedly over to the cage, taking Terre's attention away from him. He rose to his feet and growled at the two of them, smirking as they took a swift step back.

"That one is certainly protective of our new Queen isn't he?"

"Indeed mister Ivan sir. But, that is not why we are here is it?"

"No it isn't. I will tell you why we are here, after I have a word with miss john."

"Jones."

"Whatever. Just get her for me."

"Yes sir." Snide walked over to the pen and looked past the very intimidating Damon and to the scowling Terre. "Jones put your collar on. Mister Ivan wishes to speak with you. I suggest you do as whatever he has to say, involves you and your friend in a big way." Terre snarled at him once before pulling the collar out of her leg pocket and bracing herself for the imminent tight squeeze of her neck. As she thought it tightened around her neck slightly and then relaxed as it fitted to her.

"Alright. I am listening." Terre said cautiously, purring slightly at Damon. He heard her and instantly joined her, sitting obediently at her side.

"Nice trick you got there lassie. But down to business shall we?"

"Please do. The stench is unbearable so please let's get this over with, so you can leave." Ivan scowled and grit his teeth at her. She simply smirked back with an evil gleam in her black, coal eyes.

"You will not be as cocky when you find out what I have for you."

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have. What is it? I new method of torture for your lab coats to play with? Or perhaps a new chew toy for Damon."

"Cocky little bitch! No matter. I like the gift I have for you and if you are even half the Queen the last one was, you are going to LOVE this one."

"I doubt it somehow. Anything from you will be sleazy. Just like you."

"Tough words from a little girl who is behind bars and a monster."

"Come in here with me and I will show you just how 'tough' I am." Terre was gasping in her mind. She never said a harmful word to anyone. Yet here she was, being arrogant, cocky and most of all, talking like a, like a. _like a predator?_

"Oh just you wait. Your 'little' gift will be here tomorrow. I hope you love it just as much as it will _love_ you." Ivan sniggered and smirked as he victoriously stalked out of the room. Snide grinned evilly at her before following. Terre snarled at them again and gladly removed the collar, placing it back in her zip up leg pocket. Where she preferred it.

"_My Queen? What is gift?"_

"_It's something one person gives to another person that they like. But he wasn't being nice. Whatever he has planned to give me tomorrow, will not be something to my liking."_

"_If it is harmful to you, I will take it in your place." _Terre looked back to him and smiled sweetly.

"_Damon, you don't have to do that. He wants me alive anyway. He wouldn't hurt me. I just won't like whatever he has. It will not harm me or he wouldn't want to give it me."_

"_Until tomorrow then."_

"_Yeah, until tomorrow." _Terre yawned as her aching stomach both stung and growled at her. She was hungry, thirsty and exhausted. But she was too tried to eat or drink anything. And too weak.

"_My Queen? Do you wish to rest?"_

"_Yes I think so. Can I erm, cuddle up to you again?" _Terre giggled softly as Damon frantically nodded. She crawled all fours, her eyes already closed and hopping she could just collapse once she bumped into him. When she got to him however, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and turned onto her side. She allowed this and basked as a warm body pressed up against her back and two arms coiled around her body. She was warm and safe. That was all she needed and she slipped off into a wonderful dream about her past, when her parents were still alive...


	14. mating trial period and a new hard meat?

_**Chapter 14**_

Kim groaned and whined as her head was severely sore from crying so hard. She sat up and held her spinning head. After a few moments the room came into focus and she surveyed her surroundings. The walls were a creamy red with golden glitter in the groves of the design. Yet the gold didn't look tacky. It looked like actual gold...

She looked round and saw there was a large wardrobe that looked to be pure wooden and had many draws. There was a stand that she assumed to be used for hanging armour on in the corner. She recognised the door to the bathroom and made a decision. She really, really needed a shower. And new clothes. She stumbled over to the bathroom and striped off. Her tired and hot, sweaty body rejoiced in the cool water as it poured over her skin, washing away the grime and worries of the last week or so. She ran the water over her hair and washed it. that didn't take too long as her hair was braided. That's why she braided it in the first place, so she didn't have to mess around with it and take hours just to dry it. And it was always neat.

She stepped out after feeling fully cleansed and found a towel on the side. she could have sworn that it wasn't there before...oh well. She wrapped it round her and walked into her room. She took one look inside and closed her eyes. Katel was sat on her now made bed and waiting for her. She knew he must have been the one to throw the towel into the bathroom, but didn't care. She didn't want to know why he was here or what he was doing with her old clothes in his hands.

"These garments have past their time. I have brought you some more suitable clothing." She opened her eyes only to look at the pile of clothes to the side of him. She ignored his existence and retrieved the clothes. She then turned her back to him and locked herself back in the bathroom. Kim dressed and looked down at her new outfit. It consisted of what looked to be a brown leather/furry bikini top that tied around her neck with a collar like fasten. Her stomach was bare and so where her legs. She was wearing a smaller version of Katel's hanging cloth and it matched her top. Brown, leathery and furry. She wore simple sandals that crisscrossed around her ankles and slightly up her legs to fasten. In an almost Greek fashion. She flipped her hair behind her and thought that she actually looked quiet nice to say she was hungry and pale from dehydration. She opened the door to see that Katel was still sat on the bed waiting for her. Kim still ignored him and sat at the other side of the bed. "You will need to eat. I have brought you some dried meat for you, and some water. Eat and drink up, I will return later for you, to begin your training." She didn't even flinch as he placed the food and drink flask on her lap. Once he brought his hands away and took the meat and ate it. She then gulped down the water and placed the flask on the side. Then the meat container joined it and she curled up in a ball on the bed. "Please don't ignore me...i just want to train you. Is that so bad?"

"I don't want to train." Katel looked up from his lap and towards her after she finally spoke.

"You don't? But you are honoured pray. I must train you."

"Honoured...pray? I don't feel honoured. But...I feel like pray..."

"Kim..." Katel felt his already battered heart tear again and waned to cry, if he could. He instead took a deep breath and moved towards her. He brushed the back of his clawed fingers up and down her arm in a comforting fashion. "You are not pray Kim. I will never hunt you. Even before I wasn't going to hunt you."

"But I am pray."

"No you are not. you are not pray and you will never be pray. I will protect you and train you in the ways of my people. So that you can hunt and take trophies and earn honourable respect that you deserve."

"I deserve respect?"

"Yes. You are an amazing person. Your race is corrupt and yet you are pure of heart and soul. My people have a belief that although our pray is not Yautja, their souls are the same as ours. That is why we only hunt worthy pray. And why we take such care with their skulls. And we also believe that every now and then, your kind and others will have the spirit and honour of a Yautja warrior, just like us. I believe you are an example of this. I believe that you have the burning spirit of a warrior. And that is why I must train you, so that others of my kind will see your true spirit in battle and through your trophies." Kim turned to face him and sat up.

"Is that what you believe? Then..."

"Then what?" Katel was just happy that she was addressing him now. But her eyes filled with new tears from her old wound.

"Then why do you call me ooman and make me feel like an animal? Like vermin? Why do you think I am so pathetic that you have to 'put up' with my 'mood swings'? You said it yourself." She turned away from him again and held her knees again. "...you said that you think I am cowardly, stupid and avoid my fears. Why should you have to put up with this pathetic little ooman and her pathetic little mood swings? It's not like you understand my feelings. That's what you think my feelings are? Mood swings? Well damn it!" she thumped the bed and startled Katel. Her weeping was swiftly turning into a rant and feared he would lose a limb before she was through. "You don't want to put up with me then in your own words, 'fine'. I actually thought that you might have given a damn but I guess I was wrong. I am just a little ooman, a pathetic little ooman female and I will not bother you anymore! I can't leave her." she stood up and walked towards the door. "I will train." She clenched her fists and looked back at him. "I can't do anything about what I am but I will try not to bother you with my feelings. I have said it a thousand times before to the males of 'my kind' and now I say it to you." She seethed and stalked back towards him in a very predator like fashion. She leaned into him and placed one fist at each side of him, on the bed. She moved her murderous eyes to look deep into his eyes and stared straight into his soul. At least he felt like that was what she was doing. "I am not a nice person to know. I am not a pretty girl, I am not an exotic beauty and I sure as hell am not a model or superstar. I will never be these things and let me tell you just why I am not. I have a side to me that you do not want to see. It's the side of me that got me into prison at the age of 11. I was freed a few years later but not before I took 56 guys down and into the hospital. And that was during my 'innocent years'. Now I am a lot worse and damn it I have done things that would make you wet your bed and cry for your mommy. Like when a guy from my high school spanked my ass. You want to know what I did to him?" Katel nodded and gulped, feeling rather intimidated. "First I kicked him in the groin, then I castrated him, slowly and flicked slat at his wounds. Another guy got a lot worse. The other guy seemed to be an actual decent guy. I let him get close to me and he said that I was tough when he first met me but as weak and soft as a kitten on the inside. Then he said it was fun while it lasted and told me how he had been fucking my best friend for the last year. I thought he was a nice guy. I was wrong. He thought he could tell me that and walked away without internal bleeding. He was also wrong." Katel shivered. Kim thought it was out of fear, but actually it was out of arousal. In his culture, if a female wanted to get a males attention and make herself desirable, she would tell him about the hunts and battles she had won and what she did to the loser. So while Kim was trying to sike him out, she was doing the opposite. That is why he was impressed with her back on earth when they first met. She had ranted about all the blood curdling things she was going to do to the men she worked with and it highly aroused Katel's primal side. Kim was about to continue but Katel brought his hand over her mouth.

"Would you like to know what _I_ have done?" he brought his hand away and couldn't help himself. He ran his fingers through her braided hair and his eyes were glassy with lust. "I have taken a rapist of females from your planet and hung him from his member for 36 hours. Then I let the woman that he was going to take, cut his penis off. Then I cut him into small pieces and sent little parts of him to all my pray that visit. Another I skinned alive as he screamed for mercy, he was still screaming when I slit his throat with my bare claws." Kim's eyes opened wide with every word. She only wanted to scare him. She wasn't prepared for anything like this! He was ruthless! "The last time I was on your planet I hunted alone. I found myself in the mists of several killers. I gutted the first one and draped his entrails around the room. I was cloaked so the other males only saw his intestine and his liver float around the room and his blood drip on their heads." Not Kim was afraid. "The next I sliced open and tore his heart out. I shoved that down the throat of the next and cut him in half with one, swift, blow." _My god he is enjoying this! I was being scary but this is disturbing!_

"What do you think to me now Kim? Am I deadly enough to see this other side of you? The side that I am not supposed to want to see?" Kim gulped and pulled back. He had beaten her at her own game and she didn't know what to say. He had been kind to her and when she told him just how much he didn't want to fuck with her, he gave her some of her own medicine and made her drink it. But the strange thing was, the way he had said it. It was almost as if he was trying to make her skin crawl, but not in a creepy way. She almost thought that he might have been showing off to her or trying to impress her. But she dismissed that straight away. "Well?" she thought back to his question and thought of something.

"You cant handle me."

"Oh I think I can, if you try me." _is he smirking at me? He is flirting with me?_

"I well." She backed off and stood up. She had no idea what to do or say next.

"Don't tell me that you are speechless." He stood up and towered over her. Damn he was making her feel puny.

"No. I just didn't expect you to be."

"To be what?" she didn't like the way he seemed to be backing her into the wall. As he came towards her she backed off. This guy was dangerous and yet...she couldn't help but find his 'adventures' impressive. But she still felt intimidated. "To be what?" he repeated but slower and seductively purred each word. She noticed how his entire body language had changed and gulped deeply. Her back came up against the wall and she quivered as Katel pressed his chest up against hers. "To be." He put one huge clawed hand at each side of her head and lowered his face towards hers. "What?" he whispered into her ear and blew her hair away from her face. _Oh my god I know that smell! He **is** turned on! I knew he was enjoying telling me about his 'visits' to earth WAY too much! I bet he mistook my little f off talk for a turn on and sexy prompt talk. Oh yes he is defiantly aroused if that thing poking my leg is what I think it is! _ She wanted to say oh my god he is aroused. But all she managed was...

"...Aroused." a deep growl rumbled from his throat and the vibrations tickled her neck. He rubbed his mandibles against her cheek and she melted against him.

"I think your right. I think I am aroused." He taunted and lowered his hands to her sides.

"b but you think I'm just an ooman and pathetic and."

"Hush." He brushed his tusks over her lips and nipped at her neck. "If I thought you were just an ooman and pathetic and what ever you were going to say next, then would I be about to mate with you?"

"Mate with me?"

"I thought you would never ask." His mandibles opened wide and his pink inner mouth brushed against her lips. She closed her worried eyes and pressed her lips against the pink inner skin. It was soft and felt just like her lips, only slightly tougher. She moaned softly as tongue slithered into her mouth and his hands took a firm grip of her hanging cloth belt. The tusked ends of his mandibles continued to brush up against her cheeks and it felt like sparks were flying every time he touched her. Her body jolted like a surge of electricity had zapped her and she leapt up and into his waiting arms. He held her tightly and started to back out of the room. She didn't even notice that the scenery had changed until she felt him lower her onto his bed. She pulled away from his mouth and gasped for air. His eyes were clouded with desire and hers with lusty need. But she needed something else first.

"Katel (pant) do you promise that you wont call me ooman anymore?"

"I promise." He nipped and tugged at the middle of her top and ragged it to free his access to her breasts.

"And you will treat me with." She stopped. if she asked what she was going to ask, would she put him off? Would he know what it meant?"

"I promise to love you if you agree to be my mate." he successfully pulled back with her top dangling from his mouth.

"But you haven't known me long. How can you say you want me to be your mate so soon?"

"I feel it Kim. I have never felt this way about any of the females of my own kind or yours before. I have only felt so angry, confused, nervous and the need to do everything I can to make you feel happy around you. You make me feel wonderful, and yet when I hurt you I hurt too. I hated what I did to you and I hope you can forgive me and my foolish ego for not apologising sooner." A tear ran down her cheek. She grinned and pushed him onto his back aggressively.

"You choose to apologise to me now that you have my top off?"

"I will beg too if you take your hanging cloth off." She blushed and he sat up, pulling her onto his lap.

"And what would you beg for? I have to know if it will be worth it." she knew what he was going to say but wanted to hear it all the same.

"I will beg you to be my mate if you take your garments off. Or..." he slipped her onto her back and laid between her legs. "I could beg you while I take your cloths off for you." _Well, I could let him. but do I really want to go this far? I guess I must love him or he wouldn't have hurt me so when he called me ooman and made me feel bad. But he is truly sorry about that, I can see it in his eyes. But...am I ready to be his mate? I have never gone this far with anyone, that might be why they all took off with other women...I wouldn't mind waking up to him in the morning. But I don't think I am ready to make that decision yet. I hope I don't hurt his feelings by doing this._

"I really do like you Katel. So I will respect you and take a lot of time to think about your offer. I mean, it is a seriously large step. Especially when I thought you hated me."

"I've never hated you. I just have a short temper and little patients. If you don't wish to me my mate...then you have the right to decline..."

"Can't I think about it? do I have to give you an answer now?"

"Well, our kind does not accept giving time to 'think about it' as that may mean waiting years for an answer. We abolished that right when the prince had to wait 3 years for his mates answer. So you can either say yes or no to me. And if you say no...I do not think I would have the strength to ask you again..."

_oh God! If I say no, I will never get this chance again. if I say yes...what's wrong with saying yes? He promised to treat me with respect. And from the way he said he thought he had a warriors spirit, I think he would really love me. I just hope I don't disappoint him. I am not used to opening up to people. That usually gets me hurt, or them. _

"I have to warn you, if I do say yes...you may not like it. I am not the most open of people."

"Neither am I. yet look at the emotions you have spurred from me."

"If you weren't happy, you would tell me wouldn't you? You promise you would?"

"I promise, but that will never happen. You are everything I need in a mate. beautiful." He crawled up her body and looked directly down into her emerald eyes. "Sensitive, humorous." He brushed his lower mandibles over her forehead and ran a clawed hand through her hair. "Strong minded, aggressive." He purred the last word into her eyes as he seemed to really like that quality. "Sexually stimulating, mind, soul and body." He rubbed his stomach against hers and he couldn't stop himself from becoming even harder. Which she noticed.

"Would you like to add frequently poked to your list?"

"Hopefully, and active is another." He groaned as she wriggled beneath him. "But, if you wanted, you are allowed to test my abilities as a mate before you say yes."

"And what tests would you have in mind?"

"Keep wriggling like that and you will soon find out." Just to be spiteful of the fact that he was starting to lose his control, she wriggled and 'accidentally' brushed her hand over his groin.

"Oops! I didn't _mean_ to do that." She giggled as he threw his head back and roared with all his might. He panted after his lungs were empty and he slowly brought his head back down to look at her. All of his control and restrain had been thrown out of the window and she knew it. And counted on it. "I have decided to test you and your abilities to be a good mate. If that's alright with you?" he growled and lowered his head to her breast, almost consuming one fully in his mouth! "I did not know you could do that!" she giggled as he pulled away to pay her other breast some attention.

"Just you wait. There a lot of things that I can do that you don't know about." He purred and tugged at her hanging cloth. He finally got it off and slipped his hand up the inside of her leg when...

"BEEEP! BEEEP!" he pulled back and spun his head towards the control room.

"But that's impossible!" Kim could only watch as he crawled away from her quickly and armoured up. Once fully dressed he threw her a smaller set of armour and a spear. "Get dressed quickly and meet me in the control room." Katel sprinted out of the room and left a very confused and naked Kim on the bed. she pulled her top and hanging cloth back on, put some mesh like material over that, a metallic armoured belt on, a metallic skirt on that looked like her mesh, but thicker and made of a light metal. Then she clipped on some front and back armour and winced as it was obviously not female friendly. She slipped a pair of metal guarded sandals and picked up the spear. Then she saw the small mask on the bed. It was more feminine than the one Katel wore and it looked to be designed to look like a fierce feline. She smiled and clipped it into her shoulder plates and connected the tubes to the mask. She looked in a mirror on the wall and thought not even Katel wouldn't feel intimidated by her.

She took off after Katel and wanted an explanation. He was stood over the controls and typing furiously.

"So what is this all about?"

"A ship is about to pass us. We are cloaked so it will not see us, but it has something on board that has activated our sensors."

"What is it?" she leaned against the panel with her bum and looked at the worried look on Katel's face.

"Let's find out." He pressed one last button and a hologram projected onto the screen. it was a mini model of the passing ship and looked to be a battle ship.

"It looks human to me."

"It is. It looks like it was built for battle."

"It sure does." Kim turned around to get a closer look at the 3D diagram. "What is that?" she pointed to the bottom side of the hull and Katel typed some commands into the computer. The section Kim pointed to was enlarged and three large claw marks were visible in the ship's hull.

"Hard meat. They were fighting hard meats."

"But why would the sensors go off?"

"If registered pray was onboard. And from the claw mark, I would say there was a hard meat onboard."

"Do you want to hunt it?"

"No. it is has been captured by the oomans and is none of our business or concern. But we should monitor whether it reproduced on the planet. we can not be sure whether it is a Queen or not."

"What if it is a Queen bug?"

"Then it is our right to hunt it down and its nest."

"What do we do until then?" she smiled hoping he would catch on. But he didn't.

"I must begin your training immediately if I wish to take you with me on the hunt. I will not risk taking you until I am satisfied that you are ready."

"But it might not even be a Queen."

"I do not want to risk it. Their kind have been tampering with the hard meats for centuries and it is more likely that it is a Queen, unless they already have one." Kim looked away and remembered her dream. Katel saw the worried and sheepish look in her eyes through the eye piece of her mask. He turned her to face him and looked deep into her eyes. "DO you know something I don't?"

"It's nothing really. Just a dream..."

"Did your dream regard the oomans?

"Well, possibly."

"Is now the time to tell me about it?"

"NO! I mean." She held herself and turned her back to him. "It was only a silly dream. It was nothing."

"If it was nothing it wouldn't bother you like this. Did it have something to do with the hard meats? After I mentioned the oomans possibly having a Queen the dream effected you. Do they have a Queen? If they do you must tell me."

"I dreamt that they did. But it was only a dream."

"Our kind are sometimes blessed with the gift of premonition. If you saw that they will have a Queen then."

"Don't be stupid Katel." She spat and started to walk off. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to shout at you like that. And I didn't foresee that they would have a Queen. I saw that my friend was a queen and she is human so that isn't true. When I sleep my mind likes to either give me nice pleasant dreams or horrid nightmares. I had a nightmare and that is all I want to say about it. it has happened and I want to put it behind me and forget about it. alright?"

"Of course. And you are right, your friend is human so she can not be a queen. Only a female hard meat can be a Queen." Katel walked up to her and put his clawed hands on her shoulders. He gave them a comforting squeeze and led her to the training room. "But we still must train encase it is a Queen. If it is then we will be alerted by the monitors once it is activated."

"What do you mean activated?" she watched him as he pulled a spear from the wall. The room was golden with a misty fog on the ground. Large gold pillars encircled the huge room and the door closed, to make her feel like there was no way out.

"When a Queen is mature her signature changes and the ship's sensors are set to identify that signature. Until then, let's begin."

"Huh? What!" Katel threw the spear at her and only just barely missed.

_This is going to be one long, long day!_


	15. oh ow, here comes trouble and Damon?

Chapter 15

Kim ducked to the left. The spear head only just missed her shoulder and did skin her armour.

"Concentrate!"

"I AM!" she squealed and jumped as Katel shot his shoulder canon at her. It missed and hit the floor besides her. "That is IT!" Kim threw her head back and screamed with all her might. She was fed up of playing 'target practice' for Katel and 'cat and mouse' with him. all day Katel had attacked her, not letting her leave for anything and well…she needed a break before she broke. Kim ran at him and mimicked his roar. Katel became excited and had been waiting all day for her to go on the offensive. He ducked as she tried to punch him square in the face. She recovered and brought her elbow back to clip the back of his head. Katel tumbled slightly and span round…only to see no one. They didn't have their cloaking devices, so she wasn't invisible. He sniffed at the air and listened carefully. He heard the clang of the metal from her metallic skirt as she ran from one golden pillar to the next. She was behind him and unaware that he knew where she was. She had to end this and fast if she wanted to get out f this room and get some rest. She was exhausted. I am sorry but 8 hours of constant training would make the terminator need a power nap!

Staying perfectly silent Katel stood still. He would wait for her to make the first move. Kim crawled quietly up the pillar and looked down on him. She unclipped a dagger like knife and threw it to the other side of the room. Katel immediately span round and caught it. But he was facing the wrong way and Kim jumped from one pillar to the next, without his knowledge. He threw his dagger at her last position he new, only to not hear her yelp. He turned and saw that she had moved. He didn't know where she was. So he growled in anger and that was it. The moment that Kim had been waiting for. She sprang from her pillar and landed on his shoulders. He hissed in surprise and flung himself around in circles, trying to throw her off. He couldn't aim the gun at her as she had kicked it clean off his shoulder. Kim smirked and pulled his mask of. She clipped it to her own belt and held her legs tightly around his neck. She then swung round so that Katel froze still, blushing to where his face was…

She reached down and took a tight hold of his ankles while he was still. She pulled hard and made him fall backwards, taking her with him.

"Had enough yet? Or would you like to carry on a little later. after all, you don't look in the right frame of mind to train anymore." Kim giggled from above. She was sat over his face with her legs still around him, but hovering in a very naughty position over his face.

"You are a very bad female. I think you need to be punished!" he flung her onto her back and crawled up her body, between her legs and facing her. "Do you accept your punishment and take it like a warrior?"

"I will. But not now." Kim popped her hips and pushed Katel onto his back, her riding him ontop. "I need a shower. I am just ever so…" she leaned down and removed her mask. She leaned into him and continued her sentence in his ear. "…Dirty…" she giggled as she felt him grab her hips and roar loudly. well, groan, but it was loud enough to be a roar.

"I think maybe we should continue from where we left off. Before there was the compulsion to train."

"Then let me have a shower and I will."

"Why?" he ran his hands up her sides unclipped her upper armour and cupped her breasts slowly. "You're only going to get sweaty again."

"Bad, bad boy. Shower, your test, then bed."

"I thought the test was in bed?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then which location will I need to meet you to take my test?"

"Well." Kim bit her lip and couldn't continue. Katel had started to massage her breasts slowly. "Well…" she felt a wave of musk hit her nose as a familiar poking resumed in between her legs. "Well I need a shower…do you?" He clattered his mandibles and sat up, still cupping her breasts.

"I might…will you be there."

"I will have my shower first. But…you could join me. if you wanted to."

"Let me answer that question for you." He raised his knees and pressed her back against them. She bit her lip again as Katel slipped his hands onto her stomach, and up her shirt to their previous position, minus the clothing. He had ripped her mesh clothing in battle so she had to take it off earlier. So after the armour came off, there was nothing keeping Katel from making her topless.

He then rubbed his mandibles against her collar bone and nibbled on her hungrily.

"Can I take that as a yes then?" he slipped his hands once more and they came to rest on her bum. He gripped her tightly and lifted her off the floor, into his arms and head out the door.

"That is not all you take." Kim giggled and was only silenced when Katel filled her mouth with his tongue. Their kiss started off sweet, but soon became heated as passion drove them to need more, want more. Kim ensnared his neck with her arms and pulled him deeper into her mouth. Katel had been waking in autopilot as his full attention had been taken by the topless, aroused, human female in his arms. Katel was just about to step into his room when.

"BEEEP, BEEEP.!"

"URGH!" Katel growled and looked towards the control room.

"Let me guess." Kim hopped down and huffed. "They have a Queen and it has become active?"

"Yes. We need to do nothing but rest tonight for tomorrow, we hunt." Katel was so excited about the hunt…but he didn't like that he wouldn't be able to prove himself a worthy mate to Kim. They would need their rest. It wouldn't have been too bad, but they had trained all day and needed rest anyway. Now they needed rest even more. So he would have to keep his hormones in check for now. "Kim, we need to rest my sweet."

"I know." Kim sighed. She smiled, but couldn't hide her disappointment.

"We need our rest for the hunt. we really."

"I know Katel. Don't worry. I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"Very well my sweet."

"My sweet? Have you gone soft?"

"Would you prefer me to…never mind."

"Was that a little bit of a temper tantrum there? It is you that doesn't want to be intimate. Don't get frustrated at me."

"Let us look at it this way." He encircled his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I promise to take you tomorrow and when I do, it will be in celebration of your first hunt."

"I hope I am ready."

"You will do fine. You have skill for a novice in our ways."

"But Katel my dear." She slinked past him and closed the door. "I wasn't talking about the hunt." she smirked and closed the door on him, holding a giggle as he growled after her. "Oh just you wait Katel. After tomorrow. Nothing will stop us from being together.

_**On Earth **_

"_AAAAA!" _

"_My Queen!" _once again Terre awoke in a yell and looked to her friend.

He was looking down at her with his eyeless face, worried as usual.

"_Oh Damon, it's alright. I just was startled that's all. Did you shake me?"_

"_Yes my Queen. You must rise. You are complete."_

"_Huh?" _Terre wiped her eyes and yawned loudly. She then closed her mouth after noticing that Damon was staring again. _He is doing that a lot lately… "What do you mean complete?"_

"_I mean." _Damon was crouched over her and rubbed his face against her neck. This was not like Damon at all. Sure he had been close and friendly with her. But he seemed…different.

"_Y you mean what?"_

"_I mean that you are finally complete. You are…a **full** Queen."_

"_I thought I was already a Queen."_

"_Yes you were. But now you are..." _Terre raised an eyebrow and became very worried when Damon began to purr and coo in her ear.

"_But now I am what? And what are you doing." _she giggled as his teeth were tickling her skin.

"_I am showing my Queen just how special she truly is. Is that a crime?"_

"_You are acting differently. Is this to do with when you said that you would act differently once you were a warrior?"_

"_Once I am a warrior? But my Queen…" _He huffed and blew her black hair away from her face. Wait…black?

"_eep! When did my hair turn black?" _she pulled her head back and felt her hair. Only two thick bangs of hair at the front of her hair was back. The rest was still blonde. So she still had her natural blonde hair, but had a black fringe. She laughed as she saw navy reflect off her hair from the lights. _"Just like you…" _her smile faded slightly as Damon crawled over her again. This time dominating her. He rubbed his mouth against her neck and purred deeply. _"Damon I really thing that you should…" _

"Hello Miss Jones. If you two have quiet finished I have that gift for you I promised you." She scrambled around to get away from Damon. He just followed her around like a love sick puppy. She noted to stay away from him for a while…at least until he became normal and not so clingy. She put her collar on and saw that the man who had interrupted her was none other than that sleaze ball Ivan.

"Hello mister dickhole." She gasped and covered her mouth. Never had she been so fowl mouthed in her life.

"Nice to see you too my dear. Do you want to know why I am in such a good mood?"

"Why not?"

"Because my dear." He stalked towards the cage entrance and smirked at her through the bars. "I have had the basement cameras removed, and all surveillance devices and recording devices removed. To give you your privacy. As no one wants to see…well I will let you find out."

"Find out what?" although she had herself only told Damon yesterday that she was perfectly safe…she couldn't hide her fear from the evil and sadistic smirk on Ivan's face.

"That you will be a proud mother yet. And you have a new 'cage mate'. I wonder if you give him a name too."

"What are you talking about you putrid little creature. I should snap your disgusting neck for just looking at me like that you **spineless meat bag**." Even Damon shuddered at the malice in her voice. Her ever so sweet voice didn't sound so innocent anymore…not anymore…

"Then don't let me keep you any longer you Xenomorph whore!" Ivan nodded at the steel doors and another cage came through them. Terre took her collar off and looked to a dazed Damon.

"_I thought you said that you were the last one left from the last Queen."_

"_I am. That is not from **our** hive."_ She shivered and backed away from the entrance. The cage door opened and sealed the smaller cage to the large pen. Both doors opened in unison and a low hissing growl erupted from the cage. Damon leapt forwards and snarled at the shadow in the cage. Terre had never seen Damon as fumed, or was that afraid? In many past events in history, one side would tell the leader or hero to be livid and angry, but brave and heroic. Where the other side told them to be scared, but too brave and heroic to back down. Damon was acting like the latter and that scared her even more. Why did he look unsure about standing between her and the creature? _Because he shouldn't be stood between me and the creature. He shouldn't be in danger's way. I should. _

"_Damon came back. He might not even want to hurt us."_

"_My Queen he will not hurt you…but he will…"_

"_He will what? WHAT IS IT THAT EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS THAT I DON'T?"_ Terre panted, furious that even Damon knew something that she didn't. Everything about her situation annoyed the living hell out of her. She was trapped in a cage, treated like an animal, Ivan and Snide were up to something, Damon was acting weird and now a new Xenomorph arrives on the scene and everyone knows something she doesn't.

"_My Queen. Remember back to when I said that you had certain duties to perform. What were they?" Damon didn't take his eyes off the larger Xenomorph. He was twice Damon's size, spikier, had more muscles and looked deadlier. _

"_To rule and look after the hive."_

"_What do you have to do to get a hive?" the large creature sniffed at the air and growled towards Terre. This she didn't like. _

"_Damon? Why is he looking at me like that?" it started to stalk towards her and Damon snarled at it, trying to make it get back. _

"_WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET A HIVE?"_

"_The Queen lays the eggs, they hatch and it goes from there right?"_

"_And how does the Queen lay the eggs? Where do the eggs come from?"_

"_Erm the Queen? I don't know." _Panic was starting to settle in and all Terre wanted to do was run away. But the bars that were now digging into her back let her know that there was no escape.

"Remember what you said to me. how you got your name. you told me about you being born. But what did you say to me about what your parents did?"

"They came together and…oh my GOD!"

"Now you get it."

"He wants to make me pregnant?"

"He wants to fertilise you so that you can make a hive. He will see you as a Queen and feel it to be his duty to take you and help you lay eggs."

"Well tell him that I don't need any help thank you very much." Terre whimpered, but Damon sighed. That didn't help her nerves much.

"It isn't that simple my Queen…you see. I agree with him."

"WHAT?" Damon turned his back and sat against the cage wall. Leaving a clear path for the older warrior to get to Terre. "Damon what are you doing?"

"You are a Queen. You need to become fertile to have children." He hung his head and looked away, not happy that he would have to be in the same cage as Terre as this happened. She would no doubt scream. He really didn't want to hear her scream. It would tare him up inside. Well, what wasn't already torn from letting this warrior claim his Queen. "It is what is best…for the good of the hive…"

"What about me? What about the good of the Queen? Damon I thought you wee my friend? Damon!" Terre began sobbing, not liking how the distance between her and the new creature was slowly getting smaller and smaller and smaller.

"Forgive me my Queen…" The warrior launched at her and sunk his teeth into her trouser leg, dragging her into the middle of the cage. "Forgive me…"


	16. You want me? Come an get me bitch!

Chapter 16

"_Forgive me…"_ Terre screamed and struggled against the larger version of Damon with all her might.

"_No! NO! god please no…" she whimpered and chocked on her own sobbing. "Help me. Somebody help me please. (Weep) please…"_ The large creature lain it's tail over her legs and held her still. It slowly lowered it's head to her neck and began rubbing his teeth against her. this made Terre cry louder, and Damon flinch. He turned and could only watch as his Queen was taken. _Why can't I feel anything but guilt and self loathing over this? She is my Queen, he is the more experienced warrior and would make a better mating partner than me. so this is the best thing, right? Then why the hell do I feel like ripping his tail off for simply making her cry? _The larger, silent warrior brought his head up and took a deep breath. Damon flinched again as the warrior, launched its inner mouth at Terre's chest and took a tight hold of her jump suit. It started to withdraw its inner mouth, pulling and tearing at her clothing at the same time. Terre was still thrashing and tears were flooding down her face more than they had ever flowed in her life. Even when she was nearly raped…but Kim had been there for her then. She wasn't here now. Now she was going to be raped and no one would come to her rescue. Not even Damon. _"Damon…" _Damon shuddered when she said his name. he felt terrible and it didn't help that something inside him, was burning and making his tail twitch, his claws stretch and made him bare his fangs. He was livid. At himself and this damn warrior that was taking his Queen. _His_ Queen. What made him feel worse, other than hearing his Queen's cries, was that he wasn't feeling bad for solely going against his Queens pleas, but because it wasn't him that was helping her build her hive, her great and first empire. Some rogue warrior that had been weak enough o be captured by meat bags is the one fertilising his Queen and not him. he had planed to help her make her hive when the time was right. And he had finally finished changing into a warrior, only for this creature to show up. Damn it! he wasn't as big or as strong, that came with experience and age, but he wasn't going to be beaten for the right to his Queen! Not when she wasn't willing…

"_Damn it!" _he span his entire body round to face his weeping Queen. Her long blonde hair was fanned on the cold floor, her black bangs stuck to the mixture of sweat and tears on her face and her eyes were closed tight. If she was going to be taken, she wasn't going to stare into the eyes of her rapist. She didn't even want to see it, never mind see it. but she couldn't suppress a hopeless cry as the top half of her jump suit was finally torn to shreds, leaving her only in her bra (that they left her with) and her stomach was bare. The creature started hissing at her and it seemed to really piss Damon off. _That bastard! He is laughing! He is loving this! Bastard! That's it. I don't give a meat bag's ass if it is for the good of the hive. I will not let anyone, ANYONE, touch MY Queen! _

"_Back off!" _Terre turned her face to the side and finally opened her eyes. Damon had his back hunched, to make him look bigger and more dangerous, his fangs bared and his inner mouth vibrating with his low, murderous hissing and snarling. The warrior simply dug his teeth into her trouser leg and began to pull. _"I said." _Terre watched as Damon ran into a charge and brought one of his clawed hands down on the base of the warrior's tail and severed it clean off, sending a spray of bright green blood over Terre's boots. _"Back off! She is MY Queen. And she DOESN'T want YOU to do ANYTHING to her. BACK OFF NOW!" _He snarled and looked to Terre's red, tear stained face. Her face was still, no longer thrashing from side to side and her eyes were gleaming with awe. Her quivering lips curled into a sweet, thankful and weak smile. This feed Damon's fire that burned in his stomach. It grew inside him and seared in his chest. It erupted from his mouth in an almighty roar that made the cage bars themselves shake and quiver.

After losing it's tail, the large black warrior had released Terre's jump suit and arched it's back, screeching and wailing in pain from his lost appendage. It had stumbled sidewards, with it's new loss of balance, and into the side of the cage. Breathing heavily.

Terre clawed at the ground and scrambled over to Damon. She looped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

"_Oh Damon. I lost all hope. I thought I was good as raped. Thank you, God thank you so much. (Whimper)I knew you cared. I knew you wouldn't just leave me."_

"_My Queen. Release me before." _Terre screamed as the larger warrior launched towards them. Damon pushed her to the ground and tried to charge back. But the older warrior had a large weight advantage and easily pinned Damon to the floor. He pined his chest with one claw and brought the other up to slice his chest. Damon lashed his tail and smacked the warrior in the head, sending him flying off him and onto the floor. Damon hissed and quickly capitalised on his opening. He pinned it and lashed out with his own claws, slicing deep green weeping wounds in its face. He sliced again and blood spattered on Damon's face. The warrior roared and brought his claw up and smacked Damon in the shoulder, pushing him off. It go to it's feet and snarled at him. Damon launched his inner mouth out and tried to smash its skull open. But it lashed out with it's own inner mouth and sunk it's teeth deep into the flesh of his inner mouth, just after the teethed mouth. Damon wailed and tried to claw the older warrior's face to make it let go. But it sank it's teeth down hard. With one, sickening ripping sound, it tore Damon's teethed inner mouth from it's fleshy tongue it was attached to and yanked it off. Damon reeled back and blood slatted from his mouth. The taste of his own blood mixing with his saliva seemed to keep him going. There was no way that he would let his Queen down, let this 'creature' make her bleed like this. As being human will not exactly make her a perfect fit…

the larger Warrior hissed and flicked his head, spitting the bloody flesh to the other side of the cage. The warrior still hissed like he had won the battle. The inner mouth was the most deadly weapon of their kind, without it, he was worse off than a drone. Damon staggered backwards, dizzy from the loss of blood and searing pain in his mouth. his panting was making him sound beaten, and he almost thought that maybe, just maybe he was. but Terre changed all that.

"_Damon! Please! I, I don't want you to get hurt! You mean so much to me. I, I don't want to be…taken by it. But…if it means that you are with me, then I will."_

"_NOTH!" _His sloshing, bleeding tongue didn't help his speech. But the simple fact that he had interrupted her, and the word began with N. made her know that he wasn't going to give in. the Warrior seemed to hiss even louder and sat lazily on its back legs. In his eyes the battle was over. But Damon had seen into the heart of his Queen. She cared so much about him, like no Queen should. He wouldn't lose her to this, THIS pathetic creature. He wouldn't let his Queen down, he wouldn't. Even without his inner mouth, that he would miss, he was still a warrior. He would use his other natural weapons to win, like his claws, his tail, his wit. That's it! unlike this fighter, he had a mind, he had thoughts and intelligence. His Queen had given him the gift of will and thought. He made a plan to escape, he could out smart this empty skulled moron if he wanted to. He realised something for the first time since he started to think. He was the most deadly creature alive. He was an Xenomorph, with a mind. He was not only instinctively deadly, but now he was mentally deadly. He had a much dangerous weapon than that of an inner mouth. Drones had inner mouths. But they didn't have minds. And neither did this 'veteran' before him. The old fool didn't have the intelligence to win against him. Not know that Damon knew what he had to work with, and would win. He had the will to win, the need to win. He would beat this monster and earn the right to his Queen. He wanted it, ached for it. Victory would be his. He wanted it more; he was hungrier than this warrior and that, that would be the table turner. That is what makes him far more deadly than the older, more experienced warrior. The fighters spirit, determination and the mentality of never giving up, no matter what the odds.

Damon lowered his back to the floor, looked to his Queen that has started to quiver as the older warrior took a step towards her. but Damon wasn't going to let her get hurt, touched or 'served' in anyway by this thing in warrior's clothing. He waited until the warrior had his back turned, looking submissive. The warrior, thinking that he didn't have anything to worry about, started to stalk towards Terre as she huddled desperately in the corner. Just then, Damon launched onto the warrior's back and started digging his claws into his back and stabbing him over, and over again. Terre, seeing this from the front, crawled away and to the opposite side of the cage. She continuously looked behind her and crawled on her hands and knees. She shrieked as she tripped over the Warriors ex tail. Then something in her head just, clicked. She kneeled up and wrapped her tiny little hands around the tail, just under the spear tip and stood up. She put her foot half way down the tail and gathered all her remaining strength. She started screaming and pulling the tail with all her might. Sweating, her actions and plans were unnoticed by the fighting warriors. Damon had been thrown off, pinned again with all, all of his limbs restrained. His tail and legs were held by the older fighter's clawed feet and his arms were held at his 'elbows' by his claws. Damon grasped the older's arms back and tried to get it off. The Warrior hissed with victory and brought his head back. Damon knew exactly what it was about to do.

Terre heard an all too familiar sucking sound and knew that she had to hurry and fast. She screamed so loud, that both fighters stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in her direction. Something was happening to her, she could feel it. all her fear, all her frustration, all her anger was subsiding and quickly being replaced with livid rage, bubbling in her blood and coursing through her body. She could feel the strange and new emotion building up and flowing in her veins, which were slightly bulging in her arms. She screeched and her black eyes glint and shimmered. With one last effort, the hard tail snapped and cracked. The spear end of the tail was severed from the rest of it and she span round, madness dancing in her eyes.

"_**You want me you son of a bitch you come and get me!" **_

"_NO!"_ The warrior doing as his 'Queen' had ordered, jumped from Damon and ran to fast for him to catch it. But he still tried. But it had reached the furious Queen before Damon could do anything about it. But Terre was ready. The Warrior launched at her to pin her, but she dropped to her back, held the spear ended tail erect from her chest and smirked evilly as the warrior was impaled in the chest, fatally.

"_**Die you son of a BITCH!"** _Terre pushed the spike upwards and the warrior screeched. Damon launched onto of the warrior, pushing against the spike and forcing it to come straight through its back. The creature hissed one last time, then went limp on Terre. Damon dug his claws into the dead creature and yanked it off her. She was still panting and holding the spear end upwards, like it was part of her. He crawled over her and looked eep into her eyes. They had dried but were now tearing again. She whimpered and threw the tail over to the sizzling corpse like it was the disgusting thing it was. Terre slowly looked up at Damon, he was panting and blood still dribbled down his chin. His chest heaved wit each breath and he didn't dare take his gaze from hers. Terre started to hiccup sobs and threw her arms in the air, sitting up and holding Damon tightly and possessively. _"Oh Damon."_ Was all she could say through her crying. She kept repeating his name between sobs and held on to him for dear life.

"_Fforfkivff me my Qffueen" _(forgive me my Queen)

"_What?" _Then Terre remembered that Damon had lost his inner mouth in the battle and probably couldn't talk. _"Hush. Don't try to talk. Here, let me see, open wide for me." _HE sat up and opened his mouth wide. He simply watched as she tore the remains of the top half of her jump suit and used half to clean his wounds, and the other half to bandage it. he felt very uncomfortable with the material around his tongue, but it would heal his tongue. Then she ripped the bottom of her trousers into tattered shorts and used the new material to wipe him down. He simply sat there as she carefully, gently and lovingly cleaned every little cut and wound and clean it again. If he could have, he would have told her he loved her right then. He truly did. As strange as it sounds, a born, bred killer loving a human Queen of his kind. But he did, it was true and nothing would ever change it. But she would never know it. Because he would never tell her.

She sniffled and smiled with wet eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, but the tears were still there. She softly stroked his chest with the fabric and repeated the action over and over again. he hadn't taken his gaze from her the entire time, watching as she attentively cared for him. Damon lowered his head to rest on her shoulder and purred. It was the only noise he could make now. He pulled back when she started to quiver. Terre had started to cry again and it was hurting him still. Damon brought one hand up from the floor and brushed her bangs from her face. She smiled and beamed up at him.

"_I, I thought I lost you back there." _He shuck his head and winced, his entire body was sore and was finding it hard to hide. _"Tell me where it hurts, please." _The desperate tone in her voice made him think she was going to cry again with worry. So he lifted both claws and lightly cupped her face. He slowly pulled her closer and rested her forehead against his. Terre closed her eyes, feeling that this was his way of what humans would do as a hug. Damon removed his hands but still lightly pressed his forehead against hers. He placed one weak claw over her hand and loosely took hold of her wrist. He lifted her hand and placed it flat against his chest, where his heart was and held his hand over hers, keeping it there with both hands. _"I thought I lost you. (Sniffle) never do that again ok. You mean too much to me. if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." _She rubbed her forehead against him slowly, from side to side and fought to keep her tears back. _"You mean to damn much to me. you really do…"_ Damon released her hands and pulled away. But she leaned into him and placed a brief, sweet kiss on his forehead. He was stunned to the spot! _"You asked me to forgive you. I forgive you and say thank you. Thank you for fighting for me. I will never be able to repay you enough for that. You were there for me…thanks." _Damon finally nodded and laid down in the cage. Terre cuddled up to him like a kitten to a mother cat and he held her tightly. His entire body ached from battle, but the reward he has from victory is far greater. The safety of his Queen, his friend, Terre, was the greatest reward he could ever ask for. If she was safe, that was all that matters. He drifted off into a much needed sleep and his body regenerated itself as he rested, Terre sleeping like a baby in his sore arms. That day, they became closer. That day, Terre trusted him more than anyone. Even more than…Kim.


	17. Bloody Hell and wow indeed

Chapter 17

"I am so bloody mad." Kim was tapping her foot on the floor, the metal of her sandals making echoes in her room. She had her eyes closed and was scowling like usual. "Bloody hell." She cursed again.

Bloody hell. Katel finally gets his, and her, feelings for each other known and in the open, and what happens? A flipping Queen gets activated. Swell. All she wanted was to actually be with Katel, she was having lots of fun…until the computer alarm system would go off and Katel would bugga off to train or to sleep. Damn alarm. _After this is over, I am getting that damn thing turned off. Bloody hell._ "Bloody hell!"

"Bad mood?" Kim opened her eyes to see Katel leaning against the door frame with one shoulder, and his arms crossed. This gave him a very, very bad boy look. Kim cursed herself as her observations must have been readable from her face. "Or is that a good mood?" he sniggered and Kim returned to scowling.

"Bad mood thank you very much."

"Well, get over it before we leave. On the hunt you must be focused and prepared for anything."

"I know, I know. you gave me the frikkin 3 hour lecture this morning, that, before you made me suit up, dictate how to use each weapon and tell me the lecture, again." Katel roared and pulled away from the wall.

"Watch your tongue! I am your elder and teacher. You _will_ show me respect."

"Now who's in the bad mood?" he looked to be contemplating saying something, but decided against it and sighed.

"I was only scrupulous with you to make sure that you don't get killed by either hard meat, or human. You can not trust your pray, even if they are technically the same species as you."

"Awwww." Kim perked up and jumped to her feet, before skipping to Katel. She bent forward in a childish fashion and smirked up at him. "So that is your way of saying, I don't want anything to happen to you so I wanted to make sure that you were safe?"

"Humph! Get your armour back on."

"It is on."

"No it isn't. your armour is not complete without all of your weapons attached, or without your mask. Put, them, on!"

"Gosh, alright already. I just thought you were trying to be sweet for a moment there…guess I was wrong…" Katel couldn't help but notice the disappointed look on her face as she turned away and started clipping spears, knifes and other weapons to her like instructed. When she looked to be struggling with the shoulder cannon, Katel used this as an excuse to get closer to her.

"Here, like this." He pressed his back flat against hers and slotted it until it fit tightly in place. He lingered a moment and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I…don't get yourself killed."

"I'll keep that in mind." She huffed. He was being so cold with her. Or was it retrained? He was definitely being a control freak, that was for sure.

"Kim I." he trailed off and slid his claws gently down her arms. His tips of his claws gently stroked the bare sides of her shoulders and upper arm. "I have your back. You have little training so if you need help, never feel that you can not ask for it. I will be right there and."

"I knew you cared!" she span round and jumped at him. she clung to his chest armour and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I knew it!" he rested his hands on her back to keep steady, and to hold her tightly against him.

"Of course I care. I just, don't know how to say it very well. I am not the most 'flowered of tongues' when it comes to caring. Now get down! You look like a pup clinging to its mother!"

"More like my daddy. Unless there is something your not telling me?"

"Kim? Are you asking me if I am female?" Katel smirked as she just giggled against him. He lowered one hand to clasp her bum, (AN: only to support her naturally. He didn't take any pleasure in it. .- my ass he didn't!), ran his other claw through her gorgeous, black braided hair and resisted the urge to snap her face back, roar and cash her head back onto, and into, his mouth. "Because if you are uncertain then."

"Beep Beep. Beep Beep."

"I am going to bloody SMASH that thing!"

"What was that?"

"Oh me? Erm, nothing. I guess that means we should be going huh?"

"Yes. Put your mask on and I will meet you in the control room. from there we will program a pod and find our Hard meat nest. We just need the computer to take the readings for us to how many there are, where they are and where the Queen is. Meet you there."

"Oh Katel, one more thing."

"What? We need to be going."

"Katel?"

"What!"

"You need to put me down first." Katel was so glad that he was already wearing his mask or the blush on his golden cheeks would have been to embarrassing to bare.

"Of course." He set her down and hurried from the room as fast as he could. "Damn female and her damn gorgeous intoxicating body." He muttered finally once he was out of sight. He sighed and sat in the main chair. He pressed a large blue button and a hologram of the planet appeared. There billions of white dots, all moving all over the sphere and only two, black ones. He pressed one claw at the area of the world image where the two black dots were and the image zoomed in to that specific area. Then there were millions of white dots in that part of the large country and still only two black dots. He zoomed in again and again until there was a sketch of an ooman base. It had about a hundred or so levels and were mostly deep underground. In the very basement of the building were the two back dots. One was larger than the other and that would normally suggest the Queen. But the heat coming from the smaller of the two focus dots would also suggest a Queen. And only one would be a Queen as they didn't look, from the dots, to have any squabbles with each other. There can only ever be one Queen. If two or more Queens ever met in the same place, there was, as oomans liked to say, a battle royal until there is only one Queen left standing. They hate each other and that is why all female hard meat flee from the hive before maturity, but not before fertility is achieved.

So why is this picture all wrong?

The Queen gives off the most heat and is always, always larger then the rest of the hive. Yet, one is larger, and the other gives off more heat. But then again, oomans have twisted methods of research and love to play God with genetic engineering. One could be a Queen and the other a freak hybrid or reject. He would have to assume from the data, that the larger one was the Queen. Sure, the natural temperature was all wrong, but a Queen was built mainly to create the hive. So she had to be large to produce so many offspring at once. But there was something else wrong with this picture. There was only two. A Queen would have thousands of eggs at a time and yet, there were no eggs present on the entire planet. According to the scan, the Queen 'most likely' only produced one egg, it hatched, the face hugger implanted the embryo into an ooman/creature, chestated, emerged, and is now at its Queen's side. But that was all wrong. Not only would the Queen never, ever only produce one egg, but it would not be kept with the Queen as it would no doubt sacrifice its life to help her escape. But then again, the ship from the day before could have been carrying the second hard meat. But then, why would they fly, either a Queen or a none Queen from another hive, stick it in a pen with either the none Queen or the Queen for the hell of it?

Unless.

"…The oomans wish to breed her."

"What's this talk of breeding?"

"KIM!" Katel jumped out of his skin (AN: metaphorically doi!) and fell out of his chair. When he finally got his breath back, he looked up to see Kim stood over him and smiling down at him.

"Did I make you jump? Or did this damn female and her gorgeous intoxicating body make you go all screwy again?" the wicked smirk on her face told Katel that she had heard everything he had said after he had left the room, that, and she had just repeated it.

"Sneaky Vixen!"

"Ooo, pet names huh? I guess vixen isn't too bad. A hell of a lot better than 'chick'." Katel got to his feet and tried not to jump Kim for shocking him. She would pay for that later…

"What are you looking so smug about young blood?"

"Well I just, what the hell did you just call me?"

"Young blood. While you are in my training you are the young blood and I am the elder."

"You mean, like a kid, err, pup?"

"Yes. Just like a pup. I may just call you that."

"You do, and I'll call you daddy!"

"Come on pup; put your armour and weapons away where you found them."

"Ok, you are not, NOT going to call me that ok? And why?"

"There are only two signatures that belong to hard meats. Not a worthy hunt. So we are not leaving just yet."

"Oh, SO YOU BUGGERED OFF LAST NIGHT FOR NOTHING!"

"Why, are you a little sore about that?" her lips were pursed shut and she glowered at him.

"Not at all, _Daddy_. I am out of here before I lose it!" she turned on her heels and Katel was about to tell her how rude it was to turn your back to your elder when she looked round at him again.

"Please program that thing, alarm, not to go off until an actual, worthy hunt is pending, ok? Good!" she stormed off and put all of her heavy armour back on its stand in her room. Her weapons hung on her wall and she collapsed on the bed. The fur tickling her neck and ears and made her giggle slightly. She had to admit, when it came to beds and clothing, the predators or Yautja as they call themselves, know what their doing. Her hanging cloth looked dainty and revealing, and yet always stayed in place and kept the wearer cool at all times. And the bikini like top she was wearing gave her much more support than her old bra had. And she was always cool in it. Everything, the beds, the clothes, everything was practical and comfortable. As for the weapons, they were experts there too. Everything was dangerous, deadly and above all, efficient to the end. Not to mention that, along with the armour, was lighter than anything a human or machine could produce. And it was more durable than anything a human or a machine could produce. So basically, Kim bowed before the Yautja and their craftsmanship. "Hats off to the Yautja…"

"Thank you." Kim gasped as Katel stood in her door way, completely naked from head to foot. His long black dreads cascaded from his head and round his shoulders. His amber eyes glistened, his head was cocked to one side and his lower mandibles were spread slightly. Not aggressively, but more proactively. He had one arm rested against the door frame and the other hand was in a fist against his side. Looking like a dashing Sex God in his own right. Then her eyes travelled lower and traced down his strong neck, to his birth mark that covered his large, toned and very muscular torso in the shape of a black fire. That was how he was making her feel right now, burning like a fire. Just standing there made her want to have an orgasm. Her eyes dropped again and soon met with his large, in humanly large groin. Her eyes almost popped out of her head from the mere size of him! _Boy that is going to hurt! _She even looked over his muscular thighs and lower legs. _Man! His entire body is pumped with muscles!_ Her eyes eventually made there way back to his face and boy, he was defiantly smirking. "I disabled the alarm like you said."

"So…no interruptions?"

"No interruptions." His voice had dropped to a dangerously seductive purr that made Kim quiver.

"No alarm?"

"No alarm." Katel was simply smirking at her as she hungrily looked him over. If she hadn't have been to occupied goggling at him, she would have noticed the lust filled glare he was giving her. And that he had found it hard to not look at her breasts as they rose and fell with her every breath.

She knelt up and slowly reached behind her. She unclasped her top and let it drop to the bed, discarding it to the floor with a flick of her wrist. Now Kim smirked as Katel began to growl and couldn't resist herself. She sat back on her hands and bum, purposely making her boobs bounce and was rewarded with a thick musk. "I believe I said that I would remove that hanging cloth from you whilst begging for you to be my mate."

"Well, then you better come over here and start. I doubt that you can reach from all the way over there." Already having difficulty breathing, Kim laid back and watched as Katel circled the bed. His eyes burned with desires that have existed since the first male and female. He climbed over the bed and crouched over her. He leaned down and growled in her ear. Softy, he began trailing his mandibles down her neck and jaw line. But Kim didn't want to be teased, she wanted Katel and she wanted him now! "Remember when you described me?"

"Yes." His hands slowly traced every curve of her body. Starting with her neck, her shoulders and arms, her breasts, her hips and waist, and all the way back up again.

"Remember when you said I could be aggressive? You purred the word aggressive. Does that mean you liked it?"

"Yes, it did."

"Good!" she took a tight hold of his shoulders and threw him off her and onto his back. She smirked down at his lust drugged face and bit her lip. "Because I hate being teased." She moved over him and straddled him, but not full on. Just close enough to feel the heat radiate from him…especially lower down. "Let's see how you like being teased…" Kim crawled down his body and sat in between his open legs.

"What are you doing?" he didn't get an answer as Kim began to plant tender, lingering kisses on the inside of his thighs. She worked her way closer and closer to where he obviously wanted her to be. He clawed the bed covers and tried not to become aroused too soon. But she was making it very, very difficult for him.

"S Stop it."

"What was that?" she leaned directly over his member and made sure to breathe on it slightly.

"Stop it before I flip you over and fuck you senseless."

"Will you do that if I don't stop?" she smirked evilly and opened her mouth. She leaned in and breathed on it so close, that it was still hot from her mouth, her lips were only just not touching him.

"DAMN IT!" Katel roared and took a tight hold of her shoulders, pulled her up to face him and pinned her beneath him. He held both of her wrists above her head with one hand and reached under the mattress for something.

"What are you doing?" when he returned to looking straight at her, he had a long piece thick, of red fabric that looked like a flat rope. "Katel, tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"I told you before." He pulled her up to face him perfectly and placed one of her hands on either side of a bar of the bed post. "I said that you were a bad female that needs to be punished. You were disrespectful to me and as your Elder, I have compelling evidence to have to tie you up until you learn the error of your ways, young blood."

"What evidence?" he began tying the rope around the first wrist and to the bar and she started to get worried.

"Well, firstly the lack of respect you give me, the first time you came to my ship you tried to stab my brother, and play a treacherous trick on me, also wrong and in need of righting, you then proceed to crying and making me want to rightfully want to rip my heart out over you, so you have also learned to manipulate how I feel. You tried to seduce me through your hunts into bed, then you tried to seduce me to let you out of training and further allured me back to your quarters. Not only that, but you then ease drop on your higher ranking Elder and are not smart enough to keep your knowledge to yourself and as a result, embarrass me. Then you turn your back on me and storm out before I can say a thing to stop you. I do believe." He finished tying the second wrist and double knotted it. "That is enough compelling, undisputable evidence to skip the trail and go straight to the sentence."

"Which is?"

"De-clothing, what's left, restraining, done, and of course. My favourite part." He pulled her legs apart and yanked the hanging cloth down her legs, only pausing to marvel at her divine body. "Screwing to oblivion."

"Don't worry; I will take my beating like a warrior." Kim was past turned on now; she was all out aroused from being naked with a nude Katel onto of her, tied up and feeling helpless about it. The knowledge that she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what ever he pleased was almost as arousing as having a 7 foot God with the body of an Adonis between her legs.

He trailed his mandibles over one breast and slowly nipped her nipple, until it was hard in his mouth.

"You like that?"

"Do not tease me or you will regret it."

"How so?" he mused, trailing his mandibles down her body, lower and lower.

"Because after this, I will not let you touch me so there. See how you like that!"

"Like you could stop me."

"And why not…ah!" Katel had poised himself between her legs ready, his now pulsing shaft just touching her entrance. She watched as he unclipped something from behind his head. She recognised the translator and been wondering how he was talking English without it. Katel put it on the bed side stool and buried his face in her neck. His sharp tusks nipping at her skin and his hands traced the insides of her legs to her knees. He lifted them up and Kim instantly wrapped her legs around him. he began making clicking noises from deep in his throat and slowly sank into the space between her legs. Kim moaned as he began to fill her inside, inch by inch, her inner walls exploding with dancing sparks from every slight movement he made. So when he finally thrust deep into her, you can imagine the reaction. She screamed his name and arched her back. The sound of something ripping made him stop and panic. Kim reached up and stroked his face, pulling him into a heated kiss. "Don't worry about that noise; it happens with women the first time." Reassured, Katel's growl purred and became louder as he thrust into her again. This time making her thrash her head from side to side. Kim opened her mouth wide and mimicked a very realistic roar. This sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, as it sounded like a sexual call and spurred him on. Their entire bodies were interlocked and rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. Kim didn't mind letting Katel dictate the pace as he touched every point of pleasure her body had to offer. As he thrust again, Kim met him and arched her back, thrusting against him and pulling him even further into her. Katel roared and his pace quickened. He had tried so hard to keep control and but damn it, all control was lost and his breath became almost as laboured as Kim's. He ground her vigorously against the bed and muffled her moans of pleasure with his mouth. Then he felt her tighten around him. Her climax was drawing close. He quickened again as the sweat from their bodies mixed and blended together, a lot like the rest of their bodies did.

"KATEL!" she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her in a wave of raw pleasure. Her natural lubricant spilling from her womanhood and all over Katel. His climax was that far behind as he threw his head back and roared loud enough to make the entire ship quiver. But not as much as Kim did. He soon felt his seed burst into her and their thrusting became weaker and weaker. When they finally stopped, Katel found it hard not to just collapse on her from exhaustion. He pulled away, withdrew himself from her and laid next to her. Panting heavily, Kim turned to her side and cuddled up to Katel, who proved to be just as hot and sweaty as she was.

"I know you (pant) can't say anything. But I just (pant) want to say that that was amazing. In my terms, wow."

"_Wow indeed…" _

_Well…this is a much better mood than I was in this morning. This mood, I like._


	18. Terre the canibal and cant take a hint!

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Bear with me guys, this is a long one! And I think it will make up for my absence…he he…well anyway, this is 17 pages on my MSword, so I hope you get a good read!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"THAT BITCH!" Ivan screamed as he paced General Snide's office. "Do you know how much money I paid to get that over sized cockroach over here?"

"And so many men died to acquire it…30 men over one bug…"

"Forget the men Jeremy. What about my money! Lost, that's what that blonde haired whore made me do. She made me lose my money. No one makes me lose money and lives to tell the tale!" The large man stormed out the office in his bright yellow suit, blue tie with money signs from every country on it and a large cigar waving furiously in one of his chubby fists. Snide got up from his chair and followed him, straight to the cage room.

"_my Qfveenff." (my Queen) _Damon tried to stir Terre, to no avail. She was fast asleep and didn't want to wake up. As much as it pained him to see it, his Queen was getting weaker. For around a human week she had been in this cage with him, without food or water. He would survive as he didn't need to eat as often as she did. But she was still human, she needed to eat daily to be healthy, and she hadn't eaten in a week. Her skin was pale, her eyes were tired with bags under them and she had lost all her reserve strength from fighting the day before. He had to get her out of here soo so she could eat.

Damon nudged her again and she groaned, turned over and dismissed him. He growled loudly and turned her back over with his face. Finally, she opened her eyes slightly and her dry lips curled into a smile.

"_Hello (wheeze) we have company I see" _Damon looked to where his queen looked and saw that dark, putrid meat bag and his lighter, chubby master. They were running towards them and Damon didn't like the way the chubby one was looking at his Queen. He stood tall, freshly rejuvenated and ready for battle if need be. He stood over her and the larger meat bag looked through the bars at them.

"I bet you think you're so tough. Killing that beetle and refusing to shack off with it. Well, you will pay for that missy! First, we will take away your little guardian, then; we will remove your fingers. one by one and then your black eyes. I can get another Queen, you are expendable! Everyone is expendable! But money is another matter! Money is a precious thing that people have gone to war to posses. And you just threw away my money like it was nothing! You will regret that I promise!" Ivan looked around and saw a young soldier on guard duty. "You! Come here and remove the bug from the cage now!"

"Yes sir!" the marine slung his gun from his holster and pointed it straight at Damon, who crouched lower to his laying Queen. She didn't have the strength to sit up.

"_Damon…don't leave me please!" _he would have comforted his Queen with kind words, but now that his inner mouth had been sliced clean off, all he had was a long piece of flesh that he couldn't move to form proper words. So he remained silent and close to his Queen.

Terre tried to will her legs to move, her toes to move, anything! She just wanted to get up and stop the meat bags from taking her Damon away. She wouldn't be alone, she wouldn't lose him.

"And just so you know, that Kimberly person you hold so dear, is dead. We killed her this morning for your treachery." Ivan smirked as her face went even paler and tears jerked through whimpers.

Damon didn't like the way that this meat bag was hurting his Queen verbally. Physically, Damon could prevent his Queen any suffering that these vermin could dish out. But now that he had no voice, he couldn't protect her from any verbal onslaught or harsh threats. It made him feel helpless and fuelled his need to protect his Queen. "I would just like to say one thing. I hope you haven't grown attached to this bug. 'Coz since you won't make me any eggs, there is no use keeping your nest protector around now is there? Don't worry; he will be well polished every time I get my boots cleaned."

"_No!" _the pen opened and the young marine walked in with a long pole with a loop on the end of it to snare Damon with.

_I have lost Kim. I will not lose Damon too! _

"_Damon…get away. Go, run. The door is open. Get out of here and join a real hive and serve a true Queen."_

_I already serve a true Queen. You. I will not leave you. I will never leave you…I just wish I could tell you that._

"_Damon go! Escape, be free!" _Damon shuck his head violently and snarled ass the marine got closer, into the very centre of the cage. Then, an idea hit him and gave him hope. His Queen needs to eat, she needs to get her energy back and here is a MEAT bag. How simple could this be?

He hunched low to the ground and waited until there was no escape for his pray. Then, he ran at the marine, avoided his bullets and ducked under the pole. The marine only saw a set of huge, main jaws before they sliced through his skull and severed his head from his body. The marine's body fell to the floor and Damon spat the bloody skull at Ivan. The blood spattered all over his yellow suit and his face.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Ivan ran out the room, with a dangerous scowl and furious glare at everyone he met before he left the compound by chopper.

"You win this round bug breath. But we will win the war!" Snide followed the same example of his employer and stormed off to his office. To get as pissed as he could before his ass was busted by Ivan once he had changed.

Damon however was far from finished. He dragged the fresh corpse over to Terre and laid it next to her. Terre smiled at him but cringed as she saw what he was doing. She guessed he must have been hungry as he started ripping the marine's shirt off and clawing it his torso.

"_Urr." _

She closed her eyes shut when she heard a crake that could only be from crushed ribs being pried apart and pulled from the corpses chest cavity. Then she heard sloshing and tearing. He must be pulling the flesh and muscle straight from the bone. But she then realised that with the bandage around his tongue, as she called it now, he wouldn't be able to swallow properly.

"_Damon, I need to take your bandage off." _He stopped and started to look himself over. He had pulled off all the bandages earlier and couldn't see anymore. _"The one in your mouth silly." _She chuckled, but regretted it as she broke out in wheezes. She needed some water!_ "Help me up D." _ He knelt over her and pulled her up with his claws in a very human fashion. _"Thanks. Now open wide." _He opened his mouth and Terre reached past his sharp teeth, that were dripping with blood…err… She unravelled the material and pulled it out gently, as not to agitate the wound. What she found when she finished was a fully healed tongue that looked like it had never been the deadly weapon it used to be. _"Hay, you have a real tongue now. Can you talk now?"_

"_My Queen." _He said very slowly. _"I can speak! I thought I wouldn't never speak to you again my Queen!" _he wrapped his muscular, armoured arms around her and held her closely. _"Thank you my Queen."_

"_It's ok. Does it feel the same to talk with or not?"_

"_It feels like half of my mouth is missing. I have a lot of spear room in my mouth now my Queen."_

"_HA!" _after a few giggles, her eyes met the mangled body of the X marine. _"Why is he still here? You hungry?"_

"_Yes, but not as hungry as you are. That is why he is here."_

"…_tell me you are joking…"_

"_Joking? My Queen I was being very serious."_ He cocked his head to one side and looked back to the dead body.

"_Damon. I appreciate the thought. But."_

"_You must rejuvenate your strength before we can escape. This meat bag will contain lots of proteins and."_

"_AND there is no way I am going to eat a PERSON!" _Terre broke out in wheezes again and Damon returned to taking the body of the dead marine apart. When Terre finally got her breath back, she saw lots of strips of mangled flesh on the floor, and Damon looking right at her. _"Damon, no. don't even think about it." _Damon's tongue slithered out his mouth in a snake like fashion and coiled it around a large strip of muscle. He lifted it off the floor and it dangled from his mouth. _"Damon I said no! I am not a cannibal!" _ignoring her, he began to advance on her and crawled over her laying form. _"NO!"_ Terre still didn't have the strength to move so she was a sitting Queen duck on the floor. He pinned both her arms away from her face so that she wouldn't be able to batter the 'meat' away. _"D! I will not eat that! oh I want to be sick…" _some fresh blood dripped off the meat and onto her face. It was cold and made her cringe. Then he began to lower closer to her, the meat angled to go straight into her mouth. Seeing this, she snapped her lips shut and turned her face away. She wasn't going to let Damon force feed her if she could help it! She heard a slurping sound and opened one eye. The meat was slowly vanishing into his mouth. _Maybe he's given up?_

Once it all in his mouth, he lowered even more until his mouth was barely inches from hers. _"Damon? What are you doing?" _she regretted asking when his lips curled into a wicked smirk. She could see from his bulging mouth that he hadn't swallowed or even chewed the flesh and it was still intact, in his mouth. He pushed his lips against hers quickly and his plan was revealed. His tongue forced its way into her mouth…and brought something else with it. It was slimy, cold and being fed into her mouth by his tongue. Terre began to splutter and gag on it, then she got an idea. She stopped using her mouth and used her nose to breath. Her black eyes sparkled and he could feel her smirk against his lips, like she had won. He hissed slightly and his shoulders shuck slightly. _What is he chuckling about?_

_Crafty. Very crafty. But you will not beat me so easily my Queen. _

His tongue continued to feed the slimy cold flesh into her mouth and when he finished. He pulled back, covered her mouth with his clawed hand and used the other to hold her nose shut. Terre used her now free hands to try to pry his large hands from her face, with no success. She began to gag again and knew what she would have to do. She opened her mouth and began to swallow the wet, blood soaked muscle until it had made its way to her stomach. Then Damon finally pulled away and let her breath. _"That was disgusting!" _she spat the residue blood from her mouth and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. _Wait. I can move my hands again? Since when? Oh well. Oh God, here we go again. _Damon began to consume another strip of flesh and turned back to his Queen.

Now Terre didn't just give in and let him feed her, or eat it. She thrashed her head, kicked her legs, flailed her arms and had a tantrum as she gagged on the bloody lumps as they were forced down her throat. At one point, she refused to swallow so he shoved his tongue literally down her throat and pushed it down. Her throat's reflex did the rest and betrayed her initial refusal. After a while, Damon decided that she had enough and let her go to eat his self. He attacked the chest and began to devour the body until there was nothing left but bones and tattered uniform. He used his tail to sweep it to the other side of the cage, near the door, and turned to his Queen.

Terre was shaking and holding her stomach, hunched over and looked to be in pain. Damon hurried towards her but she shuffled round until her back was all that faced him. _"I don't even want to talk to **you!**" _

"_My Queen. I did what was right for you. Even now your body is regaining your fathomless strength. Even by moving to this corner to retreat, shows that your body is refuelling and recovering."_

"_I don't care. That was the most, well, second most disgusting experience I have ever had to go through. Never! Ever! Do that again!"_

"_I will not my Queen as we will not be here much longer. Remember when I said I had a plan to escape? It is time; soon, it will be time."_

"_Good. I can't wait until we get out of here…damn these meat bags have never heard of heat!"_

"_You are still cold my Queen?" _Terre scowled and looked over her shoulder. Damon was sat in his usual 'obedient dog' position with his head to one side.

"_If you haven't noticed D. I was cold when I had a full jump suit on. Now all I have are tattered, short shorts and a bra. I think I am going to be a little cold, don't you!"_

"_Would you like me to keep you warm my Queen?"_

"_I am still mad at you! Just because I am cold, doesn't mean you can creep back into my good books. Not to mention, I have the worst stomach ache now thanks to you. That happens when you put crap in your stomach that doesn't belong there…err I am gonna puke…"_

"_It will not be the meat that has upset your stomach. Where exactly does it hurt?"_

"_None of your business! Stop trying to make up for being a jerk!"_ she winced at the searing stabbing pains in her lower abdomen and clenched her teeth together. The fact that she was embarrassed beyond hell from having Damon force his tongue, literally down her throat did sooth her growing conclusion that this day was not going to be a good one. But not as bad as the last, at least.

Her eyes began to tear and the pain only got worse. _"AA! What is wrong with me." _she started whimpering and two large claws circled around her waist and rested on her gut.

"_Does it hurt here my Queen?"_ he started to rub slow circles against her and received a choked no. _"Here?" _his hands went higher and go no response. He lowered his hands and asked again. She grabbed his hands and put them somewhere lower that made him gasp. He pulled away and backed away quickly. _"Well, My Queen, I think we can safely say that it is your womb that is hurting you. Ahem. I will just be over here." _ If he could have he would have screamed when Terre moved his hands over her womb. But why would her womb be hurting her?...

_**On a certain cloaked ship above Earth's orbit **_

"Kim? Where are you?" Katel had been fully dressed in his armour and Kim was supposed to have met him at the training room over an hour ago. And she still hadn't arrived yet. "Pauk! Where is that woman!"

"Calm down. I'm here already."

"You meant to be 'here already' over an hour ago! What were you doing?"

"Well firstly before you have a cow at me let me tell you something! You left me this morning, _still tied up_! I have to use my bloody _toes _to get my dagger and_ cut_ the darn things off! That took me half an hour and there was no way that I wasn't going to have a shower. I stank of musk and….I needed a shower. That took another half an hour and then I had to kit up and."

"Kit up?"

"Oh, I mean put all my armour on, and well now here I am. I would have been sooner if you didn't leave me all tied up. My arms kill, not to mention the burn marks you left on my wrists!"

"Well I apologise for your wounds." His smirk didn't look all too convincing and Kim just scowled.

"You look _so_ concerned. Let's just train ok?"

"Yes, let's." he opened the door open for her and she had to smile. He may be an arse at times, but he was always a gentleman. If that is possible.

It wasn't long before Katel was almost slicing her in half with his wrist blades. Of course she dodged them perfectly for the first hour or so…but then her concentration began to slowly drift away from her training…and to a certain throbbing that had started to pound away in the more lower parts of her abdomen. Katel started to notice the pained expression on her face and became concerned. Sure, he had beaten her about a bit as the time passed on, but she shouldn't be sweating half as much as this.

"Kim, are you harmed?"

"I'll be fine damn it!" she wasn't going to let a little thing like her 'monthly friend' get in the way of her training. It was natural, every woman has to go through it and they can get on with their everyday lives. So why cant she?

She ducked, avoiding an incoming swipe from a Naginata and tried to cartwheel out the way of another assault. But her cramps got worse and she doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. "Grrr damn it!" she slowly looked up to see the long bladed end of the Naginata hovering inches above her head. Unmistakable tears watered in her eyes and confirmed Katel's suspicions.

"You lied to me. You are harmed."

"I will be fine, just, let me get my bearings again." Kim tried to stand, but was unable to pry her arms from holding her searing stomach.

"I did not hit you in your stomach…come, we will leave for the sick bay."

"No! I told you I will be fine Katel."

"Grrr" he growled and simply dropped the Naginata, swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the med wing. He lay her on the large table and noted that she hadn't stopped holding her stomach since they left the training hall. He tried to pull her armour off, but she growled at him and swatted his hands away. "Grrr! I will rip it off if you do not allow me to take it off!" he warned. His hissing made his point, assuring her that his threat was anything but empty. Kim began to take her armour off, her pained expression not leaving her face.

"I am perfectly alright Katel. You won't find anything other than…" oh great. He was bound to notice the blood and then she would die from embarrassment.

"Other than what…wait…" he started to pick up a sent and it was coming from her. "…I smell…blood! You're bleeding!"

"I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly added and tried to make a run for it. but Katel swooped her up in his arms and slummed her back on the table.

"You are injured and you are not leaving until you let me heal you. Understand?"

"Katel! God man can't you take a blood hint! I _need _to go to the _bathroom_!" she tried to run again, but Katel blocked her escape route.

"You are injured! Why will you not let me heal you? You are obviously in pain."

"It's natural, I will live through it. Now let me pass!" she launched herself at him, catching him off guard and rant to her room. She locked the door and further locked herself in the bathroom. "…I have never been so embarrassed in my life!" _damn it I bet females of his kind don't have periods do they? Bloody hell!_

Kim stayed in her room for the rest of the day. And intended on staying there for the rest of the week too…if Katel didn't barge in that evening…

"Kim? Where are you?"

"I am in the bathroom, now, if you don't mine, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"You're in the bathroom? Still?"

"Yes…argh!" the pain in her stomach was only just more infuriating than Katel and his need to be near her, at the least opportune time. Just.

"Have you a fever? Are you ill? Are you still bleeding?" Katel was distraught and had been the entire day. He could-be-mate was bleeding from somewhere he couldn't see, she was acting very strangely, (more than normal), and she wouldn't tell him why. It was starting to really get at him.

"Look Katel. I said that it was natural, I will live through it, it doesn't last and please leave me alone!"

"Tell me what is happening, or I am going to KICK THE BATHROOM DOOR DOWN!" He roared, there was no way he wasn't gong to ensure the wellbeing of his mate, no matter if she didn't want him to. It was his duty to ensure his mates welfare, and his right…even though she hasn't actually said that she would be his mate yet…it was still the same for him!

"Look, it is really embarrassing for me so just don't ask ok?"

"Your bleeding, your in pain, your mood is less than pleasant and you want me to NOT ASK? Do you think I am mad!"

"FINE!" the bathroom door opened and Kim came storming out. The scowl she had on her face screamed 'you are going to die for this' and she sat on the bed. Katel sat next to her and started to see where her wound was. but he couldn't find it. "Ready for your biology lesson mister I can't take a hint?"

"Biology lesson?..."

Kim began giving him a detailed explanation of how the female reproduction system worked…in a lot of detail. Enough detail, to make Katel wish he was fighting three Queens and their entire armies, instead of having to sit through this. He got the gist of what was wrong with her as soon as she was half way through, but no. she was determined to make him suffer for not backing off and made him sit through a full degree's worth of the female anatomy and menstruation cycle.

"Happy now Katel? That is why I am bleeding, but you cant see where or help me."

"……"

"Not got anything to say? Then, if you don't mind, I need to go back to the bathroom for some more tissue." Katel was so embarrassed, that his entire face was glowing from his profuse blush. He decided that he would leave her alone for a while. True, the females of his kind when through something similar, but never bled or lost their womb lining in that way. It was absorbed back into the body to be recycled. And they were most fertile during mating season, not a week before bleeding, or, a period as she called it. he wouldn't train her for a few days, as she thought it would make him feel better to know that she was a very heavy bleeder for the first few days, and then it died down. He didn't find that as useful as she must have thought he would and would have rather not heard it. It just added to his loss of speech. He didn't say a thing all day. He didn't even share the same room with her, too embarrassed to go near her. and she was obviously not herself from her mood swing and didn't fancy getting a battle scar from it. He could imagine it.

"I got this scar from a human marine."

"Well I got this scar from a hard meat Queen."

"Where did you get that scar from Katel?"

"My mate." yeah, that would go down well…

"Dam Katel. Well, he got what he deserved. Grrr." Kim curled up in her bed, the pains I her stomach keeping her awake, like it usually did. She didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. But Katel didn't insist on her waking so at least she got a lay in…until lunch time.


	19. Friends reunited Damon and Katel oops

_**Chapter 19**_

_**On Earth.**_

"_My Queen?"_

"_Owwwww…" _Terre cradled her stomach and couldn't get off her back.

"_My Queen? What is wrong?"_

"_My erm, place hurts."_

"_Is it bad my Queen?"_

"_Yes…Ouch…damn it…" _Tears began to burn her cheeks and quivered._ "AND HAVE THEY EVER HEARD OF HEAT?"_

"_My Queen. I have offered to warm you, but you refuse to let me come closer to you."_

"_You, are **not** in my good books mister."_

"_My Queen I am sorry." _Damon crawled next to her and rubbed her face with his mouth. _"I did it because I wanted you to get better."_

"_Does this look better?"_

"_The meat hasn't had any effect on this. It made you stronger, I can sense it. This is something different…"_

"_Well I don't like it and I want it to GO AWAY!"_

Matters only got worse as Snide waltzed in with a smug look on his face.

"In pain Princess? Oh dear. Serves you right for eating your own kind!"

"_Damon, get my collar out of my pocket. It will snap around my neck…"_

"_Yes my Queen." _Damon was about to push his mouth into her pocket, but he looked at Terre's hands. He then looked at his claws, and lifted them. He stretched his fingers and made fists with them. He shakily and slowly slipped a hand into her pocket and grasped the collar. He then wrapped it around her neck and smirked from his achievement.

"Thanks D. Now what AAAA!" Terre screamed as her pelvis throbbed in pain. "What do you want?"

"Why I want to tell you that this entire building is going to be destroyed soon. With you in it. But I came to see why you were in pain. So I can laugh. Time of the month is it?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM ON?" Terre spat, regretting it as her abdomen burned and arched her back on the floor.

"Yes."

"Meat bag scum. I am not bleeding, I don't have 'period pains' if that's what you mean. Arse!"

"Then…"

"Look, if I knew I WOULD TELL YOU SO YOU CAN PISS OFF ALREADY!" She trashed her head back and Damon tried to comfort her by nuzzling her neck.

"_My Queen. Get him in here…it is time…" _Terre looked at Damon and he nodded.

_It is time… _

"Hay Snide. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You seemed to care about you men. Why risk so many's lives over this? For the money?"

"No, not for the money…" Snide came closer to the bars and Damon readied himself. He saw a set of keys hanging from the dark human's side…and looked down at his hands.

"Then what for?" Damon walked to the other side of the cage, and Terre forced herself to sit up. Trying to distract the general for Damon to carry out his plan.

"The Xenomorphs kill so many of our kind…and so do the Yautja…"

"Yautja? What is that?"

"He he. They are a race of creatures that hunt our kind for sport…just like they do your friend there. Our race has called them Predators or hunters in the past. Humans and Xenomorphs are all the same, game to them. To think they would hold us on the same level as those bugs."

"I think that is fitting. After all, we both know that in battle, one single Shadow could take down more than one squad of meat bags any day."

"…you think you are one of them now…don't you?"

"I am a Queen. I think maybe I should start acting like one. I am human, but only partly. I have changed, you are right. I don't see myself as human anymore. I am not good enough for that luxury. I lost the last of my humanity the moment that poor boy's flesh passed my lips. The moment I drank the blood from his 'meat'…I rejected humanity. No human could eat another human in cold blood and not regret it. And I…don't feel bad about it. And that scars me. I don't see you as equals anymore. I see you…as meat. And I don't know why." Terre started to whimper and cry from the mental and physical pain she had.

"…then you deserve to go down with this entire complex." Snide froze as her heard snarling coming from above him. Damon had crawled up the side of the cage and hung from his feet from the top bars. He hissed in Snide's ear and shot his tail out the back of the cage. It impaled him in the back and blood gushed from his mouth. A few moments later and the body sagged on Damon's tail and he dropped to his back feet on the floor. His hands reached out through the cage and clasped around the keys. Damon pulled them through the bars and yanked his tail out the mangled body.

"_My Queen, it is time to leave." _But Terre couldn't move. Her tears were flowing onto the floor and her body ached too much to move. Damon lifted her in his arms and cradled her like a baby. He slowly put the key into the cage door and smirked as it clicked open. _"My Queen, hold on. We will be free soon." _He struggled at first, but he began running on his back legs like he saw Terre run and sped out the door and down the complex. It was empty and that made him worry. _Why aren't there any meat bags stopping us? _

Terre buried her face into his armoured, black chest and sniffled. At least they would be out of this horrid place soon…poor Kim. They killed her and it was all her fault…

Fresh tears spilled down her face and the pain in her pelvis was just as painfully strong as ever.

They turned another corner, and jerked to a stop….

_**On the cloaked ship earlier**_

Kim hadn't seen Katel since the embarrassing run in she had with him and after his biology lesson.

"I bet he is hiding away in his room. He didn't even come and wake me up." Kim had stuffed her underwear with tissue and was coping now. She wasn't about to stay in the bathroom all day.

So when she got dressed, she headed to the control room. Katel was there, but he soon left without even looking at her. that really pissed her off and she slummed into the main chair. Katel left a hologram program open so Kim gazed at it. It was a blue hologram of a military looking base with hundreds of levels. And there were white dots flooding out of it and two black dots in the bottom level. The odd thing was, the structure of the levels made her star at it with wide eyes…

It looked…familiar. "KATEL!" Kim shot out the chair and ran to Katel's room. She banged on the door and kicked it with her foot. "Ouch damn it. OPEN UP NOW!" the door opened and Katel stood in the door way, but he didn't look at her. "That hologram in the control room. Is that were the hunt is? The hard meats and the Queen?"

"Yes. In the lowest level."

"That…was where you were held captive. That was where we first met."

"…and they have a Queen…like in your dream…" Katel looked her dead in the eye.

"But Terre was the Queen from my dream…that can't be true, can it?"

"It would explain why there are only two of them. One from the last Queen or from outer space and your friend."

"…I can't hunt her." Kim lowered her head, expecting the worst.

"If it is her, it will no longer be your friend. On my home planet, there are vast walls of history and a special wall that tells of a legend. An ancient Queen knew her end to be nigh. So she took a Yautja female and passed on the gift of creation through a painful transference of her womb, to the other. Warriors and hunters of old saved her from what they thought was an attack, only for her golden eyes to darken to the coldest black." Katel took her wrists and dragged her to the armour room. "Her talons grew long and she grew a tail with the same spear as the Queen who sired her. on the inside she changed and her own womb was shredded from within her and replaced with the Womb of a hard meat Queen. She became activated and all the hard meat she tried to hunt, tried to rape her instead of kill her. In the end she was saved 20 times by elders and she was then forbidden to hunt. But she refused to be deprived her right to the hunt." He started to strap his armour on and shoved a mask at Kim. "She was foolish and went on a hunt alone. She killed many hard meat and even killed the Queen. But the remaining hard meat took her as their new Queen and…impregnated her. She was forced to give birth to thousands of eggs and her won children raped her to make her produce more drones, more warriors and then hive grew and grew."

"But I will not hunt her!" Kim shouted, tears threatening to fall. Katel span round and threw her against the wall.

"We have to. You didn't let me finish!" He roared, clipping a spear to his side. He looked down at the quivering wreak on the floor. "Her clan returned to the planet she fled to and hunted her children. She felt every death, every final blow. Then, her own father found her, attached to the wall in the hard meat saliva. Her lower half being used to produce more drones. Her own father had to kill the drone using her and he freed her from her restraints. And do you know what she said to her father?" He pulled her to her feet and pinned her to the wall. "Kill me. Show me mercy and kill me. Her own father had to kill her in cold blood. DO YOU WANT THAT FOR YOUR FRIEND?"

"No!" Kim shouted, tears in her eyes even more now.

"Then we will stop her suffering before it starts. She has been with a hard meat that will have tried to fertilise her from the moment she activated. We can prevent her torment before it starts."

"I WILL NOT KILL HER! There is no honour in killing your best friend, simply because she has been changed. I will not kill her and you will not either."

"I am leaving to hunt."

"Then I am coming with you." Kim placed her mask on, just as ready as Katel with her spear in her hands. She twisted the end and it extended in her hand.

"You said you will not hunt her. Yet you wish to come?"

"I will not hunt her. And neither will you. I will not let you!"

"You can not stop me!"

"I CAN TRY!" Katel saw tears flowing from her eyes through her eye pieces in her mask. He wanted to reach out, pull her mask off and wipe them away. But he couldn't.

"…then you will fail." He turned his back to her and left to the main room. He sat in the main chair and saw the black dots moving. He had to kill them before they escaped!

Katel programmed the ship to stay cloaked and land nearer to the complex. He got up and headed to the doors, holding to the side. As soon as the doors opened he would run out and hunt his prey before Kim could stop him. He hated doing this against her will. But there was too much at stake not to. But the worrying thing was, Kim hadn't agreed to be his mate. And he had been stupid not to ask again. So if he killed them…would she refuse? He would die if he didn't have her, he needed her. But she didn't understand. And there was no time to try and convince her, not now. He would just have to live with the consequences after he finished the hunt.

The ship landed and to Katel's surprise, Kim ran forward and jumped through the opening gap in the ship doors before he could register what she had done. "Damn!" He ran after her and cloaked the ship. He found the doors wide open and could hear the clank of her sandals on the metal floor ahead of him. He followed the sound and saw blood on the walls. Human blood. "Kim!" he continued running and jumped down a flight of stairs. Katel ran round a corridor and was about to turn a corner, when a large, black Hard meat jerked to a halt in front of him. Katel pulled to his spear, and saw a small human arm and leg hanging over one of its arms. _Kim? KIM!_

Katel clenched his fist making his wrist blades shoot out to their full, deadly length and launched towards the hard meat. He saw the hard meat lower in stanch, getting ready for a fight and raising its tail. It looked ready to strike him with it. He got closer and brought his spear back.

But.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" Kim jumped out from a corridor and brought her spear up above her head in a horizontal line. So when Katel brought his spear down, it clanged on connecting with Kim's spear.

"Kim?...KIM!" Terre struggled to get down but Damon refused to let her go.

"_It is not safe my Queen. That is a hunter."_

"Terre!" Kim began to struggle to hold off the hissing Katel. "Terre run!"

"Kim! Damon put me down now!"

"_MY Queen it is not safe for you! The Hunter will kill you!"_

"Damon I order you as your Queen to PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" Terre roared at him and he immediately dropped her to the floor. Kim kicked Katel in the gut and rant to Terre. "Kim! Oh Kim I thought you were dead." Terre rant to Kim. But Kim shied away from her. "What?"

"Y your eyes! They are black!"

"Please, I am still me. I swear I am! Please don't be afraid of me. Please!" Terre dropped to the floor and Kim wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not afraid of you Terre." Kim held Terre as she rocked back and forth, crying her eyes out.

"They said you were dead. They tried to make me have sex with a warrior and I wouldn't and they said you were dead and."

"Shhhhhhh Terre. It's ok now. I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen." Km looked over her shoulder at Katel, who had a spear raised. "Even if I have to die to keep you safe."

"**Get away from her." **Katel hissed and readied his spear.

"You will have to go through me first!" Kim stood over Terre and held her arms out. Meanwhile Damon was huddled on the floor, hurt that his Queen had raised her voice at him so badly. It hurt him…

"She didn't do anything. She isn't pregnant."

"You don't know that!" Katel hissed.

"I didn't." Terre added, her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"But that hard meat." He pointed at Damon on the floor and Terre spoke up.

"That's Damon. He is my friend. He saved me from another Warrior who tried to fertilise me. He will not do any of you any harm. Right D?" Damon nodded to her weakly, still crushed. All he ever did was his best for her and she ended up yelling at him for it.

"_I will do anything you ask of me my Queen." _He whimpered.

"See. He said he will do as I ask." Kim and Katel looked gone out at her. "Oh, sorry. I can understand him. I can talk to him too but I have this collar on that lest me speak normally."

"I always said you were a bitch." Kim chuckled.

"Ouch." Terre chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"And you dress like a whore." Kim took Terre's hands and looked over her shredded clothes. "How did you end up dressed like that?"

"…when he attacked me…he ripped at my clothes…"

"Oh. You poor thing." Km pulled her into a close hug again and rubbed her back. Kim looked over her shoulder and looked at the creature. And she remembered it… "Is that D?"

"Yeah. Damon. He saved me so many times in that place. OH MY GOD! We have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Snide said this place was going to blow up. We have to leave!"

"…Katel…can we take her with us?" Katel turned his back to them and hisses. His lower mandibles flared and his fists clenched. Kim left Terre after brushing her dark bangs out her face and turned to Katel. She placed her hands on his back. "Please Katel."

"We are leaving."

"I will not leave without her."

"And I'm not leaving without Damon! He may not be anything to you, but he means so much to me."

"_My Queen…"_ He meant so much to her. His spirits lifted and so did his body, onto his two feet. He walked over to Terre and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and stroked his large forehead.

Katel turned to look Kim in her emerald eyes.

"Do not ask me for anything else if I take them off the planet…for now."

"Thank you. Hurry!" she called to them and Damon scooped Terre into his arms. Katel threw Kim over his shoulder and Katel ran side by side with Damon, both scowling at each other. There would be no love loss between these two that was for sure.

They got to the ship and Katel put Kim in the ship. Damon put Terre next to her and he looked to Katel. Before Katel let Damon on, he put his clawed hand on Damon's chest.

"If you or your Queen hurt My Mate…I will have both your heads on my trophy wall."

"_And if you come close to harming my Queen. I will snap your mandibles from your face and gouge your eyes out with them. then I will kill you with my bare claws."_

They both snarled at each other as the ship lifted off, illuminated by the large explosion on the ground. They escaped with the nick of time and still had time to breath easy. One thing was for sure, Katel wouldn't take his eyes off the hard meat….and Damon wouldn't take his eyes off the Hunter. But Terre and Kim? They would have to watch their 'others' and make sure that no one started a fight.

The ship left the orbit and earth. And none of them would return for a very, very long time…

AN: I am sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I used to, but I have been working with other materials and other story ideas. Hope you liked this chapter and please review.

From

Draguna


	20. Settling in

_**Chapter 20**_

"Thank God that is over." Kim wiped her brow with the back of her hand and smiled at her friend. She thought she would never see her again.

"You don't know how great I feel about being out of there." Terre winced and held her stomach. "Though I don't feel all that good…"

"Are you hurt?" Kim saw her hands and where they were. O oh. "Is it…the time?"

"No. I am not bleeding or anything. This isn't normal…it hurts too much…" she sniffled and Kim hooked her arm around the shoulders of her friend.

"Hay, you've grown. I used to be taller than you. Now you're the same size as me."

"I hadn't noticed." For a moment, Terre simply smiled weakly at her friend. But sadness returned to her dark eyes as she spoke again. "I thought you were dead..."

"And I thought I would never see you again. We were both wrong." Kim chuckled. Terre closed her eyes and smiled, glad to be in the protective arms of her sister like friend.

Kim however wasn't looking at Terre. She was watching Katel and Damon playing 'who can stare the biggest daggers' game. Katel was to her right, and Damon further to her left. The two girls were the only thing separating them in the hallway. "So, this Damon guy. He saved you from…you know…"

"Yeah. And other things too."

"Right." Kim left Terre and walked slowly towards Damon. Damon watched her fiercely and Katel tensed. There was no way that he was going to let his guard down around her. Didn't the hunter say this was his mate? Then she couldn't be trusted. Not even if his Queen did. "Then I am in your thanks. Before I was…before I came up here. I was the one who looked after Terre."

"_Then you were the one who left her. Coward." _Terre would have frowned, but she didn't hear him. She was busy looking over their large, heavily armoured 'saviour'. He was at least 7 feet tall, had lots of nasty looking armour on, a mask covering his face and a large, threatening spear in his hands. But Terre could see from his legs that his skin was a dark brown with cream patched over his legs. Katel shifted from one leg to the other against the wall, not comfortable about the Kim's friend was sizing him up. It was almost like…no. He was imagining it.

"I can't say that I was willing to leave her…" Kim looked over her shoulder at Katel, but smiled at him. "But if I hadn't, then none of us would be here. So to Katel I am grateful."

"_Hunters whore…" _Damon hissed under his breath. He was crouched down again and not liking this one way conversation. The meat bag couldn't understand him, only his Queen could.

"So basically, I am in your debt. Thank you." Kim slowly reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, but a low hissing made her retract her hand. "I didn't mean any harm…"

"He will not trust you Kim." Katel pulled away from the wall and started towards her. "He sees you as a hunter and a threat to his Queen…I wish I could say the same…"

"What are you saying? You don't still want to hurt them do you!"

"Of course! They are hard meat and should be dead now. If it wasn't for the fact that you refused to leave them behind, they would both be dead. Like they should be…" Katel placed his hand on her shoulder, and winced as she pulled away from him. Terre felt very out of place and saw the squabble between the 'hunter' and her friend, and a very pissed off looking Damon. She sat on the floor, looking on at the argument like a young child, which she was in her own right.

"Katel. How many times do I have to tell you this? Terre isn't evil, Damon is her drone and will not hurt us, she isn't pregnant and will not be a leader of a colony."

"Hive." Terre corrected her, surprising herself.

"What?" Kim turned to look at her. She looked like a small child, still in a nursery from the way she sat with her legs crossed and the naïve, goofy smile on her face. Just like she remembered her, other than the black jade eyes…

"Hive…the Queen is the head of the hive." Kim raised her eyebrow and Katel folded his arms. From the look she was getting, Terr felt like she said something wrong. "Damon told me…"

"And what else did the hard meat tell you?"

"Don't call us that. We are not _'hard meat'."_

"Us?" Katel repeated the word and looked to Kim, who felt like he was trying to insinuate something or prove a point. Terre however, hadn't caught on.

"Yeah, I would think…shadows would be a nicer name. So much better than 'hard meat'. Don't you think?"

"_I like it my Queen." _Damon shocked everyone by jumping down from the ceiling and landing behind Terre.

"Wow! Don't do that!" Kim clutched her chest and smiled, glad it was only D.

_Only D…_

"Yeah, you made us all jump…other than tall and grumpy." Terre giggled from the way Kim smirked, and Katel growled angrily.

"You know, I think I said the exact same thing when I first met him. Grumpy was the exact same word I used…" she chuckled, but Katel didn't find it amusing.

"This is my ship and I will be respected!"

"Oh calm down. Terre and I have this sort of odd humour." She turned to Terre. "Hay Terr, lay off him with the funnies k?"

"Sure thing."

"_But you were so accurate in your observations." _

"He he, thanks." Damon sat behind his Queen, like his usually does in the position of a sitting lion, but with his hands at either side of her so he towered over her smaller form almost…protectively.

"Huh?" Kim felt like she had missed something.

"Oh, Damon basically agreed with me." Terre leaned back against his chest and smiled as Katel seemed to look at them…enviously?

"Oh, never mind. Katel?" He snapped out of his trance and looked to Kim. "Could we get them somewhere to stay? Because we are not going to hunt them _right_?" Kim ordered him more than asked, and he didn't like it. But what could he do? If he refused, she would just help them anyway and the last thing he wanted, was for her to let them sleep…in her room…while she was in it. But he could get something out of this…

"There are only two rooms on the ship."

"Then Terre and her drone can have one room, we'll have the other. Oh and by the way, I and Katel are involved, so don't worry about making me share a room with him." Terre's obsidian eyes glistened and she beamed up at them.

"About time you fell for someone. Even if they're a hunter he he. Go you!" Terre chuckled and saw her blush. "So…you've been sleeping in his room…mmmm…" Kim blushed even more as Terre teased her further.

"Ok, yes. Once….or twice…but."

"You have my approval and go ahead." She chuckled, and got to her feet.

"Why would she need _you're approval _or _go ahead?_" Katel hissed, taking Kim's arm possessively.

"Because of the golden rule Katel. For a girl to have a relationship with a guy, her best friend has to approve of him first. And _my_ best friend just approved. Of you." Kim chuckled and smirked at his silence.

"Thank you by the way." Terre held her hand out to him, but Damon pulled her back. "Damon?"

"You may trust me _Queen_. But you're shadow does not." Katel clattered and left to his room, and stopped. "Here are the rules of my ship. You are to stay far away from the training room, the trophy room and the bridge. And the departure bay and the pod room. You are not to stay together other than when either I or Kim is present. I will not have any hard meat Queens reproducing on my ship…as I have been forbidden to hunt you…" he cast a glance back at Terre, and she nodded respectively. "But do not think that I will hesitate even once in killing you if either you, or the hard meat lays a claw on my…on Kim." Damon raised his head at the end of Katel's threat. _Why didn't he call her mate like he did last time…unless she is not yet his mate? He he._ "And so I will have to say that I will hear anything you do from Kim's room. So." He looked directly at Damon. "Don't try anything." Katel put emphasis on _anything_ and added one last thing. "And do not get comfortable. Once we find a suitable planet, I will soon be rid of you." He walked away and to his room, leaving Kim with the two 'shadows' before she could object.

Kim smiled and looked to Terre. She knew just how to change Katel's mind about dumping her friend on the next planet…

"So, you hungry?"

"Starving!" Terre jumped to the chance of food and followed her friend to the 'kitchen'. Damon, of course, followed her like her 'shadow'.

That's where she got the name from.

"You look like you haven't eaten for days!" Kim sat at the grand table as Terre wolfed some smoked and dried meat.

"No, I ate the other day…kinda." Terre guzzled a large, Viking sized chalice of water and made Kim laugh.

"Must not have been very nice."

"No, it wasn't." Damon looked away, not wanting to see the look Terre was no doubt giving him right now. "Not at all..."

"_I said I was sorry."_ he countered, under his breath.

"What did he say?" Kim was finding it more than difficult to understand Terre's dark protector as he spoke to Terre. All she got was a load of hissing and growls. A lot different to how Katel speaks when he talks his native tongue, but just as foreign to her ears.

"Nothing. I'm done." Terre stood up and looked down at her bra and shorts. "You wouldn't have a change of clothes up here with you, would you?"

"Fed up of the tramp get up?" Kim smirked. It was nice to have their little sarcastic banters again. Like old times.

"Like you can talk. A skimpy loin cloth and boob tube. Mmmm, not tacky in the slightest…"

"_He he."_ Kim heard the hard meat hiss softly and his shoulders bounce slightly.

"What did he say?"

"He was laughing." Terre looked at Damon. She took her collar off and cleared her throat. _"I don't mean to be rude, but is it alright if you are more visual than audible with your replies?"_

"_Is that because you want me to, or because it is better for the meat bag?" _For Kim, this was more than uncomfortable for her. They were both speaking in an alien tongue, literally in Damon's case, and she couldn't understand a hiss of it. And the odd thing was, this creature looked capable of ripping them both in half with one swipe of his claws, and yet he looked more than submissive towards Terre. Must be because she is a Queen she thought.

"_Please don't call her that."_

"_Would you prefer trapper?"_

"_Cut it out!" _Terre stamped her fist on the table and made Kim jump. This wasn't the Terre she knew. Terre was, although innocent, a coward that gave in to others and their wishes. Yet here she was, barking and snarling at someone over twice her size and more deadly than any human. _She really has changed…_

Damon lowered his head and bowed.

"_I apologise. But you must understand that I will not be pleasant with the hunter and his…and with the human. They are a threat to you and I will not rest until you are safe. I have said it once, I say it now and I will say it until you understand. I want you to be free to rule your hive and."_

"_Look, I know what you want. But I am not in danger here. We are among friends."_

"…_You are among one friend. The other is a fierce hunter whom loves nothing more than hunting our kind…Queen's especially."_

"_Damon…we are safe here."_

"_For the mean time…" _

"Erm, hello?" They both looked to Kim and Terre fitted the collar around her neck, wincing as it tightened.

"The conversation is over D." she turned to Kim. "Sorry about that. But it is easier to talk to you in human, and to Damon in hiss."

"No problem. Do you want to get changed now?"

"Sure." Terre began to follow Kim out the room, but turnd to Damon as Kim got out of ears reach. "You have been real patient D, thanks."

"_Anything for my Queen."_ She winked at him and skipped off after Kim.

…_did she just…wink at me? _Damon grinned madly and ran after her, his spirit lifted once again.

Terre found Kim's room and sat on the bed. Kim was about to close the door, but she saw Damon sitting behind his mistress.

"Erm, Damien. This is where you leave."

"_Damon. And what?"_

"Damon, I am getting changed. You need to leave." Damon looked to his Queen, hoping she would reconsider, but alas she didn't.

"_If she tries anything, I will be through the door quicker than she can breathe."_

"Thank you." Damon skulked out of the room and Kim gladly shut the door on him.

"Man he makes me uncomfortable."

"He doesn't really like you much. I will work on that though."

"Thanks, I think." Kim went through her new clothes (thanks to Katel) and spoke to Terre. "I know the answer to this question, and forgive me for asking…but…"

"No." Terre brushed her bangs behind her ears. "I am not involved with Damon."

"I know, but you have to understand that I ask."

"I know. With grumpy pants walking around, you needed to ask me."

"He isn't all that bad. He just doesn't know how to behave socially very well. It took a while for me to get through to him. He used to hurt me really badly, even when he didn't mean to."

"Sounds like a man."

"Since when were you anti men?" Terre began changing as Kim brought her an identical outfit to the one she was wearing.

"Since I was held captive by them and…never mind."

"Oh…sorry."Kim should have known better than to forget that. "So, you were kept in a cage?" she sat down and looked into her friends dark eyes.

"Yes. The same one the old Queen used to be held in…is it me? Or is it really cold in here?" Terre shivered, even now she was dressed in a brown hanging cloth and boob tube, her skin was littered with Goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Freezing." Terre crawled under the bed covers and shivered there. "Has no one ever heard of heat?"

"But…it isn't cold…it's really warm." There was silence for a moment, and then Terre spoke.

"My pains are back." She winced and held her stomach.

"Do you have any idea what could be bringing these pains on?"

"No." Kim laid ontop of the covers next to her friend and stroked her hair. "But I wish they would go away."

"Still intolerable of pain then huh?"

"Oh yes. Grrr." Terre pulled her knees up and rested her forehead on them.

"It will pass. Maybe you should try and sleep it off?"

"Yeah…Kim?"

"Yes?" Kim smiled; glad to be the one in control again. She couldn't help but feel that with Katel, she was the helpless one. But with Terre, she had always been the stronger one who gave the advice and looked over her. This is why it felt so strange for her to be in Terre's position, and so normal to be the one being looked up to again.

"I haven't seen you for a long time. What happened to you? After I went down to the basement I mean."

"Well." Kim told Terre of how she was soon thrown into the holding bay with the two Predators, who she learned to be Katel and Maktel, brothers. Terre laughed her head off at how they bickered. But not nearly as much as she did when Kim told her of how she ended up underneath him after a braw. Terre was very quiet as Kim told her of the even in the hall with the marines as she helped liberate the Predators and for some sick reason, wanted to laugh at how they were slaughtered so easily. Kim however, didn't notice this and soon changed the mood with giggles. "And then I said do you have anything for me."

"You sly cow! I bet his eyes fell out of his head!"

"Oh they did. He cursed and ran for it. oh it was so funny."

"I wish I was here to see his face." Outside the door, Damon listened in very carefully and had to stifle a hiss. _So, the hunter is bashful… _

"So, what happened to you while I was up here?"

"…" Terre looked back to her knees and the smile faded from her face. "I didn't have as much fun as you did…"

"Tell me…it will help." Kim pulled Terre close and held her like a mother would a child.

"…They basically wanted a hive for test subjects…no matter how they got one. And after I became the Queen…" tears glowed in her eyes and she was quiet, not wanting to go on.

"Terre?" she tried to get Terre to look at her, but she just looked away. "Terre, talk to me moonbeam." Terre chuckled from their childhood nick names. She was always the one who looked at the glass as half full, with a smile on her face and her eyes to the stars. So she was moonbeam. Kim was Zena, for obvious reasons. Strength, guts, courage and above all, the skill in kicking ass no matter what the odds.

"Alright, Zena." They chuckled. But Kim grew silent as she sensed that there would be nothing funny in what she was about to hear. "When I became the Queen…they put me in the same cage as the old one. They didn't know just what had happened to me, so they sent the last remaining drone from the old Queen in with me, just to see what would happen."

"Was that big and spiky?"

"Damon isn't spiky, just big."

"If you say so." Kim chuckled, getting under the covers like they were at some sort of sleep over…in an alien vessel orbit of Earth's orbit, with one alien outside the door, and another one only God knows where.

"He is so sweet. He scared me at first."

"He did me too. He still does…"

"You don't know him like I do. He is actually really sweet. Really loyal and caring. You can imagine how he must have felt, fining out that his Queen was a human."

"I would have thought hungry." Terre rolled her eyes and elbowed Kim playfully.

"He was loyal to me from the start. He protected me from anything those trapper bastards threw at me and protected me from another shadow they shipped in, just to let it…" Terre bite her lips and looked away. Kim thought she better step in here.

"Listen. Your not the first none hard meat to become a Queen like you have. It has happened to one of Katel's kind. I know what the other hard meat will have tried to do to you…and why."

"Good. Because I never want to talk of it again." Terre whimpered and jolted out the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She could still feel its teeth sliding along her neck and the tugging sensation of her clothes being ripped. The soreness in her back reminded her of how she was slammed on the floor, and her aching wrists screamed at her from all the strain she put on them, ripping the warriors tail in two. She sniffled, and felt two large, muscularly large arms wrap around her.

"_Hush my Queen. You are safe."_ Kim saw him come in like a lightning bolt, bit didn't stop him. Somehow, she knew he wasn't a threat to Terre. Not his Queen. _"You must rest my Queen."_

"I think I will. Kim? Can I pleases get some sleep?"

"Sure…will he be with you?"

"No. He will sleep in the training hall." All three of the room's occupants turned to see Katel in the door way, still clad in his armour. "Follow me hard meat."

"_Tell that overgrown meat bag, that I will not be leaving my Queen under any circumstances." _Damon was stood on his back legs, had his arms around Terre's waist and his face nuzzled her neck. Terre turned to Katel and smiled weakly from her saddened state.

"He will not go. And please don't make him…I want him here…with me…"

"Tough."

"But!"

"My Ship, my rules. Be glad I don't send you both out the docking bay. Now he may not _look_ to want anything hive wise from you, but I will not risk it. Tell it to follow me or I will remove it…in pieces." Katel lowered into a fighting stance and tensed his wrists, extending his wrist blades. They had bright green markings on them and not his usual blades. As these, were acid proof.

"No need!" Terre turned in Damon's arms and looked straight up at him. she pulled off the collar and put it on the side. stroking his forehead, he purred and pushed his face into her hand._ "Damon, I need you to follow the hun, I mean Katel. I will see you in the morning an I promise to get some rest."_

"_I will not."_

"_Damon. Please, for me?" _He growled and rubbed his face over hers.

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Yes. Thanks D." _Damon lowered to the floor and crawled over to Katel. Katel simply blanked him and walked off to the training hall. He cast one last glance at his beautiful Queen, and followed the last person in the universe that he wanted to.

Terre sighed as she returned to the bed. Kim had been quiet since Katel's little interruption and decided to make her own little decision.

"Hay Terre. If you don't want to be alone tonight, I could stay with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it will be just like old times. And I really don't want to see Katel any time soon. Not after how horrid he was about you keeping your drone with you. And he wants to just dump you on a strange planet, and then probably let you get hunted and I will not stand for it. so I will make a stand against him! so just to let him see how serious I am, I am not going to leave this room." Kim crossed her arms and grinned smugly.

"Yeah, a real stand. Holding a sit down protest in your room." Kim opened one eye and looked towards the smirking Terre.

"Yeah…in a way…"

"Well I'm sure that."

"That is not going to happen."

"Do you like, ever knock?" Terre raised her brow at Katel for the second rude entrance like he owned the place…_ ok so he does own the place. But he should still knock!_

"This is my ship. I will do as I please." Katel made a bee line for Kim, who was sat in the bed with a death scowl.

"You even touch me, and I will make your life a living nightmare!"

"I would love to see you try." Katel took her wrist and pulled her out the bed. He dragged her out and slung her over his shoulder. Terre simply folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You were right. He has no social manners."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Katel chuckled and locked Terre in her room. Of course Terre didn't mind, she needed to get some rest anyway.

But it was Kim that was not impressed.

"Put me down! Oh you are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!"

"But that sounds fun." He clattered.

"You arrogant son of a OUCH!" Katel dumped her on her backside on the floor and continued walking to the armour stand.

"Don't try running for the door. I locked it on my way in." Katel began to pull away his armour and smiled beneath his mandibles as Kim ranted like a fury.

"And another thing! What makes you think you can just dump Terre on any old planet you can find, without even asking me about it!"

Katel placed his chest piece on the stand and resisted chuckling at her anger. "She is my best friend and you can't just, tear me away from her when you see fit!"

"I can do I please." Kim had been arguing so passionately, that she didn't even see how far down the line Katel had gotten unchanged. But she did now. His naked for silenced her and his stalking form began to come towards her.

"Oh you can, can you!" He yanked her against him and sealed his mouth to hers. She resisted at first, and even tried to pull away. but pretty soon she became enthralled in the heated kiss and lost all recollection to what she had been saying, or shouting.

"Yes, I can."


	21. Phase three

_**Chapter 21 :**_

"I can't believe you did that." Kim rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her. "I can't."

"Would you like confirmation?" Katel nibbled on the back of her neck and his mandibles brushed along her skin.

"I was angry at you, I was telling you how I felt and you just." Kim growled and shuffled further away from him. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his embrace. He returned to nibbling and sucking on her back playfully and Kim scowled.

"Stop creeping up to me and trying to get on my good side. I am very angry at you Katel."

"You weren't angry at me last night…" he purred and played with her braided locks. "You were begging for more if I remember correctly."

"Oh you arse. You completely over powered me into submission and you think that I am just going to have, 'the morning after giggles', just because of last night? No way mister. You, are a bad boy."

"Thank you."

"No, not the naughty boy and kinky kind. The kind of bad boy that is about to be in an empty bed." Kim pulled free from his arms and stormed off into the bathroom. Katel simply stalked after her and waited until she thought she had escaped him.

Kim sighed and growled as she hit the shower button. The water came over her and she began washing when…

A loud clicking, growling purr came from behind before Kim found herself front first against the wall. "Katel no." She warned, but he took no notice. He ran his hands up and down her and worshiped every curve of her frame. "Katel no!" She pushed off and stormed out of the bathroom. This time, Katel didn't try to continue.

"What is wrong?" but when he returned to the bedroom, Kim was already dressed and half dressed into her armour.

"I feel like training. See you later. And don't you **dare** kill any of my friends while I am gone. Of her pet thingy." Kim picked up her wrist blades, slipped them on and seethed as she made her way to the training room, like a tempest. On her way, Terre waved, but Kim just walked straight past her. So Terre retuned to her room, sensing the anger in the air.

Katel however, obviously didn't follow the same example as Terre as he suited up in full armour and was quickly in pursuit of Kim. He found her doing strange movements. She was on her back, but she kept moving like she was going to sit up, but then just laid back again. But it looked like she was doing this purposely.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit ups. Get out." Katel felt his anger flare slightly, but he suppressed it and ignored the harsh greeting.

"You forget, this is my ship."

"Just leave alright? I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing nice to say." She spat and stood up. Km then turned her back to him and repeated a few kicks into the air. Katel slowly made his way to her and laced his hand on her shoulder.

"I could train with you."

"Or you could leave me alone. Like I asked at least twice now." That was it, Katel's famous anger rose and his self restraint snapped in two. He grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. She landed in a heap, but he wasn't done. He pulled her up but her arms, that were now pinned to her sides and lifted her into the air, effortlessly. The low growl that came from his flared lower mandibles and his visible, sharp teeth was more than a little intimidating.

"What is your problem?" he seethed and had to check his strength. He was angry, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"My problem?" she laughed and smirked evilly. "You are my problem."

"ME!" he roared.

"Yes, you. You don't give a damn about what I think or how I feel. Unless it is convenient to you."

"How can you say that?"

"I'll tell you how. I was really upset with you and still am. But last night, when I tried to talk to you about it, you just brushed it all aside and had sex with me. couples don't do that unless they just want the sex. I will not be used for just sex!" tears flowed down her cheeks and Katel slowly lowered her to her feet, but still held her arms.

"I do not."

"No. I don't want to hear what you think. Why should I? you don't listen to me so why should I listen to you!" Kim sobbed and Katel felt his heart tear slightly. _Did I really make her feel so…over looked and unwanted? She must know how much I care for her. she must. Haven't I told her I love her?...oh no…I haven't!_

"But."

"No!" she screamed, but her voice chocked towards the end and she started to struggle like mad.

"I want you to be my mate! I wouldn't ask you to be my mate if I simply wanted to take you."

"Then why did you ask?" those words felt like a slap in the face to him. He released her and took a step back, like he had been hit.

"Because I love you…" the truth in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying. But that still didn't take away all the pain she felt.

"Maybe so. But if you did then you wouldn't have treated my like a sex toy like you did last night." He couldn't fid the words. He wanted to hold her, feel her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to cry and run away. He wanted to scream and curse at her for being so stupid and blind. He wanted her forgiveness…he wanted many things. None, he felt he could have.

"You have to understand that I do not trust your friends and simply having them here is dangerous. I wanted to find a suitable planet for them and drop the, off there. To have a hive and whatever else they do. I wasn't going to kill them after you said you didn't want me to. Only if they harmed you." He turned his back and held his head high. "If you question my reasons for asking you to be my life mate, then I feel I should explain. Maybe I haven't said it enough, maybe not at all. But I do love you. I never meant to hurt you and didn't realise I did anything wrong. Our cultures are obviously different as in my culture, once an order has been given no one is to complain or question it. I never meant to overlook your views and I do realise that they are…well. I now the female is important to you. But she can not stay with us." He sighed and made his lonely way to the door. "And if you feel that I miss treat you so much, I respect your wishes and accept your declination to be my mate. I will pursue nor socialise with you other than training, hunting and if on the control bridge. Have a beneficial training session." He left, broken inside and made his way to his room. On the way there, he opened the secondary training room and glared at the creature inside. "Get out and go to your Queen. Do not impregnate her and you will stay in the same room as her. Got it?" Damon nodded and ran towards Terre's room. Katel then locked himself in his room and packed his things together. He would sleep in the trophy room for the time being.

When Damon got to Terre's room, the door was open and someone was inside with his Queen…someone…crying…

"And then he said that he accepted that I didn't want to be his mate (sob) and that he wouldn't come anywhere near me unless he had to in hunting or the control room and (sob, whimper, blow nose) and wished me a good training session. He looked so crushed." Damon watched as his dark eyed, golden haired Queen with dark black bangs tucked behind her perfect ears, as she comforted the darker, braided haired female with green eyes.

"Oh Zena, Kim." Terre rocked her back and forth like a mother a child. "I am sure he didn't mean it. I mean, he said he loved you! The whole reason he is so, erm, grumpy about me and Damon is because he thinks we are a threat towards _you_. And hay, he hasn't tried to kill us…since earth. So you are doing something right." Terre desperately tried to make her friend look on the bright side, but it wasn't working.

"But (sob) his kind only ask people to be their mate once. Not only will he never ask me again, but he can't ask anyone else either!" Kim wailed and Terre patted her back.

"Did you say you didn't want to be his mate?"

"But."

"Kim! Did you say you didn't want to be his mate?"

"…well no."

"Then there is still hope. Do you forgive him?" Terre raised Kim's head to look at her. For a moment, those obsidian eyes held a glimmer of hope for her.

"Yes I do. But he will never forgive me." she sniffled as Terre brushed her braids out her face.

"First, you are going to dry those tears. Then, go over there and talk to him."

"No I can't." Kim broke into another set of tears and Damon sneakily crept under the bed, without notice from the girls.

"You can. Please, for your sanity and chance for happiness."

"No, I just can't!" Kim whimpered and ran to the bathroom, to cry alone for a while.

"Oh poor Kim. My girl isn't as strong as I remember."

"_She probably is, you are just stronger." _Terre smiled as Damon surfaced next to her. She slipped her collar off and hissed with him quietly.

"_No. she just hasn't let a guy close enough to get past her walls of strength before. She must really love him for him to mean so much to her…"_

"_Pah!" _

"_And what have you got against love?" _Damon froze and looked away. He didn't have anything against love, he knew more than anyone how Kim was feeling. To love someone, and not able to have them when they are on the same ship, was murder from the inside out. But he couldn't let Terre know that.

"_Nothing my Queen. I simply think the meat bag is foolish to bother you when the one she should talk to, is in the next room."_

"_Oh you." _Terre rolled her eyes at him, signalled for him to hide and quickly put the collar back on. Kim walked in on cue and sat next to her with tear stained eyes, and a large fistful of tissues.

"I don't know what to do." She sighed and sniffled all at once.

"Well, I have an idea. Talk to him."

"I can't, I just can't." she sobbed again and Terre sighed. Then she got an idea.

"Excuse me." She stood up and left Kim on her bed. then Kim jumped after her.

"Where are you going!"

"Relax. Just sit down and take deep breaths. My legs are going to sleep and I want a walk. I will be right back." Terre left, and smirked. Yes, she needed to walk, but talking to Katel was not against the rules. She saw him leave his room with a huge leather like sack with handles and followed him to the trophy room. "Excuse me? but I can't follow you in there. You said I can't go in there, remember?"

"What do you want?" he said, his voice mono tone and empty of feeling.

"Well, it has to do with Kim."

"She can sleep in our…her room tonight. I will be resting here." He began to unpack his things, weapons and such, but Terre walked right up to him and knelt right next to him. He was crouched on the floor, placing his belongings around him and Terre putting them right back again.

"I still approve of you." Terre put a nasty looking dagger back in the bag and looked to him like what she was saying was obvious and boring. "And she has told me she forgives you." His heart felt slightly lighter at that, but he was wearing his mask so she couldn't tell through his eyes. But he had faltered slightly so she knew she was using the right ammo.

"She has?"

"Yes. And she believes you."

"What about?" He put a long sharpening rod on the floor, and Terre put it back. He growled and put it back on the floor. Terre grinned sarcastically and put it back in the bag. He got it out, she put it back. He got it back out, she put it back in.

Out

In

Out

In

Out

In

"I can do this all day."

"Grrr!" he growled.

"Do you want to know what she believes you about?"

"…yes."

"Then stop unpacking and help me pack it all back up. You are not sleeping here tonight."

"I can do as I please! Why is it that you woman think you can just come onto my ship and take over?"

"Because not only are we woman good at it, but we are used to it. and, as for the coming onto your ship, neither of us had much choice. Me because of the explosion, and Kim because she was dragged. After helping you and taking charge, remember?"

"I remember perfectly." He scowled and silently put his things back in his bag. "Well?"

"She knows you love her." Terre stood up and began to leave.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You can not tell me she knows I love her, and walk off!"

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" he roared and pulled her inside.

"Look. I do not trust you or your drone that is not quite a drone, and will not sympathise with you. But you are useful. You are Kim's friend. I need you to tell me how she feels. How to act…" he turned his back to her and continued. "Your kind acts differently to mine. I need to know how to act accordingly. And need…help."

"You are doing just fine. Just talk to her a little more. That's all."

"Still…has she said anything else about me?" he hated talking to the hard meat wench. But he had no choice. Kim was worth it.

"Yes. And I must say you are an arse." Katel growled and clenched his fists.

"Did, Kim, say that?"

"No. she still feels like it's all her fault. Hasn't stopped crying…"

"She is hurting?"

"Yes she is. Are you happy?"

"No!" he span round and glared at her. "I am not!"

"And why is that?" Terre leaned against the wall, not one bit intimidated by the livid 7 foot alien before her.

"Because I do not want o hurt her. I have hurt her." he stopped and hung his head."

"You are so stupid and rash, you know that?"

"I am stupid…" he looked away, feeling tears fight to break free. "But why am I rash?"

"Because you were so quick to take back your offer to be mates with her." Terre turned her back and said one thing before she left his view completely. "And she never said she didn't want to be your mate. In fact, she won't stop talking about it." Terre skipped back to her room, knowing full well that phase one of her plan was working like a charm. Kim was sat on the bed, her head hidden in her knees and Damon still a secret under the bed. "I'm back."

"You went to Katel, didn't you?" she sniffled. Terre smiled, at lest she wasn't crying anymore.

"Yep." She jumped down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "And you need to talk to him. he has this idea that he should sleep in the trophy room so that you can have the other bedroom."

"He shouldn't do that. It's his room, not mine. His ship, not mine. I tried to take charge I know I did. Like I used to take charge over you, and I tried to do the same with Katel."

"You didn't take charge over me."

"I did. I was the strong one. I was so used to being the leader, that I didn't know how to follow. Katel is a born leader and I should have followed. But I didn't…"

"Oh Kim, you just need to talk to him. then everything will be better and you will be humping him again in no time. Don't think I didn't hear you…" Kim giggled and sniffled.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. I prefer that, to this." Terre indicated the mess that was Kim, and made her laugh again.

"You don't need me to lead anymore. You are a leader now, you should lead, not me." Kim hugged her tightly and sniffled again. "You have changed so much."

"For the better I hope." Kim pulled back and started to collect her armour off the bed.

"Yeah, for the better. I'm going to put my armour back on it's rack. Thank you, moonbeam."

"No problem, Zena." Terre laid back on the bed and smiled as Kim left. She pulled her collar off and sighed. Terre felt rough lips rub against her arm and she turned her head to see Damon, laid on the bed next to her. _"Phase one and two are complete D."_

"_And what is phase three my crafty, organised Queen?"_

"_Well. Katel wants to go to Kim, and Kim feels a little better. Phase three my good friend, is to get them together somehow…but I will need your help."_

"_Anything you ask of me my Queen. I am your to command."_

"_Good. then listen carefully…"_

AN: yes I know. A cliffy. But next chapter is worth it. Review and I will update, deal? Yes? Good.

From

Draguna


	22. Mates at last

_**Chapter 22**_

_After the last chapter…_

Kim locked herself in Katel's room and Katel refused to leave the now barricaded Trophy room. No one cared that Damon was allowed to stay with Terre in her room and they didn't want to bring attention to that little fact, as they were discussing 'phase three'.

"_My Queen. Why not do the opposite? Make them fight and work it out that way. They will not stay near one another when calm, so get them angry enough to want to have a go at each other, and."_

"_No, I can't get them angry with each other or it won't work. We need to get them back together again, not further apart. I fear that Kim is one who will not change her mind willingly, and she will not go to Katel willingly either." _Terre paced the room and Damon sat on the bed. After no ideas, they swapped and Damon walked on his back legs, like Terre, pacing back and forth as Terre laid on her back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and squinted her eyes, as if the answer she was looking for was somewhere on the ceiling, and she just couldn't see it. _"Oh Damon. All we need is a way to get them together. Everything else is sorted, just a reason, just one, and we have them."_

"_What about if I were to start a fight with one of them, you the other, and lead them into the training hall. Then, lock them in together and force them to talk if they want to get out?"_

"_With a few alterations…that would work! You are a genius!" _ Terre jumped off the bed, kissed Damon on the forehead and began franticly brushing her hair. _"You get Katel to follow you and I will get Km to follow me. but no fighting, got it?"_

"_Yes my Queen." _Damon lowered to all fours and bowed his head. _"As you wish."_

"_Ok. But we have to time it perfectly or one will either catch on, or escape. Kim is closer so you go first, to the trophy room. After five minuets I will lure Kim into the trophy room. But you have to have Katel already in there. If Kim is there first, he will smell her a mile off and refuse to go in…unless he thought she was in danger! New idea!" _Terre's eyes went wide and her grin grew larger. _"First we get Kim into the training hall, then lock her in there. Then we go to the trophy room and get him to follow us."_

"_How my Queen?" _Terre put the brush down and placed her hand on his head. He purred into her palm and rubbed his mouth against it. She smiled and felt, slightly fuzzy. Especially in her now painless abdomen. In fact, the very same place, started to warm and burn for some reason. But she hadn't done anything but stroke Damon's face.

Damon cocked his head to one side when Terre closed her eyes, lowered to her knees and touched his face, more intimately then before. She seemed to be tracing every feature of his mouth, his cheeks and his fangs. When she seemed to lean closer to him, he pulled away. _"How my Queen?" _ He repeated. He didn't want her to lose it…before she was ready to…

"_What?" _she shuck her head, like she had just woken up from a dream and stood up. _"What was I saying…oh yes. We go to the trophy room. I scream like Kim and you snarl after me. Katel will run after us and see the end of your tail lead into the Training hall. He will follow; we go round him and lock them together. We tell them to work it out or sleep it out and leave them for a while. Because it will definitely take a while."_ Damon watched carefully as she walked over to the bed. He jolted towards her and stood on his hind legs ready. He had read her body language perfectly. She stopped, faltered and swooned to the side. Damon caught her and cradled her in his arms.

"_My Queen? Are you alright? Are you harmed? What can I do?"_

"_I am alright Damon. I just had a dizzy spell…but you could put me on the bed." _He nodded and crawled into the centre of the bed. For a brief moment after he laid her there, he stopped and gazed down at her face. Terre felt that warm, fuzzy feeling again and whimpered as he drew closer. _Perhaps…she is ready… _

For a moment, only a moment, Damon's lips brushed with hers. She closed her eyes and her hands reached up until they ensnared his large neck…and pulled him down. Damon purred and began to press his lips against Terre's harder, feeling her knees raise against his sides…but it was only a moment.

"Terre?" Kim called through the door and heard loud hissing and snarling. "Terre? You ok in there?" the door opened and Terre seemed, flushed.

"_Damon, wait five minuets. I will come back for you before we go to get Katel."_

"_Yes my Queen." _Kim raised a brow as Terre put her collar on.

"Hi. Perfect timing. I was just about to get you."

"You were? I just wanted to see if you were hungry or anything. I have eaten, but you haven't eaten since you got here."

"Oh, I haven't have I…" she lingered on the thought for a moment, but she returned to the task at hand. "But I need your help."

"You do? What with?" Kim raised a brow, again. Terre was acting rather…oddly. Like she wanted to get out her room desperately. But why?

"I need to talk to you alone. In the Training hall perhaps?"

"Well…"

"Excellent. After you." Terre grabbed her hand and just about dragged her down the corridor and to the training hall.

"Alright. What's happened?"

"Happened?" Terre made sure to stand between Kim and the door.

"Yes, happened. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…noting. But talking is needed. BYE!" She turned and ran faster than she knew she was capable of. With a loud clank, Terre shut the large doors together and locked them with the outer bolt. Terre sighed as many cursing screams came through the door with banging. "You will talk to him!" she shouted, and returned to her room. But when she got to the door, she paused.

Something had come over her in there, before Kim came. She had kissed Damon. She had _kissed_ him! _And it felt so…right._ Terre pushed it aside and opened the door. There were more important things to sort out first. She could wait later.

Damon was seething in the corner closest to the door and looked like he could just about kill anything right now. "Damon? Ready to go?" her voice gave away nothing, but her averting eyes did. Had he been that muscular before?

"_Yes my Queen. I am ready to vent some of this…tension." _Terre expected him to lower to all fours and follow her like he usually did. But he didn't.

No, Damon walked like he had walked on two legs all his life and towered at least a foot over her. _"Are you ready?"_

"Yes." She mumbled and turned away from him.

In that brief moment, everything had changed. Damon wasn't her little dog anymore. He wasn't a drone or her obedient servant. He was…so much more. But how could that have all changed, how could it be near impossible to look at him, from one kiss? And it wasn't even a real kiss, only a sweet kiss on the lips. _That could have been so much more…darn I have to watch myself…_

They walked, side by side in silence until they faced the large red door of the training room. Damon came right up behind her and blew on her neck. _There's that feeling again…_

"_My Queen." _ He hissed like a whisper. _"I will have to make it convincing. So if I appear to be hunting you…"_

"I know. You won't be." She turned to face him, but the toothy grin he wore said something other than what she was hoping. Damon placed a clawed hand on each of her shoulders gently, and then shoved her hard against the door. She yelped and felt him rub his teeth against her bare neck.

"_But my Queen. I will be hunting you. And if I were you…I would run."_ He screeched a loud and blood curdling roar that sent Terre screaming and scampering towards the training hall…Damon in more than eager pursuit…

_**Earlier with Katel. **_

So that was it. He was right all along.

When he had told his brother that she would make his life a living misery, he was right. Because his life couldn't get any worse than it was right now.

He had a Hard Meat Queen and drone onboard, his ship on course to a new moon in the outer sector of the Milky Way galaxy, his command overlooked…and the woman of his life had refused his mating proposal. She refused him. That was it. He would be doomed to think of what could have been, of the children he could have had, of the love he could have had. Was his sex inadequate? Did he appear weak and dishonourable? Had he dishonoured her?

Yes, he had dishonoured her. And without realising it…until it was too late…

Katel threw his spear across the room and extended his wrist blades with a clenched fist. He had slept in the trophy room that night and wished he could have felt a warm, feminine body next to him all the time. But not just any body, Kim's body. He wanted to smell the scent of her hair. He wanted to brush his mandibles over her neck and trail kisses over every inch of her. He wanted to burst through the door and beg at her feet for her to take him back. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to drag her by her braided hair in the control room, and demand that she apologise for her actions against him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to roar, he wanted to hold her, and he wanted to kill something. His mind and heart were spilt in two. His heart as it was braking under his emotionless exterior, and his mind on what he would do next.

But for now, he would wait. He was good at waiting. Katel would let her make the next move and until then, he would not go near her under any circumstances…or so he thought.

In his full armour, he had been training when a loud bang made the large reinforced door vibrate. _What could have made it shudder so?_ His questions were answered as a loud hissing and soul chilling roar met his ears.

_The drone._

But what made his heart stop…was a woman's scream. _KIM! _

He wasn't stupid; he knew it had to be Kim. The drone would not hurt its Queen, so it had to be the only other female on the ship.

Kim.

He picked up his Naginata and kicked the door down. All he saw was the end of the long, black, skeletal tail whipping behind its owner as his new pray clawed at the walls and round the corner. But he could still hear the screaming. So she was still alive. For now.

He made fast work of closing the distance between them and saw the end of the tail once again, entering the training room.

_**From Terre's POV**_

As soon as Damon roared, Terre was off like a shot. She scrambled, her blood rushing and her heart beat racing. She had never been as scared in her life…other than in the cage with the other warrior. But this was different. Damon was hunting her, and she couldn't let him catch her. They were the thoughts that imprinted into her mind as she ran. Terre had forgotten all about the plan and just went on autopilot towards the nearest door. Only luck would have it that the nearest door was locked…and the Training room.

"Open up you darn thing!" Terre beat on the door and used all her strength to try and lift it…only to fail. "No!" she yelled as she heard Damon getting closer. Her adrenaline, even if now alien, pumped through her as she tried again…and still failed. She gasped as two clawed hands came from behind her and clamped onto the bolt. Damon lifted it with ease and placed it onto the floor. He then roared in her face and whipped his tongue out like he would have done if he still had an inner mouth. Terre ran inside and bumped right into Kim. Damon then pounced on them both, stuffed Terre behind a pillar and held Kim in front of him. One claw on Terre's mouth, one claw over Kim's.

Katel came whirling inside with his Naginata at the ready…and stopped as he saw Kim in harms way. Katel threw his head back, arched his back and roared with all his mandibles spread wide open. He then saw Damon throw Kim to the side, and he ran to her. Kim was conscious, rubbing her shoulder and looking to Terre. She was about to yell, but Terre shuck her head and mouthed 'no'. Damon bolted into the shadows, Terre in his arms and doubled back round Katel and out the training hall. He set Terre down, closed the doors and replaced the bolt in place.

As Damon turned to Terre, she cowered away from him and trembled against the wall.

"_My Queen…"_ he whimpered and slowly walked towards her. To see his queen in such a state disturbed him. He rubbed his face in the crook of her neck and rested his hands on her shoulders. _"Your plan has succeeded. Phase three was a success. And yet…you still act like you fear me. You do not fear me…do you?" _ The despair in his voice reassured her that it was just an act.

"You kinda scared me back there. You _were _hunting me…weren't you?" She pulled away from the wall and let him just bask in the scent of her hair. Her blonde hair was still tucked behind her ears, but her black bangs hung forward, just near her obsidian eyes.

"_I apologise my Queen. Please forgive me."_

"I do Damon." She placed her hands on his chest and hugged him tightly. He smiled and held her back, just as tightly.

But Terre wasn't finished with Kim and Katel just yet. She walked over to the door and knocked to get their attention. "You two, it's me, Terre. This was a little act by the way, Damon is not evil. And we aren't going to try and take over the ship or anything like that. We just want you two to talk over obvious things and well, this was the only way you two would be in the same room together. Kim wants to talk to Katel, but feels she can't. Katel wants to talk to Kim, but wont. So this way, you have no choice. So no one backed down and pride doesn't come into it. Have fun. See you in a few, bye!"

Terre smiled as she heard a mixture of hissing and yelling. "At least they are both on the same page." She chuckled and turned back to Damon. She pulled off her collar and unknowingly sashayed towards him. _"Time for bed?" _

"……" Damon's jaw unhinged and he almost fell over. He swerved, but caught his balance at the same time. Her raised eyebrow told him she didn't mean that in the way he assumed. Or he wished…

"_Damon?"_

"_Yes my Queen. I feel rest is in order. Do you feel…different my Queen?"_

"_A little…maybe I am coming down with something. First pains and now hot. I think I am getting ill." _Terre slowly walked back to her room with Damon in tow, as usual.

"_Or perhaps at last you are feeling…" _Terre turned to listen to the end of the sentence, but he bottled it. _"Maybe rest will allow us to determine if you are indeed ill…or not…"_

"_Ok I guess." _Damon lifted her from her feet, and noted the slight whimper as it escaped her lips before entering the room with her.

"_My Queen. Am I permitted to…sleep with you tonight?"_

"_WHAT?" _her eyes went large and her body ridged. Her mouth made a perfect O and she stared straight at him.

"_I said, am I permitted to sleep with you tonight. May I?" _Terre was speechless as he laid her on her back for the second time that day. He crawled over her very suggestively and slowly lowered onto her.

"_Damon…"_ she closed her eyes, willing to do anything he wanted, her breaths becoming heavier as she felt his own breath beat down on her chest.

But he laid next to her and pulled her into a familiar embrace, like when they were on Earth. His arms encircled her and spooned her into his body, his front against her back, and his tail draped over her legs. She sighed and released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and relaxed. Just what exactly did she expect him to do? Why exactly…was she disappointed? Why were her cheeks flushed and why did he seem…different. Why did his skin feel warmer to her touch? Why did he seem to appear manlier than before? And why, when he appeared to be trying to kill her, did she feel a rush? Not a frightened or a scared rush, a very different one. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Damon pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face in her neck. She drifted off to sleep in sync with Damon and both were purring melodically….

_**With Katel and Kim**_

She wanted to cry. Kim just wanted to be alone and cry her eyes out.

She was tricked, trapped, and with the last person she wanted to be held hostage with.

Katel.

He still held her close to him, and both looked to the door.

"for someone who is meant to be harmless, she is certainly crafty. Perfect to be a Queen."

"She isn't just crafty. She is sweet and kind too. You just refuse to get to know her." Kim frowned and looked away. "You can let go of me now. You can clearly see I am not in danger."

"What if I simply wanted to hold you?..." she looked up into his masked face, and reached up. She pulled the face guard away and held it to her chest. The hurt in those eyes was heart breaking, as they reflected a broken heart.

"We are here to talk." She said softly. "So let's talk." She pulled out of his grasp and led him further into the hall. She sat down, and he sat directly behind her. For quite a while they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. "So…you slept in the trophy room…"

"Indeed."

"Comfy?"

"Oh, yes."

"And um, were you training before you got here?"

"Yes I was. But I heard the drone chase you. So I came after it…"

"He didn't chase me." she raised an eyebrow. "Terre locked me in here."

"But I distinctly heard the drone chasing you. I heard you screaming and running for your life and…crafty Pauk!" He threw a fist at the floor. "She made me think she was you. She must have."

"I think I need to have words with here. She is getting a little mischievous. A little too mischievous."

"Better than having a ravenous Queen. I prefer the mischievous ones, easier to k…" Kim frowned and turned away. "I didn't mean. Well I did but I wouldn't."

"I know. You said you wouldn't try and kill her anymore last time remember? I do…I remember last time we talked…"

"As do I." Katel leaned back against a pillar and folded his arms. He clicked his mandibles nervously and drummed his talons on his arms. "I hate to pry, but I have been informed that…well the Queen said that…never mind."

"No please!" she crawled forwards slightly, so that she sat directly before him.

"Well. I have been acting rather rash and well, you deserve an apology. So I am sorry for the way I treated you and for my harsh behaviour." He knelt up and looked down on her. "You do mean a lot to me, and I do love you…"

"But you can't ask me to be your mate again, can you?" she whimpered. "I am so sorry. I should have."

"I was the one who acted wrongly. And no…I can not." he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"You thought I was in danger…and you came running. Didn't you?"

"Yes…" he turned slowly, to find Kin standing right there, eyes watery and her hands over her chest.

"Tell me why you came."

"Because you were in danger." He held her shoulders and had to stop himself from pulling her closer.

"And why was that?" if he said it, now when she needed him to say it, she would forgive him.

"Because…" he faltered, but held her close, tightly. "Because I love you more than I could ever express with words." She started to cry, but Katel was confused. Why was she smiling?

"I love you too. And I never said I didn't want to be your mate." she hugged him and kissed his chest. "But if you would, I would like you to be my mate."

"What…"

"Well you took your proposal back, so now I am asking you. Will you be my mate Katel?" before she could prepare herself, Katel lifted her into the air, held her hips and span her around in furious circles.

"YES!" he dropped her to the floor and jumped ontop of her. Kim laughed loudly as his mandibles tickled her face and neck with eager kisses. "I was a fool to treat you the way I did, to let you leave me. But now I will never let that happen again."

"Good. Because now you've said yes, you're stuck with me. And I promise not to try and take charge. Or take over your ship. Or undermine your authority. Or disrespect your."

"Hush." He silenced her with his talon. "I am grateful for your apologies, and I am not silencing your feelings. But perhaps, now is one of those times where words are not needed." He gently pulled her to her feet after him and cradled her in his arms. "I am just glad to have you back in my arms."

"To think, we would have gotten to this conclusion if only we would have spoken sooner." Katel clattered a chuckle and lifted her chin.

"I will give you one thing; you know how to choose your friends."

"So you like her?"

"…I like that she was able to bring us together again."

"…so you kind of like her?" Kim bit her lip and held a pleading look.

"She is tolerable. But I still can't let her breed with the drone under any circumstances."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I've already asked her what their relationship is. She isn't attracted to him in the slightest."


	23. The three words

Chapter 23

_What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. Terre had woken up with a dreamy look on her face, and her cheek rubbing against something smooth and warm. When her eyes fluttered open, she realised she was snuggling against Damon's strong chest. His arms ensnared her to him, and from his steady breathing, he was still asleep. Terre smiled and placed a tender kiss on his chest, and then recoiled with confusion. _What is__wrong with me? Why does the thought of kissing him…and holding him…sound nice?_ She turned in his arms, careful not to wake him._ We aren't even the same species._

_Yes you are_. And inner voice reminded her. _No we are not. We are completely different._

_That didn't stop Kim and Katel._

"Grrr." She growled, and then bit her lips together. But Damon didn't wake up. _Stupid, stupid. I could have woken him up._ She shivered and turned to snuggle against him again. Her black eyes opened again, and she stared at his chest. _he has certainly changed since we first met._ He was a good few feet taller now, his body lean and very muscular, and bulk with strength. His body oddly enough, wasn't spiky at the back. The _other_ shadow _(that bastard)_ as she called it in her mind, had four large spikes on it's back. But Damon didn't. He also walked on two legs now, and seemed very human.

Was he adapting?

He must be, and he is acting like her. Not only is he walking on two feet, but he has learnt to use his hands like she does. Like when he took the keys from the dark meat bag's pocket. _Wow…since when did I call them meat bags?_

_Since you started acting like a Queen._

She growled to herself, and turned in his arms again. This time more roughly. _I am not a queen. Technically maybe, but I am not a leader or anything like that queen who 'sired' me was. So why am I changing so much?_ She rolled her eyes. That answered herself. _I am changing, inside as well as out. So obviously as well as the chemical functions of my anatomy and blood system, my hormone levels and brain activity will alter to the speed and patterns of the Queen Shadow, do my behaviour will obviously be affected by these changes._ She chuckled. She may be a Queen, but she was still a…how did it go?...Nerd?

She imagined Damon interrupting at that point, and insisting she was perfect as she was. This brought a warm smile to her lips, and then she pursed her lips together in a pout. _Don't go starting that again!_

Again she growled and tossed herself over in his arms, to face his chest. _Grrr….this isn't helping._ She turned over just as roughly as before, and didn't notice that he hadn't been breathing softly on her head for quite some time now. _That's it. I need to go for a walk and clear my mind._ She then reached over to the other side of the bed, and carefully wriggled out of bed. Terre looked down at her clothes, and straightened herself out.

Well, as much as you could straighten out a long brown hanging cloth and boob tube. Which was oddly tight today. She then gasped as she looked down at herself. _I did **not** have that before I went to sleep._ She ran a hand over her stomach, and a rippling six pack. Her legs were also muscular, and her arms toned to perfection. She made a muscle man pose, and went wide eyed at how muscular she was. She was just grateful that she still had her curves and femininity, or she would look gross. Terre looked down at her breasts, and realised why her top was too tight. Her breasts were struggling to get free from the boob tube, and it was starting to hurt. Terre was glad there was an adjusting hook at the back, and she made her top bigger. With a relieved sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, and smiled when she wasn't greeted by greasy blonde hair. It felt like she had just washed it, and like silk. Even her black bangs.

Terre finally walked out the room, and down the hall. She looks out the windows and into space as the ship drives on autopilot. She then comes to the training hall, and smacks herself in the face when she realises that she left them locked together all night. So she rubbed her hands together, and grabbed hold of the wooden bar. She pushed up on it, and was surprised when it felt really light. Paper light actually.

She shrugged and tossed it aside. Slowly, she pushed the doors open, and couldn't help it. _Aww how sweet. They just held each other all night. I mean, their clothes are still on, and in place. And from the dreamy look on Kim's face, they made up. _Katel and Kim were laid on the floor by a pillar, Kim laid in Katel's arms, and they slept soundly. _I think I will eave them for a while._ She decided, and closed the doors softly. _Now why did I come here again? Oh yes, to clear my head._ Terre sighed and leaned against a railing, looking into space. _I'm happy for Kim. She's found the love she has been looking for all her life. She deserves him._ she smiled softly, and rested her chin on her fist. Her elbow on the railing. _Now I just need to find the love of my life, and we are a pair._

_But you have found the love of your life._ She growled at her inner voice again, who was nagging at her a lot lately. _Damon is my worrier._

_Who ever said anything about Damon?_ Now she really growled, being bested by your common sense was not good for your mood. _He probably doesn't even think of me that way. _

_Even though you think of him like that._

_Leave me alone. When I want a conscious, I will ask for one!_ After a few moments of silence, she sighed. _Is it that obvious?_

Terre had been looking at Damon in a new light more and more over time. Their friendship grew, and she whimpered. Last night, she would have done anything, _anything_ for him. But he didn't make a move. _Not unless I order him to._ But no girl wants to have to _order_ the one they love to love them. Right? And what if he didn't even think of her in that way?

_Oh my god, I am talking as if I am attracted to Damon. What a joke!_ She tried to kid herself…but it didn't wash. _Damn. But I can't. I mean, I do remember what Katel said. There will be no breeding between me and Damon. Not that I particularly want to breed…_ she smirked devilishly, and then scolded herself for it. _What was that about not being attracted to Damon?_

This is usually the part where Terre went to Kim, told her what she thought, and waited for advise. But Kim wasn't there for her know. She was in the arms of her lover and now mate. Probably.

So she was alone, again, and had to rely on her own judgement. She noticed she had to do that a lot lately. _Well, I mean, we could be safe…_ she then smacked her face literally. "Yeah, right. Because that would work." For all she knew, it was impossible for them to…you know…

Not that she was thinking about that or anything.

_Since when did I think like this? It sounds as if I want to mate with him. I mean have sex, damn I am not sounding like myself anymore!_ She whimpered and lowered her face into her arms, now folded on the railing. _This is nothing, you can overcome this. It is nothing._ She kept repeating this over and over in her mind. But she couldn't force herself to believe it. "Damn." She rose her head up. _There is only ever one way to face your problems, and that is head on. Well, it works for Kim, I hope it works for me._

Terre turned and walked back to her room. She opened the door, and looked…to the empty bed. _Where…_ She ran inside, and franticly started to look around the room. She ran in the bathroom, not there. Next she ran back inside, and dropped to all fours. She pocked her head under the bed, and looked there. "Damon!"

"_Yes my queen?"_ she jumped and banged her head on the bed above her. _"My Queen!" _two large, powerful clawed hands grabbed her hips, and pulled her out from under the bed. She was soon up in his arms, and being cradled gently. Terre rubbed her head, but it was nothing serious. _"Are you harmed?"_

"No, I'm fine. You just made me jump." She then raised a blonde eyebrow, and looked up at him. "Where were you?"

"_At which time?"_

"Just now?" Damon walked over to the bed, and sat her down. He then crawled onto it, and sat behind her. One large leg came at either side of her, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"_I was where I should be. With you."_

"But I just came back." When he didn't respond, she looked over her shoulder at him, very suspicious. "Did you follow me?"

"_I am your worrier My Queen. My duty is to protect you."_

"A a a!" she turned round and threw her legs over his lap, pointing up at him. "I didn't ask what your _duty_ was. I asked you is you followed me or not. Did you?" Damon gulped, and nodded. "So you were there, with me, all the time?" he nodded again. "So when I was panicking and looking for you, why didn't you just say you were there?" he didn't answer at first. The real reason was, he was _about_ to tell her where he was…when she dropped to all fours, and crawled with her bum in the air…and he had to claw at the wall to stop himself jumping her. She was fertile after all, and DAMN attractive when she sashayed her hips…and waved her hair, and moved, and breathed…and just…was. She was just irresistible, and yet he _forced_ himself to resist the one thing he wants.

His Queen. "Well?"

"_I revealed myself when the time was right. And you looked like you wanted to be left alone. You did leave me behind after all…" _he sulked slightly.

"If you knew I wanted to be alone, why did you follow me?" he looked away. She had him there. Once again, the _real_ reason was that he couldn't bare to be away from her, for any length of time.

"_So keep watch over you. We are still on a hunter's vessel after all."_

"You are just as bad as Katel." She play smacked his shoulder. "He is suspicious and doesn't trust you, and you are the same with him."

"_When it comes to your safety, I can not be suspicious enough."_ Terre looked up at him, touched by how much care was in his voice. Even if his voice hissed slightly, she could tell he cared.

"You really care about me, don't you? And not just as a Queen to protect." She wanted to smack herself when she said that. _I meant to say that in my head! Not aloud!_ For a while, Damon was perfectly still. He then wrapped one arm around her back to hold her to him, the other reached for the collar around her neck. She had forgotten she was wearing it again. She put it on last night so that she could talk off Kim if they escaped the training hall and ambushed them.

He curled his long fingers around it, and pulled it free from her. She just looked up to him, in a trance, and feeling a familiar tingling sensation in her abdomen again. It burned suddenly, when he rubbed his lips over her forehead. She whimpered, and placed her hands on his chest. Damon had done this action like he had done before, to sooth her. But he heard her whimper and cocked his head to one side. Still innocently, he traced her face with his lips. Her hands crawled up his chest and took a tight hold of his shoulders. She shifted on his lap, and straddled him. He breathed on her face, and blew hot air on her neck. She moaned and pushed his shoulders hard, sending him backwards. He was now on his back and looked up as Terre crawled over him. She straddled him again, full on, her eyes glazed over with lust and lips parted. Her chest rose and fell with her laboured breaths. Damon held her hips, and she instinctively bucked forward. As soon as she had ground her pelvis against him once, she gasped and looked down at him. His head was back, and he was hissing with delight. Not registering her shock, he pulled her down onto the bed, and laid ontop of her.

"_At last, you are ready."_ he groaned with a hiss, before his mouth smashed with hers. At first Terre didn't know what to do, until his tongue penetrated her mouth. She moaned and grasped each side of his face, pulling him deeper into her mouth. Her legs flew around him, and trapped him there.

Not that he was going anywhere.

Damon thrust his tongue in her mouth, as if showing her just what he was going to do to her. This drew another whimper from her, and his tail flailed behind him madly. With one super sharp claw, he tore the back of her top, and it flew to the other side of the room. Terre gasped for air when he released her mouth, and made quick work of sinking his teeth into her hanging cloth. He tore it to pieces, and ragged it off her. Terre lay there, naked and de-clothed in a similar fashion to back on earth, by the other worrier. But this time, she wasn't afraid. This time, she was aroused beyond hell and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back up to kiss her again. Their tongues battled once more, and again, Terre trapped Damon to him with her legs around his waist. She had only a brief amount of time to look down, and see something…

"_Where the hell did THAT come from?" _but he didn't answer her. Instead, he made her yowl with ecstasy as he thrust into her powerfully. Her hands dug into his shoulders, and she arched her back. It stung like hell, and tears fell down her face, but she soon noticed that Damon had stopped. She turned her head back and looked up at him.

Gently, he trailed kisses over every inch of her face, staying perfectly still while she got used to him. He licked her tears away, and held her to him.

"_The reason I followed you, and will always follow you. The reason I care for you so much, and will die for you, is…because…"_ he tenderly kissed her lips, and then whispered. _"I love you."_ Those three words made more of an impact than the longest love poem in the universe. It meant more to her than Damon would ever know, and she made a decision from just those three words.

"_And I love you too Damon. And…I want to have a hive with you."_ He smiled brighter than she could remember, brighter than when she said he could be male, than whenever she was kind to him. He kissed her so passionately, it washed all the pain away.

"_And now I am complete. For I want nothing more than to father your beautiful children."_

"_Oh Damon."_ Terre threw her arms around his neck, and sealed her lips to his. She didn't need to ask for him to love her, as he slowly began to pulled out of her, and then crashed back inside of her. Terre whimpered and shrieked with pleasure with each thrust, which increased with speed and velocity each time. Very soon, Terre was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair clad to her skin and her world on fire. Her hands roamed over his body, and she arched to buck against each one of his thrusts. Damon pounded into her faster, and yet cradled her body to him as if she was the most delicate rose in existence. Their mouths and tongues raged as they writhed together, their bodies rhythmically grinding together in the heat of passion.

Finally, after Damon had suckled on each breast, and kissed ever part of her body, Terre threw her head back and grasped at his arms for support, as her orgasm rocketed through her. She was falling off the edge of oblivion, and Damon was her only anchor. Waves and waves of pleasure wracked her body and her face showed it. She tightened around him, and Damon fell off that same cliff as she did. They hurdled down together into the same pit of desire, and didn't come down from their high until every last drop of his seed burst into her womb. They still glowed as Damon withdrew from her, and spooned her against him.

And they both panted as they lay there, on the bed, wet and spent of all energy. Terre kissed Damon's lips. And found it hard to stay awake._ "My Queen. You are exhausted. You must sleep."_

"_But, if Kim comes in…the door is open…"_

"_I will watch over you, as I always will."_

"_I know…and love you Damon…"_ she slipped off into sleep, and Damon wrapped his arms and tail around her. He licked her cheek, and one hand held her womb.

"_I will give you everything you deserve my Queen. And now, you will have what I have always wanted you to have, and have always wanted to give you. A hive."_ He held her, knowing that as they slept, possibly hundreds of lives were multiplying and growing within the Queen beside him, the woman he loved. _"And I will ensure you are safe, to have and rule your hive. I swear it."_

AN: yes I know, I haven't updated this story for a while.

BUT I AM BACK!

So expect more chapters.

Review and I will update faster!

Reviews + Draguna faster updates!

From

Draguna


	24. Romp

_Chapter 24_

"Ohhhh what time is it?" Kim sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She was about to shout Terre to get her ass out of bed before the second alarm, thinking she was back on earth, when she was yanked down to the ground again. She yelped, and span her body round. "AH!" she jumped upon seeing Katel, who opened his amber eyes at her reaction.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh Katel." She held her chest with one hand, leaning up on the other on her side. "You just made me jump, that's all." She got her breath back, and tucked her black braids behind her ears. That didn't do much, as some of them still fell forward. And she had to smile as Katel started to play with one in his claws. "Good morning." She kissed his forehead, and he clicked with approval.

"Good morning."

"Good sleep?"

"Acceptable." She rolled her eyes. "Would have preferred to sleep in our bed." She caught a smirk on his mandibles before he could hide it.

"I _bet_ you do. But I bet sleep had nothing to do with it." She pouted cheekily at him, before sitting up.

"Too early." He said simply, and dragged her back down again.

"Grrr! Get off me before I _really_ get upset." She narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"But…that sounds fun." He then prevented her from trying to sit up again, by putting his hand on her hip.

"Katel…" she warned.

"Yes?"

"Last warning."

"Or else what?" She leaned forward and smirked evilly.

"Or else I might decide that I am too tired to train, or do _anything_ more strenuous than eat and sleep. _An-y-thing._" Kim smirked when this made him growl with frustration, and release her side. she then got up, and bushed herself off. "Good. Now I am going to see if we can get out of here. I need a shower." She sniffed at the air. "And so do you. You reek of Musk." Katel was stood behind her when she looked round, and grabbed her hips roughly.

"That, I think you will find, is your fault. Not mine." He hissed sensually in her ear, and brushed her neck with his mandibles. Kim blushed slightly, but pulled off all the same.

"Well, my Mate." He pulled her hips back against him at the use of his new title.

"Yes my beloved mate?"

"You really enjoy calling me that, don't you?"

"Don't you?" she turned in his arms, and rested her cheek on his chest.

"Well, my people don't really call our partners mates. Usually, for females, we have boyfriends and then husbands. But you jump from the initial relationship, to the marital status of mates." She smiled. "I think I just found something else I prefer about your species, to mine."

"Another aspect you might enjoy…" Kim yelped as he threw her over his shoulder. "Is the more active reproductive activities mates have to humans. And we shall have to mate _even more_ than normal mates."

"And why do you assume that?" she folded her arms on his back, used to his method of carrying her by now. She had a smirk on his face, awaiting his 'reason'.

"Because I am a Yautja, you an Ooman, _by species_." He added quickly. "So to have the same chances of pups as other Yautja, we will have to mate at _least_ once a day." Kim bit her tongue at first, intending to brush off the comment.

But she just wouldn't be Kim if she did.

"And, when exactly, were you going to talk to _me_ about this 'scheduled daily arrangement' of yours, hmm?"

"I just did." He trilled, his shoulders bouncing with mirth.

"Oh you!" she bit her lips closed. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Eager to begin are we?" she went bright red, and pushed up from his back with her hands.

"Just you WAIT until I get my hands on you!" Katel then stopped, looked over his shoulder at her, and gave her a very predator like gaze.

"I can hardly wait." _Why does he always have to be so blunt about it!_ Kim blushed madly, and pouted a scowl away from him. "This is strange. The Qu-Terre has opened the door."

"When?" she looked over his shoulder.

"I can only assume some time this morning, while we slumbered."

"Do you think she heard us make up?"

"I doubt it. But I suppose it is possible." He then walked through the door, and made his way back to their room.

"Oh, put me down here please." She asked politely, but he didn't comply. "Katel…" she growled.

"Why? Do I _have_ to?" he stood at their door, knowing what she wanted to do.

"Yes. And you can have that shower, preferably a _cold_ one, while I check on her. And perhaps…heaven forbid, _thank_ her?" she aimed at him that last part too much for his liking.

"Yes, fine!" he grumbled, and lowered her to her feet moodily. "Just hurry up and get back."

"Why?" she was about to lose her temper if he was going to just resort back to his old ways again.

"I…missed you. I still…" he cleared his throat and looked to his door. _Why couldn't I just go up against a hoard of Kainde Amedha instead of having to lower my pride to her?_

_Because you love her?_

_Ah yes, of course._ Kim had her arms folded, but her face had softened from his approach. "Because I am not ready to be without you for too long yet." He then growled. "So don't be too long!" And stormed into their room.

_Aww...poor thing._ She chuckled, beaming as she knocked on Terre's door. Even thought it used to be her room, she didn't see it that way…not as of recently…

"Terre?" she knocked again. All she heard was a hissing, and her brow creased. "Terre? I'm coming in." Kim was about to push the door open, when it opened of its own accord.

Well, close.

Damon stood at a very impressive 8 feet on his back legs, in the doorway and shielding everything from view. What caught her attention most about him, however, was the silver and blue collar around his neck.

"She is ill." He said curtly. "Leave."

"What, wait, ill? Why! What's wrong with her!" Kim tried to look over or under him to see inside, but he closed the door even more.

"She is going under a very delicate stage in her transformation." He hissed in a very low voice. Almost baritone. Yet there was a metallic, artificial echo to his voice, obviously from the collar. It wasn't made for Hard meats, it seemed.

"Change?"

"She has been experiencing burning and shooting pains in her abdomen, a telltale sign of her final stage of becoming a true Queen. And so, she is bed bound until the change finishes. I shall care for her needs, as her _Drone_, and _you_ will not interfere with her much needed recuperation and regenerational needs, by 'fussing' over her like an emotional wench. She is safe, needs her rest, leave, so she may get that rest and recover quicker." Before she could even respond, the door was closed on her face and she growled.

"Of all the nerve." She huffed grumpily, and made her ay back to her room.

When she opened the door, she heard the shower already going from the running water sounds. "Katel?" she heard clicking come from the shower, and spotted the translator on the table side. "Never mind." She then huffed, and sat on the bed. She then let a cheeky smile grace her lips, as she remembered the last time naked, the bathroom, and the two of them were involved…

And she had an idea. _If Katel thinks he is going to decide when and where we 'mate', he has another thing coming._ She wore an impish grin, as she started to strip off. _I think I have more than a little tension to work off, and I certainly know Katel would agree to a…release. Heh heh. _She pushed her braids behind her, and tip toed into the bathroom. He had his back to her, his black dreadlocks down his back and she smirked even more. She could hardly keep herself back as she watched his hands smooth over his black flamed front and his creamy skin.

_One, two, three…_

Kantra pounced on him, taking a piggyback ride. He hissed and stumbled forward, his hands supporting him flat against the wall and his head snapped back. "BOO!" she giggled like a little girl again, and beamed with her eyes closed. When she opened them and looking into his amber eyes, she gulped.

She couldn't decide whether Katel was shocked and calculating what to do next, or whether he was furious at her for sneaking up on him.

Or both…

And she knew he couldn't exactly verbally say anything to her, because the translator was still outside. His skin was still wet with cold water (_he took my advice I see_), and she started to slip down him. Then, in a flash, he hooked his arm round and yanked her between him, and the wall. "I thought I'd save the water." She tried her very hardest not to smirk. "Have you got any soap?" She smirked fully, and bent right over to one side, giving him a perfect view of her back and bum. Kim stood up again, trapped between him and the wall once more, holding the soap. "Want me to rub you down?"

"_I'd like you to rub something."_ But she couldn't understand him, and winked at him innocently.

"No? Ok." She shifted, her back facing him now as she smoothed her hands and the soap over her skin. She heard him growl behind her, and bit her lip sensually. "You know, you're in the shower and I can still smell your musk."

"_That isn't the same musk."_ He hissed a growl, and Kim jumped when he held her hip with one hand. With the other he brushed her soft black braids over her right shoulder, and leaned in to the left to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

Kim titled her head over, to give him better access. His hands started to slip down her smooth peaches and cream skin, tickling her with his talons. She even giggled, and whimpered when those claws traced the contours of her waist, and round and down the front of her abdomen.

"I could, erm, wash your back if you like." She tried to keep her calm. But as he grabbed the inside of her thighs and pulled them open, and as a result making her falter to lean back on him for support, she found that very hard.

Speaking of hard. "You must have the fastest reaction time in the world!"

"_Only to you, my darling mate."_ Soft clicking vibrated through his chest against her back, and she dropped the soap, and reached behind her and let her fingers become lost in his long dreadlocks. Katel meanwhile took this opportunity to explore the junction between her legs with one hand, and raised the other up her front painfully slowly, and cupped one of her breasts. Kim's head leaned back and a soft moan left her lips. Katel teased her clit with one talon and could feel he was affecting her, from the way her beast betrayed her quickening breathing in his hand.

"K…Katel." She whimpered. She couldn't stand much more of his torturous ministrations. Oh how he loved to tease her. _My turn._ This was Kim we are talking about. _Fight fire with fire._ She let one hand fall from his hair to her side. She smoothed her hand over his thigh at first, taking more support from his muscular frame as he nipped at her neck and probed her entrance cruelly. Especially when he started to draw gentle circles in her flesh around her erect nipple. _I can't take much more of this!_ She felt like she was going to explode. Wasn't _she_ the one who came in to seduce _him?_ _damn him!_ even as she thought this, she groaned breathlessly, his finger journeying further inside of her, and had to use what little control over her body she had left to slip her hand from his thigh, to his groin. She knew she hit her target when the clicking in his throat became louder, and his nips harder. Not to mention he groped her breast more and his probing became more insistent. Kim shakily from pleasure, wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft and held him tightly, but only slightly. She was now panting to the water misty air, water flowing over both their bodies and occasionally bucking forward against his finger. Katel growled deeply as she began to do some stimulating of her own behind her, pulling back his foreskin and firmly moving her hand up and down his member. But just as slowly and painfully sensual as he was caressing her. When Katel roared, she knew he had lost his patience. He yanked his finger free, making whimper loudly, and stumble forward. She placed both hands on the wall in front of her, still panting from his touches, and looked through her wild dark braids over her shoulder, at her mate. He had his hands against the shower wall and locked door at either side of him, stood tall but with his mandibles flared every so slightly, his amber eyes shining with desire, and focused on her. And within a mere moment Katel was upon her, his fists smashed into the wall at each side of her hips, opening his mandibles to passionately kiss her. Kim gripped onto his shoulders and opened her mouth as much as she could to deepen the hot, wet kiss. Their senses were going wild. The cold water was a contrast to the burning hot touches of skin against skin.

Her breasts against his pecks, stomach against stomach, lips and against lips, and even hands against hands, their fingers interlocked above their heads as a testament of their life long mating. Katel used this hold on her to drag her up the bathroom wall, until her face was above his, and she had to wrap her legs around his middle to support herself. He then slipped his hands down to grasp her hips tightly, lowering her into the right position. All Kim could do is press one to her right against the wall, and rest the other on his shoulder desperately.

At last it began.

Katel ground her into the wall with a grunt, wracking her insides with an exhilarating feeling of pleasure. Every nerve in her body sparked with electric ecstasy, each time he thrust against her into the wall. She tore her mouth away to cry out, his name on her lips. "I love you, so much." She whimpered, cupped each side of his face and traced her hot, wet lips heavily over his mandibles. At the same time, Katel began to drive into her harder, faster, with so much passion, neither could even keep their eyes open. Kim wanted to buck against him, but in this position it was very difficult, being held and ground flat into a wall. But she arched her back, and clawed at the wall behind her. Kim then pushed off against the wall and unbalanced them. they both, still joined together, fell backwards until Katel gripped at each side of the bath. The sheer force of which they both fell to the floor was ignored by both lovers, who ever stopped. Kim grasped his shoulders and immediately began to buck against him, riding him and panting. Katel trusted his pelvis up to meet her, gripping her hips and roaring loudly.

"_I will never let you go."_ He growled even as he sat up and pulled her to him, heavily dragging his mandibles over her neck, her head already arched back. _"Not for as long as I live."_ The dire need for fulfilment over took them both, Kim not arguing as Katel clawed down her back, and smashed her over onto her bleeding back. he powered into her, the bath half demolished by this point by the sheer force of their romping, water spilling to onto the floor.

"OOooohhh, Katel!" the pressure of her inner walls constricting around his shaft was only a momentary warning of her first wave of pleasure. Kim threw her head back and moaned, such an erotic sound penetrated even Katel's primal haze of musk and excited him further, (if that was even possible!). Their bodies moved together even faster, even harder. Kim screamed as she finally climaxed, clinging to him desperately with her arms and legs. Her body had a thin sheen of sweat, making her black braids stick to her back and face. Her emerald eyes slowly opened after Katel pulsed within her, clawing to one side and coming inside her. His own dreadlocks fell down at each side of his face, and down to frame hers. Green and amber eyes locked, Kim flat on her back and Katel weakly leaned up on his forearms. They were still panting, still joined, but neither looked away from the other. "That, (pant) was the most _intense_ sex, (pant) I have ever had." She then chuckled softly. "You want to have sex like that _every day_?" Kim knew he found it funny when he clattered at her, and withdrew from her slowly.

"_With you, twice a day."_ But she couldn't understand him. he was actually glad of that fact, as he was sure she would have something to say about _that_!

"Because I could get used to that." Kim collapsed beneath him. "Excuse me while I try to find the words." There was just no explaining it. Not outside of her head anyway.

Katel knelt up and gazed down at the woman he loved, and loved to call his mate. He then looked over to the bath, and saw that they had collapsed the outer side over onto the floor. He nodded, cockily impressed, and returned to looking at Kim, who still had a blissful look on her face. He _could_ get up and go to the bed in the next room, as he _was_ exhausted…

But then he would have to admit he was exhausted, and that wouldn't do, now would it?

Instead, he laid on one side next to Kim, and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. With this, she opened her eyes and smiled so warmly at him, he couldn't resist the urge to pull her wet, sweaty, divinely naked body up against his, and refuse to let her go. Even when she pretended to defy him and squirm to get away. That didn't last, as she just laughed and nestled her face in the crook of his neck. "Katel, you said before that we would have to have lots of sex for the same chance of having children as normal Yautja couples." He turned his head to look at her, now on his back and holding her to him. "Did you mean that, really? Did you really mean you want to have children with me?" she didn't look up, and Katel simply blinked at her. _Did she really just ask that?_ "I mean, you know if you did have children with me, they would be…different." Kim had her eyes closed now, and her cheek rested on his chest with her hand. "They would be half-castes. Half Human, half Yautja. Hybrids. Would you really be alright with-" Kim was thrown onto her back and found herself being pinned over what looked to be a very miffed Katel.

"_You stupid woman, of course I want to have pups with you. Idiot."_ But when he looked at her face, seeing no change in expression, he sighed. _"Of course, you can't understand me._" His translator was on the bedside table, in the next room.

Kim watched as he slowly released her, and let her sit up.

"Katel I-hay!" She threw her arms out to balance her as Katel lifted her up effortlessly, and sat her across his lap. She was captured by his serious eyes again, and forgot to do anything other than breath. He slowly put his hand over her womb, making her gasp softly with surprise, but didn't look away from her eyes.

Eye contact.

That seemed to be very important to him. In all the time she had known him, most of the time anyway, she observed that Katel always kept ye contact with the person he was talking to. Even when he was furious with her, or even his brother, he always looked right into their eyes. And it was also the way Kim knew he was telling the truth. Maybe that's why they did it. To show utter truth in their feelings and actions, and words were not always needed.

This was true.

Katel didn't need to tell her anything, as he tenderly stroked her lower abdomen, over her womb slowly, looking at her with the utmost devotion. And she tearily smiled. "You don't care do you? You don't care what our children look like, as long as they are ours." She beamed and allowed tears of joy to stream down her face, as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him as tightly as she could. "I love you, truly I do."

"_And I love you to."_ Kim sniffled, and gave him a meaningful kiss on his forehead.

"Take me to bed Katel. I'm tired." He smiled, stood with his beloved mate in his arms, where she belonged, and carried her into the bedroom.

"_D…D…Damon?"_

"_Yes my Queen? My love?" _Terre felt such awful stabbing pain in her lower back and arched her tortured body in anguish. She whimpered, and felt something cool and wet on her face. She opened her chaos black eyes and saw Damon, the most fiercest creature she had ever met, tending to her lovingly. _"How are you feeling?"_

"_Horrible."_ At that he looked up from the floor (still submissive), and climbed onto the bed with her.

"_Are you still cold my love?"_

"_Yes, freezing."_ She sniffled, and opened her mouth to scream as the pain in her back returned even stronger than before. But her voice was silenced, and she looked to the side to see Damon. He had covered her mouth with his hand. She then felt something slip from her face, and saw a white piece of cloth, damp, by her pillow.

"_You say you are cold my Queen, and yet you burn hotter than any fire. You are just probably not used to being in term."_

"_In…term?" _

_My God, am I…?_ Nervously, Terre lifted her shaking, sweating hand from her side on the bed, and placed it on her stomach. It didn't _feel_ any bigger. She looked up when she heard a hissing chuckle.

"_You will not grow that fast my Queen. At the moment it seems-"_ He propped her head up with a fluffed pillow, and coiled his muscular body around her. Much like he used to do on the floor at the base back on Earth. Except this time he held his arm under her pillow, and held her to him whilst he rested against the headboard. _"-your body is much more concerned in developing other aspects of your body."_

"_Other…?" _ Terre screamed into Damon's awaiting hand as the searing pain in her back caused her entire body to convulse. When she calmed down again, she looked to Damon. _"Am I pregnant?"_

"_Yes my Queen."_ He said, as if simply saying it made him feel overjoyed.

"_And are they doing this to me?"_ she whimpered, and took comfort from Damon's lips as he traced her face with them gently.

"_No my Queen. You are." _


	25. question

Ok, question time!

I have the next chapter ready, but I'm not going to update it until someone can answer this question about my story.

Ready? good luck!

What is the name of Katel's clan?

Send your answer in a review, and I'll update!

From

Draguna Doragon.


	26. YOU'RE A WHAT!

Draguna Doragon: I actually made up the clan name myself, for the nice reviewer that asked . (Yeyinde)

And here is the next instalment! I hope you enjoy!

Kim giggled again. It seems she couldn't stop giggling this morning.

After yesterday and their mating _romp_, Katel had insisted they stay in bed all day, only getting up for the bathroom, food, and at one point Kim had persuaded him to let her check on Terre.

All she got for her troubles however, was a hiss and a locked door.

That had troubled her, 2 days and Terre not leaving her room?

But she soon forgot her worries when Katel smelt her anxiety, and gave her something to take her mind off it…

Speaking of Katel, he was laid on his back, out like a light, one arm lazily by his side, the other draped over Kim's hip, giving her a nice warm fuzzy sensation.

She was snuggling.

Never in her life, had Kim ever thought _she_ would ever _snuggle._

But here she was, her long black braids tucked behind her ears and falling down her back behind her, her emerald eyes bright with blissful content and her peachy body a pleasant contrast to Katel's. Kim carefully hovered her hand over his stomach, and traced her fingertips delicately over the ripple of his abdominal muscles. The black flame birthmark that covered his chest seemed more significant to her now, a personification of his nature. Hot tempered, and eager to burn those stupid enough to cross him, but warm and full of life when respected. And Katel deserved respect.

Her exploring fingers glided like feathers up his chest, and she used two fingers like legs to step from one diamond shaped mottled brown birthmark, to the next. All around the base of his neck, and slowly round the outside of his face.

Katel stirred, unconsciously leaning into her innocent ministrations, and brining yet another giggle from her lips.

_I could get used to this, you know. Waking up with you by my side._

Her fingers retreated down the arch of his front, performing their own elegant ballet over his colossal pecks and back down to his abdomen, all the while his steady breathing never changed tempo. Kim smirked evilly, and smoothed her hand to his warm skin, and down under the covers sprawled haphazardly over his buff hips…

She chuckled when a thrumming clicking vibrated through his throat and chest softly. A few more dangerous flicks of her fingers, and she would have him.

Kim leaned up on one elbow, and brushed the back of her fingers over the ridge of his thick member. The clicking became slightly louder, more insistent, and two amber eyes opened, immediately searching for her.

And when he found her, he looked down her still naked body with approval, before turning her over.

"Good morning." She chuckled, finding it very amusing that a few cheeky strokes to end up with her on her back, _again_, and being pinned by her new mate Katel.

"_Good morning._" He clattered, dipping his face into her neck and nuzzling her with his mandibles.

"Did you sleep well?" he nodded, not taking his face from her intoxicating neck. Their powerful smell of sex still clung to them even now. _And we have already inconvenienced the shower…_ he smirked against her neck, his mandibles opening slightly, as he remembered _exactly_ how they broke the shower. No matter, he would fix it. And then they would have to test its durability again… "Any nice dreams?" at that he looked up, a look in his amber eyes which plainly said I'm-a-predator all over, before opening his mandibles and silencing her morning chatter with his overpowering tongue. Kim moaned softly, losing her adventurous fingers in his dreadlocks and turning her head to one side for a better access point to him. The feel of her velvety tongue over his was almost enough to drive him into a total state of nymphomania.

When they parted for breath, Kim licked at one of his lower mandibles before placing a sweet kiss on the other. "I'll take that as a yes then?" he clattered, pushing himself up to his knees before her. Kim sat up to, and stretched her arms up. In doing so, she allowed Katel to see her ample 'milk glands' as he called them, jiggle slightly.

Was he doomed to see her exposed and want to spend the rest of his life in bed, with her, mating madly?

It seemed that way to him. "OOoooh, I need something to eat I think. And some water, and perhaps a shower." He raised a brow at her, making her blush. "When it's fixed. Maybe I could borrow the one in Terre's room…" her face fell instantly, as did her hands to her knees. "I haven't heard from her in days. Maybe she's really sick, or dying." The urgent look in her eyes screamed PANIC. But Katel did what he did best, pulled her close and pushed the foreboding worries from her mind with a tender embrace. He then reached over to the bed side table, and placed the translator on the back of his neck.

"You can only go to her after you have dressed, eaten, and prepared your mind. A clear mind is a ready mind." He brushed his mandibles over her face, and pulled her to her feet next to the bed.

"Alright. But…where _are_ my clothes?" at a glance, Kim couldn't see them anywhere. She could have sworn she put them down on the bed…

"I will get you some more." Katel let his talons brush against her hips as he walked over to the wall. He pulled it open, swinging the doors to fold on themselves and reveal what looked like a wardrobe. "I made a spare set of clothing for you. Here." Katel threw the change of clothes to her, before getting dressed himself. He decided the best way to get out of here without his primal urges insisting on him to take her again, was to keep his back to her and put as much clothing on as physically possible.

First his brown shorts with a hanging cloth attached over it, short, above his knees, and his body mesh under that. He kept this up with his utility belt of deadly weaponry, and started clipping on his cutting disk, and withdrawn spear.

"How far away from Earth are we?" Katel raised his head at the question, but continued to pull on his metallic gauntlets. They ridged sharply over each knuckle, allowing swift fluid movement, unlike the Earth versions he had seen in glass boxes. They also had lethal wristblades just waiting to pierce the bone and flesh of his pray.

"Many years by Ooman travel. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." He looked over his shoulder, and realised it didn't matter how much he put on, the sight of her just made him want to take it all off again.

Kim had her black braids tied high up in a ponytail, cascading down her back. She wore a leather skin corset, thick, good for the lessoning of stabbing and blade attacks, and excellent at defining her athletic, feminine figure. It held her milk glands in place, and her moulded into the dip of her waist, and the curve of her hips. It made her shoulders look strong, with only thick straps holding it up, and a square skirt that came down to her knees. It was made from a thick material, resembling brown denim, but obviously came from the hide of a large animal. It had rectangular strips cut into the sides of her legs, all the way up to her hips. Only the belt held the two pieces together and in place.

And underneath all of this, she wore a brown version of his body mesh.

Kim thought it made her look like a cross between a cowgirl, and a hooker. She laughed at that, and her emerald eyes lit up brightly.

It was enough to send Katel crazy.

Since when had he become so susceptible to the mere presence of this female? His famous self control and curt restraint had been striped from him, along with his sanity, by nothing but a simple smile and proximity of this woman.

And yet…that didn't seem too bad. If it was going to happen, he was glad he was reduced to the very emotional messes he sneered at back on home world, if it was with Kim.

Quickly, the distance between them as cut short, and Kim found herself embraced in his muscular arms. "You big softy." He clattered at her.

"You won't be saying that after our training session today." She raised a brow, looking into his gleaming amber eyes. "I intend to up the stakes. We shall be returning to home world, and you must be ready."

"R, r, ready?" she didn't like the sound of that. "Ready for what?"

"To impress the Clan, of course." He lifted her chin with one clawed finger, and traced her face with his mandibles. "You are my mate now Kim, I have the right to present you to my family, and my clan." He then clattered loudly. "I mean, I think they have the right to meet their future Qu…" Katel quickly cut himself off, realising he had just dropped himself in the Kainde Amedha pit.

Kim's eyes had grown to the size of two large saucers, her lips slightly open and her hands frozen on his chest.

"Wh…"

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, and stepped back from her. "I will just go and check the bridge. We wouldn't want to go off course." His futile attempt to run for it (the only time a Yautja will try to escape is when they have angered their mate. Usually the male is the one retreating), was just that. Futile.

"WHAT were you about to say?" he stopped at the door, already anticipating what was about to happen.

If the drone and it's halfbreed Ooman Queen were sleeping…they wouldn't be for long. "There future WHAT!" Kim marched over to him, and pushed his shoulder.

Little did she know that was an insult, and a challenge.

On instinct, Katel whirled round, his long dreadlocks whipping through the air until his amber eyes locked onto enraged emerald ones. His mandibles were already flared, a roar just waiting in his throat. Katel had to try really hard to contain his impulse to bark in her face and demand respect. _She doesn't know, I better warn her._

"Do not push my, or any other Yautja's shoulder like that Kim. You will soon find yourself in combat if you do."

"I'm not pushing 'any other Yautja'." Kim scowled, poking at his shoulder again. "I'm pushing you! Katel, I _demand_ to know what you were going to say. I think I have a pretty good idea, but I swear." She pointed her finger right at his face, a sign of disrespect none had ever dared to show him. "If it _is_ what I think it is, you are in some serious trouble, on a HUGE scale!"

Katel growled deeply, mandibles still flared, his temper flickering within him once more.

It seems that Kim had already forgotten her perfect depiction of him already. Like fire, that should be respected. Or it would burn you. And the fire in his eyes at that moment, looked perfectly hazardous to scorch her whole.

"**Kim**."

"What!"

To Kim's utter amazement, Katel suddenly bent over laughing, the trilling sound tickling at her ears while his shoulders shook. "What!"

"Don't you see?" he stood tall once more, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We are just as bad as each other. We are the perfect match!" Katel never thought he would ever meet someone else with the same reaction time from calm, to furious in his lifetime. But Kim proved him wrong.

"…you're changing the subject!"

"Come, sit. If you clam yourself, I will explain."

"Too right you will." She muttered, grumpily following him to the bed. She was all furious and ready to take him down, when he laughed and seemed all happy with her. It had totally taken the sting from her anger and she couldn't get it back. _damn him_.

"My people, the Yautja, are split into many Clans. Mine is the largest of all of them, the Toj Yen We are also…quite influential back on the homeland."

"Influential?" Kim raised her brow again, her arms folded and knowing she was in for more than she had bargained for here.

"…we have much honour, and own much land. It has been that way for hundreds of millennia. We are respected and trusted by not only our clan, but all the other clans too. In fact…we are obeyed."

"Obeyed?" the look on Kim's face clearly said get-on-with-it. "And what do you mean by _that_?"

"As my mate, you will also be obeyed." He paused, and hoped she would leave it at that.

But this is _Kim, _we're talking about. Since when in her life had Kim 'leave it alone'?

"Like a politician? Or the wife of a warlord?"

"Or a Queen." Katel braced himself. Any second she was going to erupt, he knew it. Her eyes would widen, her fists would clench and she would hiss and scream with all the might in her delicate little body. He even stiffened, encase she lashed out at him.

"…_Royalty._" Kim blinked at him, as if on a loop signal. "Like _royalty._"

"Yes." Right, here it comes. Any second now.

"A Queen? Of an entire race?"

"All over the galaxy."

"And this would make you…?"

"The future King. I was a prince, but now that I am mated…"

"A prince? You're a prince?" Kim seemed very calm. Too calm. He predicted this was the calm before the raging storm. And the storm would be similar to the ones in the southern lands, were trees were uprooted and entire buildings thrown from one side of the world to the other. "You're a prince?" she repeated. "This whole time, a prince. Royalty. Frigging royalty." Oh Gods, here it comes. "All this time, the military base, the explosion, _us_, and you never thought to tell me THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING PRINCE!" if he were still a pup, he would have ran for cover right now. Kim had risen to her feet, in the exact posture he had predicted, fists by her sides, feet shoulder length apart and panting with rage through bared, gritted teeth and a scowl that could turn his bronze Awu'asa white. "HOW could you not TELL me YOU'RE A PRINCE! Something like that is _supposed_ to come up in conversation you know. Like when you asked me to be your mate the first time, you could have said 'oh, and by the way'." She stomped her foot. "'I'm a prince of a frigging super race of warriors, spreading all over the galaxy, and possibly the next one, and you will be a fucking Queen if you agree'. DIDN'T IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I WOULD WANT, no, NEED, to know something like that?" Kim collapsed back onto the bed, holding her head and looking to him pleadingly. He didn't like this, she looked vulnerable right now, not at all the raging fury she had only moments before. "I can't be a Queen. I can't rule your people."

"_Our_ people. You are my mate, and as such, you inherit all that is mine, including my heritage and culture. And title."

"_Why_ Katel." She rested her forehead on his chest. "Why didn't you _tell_ me."

"For three years, I have never introduced myself as Prince Katel Toj Yen. It never occurred to me to do so with you." He sighed. "It never occurred to me that you would be Queen of my people until now."

"You never even _thought_ about telling me?" Katel stroked the back of her head, and thrummed in his throat, a natural mechanism to sooth a distraught mate.

"I had…thought about it. When we were separated, and I stayed in the trophy room, I thought of many things. At first the life we wouldn't have, the pups we wouldn't sire, then my family being able to honour and bless us, and our pups. And then I thought about being a lone ruler for the rest of my days if I returned."

"_If_ you returned?" she looked up, too hungry, to exhausted to stay angry at him. And besides, why did he not think of himself as a Prince for 3 years? If she was a princess, she wouldn't hide that for any time of her life. So why did he?

Katel looked away shamefully.

"I am not…as brave as you might believe me to be. I am honoured still, but I could not bare…life in my kingdom. You see, I refused all prospects of mating that my parents put before me." He took one of her slender braids and twirled it around one claw. "Maktel was always the perfect son. Mated, pups on the way, brilliant leadership skills, responsible. Level headed. The perfect prince, and the perfect son." He leaned over her, taking in the unique scent of her hair that he had come to love dearly. Like the rest of her. "I decided that I had had enough of being compared to him, and shamed for not following his example. Mostly for not securing an heir and my…temper." He cleared his throat, and melted when Kim reached up, and cupped one side of his face with her strong, but soft hand.

"You're both different people. No one could expect you to be the same. That isn't your fault."

"But it is. I made no effort to change. Instead, I fled from my problems. Like a coward." He snarled, and couldn't bring himself to look at her. "The whole reason I had been captured on your planet was because Maktel discovered my intentions and followed me there. At first I hunted, avoiding him. Apparently he had left a massage stating we had gone on a brotherly hunting trip, so we were not followed. He stayed with me for a few months, hunted with me, and left to take back our trophies, calm the kingdom, be with his mate…and then he would return with fresh supplies stay with me a few more months."

"How long were you doing this?" Kim crawled over to kneel right by his side, placing her hands on his shoulder. Katel had turned himself completely away from her, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head forward in disgrace.

"For three years. And the disgusting thing is, I liked it. The quality time I spent with my bother, albeit annoying, was the best time spent with him in our entire 30 years. We became closer than ever before, hunting side by side like true brothers. On Earth, we weren't princes, we were warriors, who lived for the hunt." Kim stroked his vast back, reassuring him while he continued. She couldn't help but feel pity for him now. "But one day we got sloppy. One wrong move, one wrong step, and I bumped into him."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Because I smashed him against a wall, damaging his cloaking device through the controls in his wrist." He took a deep breath. "I would not leave him, vulnerable, so I ran to him. Something we were taught never to do as pups. When on the hunt, every hunter cares for their own welfare, because if _you _don't watch your back, can you be sure anyone else will? And if a hunter is so unskilled that he would _need_ help, he is not worth saving."

"But he's your brother."

"Yes, and it was my fault he was revealed in the first place." He spat, furious with himself. "His death was almost on my hands. But we survived long enough to be captured, by the Oomans you worked for. I don't know how long we were there…" As he grew silent, Kim felt a question pop up in her head insistently, one which she had repressed because she didn't want to know the answer. But…

"What did they do to you?" she remembered the scars she had found on his forearms. They had gone now…but they didn't look like regular cuts and grazes.

"They took blood samples, and _other_ samples." Kim wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and he placed a hand over her arms under his chin. "They tortured us, spoke obscenely to us. I am actually glad they did, or I wouldn't have learnt to understand Ooman." He clattered softly. "I don't know what they did with our blood or our equipment. But they never found our ships, which are programmed to stay in close proximity to our body signatures. I…took the liberty of adding you to the radar the other day." Kim smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "We would still be there, if it wasn't for you." He turned to face her, feeling the eternal love he knew he would feel all his life coursing through him, in appreciation and gratitude for this beautiful creature who had plucked him from the darkness, and bathed him in glorious light. "I will be proud to present you to the Clan, and my future Queen." He nuzzled into her neck, blissfully happy to stay like this for hours if she let him.

"But you said your brother is the perfect prince. Wouldn't he and his mate be King and Queen first?"

"We may be twins, but _I_ was born first. And as the eldest, I will rule before him with my Mate as my Queen. That is why I was so pressured to change myself into their concept of a prince. Because by ancient law, I _must_ rule before my brother. And I _must_ have a Queen before then." He smiled, pulling her over his lap and hugging her chastely. "And now I do. I wasn't going to return to my homeland…but now I have a mate, there is nothing preventing me from returning in honour, with my trophies, and my mate. I have everything my family wanted of me, they can no longer show me distaste."

"…how about the fact that your mate is Ooman?" he blinked at her, but simply shrugged.

"All the more reason to ensure you are well prepared before our arrival. There are no rules saying that any mate or queen must be Yautja. Only that they must be skilled, true hearted, and willing. And I believe if you are not already all of the above, you will be before we return."

"…Katel…Queen? I don't think I can-"

"I don't _think_; I _know_ you will be a worthy Queen. And believe in you. If you do not believe in yourself, know that _I _believe in you. My beloved." Kim sank into his embrace, loving the warmth she felt from him now, how much more easily he was able to express his feelings to her. Before it had all been lust. But now, she knew in her heart it was all love, unconditionally and completely. As she felt for him.

"I love you Katel. I still don't think I'm the kind of mate your family will approve of, _or_ the kind of Queen you can be proud of…but I'll try." She kissed his forehead. "For you, I'll try."

"Queen…?" Kim snapped her head over to the door, her eyes wide as they met with onyx black ones. Long blonde hair with black bangs, pale ivory skin and trembling hands coiled around the door's edge, a hissing sound audible behind her, stood a shadow of her former self.

"TERRE!"


	27. Royal Pain and Damon's plan

"_Queen…?" Kim snapped her head over to the door, her eyes wide as they met with onyx black ones. Long blonde hair with black bangs, pale ivory skin and trembling hands coiled around the door's edge, a hissing sound audible behind her, stood a shadow of her former self. _

"_TERRE!!!" _

Terre clung to the door frame weakly, her lips parted, her hands clammy and her skin covering in a sheen of cold sweat. Her golden hair was lank to her face and back, her dark ebony bangs stuck to her cheeks, and her onyx eyes half open tiredly. Even in her state, she couldn't deny the things she had just heard.

Kim was sat on the bed by Katel's side, her emerald eyes open wide, her midnight jet braids tucked behind her ears, and her lips parted from her latest yelling session.

The last word on her lips repeated itself, unable to form any other word. "…Terre…"

Her friend, the one she imagined in her head had glorious golden hair waving down her back, a nerdy little white lab coat on, sapphire eyes and the biggest smile in the word. Almost annoyingly big.

But _this_ Terre…looked half dead. Kim jumped from the bed, pulling Terre inside and into a firm embrace immediately. "What happened to you? Are you sick? What's wrong Terre?!"

"I feel…heavy…" Kim blinked, and opened her mouth to question her, when her eyes locked onto something behind her.

It was long, a smooth glossy navy, dark, skeletal, tipped with a merciless spear head…and connected directly to the base of Terre's sore spine. It hung from her limply, dragging along the floor as Terre forced herself further into her friend's embrace. "It, it, h hurts." She whimpered, and Kim pulled her closer, as if hoping the appendage would drop off.

That's right.

Terre had a Xenomorph tail.

"It's ok." She didn't know what else to say. How on Earth could _that_ be ok?! She had a honking _tail_! It looked, excusing the pun, alien to her. But it was obvious that Terre was in no state to hear that. Instead, Kim rubbed small circles in her back, and looked back over to Katel as Terre sobbed into her neck.

He had already risen to his 7 feet, dark dreads framing his face, amber eyes already having found the source of Kim's confusion and Terre's distress. He stood tall, and placed a colossal hand on Kim's free shoulder.

"This is expected. The main function of a Queen hard meat is to produce more of her kind, and protect her spawn. To do that, you will need some sort of weapon…and it is known for Kinda Amide to biologically adapt rapidly to different environments or handicaps. So it was expected that you would…change." Katel kept as impersonal as possible, but from his rigid frame, he was obvious uncomfortable with this. Almost as uncomfortable as Kim was.

After all. The Terre in her dream had had a tail just like that.

Terre _clearly _didn't want to hear that, as she jerked a cry into Kim's neck, holding her tighter.

"I, I, j just woke up l like this. A and it hurts so much!" She whimpered, Kim crushing her nearly with desperation to sooth her in her hold.

"I It's ok. It is."

"No it isn't." She shook her head, as if insane.

"It is. You're still Terre. No matter what happens to you, you're still my Terre!" Kim shouted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Even if you become 12 feet tall and grow another head, you'll still be my Terre Jones!"

Terre raised her head to look at her, her onyx eyes watery, and a timid smile on her lips.

"…grow…another head?" Kim blinked, and chuckled slightly. Terre giggled and stepped back. "Another head?"

"What? Queen's can have two heads, right?" She looked over her shoulder, and Katel hung his head forward, holding his head in despair. Kim sweat dropped at him, and looked back to Terre, her left eye twitching. "It _could_ happen…" Terre stepped back, only to trip over her own tail and hit her bum on the floor with a thud. She hiccupped a sob, and drew her knees up to her chest, staring at her tail like it wanted to whip her. But it laid their motionless.

"I'm a freak…"

"_You are not a freak, my Queen!"_ Everyone, including Terre, jumped when Damon in all his 8 foot glory, dropped from the ceiling above them behind her. He pulled her up into his arms, and coiled his own tail gently around hers, lifting it up slightly too. Terre smiled softly, closed her fathomless eyes and rested her cheek tiredly against his vast armoured chest. _"You are beautiful, and at last complete."_

"You've been saying that for such a long time now…are you sure this time I am?"

_Yes, my Queen._ Terre clutched at her head, and winced.

"Please just talk. My head hurts too much for more than my own voice in there right now…"

"Terre." Kim walked forward, but Katel's grip on her shoulder halted her. She looked back at him questioningly, but he shook his head at her.

"Take her back to you room. She needs to rest. I want to hear _nothing_ suspicious, understand?" Damon didn't move, or acknowledge him. Aggravated, Katel clicked his mandibles together furiously. Terre reached behind her warrior and pushed the door open. Damon nodded to this silent command, and retreated back into the room. But before he could shut the door-

"Kim…Queen?" Everyone stopped, even Damon was listening.

"Yeah…I guess I couldn't just let you get all the attention." Kim chuckled nervously, not knowing quite what her reaction would be.

After all.

Yautja and the newly dubbed 'Shadows' were age old enemies.

Terre was now the Queen of Shadows.

And Kim the Queen of Yautja.

Would Terre be happy or…

"Well…I always said you were a royal pain in the ass…" Terre mumbled happily, already half asleep in Damon's strong arms. Kim felt elated suddenly, and stepped forward with a beaming smile.

"We are two of a kind, right?"

"Right."

"Friends forever?" there was a pause, and Terre shifted in Damon's arms. She used the last of her strength to push herself up, and raised her heavy onyx eyes to gaze blindly at Kim.

"Always forever." With that, she yawned and fell back into Damon's tender arms, unconscious.

Kim was so relieved, she didn't even bat an eyelid when Damon slammed the door shut on them curtly, and almost _floated_ back into Katel's room.

Katel lingered his amber eyes curiously on the closed door, before he tore himself away to join his mate. As soon as he closed their door, he was met with a beaming Kim.

"Right, so, Queen Katel huh?" Kim threw herself back on the bed, folded her arms behind her head, eyes closed, and laid her legs open lazily. "That doesn't seem too bad."

"Queen Kim of the Toj Yen, is the correct title." Katel leaned with his shoulder against the wall by the bed, eyebrow raised and looking down at her with amusement.

"Well, it's just about the same thing. Though…I prefer Queeny." Kim chuckled, and opened her emerald eyes quizzically when Katel trilled at her.

"Am I to understand that this is one of those… 'best friend has approved it' things again? Because you have _certainly _changed your tune."

"Yep." He sweat dropped, but trilled never the less.

"I will never understand the inner workings of you females…"

"Well, I could give you a crash course in my 'inner workings' if you like."

Katel blinked, smirked, and soon crawled his way over the bed to her.

"I wouldn't object…Queeny."

oo0oo

_three days later…_

"I swear Terre, I think I preferred you sick." Kim grumbled, pouting off to the side.

"You don't mean that!" Terre giggled, poking her friend's cheek. They were all sat in the kitchen area, as Kim dubbed it, with dried meat strips and strangely orange coloured water. Terre had guzzled down at least 3 chalices of the stuff, Kim being a bit more reserved.

She still hadn't gotten used to drinking _orange_ water. And if she had to eat these meat rations for much longer… "You're just upset because I'm back to teasing you, huh, Xena?" Terre giggled, and plonked herself back in her seat. Her colossal tail swung behind her giddily, a personification of Terre's mood, and the girl wouldn't stop smiling.

That was good. At least she was acting like good old Terre again.

"…stupid mutt."

"Cha, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Xena."

"No it isn't." Kim folded her arms and mock glared at her. "Befriending _you_ is the first sign of madness. Because I _must_ be insane to like being around _you_. And stop doing that!" Terre was goofily miming everything Kim was saying. It was really hard to be angry with her when she did that…you just wanted to laugh. "I swear, you act like a kid!"

"Oh, that's 'coz I am. 16, actually." Kim blinked at her. And Terre giggled. "The reason I had to work in the basement and near the Queen in the first place was because they threatened to tell everyone that I snuck into university when I was still in high school and became a super nerd too early." She winked one onyx eye at her. "Black mail was the game they plaid. But that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"…you're…16?"

"Yep."

"And…you didn't think to TELL me?"

"Run for cover!" Terre scuttled over to the other side of the room quickly, scarily aided by the swaying motion of her skeletal tail. She picked up a stool and held it between her and Kim, as Kim had jumped up and stormed after her. "She's gonna blow!" But Terre couldn't stop giggling and smiling.

"I'll give you 'she's gonna blow'. All this time, you _never_ told me I was hanging around with an adolescent kid!" Kim's left eye twitched, and she raised a fist at her. "I have half the mind to hit you upside your pauking head!" Terre stuck her tongue out at her and grinned goofily. "Then I'll add a leash to that collar of yours, and walk you around the ship, kicking your ass from behind with every step I take! See how you can tease me then!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"I beg to differ…"

"Waaaaa! Kim's being mean to me!" Terre dropped to her knees and pretended to bawl her eyes out. Kim scowled with a sweat drop, and turned her back.

"No. No you do this _every_ time." She folded her arms, closing her eyes. "I will _not_ fold because you throw a tantrum. Not going to do it." She pursed her lips together, her form rigid and firm.

Katel just watched from the table, a brow raised, and clicking his upper left and lower left mandible curiously at them. they way they interacted…was just _odd._

"WAAAAAAA!" Terre bawled louder, rubbing her fists over her eyes childishly. "Meanie Kim! MEANIE Kim!" Kim flinched, and seemed to tense even more.

Katel rolled his amber eyes, and drank from his chalice.

_My mate will give in. she may seem cold, but she is far to soft on the inside to make a stand too long. Especially against the Ooman Kainde Amide, it seems._ He had been watching them together too long now _not_ to notice how their interactions went.

Terre would tease Kim.

Kim would lose her temper.

Terre would manipulate Kim into apologising, and revert back into her sunshine self.

But Terre made Kim smile and laugh so heartily, Katel didn't mind.

Although if she didn't stop that hissing wailing soon…he was going to throw his cutting disc at her.

It was like nails on a chalk board, truly. And he dragged his talons along the table, trying to keep his resolve. _Any second now, Kim will relent to her. Any second…any…second…_

"Oh for God's sake Terre! I didn't _mean_ it!" Katel sighed with relief, when Kim ran to Terre and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know." Terre giggled, her tears vanished and she looked like she had never cried in her life, making Katel want to smack his head against the table. He almost did. "But you should learn to control your temper, or one day, you really _will_ upset someone. Someone important."

"You are important, idiot." Kim shook her head, and dragged Terre back over to the table. "Sit. Shut up. No teasing." Kim huffed and sat next to Katel again. He hooked his arm around her back and held her against him discretely. Kim smiled, and forced herself to drink more orange water. It didn't particularly _taste_ of anything. but the pigment _was _a little off putting. She nibbled the end of another piece of dried meat, and snapped. Again. "That's it. I'm going stir crazy!" She snapped her irritated gaze on Katel, who simply raised a clam brow at her.

He was getting used to her moods, and learning how to detect whether her scowl was because of genuine distress or fury, or just a portrayal of her inner frustration. If it was the latter, she meant no challenge or offence by it. And in this case, it wasthe latter. "If I don't get to eat some _real_ food and get off this dinky little ship soon, I'm going to KILL someone!"

Terre slipped away from the table, and seemed to be comically tip toeing away.

But Kim stood on the end of her tail, and yanked her to a stop. "And where the hell are YOU going?!?"

"To safety! Whenever you wanna kill someone, it's usually me!" Katel trilled loudly, getting accustomed to the antics of his mate's friend. It was actually entertaining. The day after she emerged from her room, Kim force fed her and poured liquids down her. The day after, she changed.

To according to Kim, returned back to normal.

_To think, you had to care for this pup-like female constantly for years back on your planet. How could you have not known she was but a young blood?_ He clattered, and entertained himself with watching Kim sitting on Terre's back cross legged, and pouting down at her.

"Well if you didn't give me reasons to, then I might not want to kill you!"

"What did I do?!"

"Other than constantly worry me sick, wear my patience thin, and tip toe on my sanity?!?"

"…yeah? _Other_ than that?" Kim hung her head forward and sweat dropped, before snapping it back and growling.

"I'm gonna kill you one day!" Kim gave her a nuggy in her golden hair, and Terre squirmed.

"Ouch!"

_HHHHHIIIIISSSSSSSSSS_

A great roaring hiss echoed throughout the hall.

Katel was on his feet, having grabbed the collar of Kim's halter neck tanned skin top, and yanking her back into his protective embrace. His spear was extended like a bar in front of her, and his amber eyes scanning for the source of the noise.

All on instinct.

"…Katel…it's just D." Kim blinked up at him, pointing up at the ceiling. Katel snapped his head up, and stared at the creature above him.

It was about 7 to 8 feet when he let it onboard on ship.

Now…Damon coiled his magnificent 9 feet along the ceiling, claws digging into the metallic tiles and hissing his singular mouth down at him. His sleek, navy framed mesoskeleton seemed to dim into the darkness of the room, broad shoulders, long powerful legs, muscular arms and supple fingers with claws tipped on each one. The same tail that had recently developed from Terre's anatomy, swayed along the ceiling from this 'drone'.

Kim tried to walk back over to Terre, but Katel pulled her back against him, having a stare off with the 'Shadow', as Terre named them. "Katel…?"

"Damon?" Terre pushed herself up to her feet, her tail coiling around her feet a few times. She brushed off her identical tanned brown halter neck top and hanging skirt to Kim's, and blinked up at her warrior with confusion in her onyx eyes. "I didn't call you."

"A drone will react to more than their Queen's words." Katel never looked away from Damon, who was hissing and glaring right back. "Kim…I suggest you don't hurt your friend again. Even in play."

"What?"

"The Kainde Amide will not see your innocent fun as 'safe' if it causes even the slightest bit of discomfort for its Queen."

Kim gazed back at Terre, feeling just that little bit further away from her.

"Damon, stop that. Come down here." Terre rolled her eyes, not taking this as seriously as Katel and Kim were.

Damon dropped behind her with a soft 'pat', and placed his clawed hands on her shoulders.

"_You should not be risking the welfare of our children like that. Rolling around on the floor with that hunter's mate on your back." _Terre's eyes grew wide, and she gasped, snapping her head round to look at Damon, horrified. _Worry not my Queen. For now, they are safe. But…be more careful next time. You have more than yourself to think about now._

"…I'm sorry." Terre felt that familiar lump rise to her throat again.

Over the last few days, Damon had been hinting and hinting about her pregnancy more and more. No matter how hard she tried to avoid the subject. She had even pretended to be asleep before Damon joined her in bed, when they retired for the night.

She hated that she was evading him, it wasn't that he had done anything wrong particularly…

…but she had.

Kim had asked her if she was attracted to or had done anything with Damon. And at that moment in time, she truthfully answered no.

But now…now she was in love with him, and according to Damon, pregnant with hundreds of mini shadows right now.

Ignoring that fact, allowed her to be cheery and blissfully unaware for the last few days.

That was all well and good…but could she ignore what she'd done once she started to physically show she was pregnant? She couldn't deny it when her stomach was so swollen she can't walk through doorways anymore.

And she already felt dizzy when she woke up, and heavy in her stomach.

In fact, thinking about it, was starting to make her feel a little sick right now…

_No. I'm__sorry my Queen. I have worried you. Forgive me._ Damon took his hands back, and bowed to her. Terre forced a smile, and nodded.

But she suddenly felt so cold…so…numb.

She felt guilty.

She felt ashamed.

…but…this is what she wanted…

She _wanted_ to have a family.

But…

She looked back to Kim, who was smirking up at Katel. He had one of her thin braids between his fingers, tracing her cheek with the end of one and clicking cheekily at her. It was obvious that the two didn't think they were being watched, so Terre looked back to Damon.

"I suddenly feel quite ill. I'm going to lay down." She walked straight past Damon, blanking everyone and slamming the door shut behind her.

Terre threw herself on her bed, and sniffled to the pillow.

How come Kim and Katel could be happy and open about their love, but she had to keep it a secret?

Terre had even been slightly responsible for their happiness. They wouldn't be mates right now, had she not taken a part in getting them to stay in the same _room_ as each other.

Kim would still be a pathetic mess, and Katel would still be moping in the trophy room, had she not helped them.

Terre scowled, hissing through grit teeth and pulling her collar off harshly.

"_It's not fair!"_ Terre screeched, throwing the collar absentmindedly behind her, and thumping the bed beside her. Her tail whipped angrily behind her, and she buried her face in the pillow. _They get to be happy and guilt free. But I have to keep my love secret, and worry what they'll think when they find out. _

_Katel will kill you._

_Kim will hate you._

_Why are you hesitating? _

_Kill them all. Kill them all now._

That voice echoed in the back of her head, and she seriously listened to it…before shaking her head.

_No. I could never hurt Kim or the man she loves…guy…mate…oh whatever!_ She pushed herself up onto her knees and let tears fall down her cheeks.

She wasn't in pain anymore. Hadn't been for days.

Turns out the pain had come from her tail making its way out. Once that happened, she was fine again.

At first, she was unnerved by the sudden additional appendage.

But when Kim accepted her because of it, regardless of anything, she accepted having a tail too. She even found it amusing to sit by Kim when they were waiting for Katel to finish up in the bridge, and tap her shoulder at the other side of her with the tip of her tail, making sure she lowered it immediately and look the other way the entire time.

Kim still forgot she had a tail at times, blankly looked behind her, then to Terre, scratched her head, and returned to polishing her wrist blades.

She had her going with that one for at least 20 minutes…

_Why does she get to be so happy…while I get to be so miserable?_

Terre heard the door creak open, and she hung her head forward.

"_Damon, can I be alone for a while please?"_

_You will never be alone again, my Queen._

"_Stop talking in my head Damon. I told you, I prefer to hear you talking instead."_

_It doesn't feel natural to…_ Damon cleared his throat. _"…Yes my Queen."_

Terre choked a sob, and turned sorrowfully to her _own_ mate.

"_If you want to talk to me mentally, you go right ahead. I didn't mean to make you feel bad Damon."_

"_You could never make me feel bad, my Queen."_ Damon closed the door behind him, and rose to his back legs, walking like every other humanoid on the ship. He joined her on the bed, laying on his side and looking up at her. _"You don't feel ill…do you?"_ Terre tearily frowned, and closed her eyes. Damon shifted, sitting up and pulling her into his massive arms and brushing his lips over her face soothingly. _"Then what troubles you my Queen?"_

"_I have to keep so many secrets Damon." _Terre hiccupped, and clung to him desperately. _"I love you. I'm pregnant. I wanted this. But I can't tell Kim anything…"_

"_No, you can't."_ Damon held her tightly. _"Your companion is only content to protect you from her hunter mate while you are baron in her eyes. Once she learns you are carrying, she will loyally tell her mate, and…I will have to protect you. And I would have to kill them both."_

"_Damon, no! You can't-"_

"_If you wish to protect them from me, My Queen."_ Damon licked her cheek affectionately, and stoked her arm. _"Then you will not tell them that you are carrying. Because if it comes to you or them, they will die."_

"_They'll know as soon as I put weight on Damon! I can't hide a huge honking belly from them!" _She snapped, whimpering immediately afterwards.

"_We will not be here by then." _Terre blinked, and gulped to calm herself.

"_W what do you mean, we won't be here by then?" _Damon raised his head and looked away. _"Damon?"_

"_I overheard the Hunter and his mate this morning. They plan to stop on a preserved planet for the sanity of your companion and to replenish their rations." _Terre's eyes opened wide, and she stared at him. _"We shall escape at that time, and you may finally create a nest for our hive to flourish. We shall remain hidden whilst your companion looks for you, and no doubt after an amount of time, the Hunter will grow inpatient and be glad to be rid of us, and leave."_

He doesn't do _anything_ unless she tells him to.

And she did NOT tell him to go and do that!

"_D…Damon."_ Well, it was her own fault, she supposed. She was the one who told him to have his own will and personality. So obviously…he would… _"Damon…we're leaving…forever?" I'll never get to see Kim again?_

"_Yes. We are."_


End file.
